Perverse
by Xiumin Jade
Summary: Harry Potter siempre ha sido desafortunado en su infancia, y por eso acabó en un orfanato, su suerte lo llevo a descubrir el mundo magico antes de lo esperado y con ello a conocer a la gente adecuada que le llevaria a lo mas alto. Dark!harry, Dumbeldore, Hermione, Ron and Wealey bashing!(No tweens) Mas advertencias mientras avance la historia
1. Cambios sorpresivos

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic subido, de Harry Potter, hace mucho subi otro pero como podeis ver lo elimine inmediatamente por que me di cuenta de que en verdad era horrible.**

 **La verdad esque no estoy segura de ser capaz de actualizar a menudo este fic por que voya empezar el curso en breves y a mi me encanta hacer los capitulos lo mas largos posibles.**

 **No puedo decir que crea que esta del todo bien este fic pero quiero darle una oportunidad**

 **Advertencias: M (Slash en el futuro)**

 **Pairing: Aun no me he decidido del todo**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K Rowling para mi mala suerte.**

* * *

Harry miro a través de la única ventana del cuarto que ocupaba en el orfanato, el cielo era de un azul tan brillante que hacia quemar sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Nunca se había sentido verdaderamente parte de ese lugar y ahora estaba más que seguro de no serlo.

No recordaba exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba viviendo en esa habitación del orfanato después de que su tío, en un arrebato de furia, según lo que le había dicho la señora María que era la dueña del orfanato, lo abandonara en la puerta gritando que no quería volver a ver a un bicho raro como el. Recordaba bastante bien que al principio en el orfanato se sintió mejor que lo poco que recordaba de la casa de sus tíos, y eso que ellos eran su familia, simplemente por que en aquel entonces la Señorita María la cuidaba con especial ahínco ya que según le recordaba siempre, parecía un ángel enviado del cielo con esos ojos verdes y su piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana.

Pero mientras pasaron los años las cosas cambiaron y Harry en vez de ser tan cuidado por la Señorita fue marginado justo por su aspecto increíblemente aristocrático. Los niños le trataban como a un espécimen raro y, aunque al principio algunos le hacían daño, tras una serie de eventos raros que ni el mismo podía comprender acabo quedándose solo, siendo el único chico del orfanato con cuarto propio.

A sus 10 años Harry había descubierto varias cosas sobre el que sabia que no eran para nada normales. Primero que todo, si se enfocaba suficiente podía hacer daño a los que le molestaban, recuperar cosas que le hubiesen quitado e incluso salvarse de accidentes de las formas mas extrañas.

Harry se alejó de la ventana al oír un suave siseo desde su cama y se sentó justo al lado de la serpenteante figura.

: ¿Que te pasa Gyoshi?: Preguntó Harry mirando a la serpiente Bungarus Caeruleus que estaba sobre su cama: ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres salir?:

El chico siseo hablando con la serpiente que no parecía reaccionar a nada en ese momento y Harry de verdad se sintió orgulloso de ser capaz de hablar con ella atesorando su habilidad para con las serpientes firmemente oculta de todo el mundo.

: No pasa nada amo: Dijo la serpiente con un suave siseo: Solo que huelo a los estúpidos humanos a nuestro alrededor y me asqueo:

Harry sabia gracias a la serpiente que el no era exactamente un humano normal sino que era un mago, el como lo sabia la serpiente era sencillo ya que la serpiente admitía haber escapado del cuidado de un hombre tras haber sido comprada en una tienda del Callejón Knocturn. Harry había conocido a la serpiente hacia menos de un año y se sentía increíblemente unido a ella habiendo así apreciado a la serpiente como el único ser viviente que se preocupaba realmente por él.

Harry se dio la vuelta y abrió la ventana dejando que la serpiente saliese. Rápidamente Harry cogió su ropa y sus más preciados objetos, su cartera y otro par de cosas y tras decirle a la Señorita María que saldría abandonó el orfanato en dirección Londres central.

No era para nada la primera vez que Harry iba a al centro de Londres pero siempre lo hacia cuidadosamente sabiendo que últimamente los secuestros de niños se habían vuelto bastante habituales en las calles de Londres. Atravesó las multitudes hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante que como siempre estaba lleno de gente y se acerco hasta la barra buscando al camarero y dueño del bar.

-Tom-Dijo Harry saludando con una falsa alegría al dueño del bar- necesito entrar, ¿me puedes abrir la pared?

El bartender no dijo nada y acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta trasera del bar y sacando una varita de madera y golpeando varios ladrillos se retiró de nuevo al bar tras susurrar un que pases un buen día al niño. Harry nunca se cansaba de ver como la pared de ladrillos se abría dejándole pasar a la zona comercial mágica de Londres.

Harry se con0ocia la zona de sobra pero aun así volvió a recorrerla con la mirada por si había habido algún cambio desde la última vez que entró al lugar. Atravesó la calle con prisa tras haber notado que todo seguía igual que la última vez, con las calles llenas de gente y las tiendas igual. Hizo su camino a Gringotts como otras veces había hecho solo que esta vez estaba decidido a entrar y cambiar un poco su patética situación, aunque eso se limitase simplemente a permitirle saber si sus padres eran mágicos o no, y si tenía algo de dinero en sus manos.

Se paró frente a las enormes puertas y lentamente entró fijándose con un gran respeto en los seres que había detrás de los mostradores, duendes, le recordó su mente después de un rato. Atravesó la sala hasta el final donde había una mesa en la que estaba un duende solo contando monedas. El niño esperó hasta que el duende acabó e hizo su petición.

-Buenos días señor- Dijo Harry ligeramente asustado- Venia a hacerme pruebas para ver mi ascendencia y posible herencia.

El duende analizó al chico de arriba abajo deteniéndose en su cicatriz e inmediatamente se levanto y le indicó que lo siguiese llevándolo a la parte trasera del banco donde se encontraban las oficinas privadas

-Bien niño –Dijo el duende cuando ya se habían sentado en uno de los despachos privados y había sacado varios pergaminos y una daga de lo que parecía ser plata – Mi nombre es Grao y yo te ayudaré. Lo único que debes hacer es cortarte con la daga y dejar caer varias gotas de tu sangre sobre el pergamino.

Harry tuvo un ligero temblor al pensar en el corte pero sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás por lo que cogió la daga y lentamente se cortó la palma de la mano izquierda. Dejo caer varias gotas sobre el pergamino que le extendía el duende y vio como se curaba sola la herida. Miró como sus gotas de sangre eran absorbidas por el pergamino y se iban formando palabras en el pergamino, el duende cogió el pergamino y lo analizo lentamente con una cara que casi ningún mago era capaz de ver nunca puesto que los duendes raramente se sorprendían lo suficiente como para dejarlo ver. El duende le devolvió a Harry el pergamino con una sonrisa.

Herencia del señor Harry Orion Black-Potter

 _Padres biológicos:_

Sirius Orion Black

?

 _Padres adoptivos:_

James Potter

Lily Potter nee Evans

 _Herencia correspondiente_

Heredero de la Casa Black – Tras la muerte de Sirius Black

Heredero de la Casa Potter

Heredero de Godric Gryffindor

Heredero de Salazar Slytherin-Herencia Mágica

Heredero de Ignotus Peverell

 _Bóvedas correspondientes_

Bóveda Gryffindor

Bóveda Slytherin

Bóvedas 687,704y bóveda familiar Potter

Bóveda 711, otras bóvedas y bóveda familiar Black

Bóveda 7 Peverell y sus correspondientes a Ignotus Peverell

Harry se detuvo de leer allí al ver que el pergamino continuaba con una gran cantidad de negocios y cuanto le aportaba cada uno de ellos.

-Señor Black- Dijo Grao- Es poco común que el pergamino muestre tal cantidad de herencias, es usted muy afortunado por lo tanto me gustaría recomendarle que se pruebe todos los anillos correspondientes a cada herencia para dictaminar si eres aceptado en la herencia.

Harry todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido, no solo por tantas herencias sino por saber que, según lo que dedujo, sus padres adoptivos estaban muertos, pero eso ya se lo había dicho su tía cuando era pequeño solo que pensó que eran sus padres reales, y que su padre, Sirius Black estaba vivo, y decidió que preguntaría al duende que donde estaba. El duende volvió con 5 cajas bajo el brazo y se sentó abriendo cada una de ellas pero antes de nada Harry preguntó.

-Perdone Señor Grao- Dijo el chico con aire inocente- ¿Mi padre biológico, Sirius Black, esta vivo?

El duende dejo los anillos a un lado y se paro a pensarlo un momento y entonces volvió a ver de reojo la cantidad de dinero y de inversiones que tenia por lo que era un cliente bastante importante y su deber es ayudarlo y ganar su favor por lo que decidió desvelarle al joven todo.

-Supongo que no conoce su propia historia así que se lo contare- Dijo el duende- Podríamos comenzar con el hecho de que como puedes ver fuiste adoptado por los Potter cuando eras pequeño, y supongo que eso fue por tu propio bien, ya que se cuenta que había una profecía que te señalaba como el niño que iba a vencer al señor Oscuro. Tu padre, Sirius Black por lo que dicen era el mejor amigo de James Potter y cuando salió a la luz que corrías peligro por lo visto decidieron adoptarte para protegerte, pero nada de esto esta confirmado. Se cuenta que Sirius Black, tu padre, fue el guardián del secreto del hechizo Fidelius que les protegía del Lord, y se cuenta que la noche de Halloween de hace 10 años tu padre os traicionó y reveló la localización al Señor Oscuro dejando que entrase y matase a tus dos padres adoptivos, y también intentase matarte a ti, pero la historia cuenta que cuando intentó matarte con el hechizo del Avada Kedavra el hechizo rebotó y te dejó esa cicatriz mientras que el Lord Oscuro fue destruido por su propio hechizo. También dicen que tu padre Sirius Black, al ver que no había podido conseguir que su Lord ganase fue a la casa y persiguió a Peter Pettigrew, y cuando lo tenia arrinconado lo mató junto con un montón de muggles dejando solo un dedo del otro mago. Después de eso llegaron los Aurores y sin juicio se llevaron a tu padre a Azkaban.

Harry se quedó estático durante unos segundos procesando toda la historia, ya sabia que había habido una guerra con un Señor oscuro al que no se atrevían a llamar por su nombre pero sabia que era Voldemort. Ahora se había enterado de que había habido una profecía que lo incluía y que su padre parecía haberlo intentado matar, pero eso no tenia sentido por lo que preguntó.

-Pero- Le dijo al duende- Mi padre no me mataría ni me traicionaría, supongo.

-Eso es cierto- Dijo Grao- Eres heredero de una familia sangrepura muy importante y para las familias sangrepura lo mas importante son los herederos, por lo que es casi imposible que te traicionase. Por eso mismo te he contado lo que se dice, ahora si quieres podemos continuar con los anillos y después llamo al duende que se ocupaba de la herencia Black para el resto de las dudas que tengas.

-Si señor-Contestó Harry todavía sorprendido por la historia que le acababan de contar.

Grao, el duende le dio primero el anillo de la familia Black con el que no hubo ningún problema y que lo acepto como heredero inmediatamente. Luego se probó el anillo de los Potter que también lo acepto sin problemas aparentes. El siguiente anillo a probar fue el anillo de los Gryffindor, que parecía un poco reticente a aceptarle pero al final lo aceptó con un suave brillo rubí. El penúltimo fue el de Slytherin que no era un anillo de heredero directo, según le explicó Grao, sino de segundo heredero, cosa que no solía pasar nunca, y menos en la línea de descendientes de Slytherin. Por ultimo, de la caja mas vieja que había Grao sacó el anillo de los Peverell, mas exactamente el de Ignotus, el menor de los tres. Al ponerse el anillo uno de los pergaminos apareció frente al duende que puso cara de disgusto y procedió a leerle al joven lo que ponía frente a él.

-El pergamino dice que la capa de invisibilidad que le pertenece está en manos de Albus Dumbeldore, el director de Howarts, si desea, podemos reclamarla para usted, joven Black- Dijo el duende con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Harry no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea pero decidió preguntar también el por que ese hombre tenia la capa, puesto que ya sabia quien era ese hombre.

-Joven Black-Dijo el duende- Ese hombre fue el que se encargó de todo cuando sus padres murieron, incluyendo el dejarlo en el lugar que haya estado viviendo durante estos años.

Una ola de rabia recorrió la espina de Harry, Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbeldore había tenido la osadía, no solo de dejarle con sus tíos, quienes le abandonaron en un orfanato y le maltrataron mucho, sino que también era el que controlaba sus cuentas y le había robado una de sus posesiones, una que parecía ser bastante importante. El hombre moriría mas adelante, y el se iba a encargar de ello.

-Disculpa Señor Grao-Dijo Harry, pero me gustaría saber que mas parientes vivos tengo, con el interés de retirarle a Dumbeldore su poder sobre mis pertenencias.

-Eso-Dijo otro Duende que entró por la puerta- Lo voy a resolver yo, soy el encargado de la fortuna Black, mi nombre es Gabgad.

En esto los dos duendes intercambiaron unas pocas palabras en su idioma y Grao se fue dejando al joven Harry con Gabgad.

-Bueno- Dijo el duende- otro Black en mis manos de nuevo, esperemos que tu fortuna siempre prospere joven. Bueno, le explicare varias cosas antes que nada, su padre es imposible que sea culpable. Tengo sobre mis obligaciones revisar el testamento de los Potter, pero no puedo sacarlo del banco para liberar a tu padre chico. En el testamento esta escrito claramente que el guardián del secreto no fue otro que Peter Pettigrew, quien es un animago.

Eso cambio las tornas de todo en ese mismo momento, su padre no lo había traicionado, había sido un viejo amigo de sus padres. En ese momento un gran peso de su corazón se fue.

-Pero hay otro problema- Dijo el duende-usted tampoco puede liberar a su padre ahora mismo, solo puede hacerlo cuando tenga 17 años, o si su tutor legal lo permite en cuanto cumpla 13 años. Antes de que lo pregunte, su tutor legal es ahora mismo Albus Dumbeldore, aunque eso si que lo podemos cambiar pues el familiar mas cercano a su padre vivo es ahora mismo Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de los Malfoy, si era cierto que lo conocía por que varias veces lo había visto en el periódico El Profeta cuando había comido en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Me gustaría conocerla- Dijo Harry suavemente- Pero me gustaría saber si no voy a recibir el mismo trato que con Dumbeldore

-Para nada joven Black- Dijo Gabgad- La Señorita Malfoy es una mujer increíblemente respetable, lo mismo digo de toda su familia aunque antes han tenido unas amistades ligeramente cuestionables. Le podría organizar una reunión para mañana con ella si así lo desea, estoy seguro de que la Señorita Narcissa estará más que encantada de conocerlo, Joven Black.

Con esas ultimas palabras el duende le dio todos los anillos que le correspondían tras indicarle cuales debería llevar normalmente y cuales era preferible guardar. Harry salió contento del lugar con varias bolsas con galeones que se rellenaban solas directamente de las bóvedas y que solo el podía usar. Se sentía por una vez en mucho tiempo como un niño pequeño y por eso decidió que si se iba a encontrar con una persona importante al día siguiente lo mejor que podía hacer era aprender un poco de las costumbres sangrepura por lo que entro en Flourish y Blotts donde se gasto varios galeones en una gran cantidad de libros de etiqueta y ya de paso compró una mochila con un hechizo de peso pluma y con interior extensible y volvió al orfanato bastante contento.

Nada mas llegar allí recordó el porque pasaba tanto tiempo fuera y se le fue la sonrisa pero el estaba determinado en aprender algo de modales antes del día siguiente por lo que sin cenar ni saludar a nadie se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a estudiar. Para su edad era superdotado y había conseguido varias becas y subvenciones que noblemente le daba al orfanato guardando siempre una cantidad considerable. Era un pequeño precio por conseguir que le dejasen en paz y por tener ropa nueva cada varios meses, no solo para el sino para todos, y así ninguno de ellos se atrevía de verdad a meterse con el sabiendo que muchas de las cosas que tenían eran gracias a Harry.

A medianoche Harry ya había terminado varios de los tomos que había comprado y una lechuza golpeteó la ventana hasta que Harry la abrió y retiró el mensaje de la pata.

Querido Harry

Ha llegado a mis oídos que te quieres reunir conmigo, hace mucho que no sabia nada de ti, lamento de verdad lo de tu padre, ya que según tengo entendido ya lo sabes, me encantaría conocerte y poder vernos, ¿te parece bien si quedamos mañana mismo a las 2 en el Caldero Chorreante? No comeremos allí, te llevare a mi casa y así conocerás a mi familia, tengo un hijo de tu edad, Gabgad me ha dicho que quieres quitar la mano de Dumbeldore de tus cosas y creo que mi marido es el mas adecuado para es. Si estas de acuerdo entonces mándame una respuesta con la lechuza que te he mandado.

Besos Narcissa Malfoy

PD: Si todo va bien volverás a donde te estés alojando antes de la cena.

Harry se sorprendió ligeramente por que la letra de la mujer desprendía bastante cariño aunque Harry ya sabia que muchas veces ese cariño era falso, como bien había comprobado durante su infancia en el orfanato, pero el sabia que esta era la única oportunidad que tenia de cambiar su vida por lo que inmediatamente respondió a la carta con un simple, estaría encantado de que nos encontrásemos mañana Señorita Malfoy, aprecio su preocupación y gracias por prestarme du tiempo. Harry sabía que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer para dar una buena impresión.

A eso de la una de la mañana dio por terminados sus estudios y se fue a dormir no queriendo despertarse tarde.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se encontró despierto a las 7 de la mañana habiendo dormido solo 6 horas. Se ducho rápidamente en la pobre ducha que había allí en el orfanato y saco del armario las únicas ropas de mago que tenía, que había comprado una de las veces que había ido al Callejón Diagón, solo lo había utilizado una vez y por eso parecía bastante nuevo y le pareció bastante decente para conocer a su tía, a su verdadera tía.

Salió del orfanato a la 1 previendo el trafico de Londres y a eso de las 2 menos cuarto ya estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, avisó a Tom el camarero y se sentó en una mesa cerca de la puerta mientras leía El Profeta que Tom le había prestado.

A las 2 exactas la puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia vestida con unas túnicas carísimas color esmeralda entró recorriendo el lugar con la mirada hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, a un niño de 10 años que leía el periódico cerca de la puerta, puso su mejor sonrisa de madre sin quitar del todo su mascara de sangrepura y se acercó a la mesa. El niño pareció sentir su presencia pues rápidamente dejo el periódico a un lado y sonrió inocentemente ante la vista de la mujer.

Se levanto rápidamente y se inclinó lentamente delante de la mujer.

-Es un honor conocerla señorita Malfoy- Dijo Harry y besó la mano de la mujer

-Que chico mas galán eres Harry- Dijo la mujer- Bueno, que te parece si nos vamos ya y te presento a mi familia.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la mujer de regreso a la salida donde le pidió que le diera la mano y se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy. Harry no había visto demasiados castillos lujosos en su vida pero las catedrales de Londres no le hacían mucha sombra a esta mansión. Su apariencia majestuosa mandaba un mensaje de somos ricos a todo aquel que la viese sin duda alguna. Y en el momento en el que entraron Harry confirmó sus sospechas, cada cosa de allí era más cara que todo su orfanato entero, y ellos no tenían ni una pizca de vergüenza al momento de enseñar lo ricos que eran.

Si la entrada era ostentosa entonces el salón en el que estaban era el de la reina de Inglaterra. Un sofá de las pieles más caras y varios sillones pequeños adjuntos decoraban la sala, frente al sillón había una chimenea. Junto a las paredes mas lejanas había varias estanterías y vitrinas con objetos y libros de lo mas pintorescos, y en el resto de las paredes había retratos de lo que supuso fueron los antiguos miembros de la familia Malfoy. En el sillón central se encontraba un hombre rubio con el pelo liso que tenia todos los rasgos típicos de la aristocracia y sus ojos demostraban poder, pero también oscuridad, cosa que Harry decidió que investigaría, el hombre estaba leyendo varios pergaminos que supuso eran sobre las inversiones de la familia o tal vez del trabajo del hombre, ya que sabia que era un político importante. En el sillón de enfrente se encontraba un niño rubio muy peinado con ojos grises leyendo un libro que no reconoció al principio pero que era el libro de fábulas de Beedle el bardo.

El mayor de los Malfoy dejo los pergaminos en la mesita de te que se encontraba frente a el y con un movimiento de varita los hizo desaparecer. El pequeño Malfoy se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre y de otro niño y dejo su libro a un lado en el sofá y se levanto colocándose al lado de su padre y un ataque de nostalgia le vino a Harry al ver como el Malfoy mayor le sonreía al pequeño, aunque la sonrisa fuese apenas detectable.

El mayor de los Malfoy fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Buenos días joven Potter, ¿O es Black?- Dijo suavemente el hombre- Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy y soy el cabeza de la familia Malfoy, encantado de conocerte, este – Dijo y señaló a su hijo- es mi hijo Draco, ya conoces a mi mujer.

-Es un honor conocerle Señor Malfoy y señorito Malfoy- Dijo e hizo una suave inclinación mostrando respeto- A pesar de que hace poco conocí mi herencia, mi nombre es Harry Orion Black, pero preferiría que usted me llamase Harry, señor Malfoy.

-Entonces- Dijo el mayor- Nosotros te llamaremos Harry pero tu debes llamarnos también por nuestros nombre, Harry.

-Seria un placer, Señor- Dijo Harry respetuoso al límite como ponía en el libro- Pero debido a la relación entre mi padre y su mujer me permitiría llamarlo Tío Lucius, no considero que sea de buena educación tratarlo sin ningún honorífico Señor Malfoy.

-Esta bien Harry- Dijo esta vez Narcissa- Por ahora deberíamos comer y luego hablaremos sobre lo que querías tratar.

Los tres Malfoy y Harry fueron al comedor de la casa Malfoy que era tan ostentoso como el resto de la casa y disfrutaron de una comida exquisita, que Harry denominaría como la mejor comida que había probado en toda su vida, y Harry mantuvo en todo momento la suficiente concentración como par no olvidarse de las normas de educación en la mesa.

Después de comer los dos Malfoy mayores acompañaron a Harry a un despacho más modesto mientras que Draco se subió a su cuarto. Allí Lucius se sentó tras el escritorio y Narcissa en un pequeño sofá a la derecha. Harry se sentó en una silla frente a Lucius y no pudo sino sentirse un poco avergonzado al fijarse en que sus pies no rozaban el suelo al sentarse en la silla y que había tenido que dar un suave saltito para sentarse, era todavía bajito para su edad, cosa habitual en los niños de orfanato pero un poco mas pronunciado en Harry ya que había tenido un tratamiento frio y distante y luego abusivo hasta que consiguió mantener una dieta mas o menos decente y era demasiado delgado para su edad también.

-Bueno- Corto Lucius el hilo de pensamientos del niño- Me ha comentado mi mujer que Dumbeldore se encuentra en posesión de tu herencia y derechos ahora mismo y tú no te encuentras satisfecho con ello.

-Así es- Respondió Harry- Ayer mismo fui a Gringotts para comprobar mi herencia y descubrí que no tenía ningún acceso a ella por culpa de Dumbeldore y que había sido extraído un objeto valioso de la bóveda Potter que Dumbeldore esta usando sin permiso alguno. Mis intenciones son quitarle a Dumbeldore su jurisdicción sobre mi mismo y había pensado darle esos derechos a mi Tía Narcissa hasta tener la edad suficiente para tomar yo mi puesto como heredero o hasta que mi padre salga de Azkaban.

-No es algo demasiado fácil para conseguir debo decir- dijo el patriarca Malfoy- Pero no hay nada imposible, y con mi ayuda menos. Me sorprende, eso si, que sin conocernos decidas dejar en nuestras manos todos tus derechos Harry.

-Simplemente- Dijo Harry- he leído e investigado lo suficiente en usted como para saber que ahora mismo no perdería nada con ayudarme y solo conseguiría beneficios y además se que no me dañara por que no tiene en estos momentos una razón para hacerlo, y por ultimo, no podría encontrarme en una peor situación que la mía en estos momentos Tío Lucius, Vivo en un orfanato que esta sobreviviendo a base de mis becas como estudiante ejemplar, mis tíos adoptivos muggles me abandonaron allí y el viejo Dumbeldore no ha movido un solo dedo para ayudarme en toda mi infancia a pesar de los abusos y malos tratos que he recibido.

Lucius se sorprendió por la sinceridad del chico pero recordó que aunque los ojos del chico demostrasen ser mas mayores el niño tenia la misma edad que su dragón. El niño lo había pasado mal durante su infancia de eso no había duda y sabia que con la información que tenia podía ayudar al niño de sobra, solo con el hecho de que Dumbeldore siendo su guardián legal permitiese que el niño fuese abandonado en un orfanato ya era mucho y al ser el niño el vencedor de el Señor Oscuro era incluso mas fácil quitarle la custodia al viejo, y si encima el chico comentaba los abusos recibidos entonces Dumbeldore estaría en un grave problema. Y además debía decir que sentía una pequeña debilidad por el niño, se veía que había vivido demasiadas cosas antes de que le tocase y el hecho de que fuese el heredero Black y su sobrino de verdad le hicieron aceptar que iba a ayudar al niño como pudiese.

-Esta bien pequeño-dijo Lucius- mañana mismo iremos al ministerio a cambiar eso, si te apetece puedes mudarte a nuestra casa hasta que las cosas cambien.

-No quiero abusar de su hospitalidad Señor- Dijo Harry- Además apenas conozco el mundo mágico y sus costumbres, no estoy preparado para dar una imagen digna de mí ante la gente sangrepura.

-Tonterías-Dijo Narcissa tomando la palabra por primera vez- Eres muy respetuoso y tienes buenos modales, no se quien te los ha enseñado pero son perfectos para un sangrepura solo tienes pequeños deslices que no son importantes.

-Pues si les soy sincero-Dijo Harry ligeramente orgulloso- Aprendí todo esto ayer después de hablar con Gabgad gracias a unos libros de etiqueta que compré.

Ahí Lucius comprendió que había sido buena idea después de todo ayudar al crio, era perfecto, tal vez un poco delgado y bajito, y despeinado, pero eso se podía arreglar, el chico era modesto y educado y listo, un genio, tal vez en un futuro cuando el Lord volviese le podía hacer entender que el niño no tenia por que estar en su contra sino mas bien podía ayudarle, sobretodo si se le educaba bien desde ahora. El chico tenia la razón, el solo iba a ganar, no iba a perder nada, por si acaso le dejaría al chico el diario que le dejó su señor si el niño se quedaba a vivir con ellos, el niño era prometedor, tanto para la luz como para la oscuridad, después de todo era un Black, y también por magia un Potter, Lucius tenia muchas ganas de ver donde acababa e chico, y el, por supuesto iba a inclinarle hacia la oscuridad, hacia su Lord, que se lo agradecería al final.

* * *

 **Bueno, acabé el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que le sigan muchos mas en un tiempo, sino, podeis mandarme todas las maldiciones que querais, ejjejej.**

 **Bueno, tambien quiero advertir que soy una persona que aprecia las criticas constructivas, me encantaria que me dijeseis que opinais del fic, siempre que no os paseis de seres malvados, no seais mas malos que Voldie pliss.**

 **Asi que me encantaria que me dejaseis algun Review como regaito por mi cumple que ya pasó XD**


	2. Empezando de nuevo

**Bueno, he llegado al segundo capitulo, ¿Pronto? Si lo se, no va a ser casi nunca así, pero si encuentro tiempo para escribir intentare publicar en cuanto acabe el capitulo, y en cuanto acabe de revisarlo aun insisto en que no tengo ni idea de como voy a hacer las parejas pero estoy segura de que caerá alguna slash.**  
 **Como podeis ver no tengo mucha afinidad por Ron y Hermione, y mucha menos por Dumbledore asi que si, puede que les joda un poco la vida.**

 **Ademas, como vais a ver Harry tiene ratos infantiles y otros mas maduros y eso es simple, antes no podía ser niño en el orfanato pero ahora si que puede y a ratos lo es, pero recordad que ya ha vivido bastante y es muy perspicaz y con mucha iniciativa. Bueno, os invito a leer.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio aunque lo desee mucho. le pertenece a J. K. Rowling  
**

 **Advertencias: Mención de abuso a menores**

* * *

Harry no era tonto, pequeño aun, pero no tonto, y sabia bien que aunque a hacer este trato con Lucius Malfoy se exponía demasiado, las mejoras que habría en caso de éxito eran demasiadas como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Tras una charla animada con su tía Narcissa accedió a pasar ahí la noche y por primera vez en su vida había dormido en una cama de lujo. Recordaba como se sintió cuando se sentó por primera vez en la cama, también las suaves sabanas sobre su piel, y como no, el suave pijama prestado de Draco Malfoy. Durmió profundamente hasta que un elfo doméstico lo levanto a la mañana siguiente.

Con una rapidez raramente vista, Harry se vistió con sus ropas del día anterior, que aun lucían perfectas y bajó al comedor donde, con la agradable y silenciosa compañía de Draco desayunó abundantemente sin miedo a que no hubiese para el día siguiente.

Cuando ya hubo acabado entró Narcissa acompañada de su marido y desayunaron tranquilamente mientras Harry volvía a subir a su temporal cuarto para revisar que todas sus pertenencias estuvieran en su sitio y así coger as que sabia que necesitaría para el día de hoy.

Antes de bajar de nuevo al comedor donde sabia que Lucius lo esperaría paso por el baño y se peinó como pudo. También revisó que no hubiese ninguna arruga en sus túnicas y por último sacó de una de las bolsas los anillos Potter y Black, sabiendo que con esos dos podría intimidar lo suficiente.

Bajó al comedor donde Lucius estaba sentado de nuevo frente al sofá, solo que esta vez no leía sino mas bien le explicaba algo de teoría mágica a Draco, quien ya comprendía bastante bien, al parecer, los principios de teoría. Cuando entró en la sala Lucius se disculpó con su hijo y se fueron los patriarcas Malfoy y el joven Black al ministerio donde sabían les esperaba una larga mañana.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su despacho en Hogwarts tranquilamente haciendo papeleo cuando una lechuza del ministerio entro y dejo una carta con sello urgente sobre su mesa. La abrió y reconoció inmediatamente la gravedad del problema, sobretodo viendo el nombre de Lucius Malfoy y el de Harry Potter juntos en la misma línea. La carta le avisaba de una reunión del Winzengamot en la que se iba a presentar el problema de que el guardián del chico no había cumplido con su deber y el chico reclamaba un cambio de tutor legal hacia su mas cercano familiar, que coincidía ser Narcissa Malfoy, la mujer de Lucius. Dumbledore maldijo por lo bajo y llamo a varios de los miembros de la orden que tenían puestos en el Winzengamot para contar con algo mas de apoyo al momento de quedarse con la custodia del muchacho.

Harry esperó impaciente a las puertas de la sala con uno de los abogados de los Malfoy a su derecha y con su tía Narcissa Malfoy a su derecha quién tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro del joven para reconfortarlo con su presencia.

La matriarca Malfoy analizo al muchacho a su lado, era un manojo de nervios pero su cara solo demostraba la determinación ferviente que poseía para alejar de las manos de Dumbledore su herencia. Vio como la piel del chico era pálida, como si tuviese que estar encerrado a menudo, y vio como los brazos del joven, que asomaban por debajo de la túnica, eran muy delgados, hasta el punto de tener una apariencia enfermiza. Pero aun así, el chico se quedaba firme sin duda aparente en sus ojos con el porte perfecto de un aristocrático, mas exactamente con el porte sangrepura del que todos los Black ostentaban, que incluso ella misma había tenido antes de cambiarlo ligeramente al porte de los Malfoy. Narcissa se obligó a si misma a recordarse que el niño apenas sabia del mundo mágico, y que todo lo que sabia de etiqueta lo había aprendió nada menos que hace dos noches, lo que demostraba que el chico poseía una inteligencia por encima de la media en comparación con la de los chicos de su misma edad. Narcissa no pudo sino sonreír a eso, el chico sería grande en el futuro, sin importar el bando en la guerra que tomase, que ella esperaba fuese el lado de su Lord, porque el chico tenia un aura que te hacia querer acercarte a él, un aura poderosa, un aura que si todo salía bien ella ayudaría a que fuese bien explotada hasta su máximo, para que el joven llegase a lo mas alto, para que el niño hiciese su propia historia, no la que un viejo loco le intentase imponer.

Al rato las puertas de la sala se abrieron y entraron. Narcissa no se separo del lado del hijo de su primo y se quedo detrás de la silla que se encontraba en el centro de la sala donde el chico se había sentado.

La sesión comenzó como era costumbre presentando a los miembros de la corte y la razón por la que estaban allí, y nada más exponerse eso Dumbledore tomo la palabra.

-No es cierto eso ministro-Dijo el viejo- yo siempre he tenido a alguien vigilando que a Harry no le pasase nada malo.

-Protesto-Dijo el abogado de los Malfoy- Según mi cliente, con menos de 3 años su tío Vernon Dursley lo dejo abandonado en un orfanato muggle en el que sufrió tanto abuso físico como emocional.

El resto del Winzengamot escuchó las declaraciones de los abusos del joven atentamente, y también los intentos de disculpa del director Dumbledore que se excusaba con tener que dejar al niño a veces solo par que conociese el mundo o con no haber podido detener a los muggles o con que era lo mejor para el chico por la barrera mágica que dejó su madre tras su sacrificio. Pero Dumbledore no s estaba dando cuenta de que las cosas no hacían mas que empeorar para el, ya que este no era un niño normal sino el salvador del mundo mágico y el hecho de que, primariamente, fuese alejado del mundo al que pertenecía ya era bastante y que además sufriese a manos de los muggles y acabase en un orfanato pensado que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de trafico rompió con la imagen de buena persona que Dumbledore intentaba tener con todo el mundo.

El ministro Fudge tampoco estaba muy contento con como estaban marchando las cosas, veía como uno de sus apoyos que era Dumbledore caía bajo la presión de un gran fallo a manos de su otro apoyo, Lucius Malfoy. El ministro se sorprendió también al oír lo que le había pasado al joven Potter y sin dar mas tiempo para excusas tomo la palabra y pregunto al chico directamente.

-Joven Potter-Dijo el ministro- ¿Es cierto lo que cuenta tu abogado?, ¿Nunca fuiste visitado por tu guardián? ¿No te fue entregado periódicamente una cantidad de dinero adecuada?

-Es cierto- Dijo el joven- Y sin ofender señor ministro pero mi nombre es Harry Orion Black

Con una suave disculpa Fudge decidió que ya era hora de terminar con esto así que declaro que el Winzengamot debía tomar una decisión, y que Dumbledore no tenía posesión de los asientos Black y Potter para esta decisión.

15 minutos después los miembros del Winzengamot volvieron a la sala, ninguno de ellos demostraba emoción alguna en su cara por lo que no se sabia que había pasado, pero por ultimo entro Dumbledore que aunque intentaba sonreír tenia una amarga expresión y sus ojos demostraban un gran cabreo.

El ministro le dio paso a la secretaria del Winzengamot, Amelia Bones quien sin duda alguna recitó la sentencia escogida.

-El Winzengamot ha llegado a una resolución tras mucho deliberarlo- Dijo Amelia- Por lo tanto le retiramos la custodia de Harry Orion Black a Albus Dumbledore como el resto de pertenencias que sean del menor y Dumbledore tenga en su posesión. Además se le penalizara con la perdida del puesto de Director del Winzengamot por permitir que el menor sufriese abusos.

Albus ahí demostró su descontento con una cara de dolor asco y cabreo mezclados, ningún otro miembro le miraba, parecía ser que la reunión privada había sido bastante dura para el y sus seguidores no habían podido salvarle.

-Por ultimo- Dijo la mujer- Se ha decidido que ya que el joven Black no puede estar sin tutor legal aun, vamos a entregarle la custodia a su familiar mas cercano, Narcissa Malfoy, y por ende a Lucius Malfoy quien tendrá poder sobre los asientos Black y Potter hasta que el menor cumpla sus 13 años y decida si quiere dejarle al señor Malfoy seguir ejerciendo el puesto, y a los 17 tomara el puesto él mismo.

Luego el ministro decidió que, como era costumbre debía haber una votación de nuevo en caso de algún cambio de opinión por lo que preguntó

-Levante la mano la gente en contra de esta medida- Solo Albus Dumbledore y otro hombre levantaron la mano- Gente a favor de esta medida- Se levantaros muchas manos, no todas pero si muchas- Bueno-Dijo el hombre sonriente- Con 3 abstenciones y 2 votos negativos la sentencia queda aprobada, se levanta la sesión.

Harry no pudo sino abrir los ojos en sorpresa al ver que su interacción había sido casi innecesaria, y cuando todos los miembros del Winzengamot se hubieron ido excepto unos pocos Narcissa dejó caer su mascara habitual y abrazo al chico con fuerza y Harry no pudo hacer nada mas que corresponder al abrazo, pero no por obligación sino por ser e único contacto físico que había tenido desde hace mucho, y él podía decir que no le desagradaba para nada, por lo menos no viniendo de parte de Narcissa, pero de golpe se acabó el abrazo y la mascara volvió al rostro de Narcissa.

Albus Dumbledore no se había sentido tan ofendido en mucho tiempo, llevaba demasiado tiempo planeando como sería Harry el salvador del mundo mágico y ahora todo estaba estropeado, por que no había tenido en cuenta que el niño podría de alguna forma conocer el mundo mágico y menos su herencia, igual que tampoco pudo evitar el hecho de que Vernon Dursley abandonase a Harry en el orfanato. Ahí fue cuando una ola de miedo le invadió, esa situación era muy parecida a la de otro alumno que había tenido antes, uno conocido como Tom Riddle. Miró al chico que abrazaba a Narcissa Malfoy y entonces la mujer le vio y dejó de abrazar al chico que al instante se giró para confrontarlo, y a Dumbledore se le ocurrió una idea, no por nada era maestro en Legeremancia, así que miró a los ojos al chico e intentó entrar en su mente pero entonces Lucius Malfoy se puso entre ellos.

-Disculpe Director- Dijo el rubio- Pero que yo sepa es ilegal mirar en la mente de un menor de edad.

A estas palabras el joven de ojos esmeraldas entornó los ojos y su cara expresó asco hacia el de barba blanca. Entonces el ministro de magia que había escuchado eso se enfado ligeramente.

-Albus- Dijo el hombrecillo- Espero que no estuvieses haciendo eso, lo que le has hecho al chico ya ha sido bastante, por favor, sal de aquí.

Entonces Albus Dumbledore se disculpo silenciosamente y se fue rápidamente de la sala, y Fudge detrás de el y Lucius con suaves palabras decidió que ya era hora de que se marchasen.

Después de ese día las cosas mejoraron notablemente para el joven Black, aunque todavía se sentía un extranjero en la casa de los Malfoy. Nada mas acabar la reunión del Winzengamot Lucius salió hacia otra parte del ministerio que no alcanzó a escuchar mientras el y Narcissa subían hasta el atrio para salir de allí mediante polvos flu, cosa que Harry recién había conocido esa misma mañana. En frente de las chimeneas estaba Lucius que parecía haber terminado de hacer lo que había ido a hacer hacia un rato y los tras volvieron a Malfoy Manor.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidos para Harry entre compras y compras con Narcissa, y clases de etiqueta. También consiguió esos días su varita en Ollivanders, veintiocho centímetros, de acebo con núcleo de pluma de fénix, y no de cualquier fénix sino del mismo que había dado otra pluma que era parte de la varita del Señor Oscuro.

Unas semanas después tuvo su primera clase de magia, con Draco como compañero, el chico se notaba que había sido muy malcriado y por eso tenia el orgullo por las nubes pero con Harry había sido mas bien sobre protector y lo veía como a un hermano pequeño aunque el pequeño pareciese él mismo, y eso le recordó a Harry el hecho de que al tener los Malfoy su custodia ya no tendría que volver al orfanato, la verdad estaba sorprendido por ello ya que la mañana que había salido del orfanato y visitó Gringotts lo que menos se imaginaba era que acabaría lejos del lugar para siempre, ya que el nunca se podría imaginar tener tanta suerte, pero el sabia que tanta cosa buena luego tendía su contraparte, y el no se solía equivocar en esas cosas.

La familia Malfoy era muy reconocida en el mundo mágico ya hora que Harry estaba con ellos, da igual que no fuese su hijo, se le exigía solo la perfección y eso le estaba llevando más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos pero la familia Malfoy era incluso mas exigente, requería una mascara perfecta sin fallos con una mente determinada y unos objetivos bien altos. Pero otro factor importante era el aspecto, Lucius no dejaba salir a nadie de la casa si no estaba perfectamente presentable y por eso mismo los días después de la audiencia con e Winzengamot Narcissa le llevó de tienda en tienda hasta llenar completamente su armario en la casa Malfoy. Hablando de la casa Malfoy, el cuarto que utilizó el primer día se había convertido en su habitación para un periodo bastante largo, durante los primeros días se perdió varias veces en las inmediaciones de la mansión y tuvo que pedir ayuda a los elfos domésticos pero al final de la semana ya sabia orientarse bastante bien.

Cuando habló de mala suerte no se imaginaba que acabaría estando inseguro de todo a su alrededor, todo parecía demasiado perfecto para lo mucho que había mejorado su vida y el sabia que tendría que equilibrar la balanza para no caer directamente al abismo sin poder salir. La filosofía del intercambio equivalente. Esa filosofía le había perseguido toda su infancia y ahora no era capaz de verla de nuevo desde que llegó a la familia Malfoy ya que no parecía afectarles esa ley, ellos lo tenían todo, y nunca tenían contraparte, al menos no aparente. Pero el sabia que tuvieron la contraparte antes, tal y como le había dicho Gabgad cuando estaba en Gringotts, los Malfoy habían estado aliados al lado oscuro y Lucius Malfoy era un mortífago, Harry lo sabia, pero aun así no iba a huir de ellos por que según había leído y según como el pensaba, a pesar de que algunos de los métodos del lado oscuro fuesen un poco exagerados e inmorales, su filosofía estaba muy bien planteada, y su líder había sido, y probablemente era un ser muy poderoso y con ideas brillantes, aunque, y Harry creía que era por meterse demasiado en las artes oscuras, el hombre había perdido un poco la cabeza en los últimos meses de la guerra.

Así es, Harry había estado investigando bien el lado oscuro, e incluso le había preguntado al patriarca Malfoy quien se mostró sorprendido por el interés del chico.

-Tío Lucius- Dijo una tarde Harry tras entrar al despacho del mayor- Me gustaría hablar con usted de ciertas dudas que tengo.

-¿Conmigo? Siempre que quieras y yo pueda responderlas lo haré- Dijo el rubio intrigado- Cuéntame de que se trata.

\- He estado investigando sobre los diferentes bandos de la guerra- Comenzó Harry- Y tras mucho investigar he sacado varias conclusiones pero me quedan varias dudas. Primero, el bando de la luz no tenía razón alguna para oponerse al Lord ya que la filosofía que el lord oscuro mantiene tiene más sentido que toda la propaganda que Dumbledore propone.

Si Harry creía que el hombre no mantenía la mascara en casa se equivocaba, por que la acababa de perder al escuchar las palabras del joven. Lucius tenía pensado introducir al joven lentamente en las ideas de su Señor pero ahora mismo el chico acababa de admitir que estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

-Debo decir- Dijo Malfoy recomponiéndose- Que yo tampoco comprendí muy bien por que la gente estaba de acuerdo con esas filosofías pero ten en cuenta que Dumbledore había vencido al anterior señor oscuro Grindewald y la gente creía que el iba a vencer al Señor oscuro, y además los hijos de muggles no estaban de acuerdo en tener que separase de sus familias, por lo menos los que no habían sufrido abusos por parte de ellos.

-Eso tiene sentido- Dijo Harry- Ahora, antes de pasar a mi segunda duda y conclusión, usted Señor Malfoy era un Mortífago, ¿verdad?

Malfoy se volvió a quedar estático

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Dijo el rubio

-Es sencillo-Respondió Harry- Antes de venir a esta casa todo el mundo que no estaba de parte del Lord le llamaba quien-tu-ya-sabes, pero aquí siempre se le llama el Señor Oscuro, cosa que solo hacen sus seguidores o partidarios, y viendo como tu odio por Dumbledore es enorme y que estas bastante hundido en las artes oscuras, sumado a la fama que tienes y al juicio que tuviste en el que admitiste estar bajo el Imperio aunque era evidente que mentías, pues he sumado dos mas dos y he llegado a esa conclusión, no tengo nada en contra de que lo seas, solo quería confirmarlo.

-Está bien- Dijo Lucius calmándose viendo que no podía negar nada, e igualmente el chaval no tenía nada en contra y así tenia más fácil convencerlo de unirse al lado de su Lord- Así es, fui un mortífago, ¿Cuál era tu segunda duda?

-Mi segunda duda es algo complicada, ya que debes ser muy cercano al Lord para saberlo, pero- Dijo Harry dudoso-El Lord estaba muy metido en las artes oscuras y me preguntaba si podía ser que pocos meses antes de su caída hubiese sufrido algún cambio mas radical ya sabes, por meterse aun mas dentro de la magia oscura, he leído que pasa a veces, solo lo pregunto por que he notado que según los periódicos paso a ser mas cruel y malvado y no se preocupaba por involucrar inocentes, como si hubiese perdido parte de sus sentimientos, o se hubiese olvidado de que su objetivo era preservar a los magos y no destruirlos en el proceso de depuración.

Y de nuevo el rubio se sorprendió, sobretodo por que el había sido el único del circulo interno en notarlo cuando ocurrió, no que supiese el porque ni de lejos pero si había notado que estaba cambiado, mas malhumorado y cruel, y no repetía demasiado sus discursos motivadores como hacia antes, y torturaba mas, haciendo que algunos de sus seguidores quisiesen dejarlo, pero jamás lo diría delante del Lord, a no ser que quisiese morir tan pronto. No pudo evitar sino sonreír al ver que el chico si que había investigado a fondo en el tema, muy a fondo, y casi podía jurar que el chaval había buscado cada periódico sobre el tema y todo tipo de datos en libros para poder descubrir el porqué, ahora solo le quedaba a Lucius un problema, si le decía al chico que lo había notado, admitiría ser un mortífago del circulo interno pero si no lo hacia quedaría como un idiota por debajo del chico, y Malfoy decidió que sus prioridades eran demasiado claras.

-Así es- Dijo el rubio asintiendo- No puedo decir el porque por que yo tampoco lo se pero si puedo decir que hubo un cambio y fue lo que tal vez le llevó a intentar matar a aun niño inocente.

Harry no pestañeo ni siquiera ante la mención del intento de asesinato hacia el, simplemente dejo eso de lado y tras disculparse se fue a la biblioteca a investigar mas cosas, por que si había habido un cambio siempre debía haber una razón, y el se metería a fondo en la biblioteca Malfoy para descubrirlo, e iba a empezar por la parte de las artes oscuras, desde lo mas suave a lo mas oscuro, sin dudar, ya que también eran de gran interés para el las artes oscuras.

Lucius no era idiota y sabia el gran interés del chico por la magia en general, pero sobretodo por las artes oscuras, y el no iba a negarle al chico el conocimiento, y menos si podía hacerle subir a lo mas alto, pero no para ser el héroe de la luz sino una persona fiel a su Señor que pueda ser su igual en un futuro, y que de esa forma consiguiesen ente los dos llevar a cabo sus objetivos, ya que dos cabezas siempre piensan mejor que una sola, aunque una de ellas sea la del Dark Lord y normalmente no le guste la idea de que le corrijan pero con Harry tenia la esperanza de que el hombre recapacitase un poco.

Con esa idea en mente Harry decidió que a la vez que aprendía con Draco magia normal también le enseñaría él personalmente la belleza de las artes oscuras, aunque solo teóricamente hasta que tuviese una edad más considerable.

Entre clases y compras y diversiones el tiempo fue pasando para Harry, estando mucho mas feliz de lo que nunca había estado en toda su vida, con una familia, un hermano mayor, aunque mas bien era un primo, y con amigos ya que había conocido a todos los amigos de Draco y especialmente se llevaba bien con Theodore Nott y con Blaise Zabini, el primero se había convertido en su mejor amigo rápidamente ya que los dos se parecían mucho, no eran muy habladores y les encantaba encerrarse en la biblioteca por horas, justo lo contrario que Draco y Blaise quienes se pasaban todo el tiempo cotilleando o fuera en el campo de Quidditch. Esa otra cosa que le encantaba a Harry, volar, se sentía tan libre cuando surcaba el cielo en busca de la snitch, puesto que siempre hacia de buscador, y podía sentir el viento en su cara y moverse al son del viento, puesto que era un natural con la escoba, no necesitó clases para aprender.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya llegaba el verano del año siguiente y por ende llegaba su cumpleaños y la fecha de comienzo de curso, su curso en Hogwarts. Las cartas habían llegado a mediados de julio, la de Draco y la suya llegó dos veces, una como Harry James Potter que rechazó y ni siquiera abrió y otra como Harry Orion Black, que leyó con una gran sonrisa y respondió sin duda alguna, se sitió muy feliz al saber que le tenían en cuenta, y al ver que no era mas Harry Potter por que había rechazado la otra carta, y allí el sería Harry Orion Black. Juntos él y Draco leyeron en alto la carta.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

 _Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querido señor Black:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

Y además leyeron la de Draco que decía exactamente lo mismo y Lucius manó un búho con ambas cartas de respuesta, y leyeron las cartas de material después.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dra gón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar eti quetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si guientes libros:

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),_ Miranda Goshawk.

— _Una historia de la magia,_ Bathilda Bagshot.

— _Teoría mágica,_ Adalbert Waffling.

— _Guía de transformación para principiantes,_ Emeric Switch.

— _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ Phyllida Spore.

— _Filtros y pociones mágicas,_ Arsenius Jigger.

— _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ Newt Scamander.

— _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,_ Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

 _1 varita._

 _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRI MER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Esa misma mañana del 29 de Julio fueron los 4 al Callejón Diagón para comprar lo que les faltaba, véase los libros y mas utensilios como pergaminos tinta y plumas, y como regalo para cada uno les regalaron una lechuza, en el caso de Harry a la que llamó Hedwig, y un hibrido entre halcón y lechuza a la que llamó Ares.

Dos días después Harry se levantó como cualquier otro día y después de ducharse y vestirse bajó al comedor para desayunar con Draco antes de empezar las clases, pero al entrar al lugar un gran ¡sorpresa! Sobresaltó a Harry. Estaban los tres Malfoy de pies junto a la mesa donde había una tarta enorme y un montón de regalos y todos le sonreían y a Harry, que nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños de verdad ya que en el orfanato solo le felicitaban por que no había dinero para nada mas, se le escaparon unas lagrimas de las esquinas de los ojos y sonrió sinceramente como solo hacia cuando estaba con esta familia.

Ese fue el día mas feliz del la vida de Harry desde el día que quitó a Dumbledore de su vista, aunque sabia que el día que comience en Hogwarts iba a tener que acostumbrarse a la presencia constante del hombre.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo con los Malfoy también conoció al que iba a ser su profesor de pociones Severus Snape, al principio el hombre le miraba con bastante desagrado pero a lo largo de los meses y con ayuda de unas palabras de Lucius el hombre acabó tomándole cariño al criajo de su archienemigo Sirius Black. Severus se sorprendió bastante al principio cuando fue a casa de los Malfoy y vio al niño que se suponía era hijo de otro de sus enemigos en la casa de su ahijado. Pero antes de que dijese o hiciese algo drástico Lucius apareció y se lo llevo al despacho y le contó todo, sabiendo que el hombre no se lo iba a contar ni al mismísimo Dumbledore.

La verdad es que al principio el maestro de pociones tenía pensado informar a Dumbledore de lo que le había dicho el rubio pero al oír del juicio y de lo que había sido desvelado allí decidió que ya era momento de tomar sus propias decisiones y teniendo en cuenta que el juramento era para el hijo de Lily y este niño no era sino el ahijado y no el hijo el juramento de contárselo a Dumbledore se rompía, pero eso no impediría que protegiese al chico ya que por una vez veía que ese niño tenia el potencial, y aun si no era hijo suyo, era el que llevaba grabado el momento de la muerte de la chica que amaba y no pensaba dejar que el chaval desperdiciase la vida que Lily Potter le había regalado al chaval aunque no fuese su hijo legitimo, cosa que le hizo preguntarse donde estaba el verdadero hijo de Lily por que si no se equivocaba Lily estuvo embarazada también, aunque no sabia que Black hubiese tenido ni mujer ni que esa última hubiese estado embarazada pero él estuvo en el hospital el día en que Lily dio a luz y sabia que tenia un niño, o eso creía. Tenía claro ahora que iba a investigar eso.

Y disfrutaron los chicos de su último día de vacaciones a lo grande sin hacer nada mas que jugar al Quidditch, y en caso de Harry también coger todos los libros que pudiese de la biblioteca Malfoy, ya que seguía investigando en las artes oscuras en busca de la razón de la locura del Dark Lord.

La mañana del 1 de septiembre en la casa de los Malfoy fue relajada pero atareada revisando que no se hubiesen olvidado nada los chicos, sus chicos, como pensaba Narcissa y los 4 se aparecieron en King Cross, Narcissa con Draco y Lucius con Harry para hacer mas fácil la aparición ya que no es sencillo que hacer una aparición de 3 personas, tomaba demasiada magia y no era segura.

Los chicos atravesaron la barrera uno detrás del otro y se quedaron en un lado de la estación despidiéndose, Narcissa les dio un abrazo a cada uno y Lucius les dio una pequeña bolsa con galeones, aunque Harry ya tenia los suyos de su herencia y con una palmada en los hombros y una suave sonrisa casi imperceptible se despidieron y entraron al tren rojo que les llevaría hasta su escuela.

Dentro fueron hasta el vagón del final, que luego les dejaría mas cerca al salir del tren y esperaron sentados hasta que llegaron Blaise y Theo, y se pusieron a jugar hasta que llegaron las chicas, Pansy Parkinson, y Daphne Greengrass, y luego llegaron Crabbe y Goyle, quienes serian los guardaespaldas de Draco y por defecto de Harry. Luego Harry y Theo se pusieron a leer y discutir mientras Draco y Blaise hablaban de Quidditch y Pansy y Daphne hablaban de moda y Crabbe y Goyle solo comían golosinas. Cuando ya casi llevaban medio viaje una chica de pelo rizado largo con pinta de sabelotodo entró en su compartimento preguntando por un sapo que un tal Neville había perdido y al ver a Theo y a Harry leyendo decidió ponerse a hablar con ellos.

-¡Oh!- Dijo la chica- ¿Qué estáis leyendo? Yo ya me he leído todos los libros de este curso y me han encantado pero no se que mas leer por ahora, también me he leído el libro de Hogwarts: una historia y…

La chica no se callaba y la cara de todos los presentes era de asco, era evidente que la chica era una sangresucia, y una sabelotodo y Harry ya cabreado salto manteniendo su mascara.

-Mira chica- Dijo Harry- Es genial que tu al ser hija de muggles te hayas interesado un poco por este mundo pero eso no significa que nosotros, que no somos sangresucia como tu sino justo lo contrario tengamos que aguantar tu discursito estúpido, por que si no te has dado cuenta aun en este vagón no estamos interesados en escucharte, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que aguantar a una hija de muggles.

La cara de la chica cambió drásticamente a miedo y dolor, y se fue rápidamente con lagrimas en los ojos, en ese momento todos en el vagón comenzaron a reírse y a felicitar a Harry por su discurso, además, nadie sabia, aparte de Draco, que Harry había estado igual que la sangresucia nada mas llegar al mundo mágico, exceptuando el tener que darle la vara a todo el mundo, y por eso mismo no estaba dispuesto a aguantar a la chica, Harry ya sabia en que casa acabaría la chica, había sido muy valiente para entrar ignorando el cartel de no molestar que habían puesto antes en la puerta.

Al rato llegó el carrito y todos compraron un montón de chuches y chocolates que se comieron hasta que llegaron a Hogsmeade.

Al bajar del tren un ser gigantesco estaba llamando a todos los de primer año y Draco le explicó que ese era Hagrid, y que era un semigigante, ante eso Harry se sintió un poco repelido, sobretodo por el hecho de que el hombre parecía un papa Noel muggle y olía bastante mal.

El hombre les llevó hasta unos botes de 3 personas cada uno y el se subió con Theo y Blaise y Draco con sus dos guardaespaldas. Las barcas se movieron hasta la otra orilla del lago negro y la silueta del castillo hizo a todos abrir los ojos por lo magnifico y mágico que era, era una gran cantidad de magia comprimida en el mismo sitio, y era hermoso. Cuando bajaron de los botes Hagrid les llevó hasta el interior donde una señora, que se presentó como la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall les llevó hasta las puertas de lo que era el comedor y les hizo esperar allí. En ese momento el chico Neville encontró su sapo y un pelirrojo se le acercó por detrás y le saludó.

-Hola- Dijo el pelirrojo- Estoy buscando a Harry Potter, ¿lo has visto en el tren?

Harry se sintió completamente asqueado ante ese nombre de nuevo, el no era un Potter, era un Black. Entonces Draco intervino viendo que Harry acabaría por maldecir al chico si seguía así.

-Vaya, vaya- Dijo el rubio- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pelirrojo, con pecas y ropa de segunda mano, un Weasley, Ron Weasley, el penúltimo, por ahora.

El pelirrojo se torno rojo como su pelo y entonces Harry lo comprendió, un traidor a la sangre, algo repulsivo. Había oído que eran casi pobres y aun así tenían muchos hijos, más de los que podían mantener, menuda cosa.

-Déjame en paz Malfoy- Dijo el pelirrojo- Al menos mi padre no es un mortífago asqueroso.

En ese momento Harry estalló y sacó su varita y en un movimiento suave le lanzó un tragababosas al pelirrojo que empezó a sentir los efectos inmediatamente, y nadie se dio cuenta de quien había lanzado la maldición.

-Vaya Weasley- Dijo Harry- Me parece que has empezado el banquete antes de lo que debías.

En eso que llegó McGonagall y tras llamar a un prefecto mandó a Ron a la enfermería, el chaval se perdería la selección. La profesora no intentó averiguar quien lo había hecho sino que les llevo simplemente al interior del comedor, que era, increíble.

* * *

 **Se acabó el segundo capitulo, se me hizo dificil expresarlo y aun hay cosas que no he podido poner como quería pero de verdad esta mejor de esta forma, queria avisar que estoy 100% segura de que tengo muchisimas faltas de ortografia asi que me disculpo de antemano, ademas, estoy muy feliz por que recibí mi primer review y me quede saltando de alegria como 10 minutos, asi que os pido que por favor me ayudeis con vuestras criticas constructivas y opiniones.**

 **Ademas, que tal alguna sugerencia de parejas, a quien deberia emparejar?**

 **Dejad Reviews pliiiis.**


	3. Selección

**Muy bien, tercer capitulo, estoy superandome con creces cada vez mas, yo creo que son los preciosos reviews que me dejais, me encantan.**

 **Primero, intentare que Harry no tenga cambios de actitud tan drásticos y que sea un poco mas suave. Lo de las faltas de ortografía no puedo evitarlo, me esfuerzo y tengo puesto el corrector siempre pero no se como lo hago que siempre la cago.**

 **Ahora, lo de las parejas, la verdad esque todavía no me he decidido pero ya tengo mas o menos en mente algunas de ellas, si, aunque algunos me habeis dicho que mejor sin parejas creo que prefiero poner parejas, aun asi, por favor seguid dejando vuestras parejas favoritas y a ver si vuestros desos se cumplen  
**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling no a mi por mucho que lo desee.**

 **Advertencias: Mencion de abuso infantil.**

 **Ahora, Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Harry nunca había visto un lugar tan increíble como ese, aunque la casa de los Malfoy tampoco estaba demasiado lejos en lo que respectaba a impresionante. El lugar era enorme, con cuatro mesas paralelas en horizontal y luego otra en una zona mas elevada que estaba en vertical. El techo tenia un encanto para mostrar lo que había en el exterior y sobre las mesas había un montón de velas flotando, alumbrando la estancia. Cada una de las mesas estaba llena de chicos de diferentes edades cada mesa con diferentes colores, tanto de mantel como de las corbatas diferentes uniformes. A la derecha el todo estaba la mesa de mantel verde, los Slytherin como el bien sabía, todos con mirada seria y penetrante, pura aristocracia. La de al lado era la del mantel rojo, Gryffindor recordó, la casa de los Potter, y la de su padre. Después la mesa del mantel azul, la mesa de los Ravenclaw, todos tenían pinta de nerds inteligentes, y miraban entre los nuevos con mirada interesada, y por ultimo la mesa de mantel amarillo, Huffelpuff, todos alegres y sonrientes.

Entraron en filas de a dos, el con Draco al lado, siguiendo el plan que habían preparado antes de que llegasen las cartas Draco le susurro al oído que no se olvidaría de llamarle por su nombre y mirando hacia atrás vio que Blaise y Theo le decían lo mismo. Se detuvieron frente a la mesa de los profesores donde pudo identificar a la derecha a Snape quien les sonreía de una forma casi imperceptible, y entonces McGonagall le explicó que debían ponerse el sombrero y serian seleccionados. Y entonces el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _Sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _Y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _Dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _Donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _Donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _Para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Con esto el salón comenzó a aplaudir y la profesora McGonagall los calló a todos levantando la mano y comenzó a recitar:

-Abbott, Hannah – Dijo la mujer y el sombrero grito- ¡Hufflepuff!

Así fueron pasando los niños Susan Bones, Terry Boot, y aunque estaba fuera de su momento gritaron.

-Black, Orion- Dijo McGonagall y buscó entre los niños por que no recordaba ningún Black

Harry sonrió mientras Draco apenas aguantaba la risa y salió de entre la multitud de niños y se sentó en la butaca bajo la seria mirada de Dumbledore y de McGonagall.

Entonces el sombrero le habló a Harry dentro de su mente.

-Otro Black aquí, ya veo- Dijo el sombrero- Muy bien, que camino seguirás, ¿el de los Black? ¿El de tu padre? Veamos, eres muy valiente, y también muy inteligente, muy leal a los que aprecias también, pero tienes unas ambiciones que coinciden mucho con las de quien te hizo la cicatriz. Encajarías en todas las casas sin problema alguno pero, siempre deberás elegir entre una de ellas, ¿Alguna preferencia? ¿O donde yo elija?

Harry sin estar muy seguro simplemente pensó en un lugar donde cumplir todo lo que se proponía y el sombrero no dijo nada más y gritó.

-¡Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero y Harry se sorprendió, pero antes de poder levantarse dijo- Esperad, ¿Creéis que iba en serio? Era broma, ¡Slytherin!

La gente se quedó atónita, la verdad es que como ya se había visto a un Black en Gryffindor no había sido tan drástico pero el hecho de que el sombrero bromease había sido algo nunca antes visto y toda la gente se quedó estupefacta pero el chico recién recuperado del shock se levanto con todo el orgullo sangrepura que tenia y se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes donde el prefecto Marcus Flint le palmeó el hombro diciéndole que era un genio. Después del shock McGonagall continuó con la lista y a su lado se fueron sentando los demás Slytherin de su año, primero Millicent Bulstrode, luego Crabbe y Goyle, luego Daphne Greengrass que se sentó a un lado suyo, luego Theo quien se sentó al otro lado y luego Malfoy en frente suyo, después llegó Pansy al lado de Draco y después de un rato Blaise se sentó a otro lado de Draco.

Con esto se termino la selección y el director decidió dar unas palabras.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! –dijo-. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llo rones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Toda la mesa Slytherin puso cara de asco al director que llevaba una horrenda túnica de colorines con estrellitas y luego se colocaron bien sentados y con sus perfectos modales esperaron a que apareciese la comida en la mesa y luego comieron mientras mantuvieron sus usuales conversaciones en un tono moderado, al contrario que en otras mesas, por ejemplo, en la de los Gryffindor, el chico Weasley comía sin modales algunos y hablaba a voces al lado de la chica sangresucia del tren. En la Ravenclaw parecían estar manteniendo una discusión entre ellos pero sin dar tantos gritos y la Hufflepuff también hablaba animosamente pero sin gritar tanto.

Harry no pudo sino reírse al pensar que su padre y sus padres adoptivos se habían sentado en esa mesa y que probablemente también hubiesen hablado tan alto, y por un momento se imaginó a si mismo sentado en frente del traidor y la sangresucia haciendo lo mismo, lo mismo si hubiese esperado a que Dumbledore lo recogiese a sus 11 años, porque el sabía que el mayor lo habría intentado poner en Gryffindor sin duda alguna, y seguro que se habría hecho amigo de Weasley en el tren al ser el primer mago que habría conocido, y seguro que también de la sangresucia.

De repente notó sobre él dos miradas fijas que venían de la mesa de los leones, dos chicos que eran idénticos y que eran como los Weasley, entonces lo supo, eran los famosos gemelos Weasley, conocidos por ser los mayores bromistas de la escuela que le habían hecho bromas hasta a Snape. Los dos le miraban con una sospechosa sonrisa y los dos le saludaron efusivamente desde su mesa y Harry se dio la vuelta para seguir comiendo, evitando mirar a los pelirrojos y entonces Theo le preguntó.

-¿Conoces a los gemelos Weasley?- Harry negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué te saludaban?

Harry negó con la cabeza y siguieron comiendo sin más interrupciones y al final de la cena los prefectos de Slytherin liderados por Flint bajaron hasta las mazmorras y se pararon frente a un retrato de quien les dijeron fue Salazar Slytherin y tras decir la contraseña que esa semana era Basilisco entraron a la sala común de la casa de las serpiente. El espacio era bastante acogedor con varios sillones colocados como si de una corte se tratase, frente a la chimenea, justó en el medio de la sala el profesor Severus Snape les esperaba, con una cara menos agria de la que solía mostrar a los demás.

-Bienvenidos a la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin, soy vuestro jefe de casa y el profesor de pociones Severus Snape- Dijo el profesor- Que sepáis que en esta casa hay varias normas a seguir y no seré suave con los castigos para los que las cumplan deliberadamente. Ahora os diré claramente las normas.

1\. Los Slytherin somos uno, no esperéis que os ayude nadie de otras casas mas allá de los muros de la sala común, nadie de otra casa va a dudar en trataros mal o en despreciaros.

2\. Debéis mantener una imagen perfecta fuera de estos muros, si hay disputas internas se quedan dentro de los muros de la casa.

3\. Nunca debéis decir las palabras sangresucia fuera de esta sala puesto que emporaríais la imagen de la casa, quiero que seáis educados cuando haya adultos cerca, y solo, y solo si no hay profesores o estáis seguros de que no os van a pillar podéis hacer bromas o insultar a cualquiera, solo que no os pillen por que si lo hacen os puedo asegurar que el castigo que os pongan otros profesores será un paseo por el campo comparado con lo que yo os hare.

4\. Nunca valláis solos por los pasillos, en ningún caso. Siempre en grupos o sino en parejas, las demás casas os trataran mal, y si os ven solos probablemente os golpearan.

5\. Los primeros años tenéis una hora de estudio obligatoria todos los miércoles, quiero las mejores notas posibles. Además haré tutorías privadas la primera semana y si alguno tenis algún problema con la materia decídselo a los prefectos o a mi y os ayudaremos todo lo posible.

6\. Si ocurre cualquier problema, ya sea por un accidente o cualquier otro tipo de problema si no es grave venid a verme a mi primero y si es muy grave a Madame Pomfrey o al profesor que debáis. Además el primer mes todos vais a pasar un examen medico completo para ver si necesitáis algo, es obligatorio y nadie se escapará, los resultados y exámenes será privados así que no os preocupéis

7\. Hay horarios para dormir y despertarse, pero por lo demás podéis usar las instalaciones en cualquier momento.

8\. Los de primer año no podéis entrar al equipo de quidditch pero para que lo sepáis no se admitirá a nadie que no tenga unas notas excelentes, no permitiré que por el estúpido deporte bajen las notas de mis estudiantes.

9\. Los cuartos de la casa Slytherin van de dos en dos, y os servirán durante los 7 años que estéis allí así que podéis decorarlos como queráis y nadie los tocará pero pido un mínimo de orden, los elfos domésticos lavan la ropa día si y día no.

10\. Cumplid vuestros objetivos y ambiciones con ayuda de vuestros compañeros, salid de Hogwarts con la frente en alto, sois Slytherin y estáis orgullosos de ello.

Después de esto el hombre se despidió de los jóvenes y se fue con la capa hondeando tras él cosa que Harry se dijo que aprendería a hacer. Luego el prefecto les enseñó el pasillo en el que estaban sus cuartos y les dio los horarios de levantarse y acostarse y les dijo que podían elegir a su compañero de cuarto y la cosa quedó así.

Harry-Theo; Draco-Blaise; Crabbe-Goyle; Daphne- Pansy

Millicent quedó en otro cuarto con una chica con gafas que no conocía el nombre pero que parecía llevarse bien con la otra.

Theo y él entraron en el cuarto del fondo, sabiendo de antemano gracias a Lucius que era el más grande y el único que tenia una ventana y un baño privado, tras ganarle a Draco en una partida de Snap explosivo.

La habitación era enorme en verdad, tenía dos camas a los extremos y dos escritorios entre ellos y enfrente una estantería y un armario para cada cama, era prácticamente simétrico si no fuese por que a la izquierda estaba la puerta del baño. Harry tomo la cama de la derecha y Theo la de la izquierda y dejaron sus cosas y se cambiaron sin vergüenza alguna, Theo era bastante musculoso mientras que Harry aun estaba demasiado delgado por el orfanato y supuso que en el examen medico se lo reprocharían.

Tras ponerse el pijama los dos se pusieron frente a la ventana y Theo con una sonrisa socarrona le recordó que había hecho trampas para ganar, no que Draco lo supiese pero así era, Theo lo había visto y Harry sonrió y le dijo que merecía la pena, este cuarto era perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron gracias a que Theo se sabía un hechizo despertador ya que Harry se había acostumbrado a que le despertaran los elfos. Cuando se vistieron Harry notó que en sus túnicas ahora estaba el escudo de Slytherin cosido y tenia sobre la mesa una bufanda una corbata un gorro y unos guantes de los colores de su casa y sonrió mientras se intentaba poner la corbata, aunque al final se la acabó colocando Theo al ver que Harry no tenia ni idea y antes de salir un Harry molesto por el fallo le recordó.

-Theo, quiero que recuerdes que me debes llamar Orion allí fuera, no quiero quela gente sepa que soy Harry Potter, mi nombre es Harry Orion Black y estoy orgulloso de ese nombre no del otro, aunque ellos se sacrificasen por mi.

Salieron del cuarto bastante animados aunque Harry se volvió a sentir un poco nostálgico al pensar en sus padres adoptivos. En la sala común se encontraron con el resto de los de primer año y fueron todos juntos siguiendo a un prefecto hasta el comedor. Allí desayunaron tranquilamente y Snape les dio sus horarios. Tenían a primera transfiguraciones con los Gryffindor.

Nada mas llegar allí solo vio un gato en la mesa, que estaba muy tieso y todos los alumnos se sentaron y empezaron a hablar excepto por los Slytherin que prefirieron quedarse callados y empezar a leer la materia. Cuando la clase debía comenzar Harry se atrevió a mirar al gato que le devolvió la mirada y dijo

-Usted es la profesora McGonagall-Dijo Harry- Usted es un animago.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom diciendo que menos mal que no había llegado la profesora aun y McGonagall decidió deshacer el cambio justo en ese momento asustando a los dos niños.

-Me temo- Dijo la mujer- que se han equivocado señor Weasley, señor Longbottom, 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor, y 10 más a Slytherin por deducir que yo era el gato, ¿puedo preguntar como lo sabía?

Harry se sorprendió por el hecho de que le quitase puntos a su propia casa pero dejo eso a un lado y respondió.

-A pesar de que usted es muy buena actuando como un gato estuvo demasiado tiesa sobre la mesa y miraba a los ojos de los alumnos desafiándolos Profesora- Dijo Harry confiado- Así que cuando me miró tan fijamente no pude evitar pensar en ello y decidí arriesgarme.

\- Muy bien – dijo la mujer – Otros cinco puntos. Ahora comencemos la clase, Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cual quiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces transformó una mesa en un cerdo y les explicó los principios de la Transfiguración y luego les dio a todos una cerilla a cada uno y les dijo que la transformasen en una aguja.

Harry se leyó tres veces el primer capitulo hasta comprender la base de la trasfiguración así que creo en su mente la imagen mental de la aguja que usaba anteriormente la señorita María en el orfanato y movió la varita en el movimiento previamente ensayado y abrió los ojos para ver como la cerilla ahora era mucho mas fina y afilada, de plata y con el agujero para el hilo.

McGonagall miró a todos los estudiantes intentar hacerlo inútilmente y se dijo a si misma que en un par de clases lo comprenderían entonces se fió en el chico que mas curiosidad le daba, Orion Black, era muy parecido a Sirius Black pero tenia unos ojos verdes mas brillantes que los de Lily Potter, entonces el chico cerró los ojos y movió la varita ya al abrirlos de nuevo vio como la cerilla se había convertido en aguja perfectamente, era la primera vez en años que un alumno lo conseguía, y encima a la primera por lo que se acerco a la mesa del chaval rápidamente y tomó la aguja para comprobar si estaba bien, tal vez era un poco mas gorda de lo que debería pero era un trabajo precioso.

-Muy bien-Dijo la mujer- Orion la ha terminado- Dijo a la clase- Otros 15 puntos a Slytherin ahora espero que alguno mas lo haga en el tiempo que queda de clase, mientras señor Black me gustaría que intentase ponerle mas detalles y si es posible que fuese un poco mas delgada.

Harry entonces tomó la aguja y lo notó, era mas gorda de lo que debía, no se había dado cuenta, junto a él, Theo miraba bien la aguja y decidió preguntarle.

-¿Como narices lo has hecho Orion?- Pregunto Theo- Llevo 10 minutos intentándolo y no he conseguido nada.

-Es sencillo- Dijo Harry- El truco esta en visualizar el resultado, quiero decir, tener una imagen en la mente de lo que deseas que sea. Mira

Harry volvió a mirarla y se imagino la cerilla de nuevo y al segundo la volvía a tener ahí, Theo lo miró expectante y lo intentó, pero solo consiguió afilarla por lo que lo intentó de nuevo. Mientras, Harry se imaginaba la aguja con un diseño especial, muy delgadita y con escamas de serpiente, si y el ojo de la serpiente sería el ojo de la aguja y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y siseó el hechizo mientras movía la varita y al abrirlos ahí la tenia, una aguja hermosa, con un patrón de serpiente, parecía plata pura y brillaba, pero antes de quedarse embelesado Theo le llamó la atención

-Orion- Dijo en un susurro- has vuelto a hablar en Parsel.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que pensaba en serpientes acababa hablando ese idioma por el cual había conocido el mundo mágico, por su serpiente, Gyoshi, su preciosa serpiente que había recogido del orfanato el mismo día que le dieron su custodia a los Malfoy, y que ahora se estaba quedando en la mansión al cuidado de uno de los elfos domésticos, recordó también que Malfoy estuvo bastante alegre cuando se entero de esa habilidad suya.

-Lo siento- le dijo a Theo- Sabes que me cuesta controlarlo.

Al final de la clase Slytherin tenía otros 30 puntos por parte de Theo y Draco y por la mejora de Harry en su aguja. También le dieron 15 puntos a Gryffindor gracias a que la sabelotodo también había logrado transformarla casi por completo, aunque estaba bastante lejos de lo que habían conseguido Draco y Theo, por lo que Harry descubrió que en verdad si que favorecía a su casa, aunque no lo hiciese aposta.

Después de esa clase les tocó Encantamientos con los Hufflepuff, cosa que agradeció por que le costo mas conseguir hacer levitar la pluma, después de todo el no era perfecto y lo sabía, tenia bastantes cosas que le costaban mas, y una de esas era encantamientos, el _Wingardium Leviosa_ no era tan fácil como parecía y al final de la clase, con ayuda de Theo consiguió hacerlo, pero sabia que lo que darían mas adelante le iba a costar bastante mas.

Después tuvieron herbología con los Ravenclaw y comenzaron por algo muy sencillo como diferenciar entre diferentes plantas y Harry después de leerse dos veces el tema consiguió responder a todas las preguntas de la profesora y ganar otros 5 puntos, el resto de los Slytherin siguieron su ejemplo y a la hora de comer la casa ya tenia mas de 50 puntos por parte de los de primer año.

Comieron bastante tranquilos y luego bajaron a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras en la que básicamente no hicieron nada, bueno, se intentó, pero como el hombre tartamudeaba tanto apenas sabían si el hechizo era _Protego_ o _ppprroootteggoooo_. Gracias a esa clase pasaron un rato bastante divertido al salir del aula y bajaron a su sala común con intenciones de hacer los deberes por que tenían al menos un ensayo de pie y medio de parte de cada profesor sobre lo que habían hecho ese día.

La tarea era difícil si la tenías que hacer tú solo pero al final decidieron que cada uno empezaría por una asignatura, la que mejor dominasen y así luego se iban ayudando unos a otros y en menos de dos horas tuvieron todo hecho, cosa que apenas ellos se creían.

Esa tarde estaba siendo bastante relajada y Harry no se esperaba ser llamado tan pronto para la tutoría y por ende la revisión media, pero sabía que era inevitable, por muy bien que se llevasen los Malfoy con Snape. Bajó al despacho del profesor después de despedirse de sus amigos y esperó frente a la puerta tras tocar hasta que escuchó la voz de su profesor dándole paso.

-Entra- Dijo Snape- Siéntate aquí

El hombre le señalaba una silla frente a la mesa del despacho. El hombre estaba removiendo una poción con mucha delicadeza y suavidad y en ese momento le estaba añadiendo el acónito y reconoció que la poción no era otra que la matalobos.

-Señor-Dijo Harry- Esa es la matalobos ¿cierto?

El profesor se sorprendió un poco por la declaración del muchacho pues los anteriores chicos que entraron a su despacho no habían sido capaces de identificarla.

-Así es- Dijo el profesor- ¿Te llamo Harry o Orion?

Harry levantó una ceja ente la expresión divertida de su profesor, todos sus amigos sabían la historia del porque quería que lo llamasen Orion, y Snape había estado el día que lo decidieron en la casa de los Malfoy. Había sido varios días antes de que llegaran las cartas de Hogwarts y Harry estaba preocupado por que no sabía si la carta iría dirigida a el como Harry Potter o como Harry Black, pero daba igual eso por que con el nombre de Harry seguramente todo el mundo sabría que el era Harry Potter, y no quería llevar con el la fama que eso conllevaba, después de todo ser reconocido por algo que ni siquiera recuerdas y encima pensar que en ese evento sus padres adoptivos murieran y su padre, supuesto padrino, acabara encerrado en Azkaban, pues no era algo de lo que sentirse muy orgulloso, mas bien se sentía orgulloso de su nombre, Harry Orion Black, no sonaba nada mal, pero como Harry era demasiado fácil de reconocer habló con Lucius y con Snape sobre el tema.

-Hay una forma de arreglar eso- Dijo Snape mirando al chico, le sorprendía que no quisiese la fama, le creyó como su padre, un buscafamas y un bromista- Las cartas se mandan de forma automática con los nombres originales, pero si al devolverla solo escribes Orion Black ese será el nombre que estará guardado en las listas de Hogwarts a partir de entonces, y solo yo, y por el juicio Dumbledore, sabremos que tu eres Harry Potter.

Harry no pudo sino sonreír ante eso, no tenía ganas de ser alabado por algo como haber vencido a un Lord si ni siquiera sabia como, el era mas humilde que eso.

-Llámame Orion- Dijo Harry- Aunque en privado puedes llamarme Harry si te gusta más

Harry uso un tono burlesco que al mayor le recordó mucho al de Sirius Black.

-Parece que has heredado el horrible humor de tu padre- Dijo Snape- Bueno, dejemos eso de lado y vayamos a la enfermería, estoy seguro de que tu historial será el mas largo.

Y así fue, nada mas llegar a la enfermería Poppy estaba terminando de atender a un chico de Ravenclaw que parecía haberse roto la muñeca, pero rápidamente lo despachó con varias pociones de la mano. La mujer le mandó a Harry quitarse la ropa que llevaba y ponerse una que le había dejado encima de una camilla, Harry gruñó por ello, no le gustaba la idea pero se cambió tras las cortinas sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al acabar abrió las cortinas y se sentó en la camilla. Poppy se acercó y le lanzo varios hechizos de diagnostico, frunciendo cada vez mas el ceño y mirando de reojo a Snape cada dos por tres y al final dejándole leer directamente al hombre el pergamino quien también frunció el ceño y le dijo a Harry.

-Lucius te llevó a una revisión a , ¿como es que no te dijeron nada?

-El medimago decidió hacer solo unos hechizos superficiales y solo nos dijo que tenia que cambiar mi ritmo de comidas y de sueño, el señor Malfoy no estuvo muy contento por el hecho de que ese medimago no hiciese su trabajo pero ese día no estaba el medimago de la familia.

-Bueno-Dijo la mujer- Entonces me gustaría saber de donde vienen todos estos huesos rotos y fracturados y estos golpes y todo lo demás.

A Harry no le gustaba para nada hablar de su tiempo con los muggles pero sabía que no podía evitar esto por más tiempo.

-Señorita Poppy- Dijo Harry- Es un tema bastante delicado pues antes de vivir donde vivo ahora estuve en casa de unos muggles que odiaban la magia y recibí varias palizas y no comía. Luego me dejaron en un orfanato donde también sufrí bastantes abusos y evidente no pude comer muy apropiadamente. Por lo demás, he sido un poco torpe y muy arriesgado, sobretodo por las 3 roturas de brazo, tengo una gran afición por subirme a los tejados y al principio no conseguía sujetarme bien.

La cara de Poppy era un poema estaba completamente atónita por lo que le habían contado, no se podía creer que el chico hubiese tenido tan mala suerte y encima que estuviese frente a ella contándoselo sin miedo, y entonces supuso que probablemente sabia que Snape se lo diría igualmente, y entonces Poppy recuperó la compostura y se puso a buscar pociones por la sala de diferentes tipos, el chico se quedó comentando algo con Snape tranquilamente mientras ella veía lo delgado que estaba el muchacho y lo pálido que estaba, parecía que competía con Snape para ver quien estaba mas pálido.

-Bien-Dijo la mujer- Te vas a tomar esta reparadora de huesos una vez al día durante toda la semana y esta poción nutritiva todos los días dos veces con la comida, y no quiero que te saltes ni una sola comida, y una ultima pregunta, ¿ves algo con esas gafas?

-Sinceramente – Dijo Harry- No mucho, lo justo y necesario

-Eso no se lo dijiste a Lucius Harry- Dijo Snape- Si lo hubiese sabido entonces te habría preparado la poción reparadora de visión y no tendrías que llevar gafas.

Harry se sorprendió al saber que había una poción para eso y le dijo a Snape que e le vendría muy bien esa poción y Poppy además arregló los parámetros de visión de las gafas del joven para que durante el tiempo que las siguiese llevando que al menos viese bien. Antes de irse Poppy comentó que tenia el pelo muy revuelto como una vez lo tuvieron dos alumnos, James Potter y Sirius Black y Harry sonrió nostálgico y la enfermera le revolvió el pelo al chico y de reojo vio la cicatriz y sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados.

-Eres Harry Potter- Dijo la mujer- Según Dumbledore estas en un entrenamiento privado lejos de Hogwarts, ¿como es posible?

Harry maldijo por lo bajo y miró a Snape con cara de sálvame.

-Poppy- Dijo Snape- el director sabe que el chico está aquí y sabe que es él, solo que el chico ha descubierto que los Potter eran padres adoptivos y su padre era Sirius Black, y no quiere la fama de ser el Niño Que Vivió. Por favor, mantén esto en secreto por que si lo piensas bien si el director hubiese querido que lo supiesen todos lo habría dicho cuando el chico subió a ser sorteado.

Poppy le miro con una mirada tierna por que ahora sabía el porque el chico se parecía tanto a los dos revoltosos merodeadores. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa suavemente y se fue de la enfermería seguido por un Severus Snape diferente a lo que la enfermera acostumbraba, tal vez por que el niño también había sido abusado de joven… Entonces Poppy se enfadó, se supone que Dumbledore cuidaba al chico y ahora que sabia todo lo que había sufrido entendía por que el director no había dicho nada, pero aun así fue al despacho y se lo recriminó al director quien no tuvo mas remedio que decirle a la mujer que no tenía ya la custodia del joven justo por ese hecho.

Mientras tanto Harry y Snape bajaron de nuevo al despacho del profesor y allí continuaron con la tutoría.

-Bien Orion- Dijo Snape- Cuéntame, ¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día de clases?

-Bastante bien señor- Dijo Harry- Pero creo que voy a necesitar ayuda con encantamientos, me cuesta mas comprenderlos señor, y sospecho que también necesitaré ayuda en Historia de la magia viendo que el profesor va a conseguir que nos durmamos antes de que podamos siquiera sacar los libros pero creo que esta la puedo estudiar yo sólo.

-Supongo que puedo arreglar un grupo para encantamientos, no eres el único que le cuesta, ya han venido antes varios- Dijo Snape- ¿has tenido algún problema con algún compañero de tu casa? No me importan las otras a no ser que sea grave.

-No señor-Dijo Harry- Ninguno aun.

-Bien- Dijo Snape- Te daré un consejo, léete bien y apréndete los dos primeros capítulos del libro de pociones para mañana. Ahora vete que ya casi es hora de cenar.

Harry salió del lugar bastante animado y se reunió con el grupo de primer año rápidamente y se pusieron entre todos a repasar los primeros temas ya que no sabían si les iban a preguntar a ellos o no. Harry se permitió relajarse un rato antes de la cena mientras repasaban, se sentía como si estuviese de verdad en su casa, Hogwarts era su casa. Cenaron y al volver una lechuza estaba esperando a Harry sobre su cama.

-Hola Hedwig- Dijo Harry- ¿De quien es?

Miró la carta, era de Lucius Malfoy, y Harry no estaba seguro de que fuesen buenas noticias, ya que en el remitente estaba escrito su nombre completo, cosa que solo pasaba cuando era algo serio. El chico no pudo sino rezar para que no fuese demasiado malas las noticias y que no tuviesen que ver ni con Dumbledore ni con el examen médico que había tenido hoy. Y Harry no sabia cuanta razón tenía, todo se le venía encima.

* * *

 **Bueno, que conste que lo he intentado, no ha sido facil escribir este capitulo, ya se que hay muchos que les usta que Harry este en Gryffindor pero sinceramente yo soy demasiado amante de los Slytherin, y no solo eso, necesito que esteen esta casa por varias cosas que pasaran luego.  
**

 **Ahora, creo que esta claro pero aunque yo cuando escribo sobre Harry lo llamo Harry, los demas lo van a llamr Orion, y tal vez cuando avance la historia lo llame yo también orion. es un nombre que de verdad me gusta.**

 **Y bueno, se acabó este capitulo, al final si que tuve tiempo, voy a ver si consigo avenzar mas antes de empezar el curso y así no teneros muertos de asco por que no consigo tiempo para escribir.**

 **Queria tambien dar gracias a la gente que me ha dejado Reviews, creo que he respondido a todos los que podía pero a los que no tienen cuenta no he podido y creo que fanfiction veia bien que los respondiese por aqui asi que intentare responder las dudas en este espacio pero gracias a todos.**

 **Dejad reviws con vuestras preciosas criticas constructivas y las parejas que quereis, todavia no hay nada establecido pero en el capitulo 5 pondre alguna definitiva.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	4. Comenzando los planes

**He llegado ya con el cuarto capitulo, no me lo creo ni yo.  
**

 **Esta vez no empieza de una forma que me guste demasiado pero no sabía como expresarlo de otra.**

 **Aviso ya de antemano que a mi no me gusta para nada Ron weasley, y muy poco hermione, Neville lo tolero por poco, y aqui harry va a ser un hijo de puta abuson, pero no demasiado ya que tiene planes y no los quiere estropear. Aqui creo que Harry esta un poco mas dark en algunos trozos pero el resto del capitulo es bastante normalito.**

 **La verdad es que vais a ver muchos cachos similares al libro original pero es que aun no me voy a separar del todo de los libros, lo contrario, solo lo voy a adaptar a mi trama con bastantes cambios pero es necesario por ahora.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling aunque me muera por que sea mio y juntar a harry con un monton de tios y no con Ginny.**

 **Aviso: Bullyng?**

* * *

Harry estaba casi seguro de que estaba gafado, pero muy gafado. La carta que había recibido de Lucius no fue la única puesto que Ares llegó unos minutos después cuando Harry aun no había leído la otra carta, y lo que Ares traía no era otra cosa más que un Howler.

Harry cerró la puerta del cuarto y puso el único hechizo silenciador que se sabía en el cuarto, no tenía ganas de que todos escuchasen la posible bronca. Abrió despacio el Howler y lo dejó gritar mientras escuchaba atentamente.

-¡HARRY ORION BLACK! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DEJAR TU SERPIENTE EN MI DESPACHO CON LOS RATONES MUERTOS? ¡LOS ELFOS LLEVAN HORAS Y HORAS LIMPIANDO LA CASA DE CADAVERES DE RATONES Y TU MASCOTA NO HACE MAS QUE TRAER MAS O IMPEDIR QUE LOS TIREN! ADEMAS, ME HE ENTERADO DE LOS RESULTADOS DEL EXAMEN MEDICO GRACIAS A SEVERUS, ¡ESPERO QUE NO SE TE OCURRA PONER UNA SOLA EXCUSA A ESO SI APRECIAS TU VIDA JOVENCITO! QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA ESTA MISMA NOCHE SI NO QUIERES PASARTE LAS NAVIDADES CASTIGADO Y QUIERO QUE LE MANDES UN HOWLER A TU SERPIENTE EN PARSEL O QUE LE DIGAS A SEVERUS QUE TE DEJE HABLARLE POR FLU, NO QUIERO QUE ESA ALIMAÑA VUELVA A HACER ESO, POR MUCHO QUE LA RESPETE HAY LIMITES.

Dicho esto el Howler se autodestruyó y Harry se quedó atónito, Gyoshi lo había hecho de nuevo, y el no sabía de donde sacar un Howler así que le iba a tocar llamar por flu y aguantar otra vez la bronca, el hombre no lo iba a admitir pero le había tomado cariño al crio.

Harry bajó hasta la sala común donde Theo le esperaba con ojos expectantes

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde tenemos que ir ahora?- Dijo Theo

-Pues nos vamos a ver al Profesor Snape, me espera una pequeña bronca.

Mientras tanto Lucius miraba desde la silla de su despacho como los elfos retiraban las ratas muertas y las llevaban al cobertizo de atrás donde ahora estaba la serpiente del muchacho.

Sabía que en verdad no estaba tan molesto por eso pero creyó que después de sacarle del tugurio donde estaba el muchacho le habría contado la cantidad de abusos que había recibido, Severus le había mandado una copia e inmediatamente había ido a a quejarse con el medico que les atendió esa vez, n pero la verdad es que debía admitir que le había cogido cariño durante ese tiempo al muchacho y no creyó que estaría tan mal, nunca le había dicho que se sintiese mal, pero tal y como veía el papel la verdad es que al chico le faltaba mucha comida y descanso, y lo peor fue ver que el chaval estaba usando las gafas y a nadie se le había ocurrido darle una poción para arreglar su vista, o simplemente comprobar que estaban bien graduadas. Lucius sabía que el chico no sabría como enviar un Howler o una carta con voz así que bajo al comedor sabiendo que pronto tendrían una visita, gracias a que Severus era el único profesor aparte de Dumbledore con conexión flu, y espero a que llegase el chico, que no tardo mas de 10 minutos.

El sonido del flu sacó a Lucius de sus pensamientos y de la chimenea salió el chico con su pelo revuelto y con sus ojos verdes Avada.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo el chico-¿Dónde esta Gyoshi?

Dos horas después, en las que aguantó preguntas por parte de Lucius y discusiones con su serpiente, Harry volvió a Hogwarts con ganas de dormir y no tener que repetir la experiencia en el resto de su vida. Y había tenido suerte y Narcissa no estaba en cas por que la mujer si que era excesivamente protectora y le habría gritado lo que nadie e había dicho nadie. Nada mas volver se encontró con la cara de Snape y la de Theo, los dos parecían estar comentando algo sobre pociones ya que se veía un brillo en los ojos de Snape que solo tenía cuando hablaba de pociones, pero al llegar él se detuvieron y le miraron como esperando una explicación y entonces Harry simplemente dijo.

-No voy a decir nada- Su tono era frío y cansado- Solo quiero dormir y no volver a hablar del tema jamás.

Theo se rió disimuladamente y Snape puso una sonrisa burlona y Harry tras gruñirles se giró hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por Theo quien ya había puesto de nuevo su mascara y salieron los dos chicos en dirección a su sala común con la mascara puesta.

El viernes era el día mas relajado de todos y solo tenían pociones, pero era una clase doble con los Gryffindor, y sospechaba que iba a ser divertida.

En el desayuno vieron como, mientras entraban al comedor una lechuza solitaria un poco rara le daba a Weasley una carta con una letra horriblemente desigual y al pasar a su lado, ya que el pelirrojo se había sentado en el borde de la mesa, Harry vio que era una letra casi ilegible pero pudo ver que el remitente era el semigigante guardabosques, una mueca de asco recorrió su cara y Ron no lo vio pero aprovecho y le mando un encantamiento de piernas juntas cuando se giró y nada mas sentarse avisó a los de su mesa para que mirasen a Weasley quien se acababa de levantar y al intentar andar se había caído de cara al suelo y todo el comedor se reía, pero rápidamente su Hermano Percy deshizo el hechizo y levantó a un tomatito Weasley.

Harry entonces le comentó a los Slytherin que Weasley iba a ir ese mismo día a ver al semigigante y la gente se asqueó por ello, un traidor y un semigigante, buena combinación.

-Chicos-Dijo Harry cambiando de tema- ¿Os sabéis las cosas para pociones?, estoy seguro que va a ser divertido pero quiero estar seguro de que los únicos que hacen el ridículo son los estúpidos leoncitos.

Todos asintieron y a Harry se le vino un bien mote para el Weasley

-¿Que opináis de llamar al Weasley tomatito? – Dijo dejándolo caer como si no fuese muy importante- Aunque comadreja también le pegaría, como cualquier alimaña, ¿Sabéis que su mascota es una rata?

Los Slytherin se quedaron un rato mas riéndose de los Gryffindor y bajaron hasta el aula de pociones, por el camino la sabelotodo sangresucia paso por el lado de Draco quien al verla venir le puso la zancadilla y la chica calló al suelo y sus libros salieron disparados en varias direcciones y Harry diciéndole que le esperaran recogió los libros de la chica y se los dio.

-Gracias- Dijo la chica ruborizada cuando Harry la ayudó a levantarse.

-Yo que tu no diría eso sangresucia, solo te ayudo por que se que nadie mas lo hará y además estas estropeando los libros al llevarlos así y dejarlos caer, además, nos podríamos haber llevado bien si no hubieses sido una comelibros sin un mínimo de educación, si te hicieses valer al menos no sufrirías bullyng de parte de tus compañeros, pero no se te puede pedir demasiado viniendo del mundo muggle.

Se volvió a reunir con los chicos y le preguntaron por que había hecho eso, y el fue muy directo.

-Le he puesto un hechizo que hará que cuando vea a Weasley el chico le besará los pies a la chica, es uno que he sacado de un libro de bromas, pero lo mejor es que le he puesto otro y mañana por la mañana la comelibros tendrá el pelo arreglado. Va a ser gracioso ve sus caras, por que lo de Weasley no se ira hasta el mediodía de mañana y lo de la chica no estoy segura, solo quiero humillarlos un poquito, ya sabes que sino volverían a meterse con los que me importan.

-Orion- Dijo Draco llevándoselo a un lado del pasillo apartado cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón de clases- Sabes que no hacia falta que te tomases la venganza tan en serio, ¿verdad?

-Lo se- Dijo tranquilo- Pero sois lo único que tengo de familia y cuando os insultó no pude evitar sino maldecirle, pero no te preocupes, no lo hare siempre, no soy un matón como los de mi orfanato.

Draco sonrió ante la respuesta, Harry no solía hablar de su tiempo en el orfanato con casi nadie, pero el rubio sabía que ellos ya eran como hermanos, y que podían contarse cualquier cosa, entonces le dio una palmada en el hombro del moreno y entraron al salón de pociones y se sentaron con sus compañeros de cuarto como hacían siempre. Un rato después llegó la sangresucia que se sonrojo al mirar al moreno y Harry casi no consigue aguantar la risa, este curso sería divertido, pero aun tenía una mala sensación de todo.

Cuando llegó el Weasley corriendo casi sin aliento Harry ya estaba sonriendo sabiendo que la clase estaba a punto de empezar.

Y entonces cuando Weasley se sentó al lado de la sabelotodo y mirar con asco a Longbottom cosa que sorprendió a Harry, se cerró la puerta. Y Snape entró hondeando la capa tras de él de una forma tétrica y comenzó.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Entonces Snape pasó lista y cuando a Ron se detuvo,

-¿Otro Weasley?- Dijo con cara de desagrado- Espero que seas un poco mas listo que tus hermanos, o por lo menos un poco mas educado, como Bill y Charlie.

Luego Snape terminó la lista con Blaise y miró la clase analizándola lentamente y gritó.

— ¡Weasley! —Dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Ron miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. Mientras Hermione levantaba la mano

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Ron.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—Bah, bah... es evidente que serás otro alcornoque.

No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Weasley, ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Ron no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Weasley?

Ron se convirtió de nuevo en un tomatito rojo y no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos del profesor puesto que no había leído ningún libro.

Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Weasley; entre acónito y luparia?

Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.

—No lo sé —dijo el pelirrojo con molestia—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

El chico Finnigan le giñó el ojo a Ron. Snape mandó callar a la sangresucia y entonces se giró hacia los Slytherin.

-Vamos a ver si alguno de vosotros las sabe- Dijo Snape y entonces Ron sonrió pensando que nadie se las iba a saber excepto la comelibros y no perdería puntos y Snape miró entre sus serpiente y se detuvo en Harry- Bueno, Black, ¿ Sabes responderlas?

-Si señor- Dijo Harry- Son bastante obvias; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta y es el ingrediente principal de la poción matalobos que es la que permite a los hombrelobos conservar su cordura en las transformaciones.

-Muy bien joven Black- Dijo Snape y sonrió- Cinco puntos a Slytherin y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por no saberlo señor Weasley, así que, ¿Qué hacen que no lo están copiando?

La cosas luego no mejoraron para los Gryffindor y Snape los colocó en parejas poniendo a Harry con Draco y pidiéndoles que hicieran una poción para curar furúnculos cosa que ellos dos ya habían hecho antes y no tenían problemas. La clase se la pasaron bien los Slytherin y Snape se puso a elogiar la poción de los dos Slytherin cuando se escuchó un silbido en la mazmorra y un humo verduzco horrible la cubrió. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

— ¡Chico idiota! —Dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Ron y a Hermione, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.

—Tu, Ron Weasley. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

Ron no respondió sabiendo que no era bueno provocar a Snape y Hermione que había intentado advertir a los chicos hizo un mohín en el sitio.

Cuando la clase acabó los Gryffindor estaban con la moral por los suelos gracias al profesor y Harry se sorprendió al ver que su hechizo aun no tenía efecto, se sorprendió también en clase de pociones cuando se sentaron al lado pero luego recordó que a veces tardaba una noche entera en tomar efecto, la mañana siguiente sería divertida.

La mañana siguiente fue de verdad divertida, lo mejor de todo fue el hecho de que Hermione entró tranquila al comedor y mientras estaba de pie el maleficio tomo efecto y su pelo se convirtió en serpientes y Ron que entraba al comedor en ese momento de golpe se lanzó de los pies de la chica haciendo imposible a ninguno de los dos moverse.

Rápidamente la profesora McGonagall bajo, con un cabreo enorme y deshizo los hechizos de los dos jóvenes pero aun así los mandó a la enfermería al ver que a la chica aun no se le iban las serpientes sino que se multiplicaban y que Ron encontraba los zapatos de Hermione demasiado atrayentes y casi se tiraba al suelo de nuevo. Era una escena que nunca jamás olvidarían, ni las dos victimas, ni el resto de la escuela.

Cuando se fueron todos, el comedor estalló en carcajadas de las cuatro mesas, pero rápidamente la profesora volvió y todos se callaron entonces la subdirectora subió al atril que había delante de la mesa de profesores que solían usar para dar avisos y dijo.

-No se quien ha sido el culpable- Dijo la mujer-Ni tampoco espero que se entregue, pero quiero que sepa que no voy a tolerar un trato así hacia dos miembros del alumnado, y menos a dos de mi casa, espero que el culpable ya este a gusto por que no quiero tener que ponerme a investigar entre todos los alumnos y castigara al culpable.

Con esas palabras la mujer se fue de nuevo y el comedor se llenó de murmullos sobre quien podía ser el culpable, Harry intentó no dejar caer su mascara pero cuando miró alrededor no se esperó encontrarse a los gemelos Weasley mirarle con una sonrisa siniestra y Harry se sintió descubierto ante ellos, cosa que esperó que no fuese cierta, aunque la verdad era que los gemelos ya habían hecho de las suyas en el lugar esos días, pero ninguna había sido demasiado llamativa, peo había notado que siempre lo hacían como si esperasen una reacción de su parte, cosa que le pareció sospechosa, a veces pensaba que los gemelos deberían haber acabado en Slytherin no en Gryffindor.

Ese día era especial y no tenían ninguna clase excepto la de vuelo después del almuerzo por lo que se la pasaron haciendo deberes y comentando como creían que serían los resultados de la copa de las casas y de la de quidditch.

A la hora de comer llegó una lechuza al comedor que se paró frente a Longbottom que estaba solo al final de la mesa con la silenciosa compañía de Hermione, entonces el chico cogió el p0aquete de la lechuza y lo abrió sacando una cosa redondita y la sangresucia sin ser capaz de callar su bocaza dijo.

-Es una recordadora- La chica parecía emocionada- He leído que cuando se te olvida algo el humo se vuelve rojo.

Y eso justo hizo la del chico, de un rojo potente. En eso Ron la vio y se la quitó a Neville y discutieron, y Harry decidió que podría aprovecharse de eso.

Después de comer bajaron al campo de Quidditch donde ya había 20 escobas colocadas en fila y ellos se colocaron en las de la izquierda mientras que los Gryffindor se pusieron en frente y esperaron a la profesora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».

— ¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Cosa que le sorprendió a Ron Weasley cuando vio que se sentaba demasiado atrás para que fuese bueno y el chico se volvió a poner como un tomatito.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

— ¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y...

BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

—La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Ron ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

— ¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?

Todos se quedaron mirando al pelirrojo

— ¡Mirad! —Dijo Ron, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

—Trae eso aquí, Weasley —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.

El pelirrojo sonrió con malignidad.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol? Weasley había subido a su escoba y se alejaba... Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

— ¡Ven a buscarla, Black!

Harry cogió su escoba.

— ¡No! —Gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

Harry no le hizo caso. Le dio asco el hecho de que la sangresucia le hubiese si quiera hablado. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo. Y vio a Draco mirarle con una sonrisa de orgullo y de duda por no saber por que hacia eso pero Harry sonrió con arrogancia diciéndole que sabía que hacia

Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Weasley en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.

— Déjala tomatito –Dijo Harry burlón- No quieres caerte de la escoba tan pronto

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Ron, cabreado, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Ron como una jabalina. Weasley pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.

—Aquí no va a salvarte nadie Weasley —exclamó Harry

— ¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.

— ¡ORION BLACK!

Snape estaba justo en el suelo cerca de él con cara de enfado como pocas veces antes había visto. —Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...

Snape estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus ojos centelleaban de furia.

— ¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello... Y hacer algo tan peligroso que no es para nada característico de un Slytherin, ¿En que pensabas? Más te vale tener una buena razón.

—No fue culpa de él, profesora...

—Silencio, Draco

—Pero Weasley

—Ya es suficiente- Dijo el mayor- Sígueme Orion Black

Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. Snape andaba en silencio con elegancia. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry tras el. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore.

El profesor Snape se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Discúlpeme, profesor Quirrel. ¿Puedo llevarme a Flint un momento?

-Claarrrooo que siiii, Seevveeerus- Dijo el hombre del turbante- Vvve Flint.

Flint era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de DCAO con aire confundido.

—Seguidme los dos —dijo Snape. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Flint mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

—Aquí-El profesor señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.

— ¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira Snape.

Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. El jefe de la casa Slytherin cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.

—Black, éste es Marcus Flint. Flint, te he encontrado un buscador.

La expresión de intriga de Flint se convirtió en deleite.

— ¿Está segura, profesor?

—Totalmente —dijo Snape con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Weasley lanzó la recordadora y atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros.

Flint sonrió como quien encuentra el tesoro de su vida y luego dijo.

-Tiene el cuerpo perfecto de un buscador- Dijo sonriente- Pero necesitara una escoba buena, una Nimbus 2000 o una Cleans weep 7.

-Eso se puede arreglar- Dijo el profesor- Bien, os podéis ir, hablaré con Dumbledore para que quite la regla de primer año, también necesitamos unos cazadores y ya tengo a alguien en mente. Este año necesitamos remplazar demasiadas posiciones.

Un rato después Harry hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros en la sala común de Slytherin.

-Entonces- Dijo el rubio- ¿Eres buscador?

-Si, el profesor Snape ni me preguntó si quería o no, lo dijo y se acabó- Dijo Harry- No que este en contra pero me hubiese gustado que supiese que yo antepongo mis estudios Quidditch, no soy tan aficionado como tu Draco, ah, me ha dicho Snape que van a quitar la norma de los de primer año, preséntate a cazador.

Blaise fue el ultimo en enterarse y se puso un poco celoso pero estaba muy animado por que Harry era el buscador mas joven del siglo, Harry no sabía si estar tan feliz sabiendo que iba a perder mucho tiempo en las practicas y en los partidos, pero sabía que tanto su padre como sus tíos estarían orgullosos, y sabía que Draco también entraría en el equipo, llevaba demasiados años practicando para eso.

A la mañana siguiente Ron Weasley le miro con cara de autosuficiencia y se le acercó.

-¿Disfrutando de tu ultima comida?- Dijo el pelirrojo- Seguro que estas contentísimo de volver con los mortífago con los que vives, seguro que practicareis mucho el arrodillaros frente a vuestro señor muerto ¿eh?

Antes de que Harry dijese nada Snape y McGonagall miraban al pelirrojo con cara de enfado y la profesora se lo llevo a su despacho sin decir nada y Snape dijo que en breves llegaría el correo y se fue, y Harry no comprendió a que se refería hasta que vio a Hedwig y a Ares llevar algo y ponerlo delante suyo, Draco acarició a Ares y a Hedwig y les dio un cacho de tocino antes de que se fuesen y Harry junto con Draco Theo y Blaise salió hasta el campo donde abrió el paquete sabiendo lo que era y se subió a su nueva Nimbus 2000 aprovechando la increíble sensación que provocaba volar. Mientras volaba vio que Ron recibía otra nota y la abría y se la leyó a Hermione, Harry escuchó lo que decían.

-Esta noche vamos a las 12 al salón de trofeos y los encontraremos ahí.- Decía ron

-Eso va en contra de las normas- Decía la sangresucia- Si nos pillan nos matan

Harry decidió que ya se acababa el momento de volar y nada mas tocar el suelo se lo dijo a los demás Slytherin y después buscaron a Snape y se lo dijeron, quería que les pillasen, se había vuelto a meter con su familia.

Esa noche Harry y los demás descansaron tranquilos sabiendo que mañana se enterarían de si les habían pillado o no.

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione fueron a la sala de trofeos a encontrarse con un estudiante Ravenclaw que les había prometido darles información sobre lo que había pasado en Gringotts, el robo fallido por que ya se había retirado lo que había allí. Y tras encontrarse y darles un cacho de papel los chicos salieron de la sala para ver como el jefe de la casa Slytherin hacia la ronda y se dirigía hacia ellos por lo que corrieron sin rumbo fijo hasta entrar en una sala rara y al oír aun los pasos gracias a un Alohomora de la chica entraron en la sala de al lado y se escondieron.

Snape sabía que estaban allí solo que no iba a pillarles allí de esa forma, esperaría a que salieran, después de todo la sala solo tenia dos salidas y la otra en la que el no estaba llevaba a la sala donde Fluffy estaba, y se suponía que estaba candada y no se podía abrir, por eso le sorprendió el grito de los dos jóvenes y al salir decidió dejarlos correr un poco antes de pillarlos, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta esa vez, esto iría directo al director.

Antes de que los chavales llegaran al retrato de la dama gorda una figura se puso delante de ellos y resultó ser el profesor Snape, los dos tragaron con fuerza sabiendo que están en un lio muy gordo.

-Vaya, vaya…-Dijo Snape con su sonrisa sarcástica preferida- Dos gatitos perdidos en mitad de la noche a una hora prohibida y encima husmeando el tercer piso que estaba prohibido, menudas ideas tenéis jóvenes. Seguidme.

Rápidamente los dos chicos siguieron a Snape hasta una gárgola que se abrió cuando Snape susurró una contraseña y entraron los tres, ese día los dos Gryffindor conocieron el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches Severus- Dijo Dumbledore y luego les miró- Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger, ¿a que debo el placer de esta visita?

-Pues vera- Dijo Snape- Estaba haciendo mi ronda como todas las noches cuando escuche un ruido de la sala de trofeos y lo seguí pero las personas habían salido corriendo por lo que las perseguí hasta el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso y luego cuando salieron los intercepté.

-¿es cierto muchachos?- Dijo Dumbledore y luego se levantó y les dio un caramelo de limón a cada uno- ¿Que habéis visto entonces?

-Nosotros…- Dijo Hermione- Primero me disculpo por que se que no debería haber hecho caso a Ron y debería haberme quedado, y nosotros hemos visto al perro de tres cabezas que guardaba la trampilla.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron al oír lo último y se giró para darles la espalda.

\- Bueno, como sabréis es alto secreto lo que hay ahí así que os pido que no se lo digáis a nadie ni que intentéis entrar allí, no puedo aseguraros que salgáis con vida del lugar.

Después de eso les asigno dos semanas de detenciones con quien Snape considerase adecuado y también se lo dijo a la Profesora McGonagall que decidió añadirles otra más y quitarles 50 puntos.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se enteró de todo y estuvo bastante contento, Snape no les contó que les había pillado en el tercer piso pero les dijo que tenían las tres semanas de detención y los 50 puntos menos.

Esa misma mañana Ron y Hermione le contaron a Neville todo lo que les había pasado la noche anterior, bueno, mejor dicho, Hermione se lo contó mientras Ron despotricaba en bajo llamando al chico inútil pero Neville y Hermione se llevaban bastante bien desde que los dos fueron ignorados por los demás y en clase de Herbología se sentaron juntos. Neville escuchó atentamente y no dijo nada, y se fueron a desayunar nada mas acabar de hablar, Hermione y él, ya que Ron se había vuelto a poner en su modo yo digo que no molan los demás.

Después del desayuno Harry tuvo una oportunidad que no quiso perder así que salió detrás del heredero Longbottom del comedor y cuando le alcanzó lo detuvo.

-Perdona que te moleste- Dijo Harry- Creo que no me he presentado aun, mi nombre es Orion Black, tu eres Neville Longbottom, ya lo se, he leído sobre lo de tus padres, lo lamento.

-Encantado de conocerte- Dijo Neville un poco nervioso por la mención de sus padres- ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-No, no es eso, solo que ayer cuando te caíste en vuelo Ron se metió contigo e intento hacerte perder tu recordadora, y yo la recuperé- Dijo Harry con una falsa sonrisa amable- Se que te la dio tu abuela y que eres como yo y olvidas mucho las cosas.

Harry no se sintió culpable por mentirle a Neville de esa forma y sinceramente le gustó el hecho de que Longbottom le tomase tanta confianza sin tener en cuenta que era una serpiente y que se lanzase a sus brazos, cuando le soltó dijo.

-Gracias- El chico se sonrojo un poco- Ya escuché lo que paso ayer por Hermione, y me contó lo que hiciste por ella, gracias por ella también, eres muy amable, si alguna vez necesitas algo dímelo.

Y ahí Harry no saltó de alegría por poco y se alejo del chico, ya iban dos, solo necesitaba a los otros dos Gryffindor a sus pies y entonces Ron caería de una vez por todas, si no se equivocaba eran Deán Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, se preguntó como ganarse su confianza, la sangresucia y el Longbottom habían sido demasiado fáciles.

Al reunirse con Draco los dos decidieron mandarle una carta a Lucius contándole todo lo que había pasado esa semana, y sobretodo la ofensa Weasley pero asegurándole que pronto estaría resuelto.

Lo que Harry no se esperó sobretodo fue el hecho de que esa noche Neville quedase con el antes del toque de queda y le contase todo lo que encontraron Ron y Hermione, ahora si que se sintió bien, al parecer el otro chico no era demasiado bueno guardando secretos, de eso se iba a aprovechar, probablemente

* * *

 **Oh Dios mio, me ha costado lo mio este capitulo, me he tomado mas tiempo del habitual por que estoy revisando constantemente el no saltarme eventos del libro original, aunque los cambie por que aunque me he leido los libros un huevo de veces aun asi dudo de colocar las cosas mal en el tiempo.  
**

 **Bien, queria avisar ya de una cosa, lamento lo que muchos queríais pro no, harry y draco no van a estar juntos, lo siento pero los he puesto para que sean como hermanos, no como pareja, aunque suene tentador.**

 **Luego, sigo aceptando sugerencias que no sean Drarry ni las canon habituales de Harry Ginny, ni harry hermione ni Ron ni mierdas de esas, aunque solo de las que se refieren a Harry con los de la luz, basicamente, aunque no todos.**

 **Queria dar las gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews y no os he respondido por que no teneis cuenta en fanfiction y estais como guest, os agradezco comentar y si teneis alguna duda comentadla e intentaré responderla aqui en las notas del fic.**

 **Por ultimo un agradecimiento a todos los que seguís esta historia y una disculpa anticipada por si empiezo a publicar cada vez mas tarde por que estoy apunto de empezar el curso y tal vez no tenga tiempo.**

 **Quiero que sepais todos que con cada review que recibo me convierto en una bolita de peluche achuchable y me pongo super feliz. Como siempre me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo**

 **Reviews?Criticas constructivas? Cruciatus?**


	5. Quidditch

**Hola de nuevo, Rika ha vuelto despues de sufrir un monton para escribir este capitulo para mis adorables lectores, que os amo muchiiiisimo. Bueno, la vedad es que he tardado mas bien por que tengo la muñeca abierta y me cuesta un huevo escribir solo con una mano asi que estoy con la venda puesta de forma que solo muevo los dedos un poquito y puedo escribir. Rambien esta el hecho de que ete martes comienzo el curso y voy a estar super liada y tal vez no escriba en un tiempo pero espero que seais buenos y no me mateis por eso.**

 **Bueno, este capitulo me salió un poco patata al principio y se me atragantó muchisimo al escribirse pero para lo que he hecho otras veces esta mas o menos decente, espero que lo disfruteis.**

 **Disclaime: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling por mucho que lo desee y nunca vere realizado el deseo de tenerlo para mi y poer a un monton de parejas Slash como canon.**

 **Advertencias: Creo que ninguna en especial.**

* * *

Lo que Harry no se imaginó fue acabar inmiscuyéndose en lo que los dos Gryffindor estaban, y menos ahora que sabia que el Cerbero que había en el tercer piso se llamaba Fluffy. Pero antes de enterarse de eso habían pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas un Halloween inolvidable.

Estar en el equipo de Quidditch no fue tan divertido como el creía que iba a ser, por el contrario ya tenía ganas de dejarlo y ni siquiera había tenido un solo partido. Flint demostró ser un gran apasionado del juego y le entró en la cabeza que Harry debía entrenar hasta saberse todas las tácticas posibles y no fallar ni una sola vez al coger la Snitch o al evitar las bludgers.

Lo único bueno que tuvo los eventos de la semana anterior fue que los dos Gryffindor ahora se llevaban bastante bien con el, aunque Harry tenía todavía sus reservas con la chica ya que era incapaz de callarse. Le había cogido algo de aprecio a Neville con el paso de los días, el chico no era para nada como un Gryffindor debía ser y si no fuese por que se había acoplado a Hermione él sabía que los dos habrían sido maltratados por sus compañeros. El chico no tenía muy buenas habilidades mágicas pero Harry creía firmemente que no era por que el chico no tuviese poder sino que debía haber otro factor que limitase el poder del heredero Longbottom, y evidentemente se lo comentó a Draco.

-Bueno- Dijo el rubio- La verdad es que el chico sería muy buen aliado pero su familia es del bando de la luz, aunque si no me equivoco su abuela no esta muy contenta en general con Dumbledore. Se que su abuela es muy tradicionalista y que, según me dijo mi madre que le había dicho una de sus amigas, Augusta Longbottom, la abuela de Neville le había dado al chico la varita de su padre en vez de comprarle una nueva.

Harry se encontró dudoso ante eso, ¿la varita de su padre? Harry no sabía casi nada de varitas y por eso mismo tras avisar a Theo los dos fueron a la biblioteca y se pusieron a investigar sobre varitas, solo para confirmar las sospechas de Harry, las varitas eran únicas por que tenían algo así como mente propia y juraban lealtad a un mago, y por eso mismo no podía ser heredada de padre a hijo si no era en un duelo y ganabas al dueño de la varita de una forma que la varita cambiase de lealtades, cosa que no era para nada habitual.

-¿Por qué estas tan interesado en el chico, Orion?- Le dijo Draco ese día en la cena- Cualquiera diría que le has cogido cariño.

Harry se sonrojó ante eso y se quedó ligeramente en shock, ¿le había cogido cariño? No, se decía a si mismo, eso era imposible, el solo estaba usando al chico, después de todo el chico era útil, aunque no fuese fuerte ni le sirviese para casi nada, por no decir nada. Joder, se maldijo a si mismo, le estaba cogiendo cariño, y no sabía por que le pasaba eso.

-Que va- Dijo Harry- No es eso, solo lo estoy usando y quería encontrarle alguna utilidad, pero si el chico no puede hacer magia entonces, ¿de que me serviría?

Draco notó como el chico no estaba diciendo la verdad sino mintiéndose a si mismo y por un lado se sintió feliz ya que Harry estaba consiguiendo disfrutar de la niñez que le habían arrebatado en el orfanato por culpa de Dumbledore, pero por otro lado se sentía desplazado y celoso, el era el Hermano de Harry, y nadie, y menos un león le iba a quitar el puesto, después de todo Draco era el mayor de los dos y tenia que proteger a su hermano pequeño, era su deber, y los leones no son una compañía muy aconsejable para las serpientes como Harry.

Draco estaba pasando unos días bastantes curiosos, por así decirlo, y prácticamente era todo por culpa de Harry. Harry había salido de clase un día cuando los dos diablos Weasley se lo llevaron, y Draco se quedó con los demás, atónitos frente al hecho de que habían secuestrado a su amigo. En ese momento Draco se puso nervioso sin saber que hacer hasta que Theo le puso la mano en el hombro y mandó a todos buscar a Orion.

-Draco-Dijo Theo- Relájate, un Slytherin nunca se pone nervioso, tienes que tener la cabeza fría. Busca por el pasillo del 5º piso yo iré al 4º, si acabas ven a buscarme, y recuerda que esos dos se pasan el día haciendo bromas así que ten cuidado.

Los dos se separaron y estuvieron buscando a Harry por todo el castillo hasta que Draco tuvo la suerte de encontrarlos, pero de una forma muy curiosa.

Harry estaba en un sofá en una sala vacía con los dos demonios a sus lados y parecían estar cuchicheando, hasta que Draco entró.

-¿Se puede saber por que narices os habéis llevado a Orion?-Dijo Draco nada mas entrar llamando la atención de los tres-¿Habéis estado todo el rato sentados aquí? ¿Sabéis cuanto tiempo llevamos buscándoos?

-Draco relax- Dijo Harry- No me ha pasado nada, estos dos solo querían saber el por que le hacía tantas bromas a su hermanito y me han propuesto un trato.

-La verdad-Dijo uno

-Es que estamos bastante interesados- Dijo el otro

-En hacer bromas con tu querido amigo- Dijeron los dos

-Porque- Dijo uno

-Tu amigo tiene muy buenas ideas-Dijo el otro

-Y nosotros- Dijeron los dos- Queremos sacarles provecho.

-pero no solo contra nuestro Roninski-Dijo uno

-Para nada- Dijo el otro- Nosotros queremos que el

-Y si tu quieres también- Dijo el primero

-Forméis parte de las bromas- Dijeron los dos- Contra todo Hogwarts

-Vuestro grupo de serpientitas- Dijo uno

-Es muy bueno haciendo bromas- Dijo el otro- Y por eso tenemos una propuesta para vosotros

-Y se la estábamos contando a Orion-Dijo el primero

-Quien ha aceptado amablemente con la condición de que nuestras bromas no os afecten directamente- Dijo el segundo

-O simplemente que las sepáis- Dijo de nuevo el primero- Para que si caéis en ellas al menos estéis avisados.

Draco se estaba mareando por el hecho de que cada vez hablaba uno de ellos pero rápidamente comprendió lo que eso quería decir.

-Bueno- dijo Draco- No me parece mala idea pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo narices acabasteis en Gryffindor?

-Eso nunca lo sabréis- Dijeron los dos, se levantaron y se fueron.

Cuando volvieron se lo contaron a los demás y Blaise se puso a reír al enterarse de que lo único que había hecho Harry durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí fue planear una broma contra el mismísimo director, y que en verdad Harry ya sabía que lo iban a ir a buscar allí nada mas salir de clase, pero que no le dio tiempo a avisar.

Desde ese día los gemelos empezaron a unirse a su grupo cuando salían a fuera y planeaban bromas, pero aun no habían llevado ninguna a cabo. Lo mas remarcable fue el hecho de que siempre aparecían y se ponían a ambos lados de Draco, y Draco no podía negar que los chicos no eran atractivos, pero el rubio era aun muy joven y negaba todo, mientras que los pelirrojos disfrutaban haciendo a Draco avergonzarse, o perder la paciencia.

Harry miraba todo con una sonrisa disimulada ya que no debía olvidarse de usar la mascara sangrepura, aunque Draco, cuando se trataba de estar con los gemelos, no era para nada capaz de usarla.

Poco después llegó el fatídico día de Halloween y Harry no estaba muy seguro del porque se encontraba tan nervioso al pensar en él. Como era evidente Harry ese día había pasado la mañana aguantando a sus compañeros que estaban excesivamente excitados ante la idea de la fiesta de esa noche, y aunque el quisiese negarlo también se encontraba un poco emocionado.

Ese día Harry solo tenía dos clases, DCAO, en la cual Quirrel fue incapaz de dar clases ya que los chicos estaban demasiado emocionados y después Pociones, en la que Harry, por así decirlo se lo pasó bastante bien. Los Gryffindor estaban demasiado entusiasmados y cometieron el doble de fallos de lo habitual perdiendo así una gran cantidad de puntos y los Slytherin, que aunque también estaban emocionados mantenían su compostura, disfrutaron del espectáculo de ver a Ron Weasley humillado por su profesor de pociones al haber echado un ingrediente inadecuado que había hecho al joven acabar con la poción encima de su cuerpo y desnudo prácticamente al derretirse la ropa.

Hermione le echó la bronca por reírse del chico y Harry frunció el ceño ante eso, todavía no consideraba tener tanta confianza con la chica, ya que, sin tener en cuenta su linaje muggle, la chica era casi más irritante que Pansy Parkinson, cosa que no creyó posible.

La hija de muggles se había pasado toda la semana reprochándole cosas a Harry y el chico no estaba dispuesto a aguantar eso de ninguna forma por lo que cuando ya era el día de Halloween casi explotó haciendo que la chica se fuese a llorar al baño de chicas justo antes de la fiesta.

La fiesta fue magnifica, bueno, hasta que llegó corriendo Quirrel, gritando que había un troll en las mazmorras, y entonces le vino el peso de sus acciones encima, mierda, la chica Gryffindor no lo sabía, y se sintió responsable por lo que con Theo y Draco detrás de el salió a escondidas del comedor, rompiendo varias reglas de la escuela, y se encaminó lentamente al baño de chicas. Nada mas llegar allí Harry se encontró con que sus sospechas eran ciertas y la chica ahora estaba acorralada en una esquina del baño y el troll estaba golpeando todo alrededor de la chica, con obvias intenciones de darle. Con un hechizo que evidentemente no debería saberse a su edad Harry conjuró el hechizo accio haciendo que Hermione fuese a los brazos de los chicos que iban tras el y, sabiendo que la magia no atravesaba la piel de los troll, usando el hechizo de levitación golpeo con uno de los retretes rotos la cabeza del troll repetidas veces hasta que el monstruo cayó inconsciente a sus pies, e inmediatamente llegó Snape al lugar.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?- Dijo el profesor-¿Que hacen tres de mis Slytherin en este lugar cuando se supone que debían estar en el comedor?

-La verdad es que…-Comenzó Harry

-La verdad profesor- Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Harry- Es que yo creí que como había estudiado mucho, podría luchar contra el troll yo sola y si Orion y los suyos no hubiesen venido a salvarme no habría seguido viva mucho tiempo.

-Me parece bastante estúpido ese comportamiento- Dijo McGonagall que acababa de llegar a la escena- Po lo tanto su casa pierde 15 puntos y tendrá una semana de detenciones conmigo, ahora valla a la enfermería.

La chica se fue cabizbaja pero con una sonrisa imperceptible en la cara.

-Me siento muy defraudado- Dijo Snape- Pensé que usted joven Black tendría el mínimo sentido común como para no ir usted solo a salvar a su compañera sino avisarme, o a cualquier otro profesor, y también va por ustedes dos, Nott, Malfoy.

El hecho de que hubiese usado los apellidos de los chicos les hizo estremecerse por que normalmente eso significaba que estaban en un lío bastante grande.

-Aun así- Dijo Snape- Por haber conseguido salvar a la chica y dejar al troll inconsciente os otorgo 10 puntos, a cada uno, aunque tendréis 3 días de detención conmigo, esto va para Nott y Malfoy, y tu Orion tendrás una semana y media de detenciones conmigo también y tendré una larga charla con tu tutor legal por que se que Draco no ha tenido la iniciativa.

Harry tragó fuerte sabiendo que esto significaba mas problemas y lentamente mientras sus compañeros se fueron al comedor de nuevo él siguió al profesor de pociones hasta su despacho desde donde viajo junto con su jefe de casa a la mansión Malfoy donde un Lucius curioso esperaba en su despacho, evidentemente no esperando ver tan pronto al muchacho de nuevo en su casa.

Después de dos horas de explicación por lo que había pasado ya que Lucius no comprendí el porque Harry había tenido la estúpida idea de salvar a una sangresucia, Lord Malfoy decidió que tal vez Harry necesitaba un pequeño recordatorio sobre los ideales sangrepura y Slytherin, y decidió que, sin importarle si Snape estaba allí o no, iba a gritárselos para que no los olvidase jamás.

Por primera vez en su vida Harry se sintió de verdad avergonzado por no haber pensado en lo que podría haber pasado si el troll hubiese sido capaz de aguantar los golpes y no hubiese quedado inconsciente, se avergonzó por actuar de esa forma tan Gryffindor y se arrepintió de verdad, pero eso no se lo iba a demostrar al patriarca Malfoy, tal vez le había cogido algo de cariño en este ultimo año pero no consideró que sería una buen idea mostrarse débil ante el hombre y con una educada respuesta se disculpó y volvió a Hogwarts con Snape. Al llegar allí analizó a su profesor por primera vez desde el troll, el hombre cojeaba y tenía la túnica rasgada en la pierna dejando ver una herida no muy bonita, Harry se preguntó el porqué, no había nada peligroso en Hogwarts, aparte del troll, bueno, si lo había, un perro de tres cabezas en el tercer piso, lo que solo dejaba las cosas con la posibilidad de que Snape hubiese subido al tercer piso, pero la pregunta era ¿Para que? Había varias posibilidades, o quería la piedra o la estaba protegiendo de otra persona, y Harry no creía que Snape fuese a querer la piedra. Pero la verdad es que Harry no quería quedarse con la duda así que cuando se sentaron en el despacho del profesor Harry preguntó sin vacilar.

-Señor- Dijo Harry- ¿Por qué ha subido a ver al Cerbero?

Snape miro bastante sorprendido al muchacho, el chico sabía que había ido al tercer piso, y encima sabía que había un Cerbero ahí, el chico era mas listo de lo que aparentaba, eso estaba claro, pero sobretodo se maldijo por que mirándose para ver que lo había delatado vio que la herida era mas fea ahora.

-¿Cómo sabe usted que yo he ido allí y no a buscar al troll?- Dijo Snape- Además, ¿Creo que usted, joven Black, no tiene ninguna razón para saber el qué hay en el tercer piso?

-Eso es cierto profesor- Dijo Harry- Pero los Gryffindor son incapaces de mantener la boca cerrada. Pero aun no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

-La verdad es que no creo que sea de tu incumbencia Orion- Dijo Snape- Pero te diré la verdad para que no dudes más de mí, he ido para asegurarme de que nadie entrase ya que tengo severas sospechas de alguien que intenta robar lo que hay ahí dentro.

-Entonces el chucho de verdad guarda algo importante- Dijo Harry- La verdad es que no estaba seguro de si el Cerbero guardaba algo o si era lo que escondían, ya que tampoco es quesea legal tener un perro de tres cabezas.

Snape se maldijo mentalmente, el chico era mas listo de lo que aparentaba y le había conseguido sacar a él información de la forma más estúpida. Se sintió idiota por dejase llevar por la inocencia que ese niño demostraba.

-Bueno, dejemos ese tema- Dijo Snape- En una semana es el primer partido de la temporada y espero que no avergüences a la casa Slytherin, quiero que ganemos, pero eso no significa que tus notas puedan bajar ni una milésima.

-Si señor- Dijo Harry- No esta en mis planes bajar mis notas, sino subirlas.

La semana siguiente Harry decidió ignorar lo máximo posible a Hermione ya que la chica no hacía mas que hablar y hablar sobre deberes y exámenes, y Harry no era conocido por su paciencia, y la persona que mas lo notaba era Theo, y luego Draco también, y entre los dos consiguieron alejar a base de malas palabras a la chica antes de que Harry acabase por casi matarla. Las prácticas de Quidditch fueron duras pero Harry se sentía más o menos confiado. También Flint decidió mantener la identidad de Harry como buscador para causar un poco de revuelo. También se hicieron las pruebas para cazador esa semana, si, con muy poca antelación y Harry entonces no se encontró tan solo puesto que Draco fue elegido como cazador y su padre le compró una Nimbus 2000 igual que la de Harry.

La mañana del partido Harry y Draco fueron obligados a bajar a desayunar por unos divertidos Blaise y Theo, quienes les habían sacado a la cama a la fuerza y se encontraban en ese momento obligando al rubio y al pelinegro a comer algo ya que parecían ser incapaces de hacer nada ellos solos sin ayuda, no que nadie fuera de la casa Slytherin lo notase pero aun así resultó la comidilla del día ya que los dos chicos fueron casi incapaces de concentrarse en las clases, y eso no significaba que se equivocasen, simplemente que eran un poco mas lentos de lo habitual y tendían a equivocarse mas, aunque no habían causado ningún accidente grande, mucho menos mortal.

Cuando acabaron las clases, Flint les agarró a los dos, antes de que se replanteasen participar y los llevo a los vestidores de Quidditch y les obligó a cambiarse de ropa. Después de diez minutos llegó el resto del equipo que les dio ánimos a los novatos. Flint les dio un discurso supuestamente motivador antes de empezar e incluso Snape bajo a desearles suerte, y luego salieron al campo escoba en mano.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

—Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.

Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al Slytherin.

—Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.

Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000.

La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, altas, muy altas en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

—Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...

— ¡JORDAN!

—Lo siento, profesora.

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

—Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y... No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y... ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... Pero Marcus la coge antes de que ni siquiera se le ocurra tirar, vaya mierda, y llega a los postes de los Gryffindor y marca, la próxima será chicos.

Los gritos de los de Slytherin llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Gryffindor.

Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Flint.

—Mantente apartado hasta que veas la snitch —le había dicho el capitán—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.

Cuando Pucey anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; en otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó.

—Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Gryffindor, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.

Harry era más veloz. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y...

¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Slytherin de las tribunas... Una bludger había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.

Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.

Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Slytherin para decirle a Flint que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.

Lee seguía comentando el partido.

—Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...

Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.

De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.

Theo, entre el publico, cogió los binoculares, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.

— ¿Qué haces? —gimió Blaise, con el rostro grisáceo.

—Lo sabía —resopló Theo—. Quirrel... Mira.

Blaise cogió los binoculares. Quirrel estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.

—Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Theo.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Déjamelo a mí.

Antes de que Blaise pudiera decir nada más, Theo había desaparecido. Blaise volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras algunos de sus compañeros Slytherin volaban hacía él, entre ellos Draco, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera, pero sin perder de vista a su buscador en ningún momento.

—Vamos, Theo —murmuraba desesperado Blaise.

Theo había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Quirrel y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Snape y, cuando llegó donde estaba Quirrel, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.

Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Quirrel. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó al chico que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Quirrel nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido. Pero Theo no contó con que Snape lo hubiese visto cuando le golpeó al pasar.

Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.

Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.

— ¡Tengo la snitch! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.

—No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Wood veinte minutos más tarde. Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando tristemente el resultado.

Slytherin había ganado. Pero Hermione y Neville no oían nada, tomaban una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid.

—Era Snape —explicaba Neville—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo su escoba. Murmuraba y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?

Neville y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Hermione decidió contarle la verdad. Aunque la verdad es que solo eran sus suposiciones pues Harry se había negado a hablar con ella desde el incidente de Halloween

—Creemos saber algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.

Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.

— ¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? —dijo.

— ¿Fluffy?

—Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...

— ¿Sí? —dijo Neville con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.

—Pero Snape trató de robarlo.

—Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.

—Entonces ¿por qué le mordió Fluffy? —gritó Hermione.

—Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid -Ahora, escuchadme los dos, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...

— ¡Ah! —Dijo Hermione—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Esa misma noche Neville se las arregló para verse con Harry unos minutos sacándolo de la fiesta que había en aquel momento en la casa Slytherin.

-No fue Snape- Dijo Harry- Snape no intentaría robarla, es mi jefe de casa, lo sé.

-¡Pero ha intentado matarte, Orion!- Dijo Neville- Le vimos, y solo cuando se prendó fuego la túnica de Quirrel perdió contacto visual contigo.

-Mira Neville- Dijo Harry- No creo que sea Snape, esa misma noche estuve hablando con el después de encontrarme con el troll, ¿vale? Además, tú no estuviste allí ¿verdad? Hermione solo hace suposiciones infundamentadas, podría haber estando recitando el contra hechizo perfectamente así que por favor dejad el tema ya y no os involucréis, es algo peligroso y por favor, no os quedéis a solas con Quirrel nunca, no me fio de el.

En esto Harry se dio media vuelta y se fue de nuevo a la sala común de Slytherin donde siguieron celebrando la victoria del equipo, con algo en la mente de Harry diciéndole que de verdad no debería acercarse al hombre del turbante, ni él, ni sus amigos, ni tampoco los Gryffindor.

Después de esos días Harry se vio ya preparando sus cosas para volver a la casa de los Malfoy junto con Draco y Theo, quien sino se habría quedado en Hogwarts por que a su padre le había surgido un viaje y su madre estaba también fuera visitando a unos familiares.

La noche antes de volver a casa Harry encontró el espejo de Oesed.

La verdad es que Harry solo había salido con intenciones de ir a la cocina por que había vuelto a tener otra pesadilla con el orfanato, cosa que no tenía casi nunca pero que estas ultimas semanas se había intensificado enormemente pero justo cuando estaba por llegar, bajo un hechizo desilusionador, que había aprendido hacia poco en un libro que evidentemente no era para su edad, la gata de Filch apareció y comenzó a maullar con fuerza y Harry se vio corriendo sin rumbo fijo hasta encerrarse en un cuarto abandonado seguro de haberle perdido la pista al gato. Se giro y vio que la sala estaba completamente vacía pero en el centro de la misma había un espejo enorme. Harry se acercó al espejo y se sorprendió por lo que veía.

Detrás suyo estaba un hombre de pelo negro que reconoció como Sirius Black, su padre, y a su lado estaban los Malfoy sonriéndole y Draco a su lado. También estaba Snape, quien le miraba con orgullo en sus ojos. Harry entonces dijo tembloroso, sus ojos fijos en su padre.

-¿papa? ¿Eres tu verdad?

En el espejo el hombre sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro, pero Harry no sintió nada, nada de nada, se giró y no vio nada, y entonces despegó la vista del espejo y leyó la inscripción que había sobre el mismo. _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._

Y entonces lo comprendió, este era su deseo mas profundo, lo que mas ansiaba su alma, una familia que se sintiese orgullosa de el. Y sin mirara atrás Harry se fue de la sala sin intenciones de volver, sabiendo que nada de lo que veía era cierto, aun. Pero él lo haría cierto, claro que lo haría.

* * *

 **Y ahora que se ha acabado el capitulo veamos, cuando he hecho lo de quidditch la verdad es que no se me da muy bien describir eso asi que lo he cambiado un poco aunque es casi identico a lo que pone en el libro original, para ser sinceros. Respecto a Neville y a Hermione, la verad es que no soy capaz de hacerles mucho daño al final, despues de todo un poco de aprecio si que les tengo, asi que no, Harry no va a hacerles mucho bullyng pero aviso que tal vez haya ciertos cambios mas adelante.**

 **Por lo visto he tenido antes unos fallos en la escena de quidditch, espero ya haberlos arreglado todos.**

 **Primera pareja, bueno, mas bien trio estableciodo, George/Draco/Fred, la verdad es que esta pareja me parece muy buena y como hay gente a la que le gusta pues asi sera. NO VA A HABER NADA SEXUAL AUN Tienen 11 años, esperad un poco.**

 **Bueno por lo demas, hay reviews a los que no he respondido por que no sabía como responder o no hacía falta responder, no siempre puedo responder a todos sin desvelar cosas que no tengo intencion de desvelar aun.**

 **Pero sigo admitiendo críticas constructivass, mi ortografia sigue siendo una mierda y eso.**

 **Sigo admitiendo sugerencias de parejas, pero ya Draco Fred Y George estan pillados, asi que sorprenderme con vuestras mentes, que esten tan perturbadas como la mia. XD**

 **Reviews?Patatas?Crucios?Unicornios?Voldies?**


	6. Unas Navidades Diferentes

**Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas de todo corazon por la espera, pero de verdad no he podido hacer practicamente nada durante todo este tiempo, he empezado e2º de Bachillerato y no he tenido nada de descanso, pero ahora ya se ha acabado la primera evaluacion y solo me ha quedado una que puedo recuperar facilmente por lo que espero tener mas tiempo para escribir de ahora en adelante, no os creais que he abandonado el fic, ni de broma, tengo muchos planes en mente aun, solo que no tengo mucho tiempo, bueno, y ya voy avisando que SOBRE EL20 DE DICIEMBRE ENTRARE EN OTRO PERIODO CRUCIAL, PERO MENOS IMPORTANTE ASI QUE TAL VEZ HASTA LAS NAVIDADES SOLO PUEDA SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO U OTRO MAS, PERO DE VERDAD LO SIENTO.**

 **Bueno os dejo con el capitulo, la verdad es que hay una gran parte de este capoitulo que la he puesto por que la necesito para luego el resto de la hgistoria pero yo no considero que este capitulo este bien, ni sea crucial, pero conbtiene datos y escenas que necesito para mas adelante.**

 **Aqui va:**

* * *

Harry se encaminó hasta la salida de la sala común con el baúl levitando detrás suyo, se volvía a casa de los Malfoy a pasar las navidades, y la verdad es que, aunque no lo quisiese admitir estaba bastante contento, aunque tal vez influyese el hecho de que iban a ir a Gringotts por que Dumbledore al final había devuelto la capa que por lo visto perteneció a los Potter desde hace mucho tiempo, cosa que le intrigaba enormemente por que era evidente que no se la habían prestado ya que un objeto de familia no se dejaba nunca en manos de una persona que no sea de la familia, no podían arriesgarse a un hurto, aunque fuese el mismísimo Dumbledore quien lo pidiese y supuestamente fuese el ser mas bueno y benévolo del universo. La verdad es que Harry estaba verdaderamente intrigado por la supuesta capa de los Potter ya que tras haber investigado la genealogía había descubierto que provenía del hermano mas pequeño de los Peverell, y entonces cabía la posibilidad de que fuese, según le había comentado Draco, una de las tres reliquias de la muerte, la capa de invisibilidad que supuestamente había sido parte de la túnica de la muerte misma, y Harry estaba mas que ansioso por tener en sus manos un objeto tan poderoso. Al salir a la sala común Draco le esperaba junto con Theo quien había conseguido por poco el permiso para ir con ellos la primera semana de las vacaciones. Los dos chicos se colocaron a ambos lados de Harry y los tres salieron de la sala en dirección a los carruajes para volver a casa.

Durante el trayecto a la estación se enteró de que el único de primer año que se había quedado en Hogwarts era Ron Weasley, al pensar en ello recordó de nuevo la imagen que se mostraba en el espejo de Oesed, Harry sabía que no debía volver a buscar de nuevo ese espejo, sabía que podía perderse en la ilusión, pero era demasiado tentador volverlo a ver, y se dijo a si mismo que solo, y si el destino así lo quería volvería a ver ese espejo, pero el sabia bien que aunque su voluntad fuese fuerte una ilusión como la que mostraba el espejo, que era la mas profunda de su corazón, probablemente le acabaría atrayendo y volviendo loco, Harry sabia que no era tan fuerte, y sabia bien que probablemente su autoestima aun estaba por debajo de lo aconsejable, después de todo, no había crecido en un entono adecuado para mejorar la autoestima.

Cuando despertó de su ensimismamiento vio a tres pares de ojos mirarlo fijamente y descubrió a Theo y Draco mirándolo fijamente y a la sangresucia estudiándolo.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó intrigado

-No es nada- Dijo el rubio- Solo que te hemos llamado varias veces y no reaccionabas.

-perdonad- Dijo el moreno,- Estaba pensando en varias cosas y no me di cuenta de nada

-Ya lo hemos visto- Dijo Theo con una sonrisa- Pero bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nos cambiamos ya? Estamos a punto de llegar a King Cross

Harry miró al exterior y sonrió nostálgicamente, por una vez se sentía apreciado por la gente a su alrededor, esperaba que esas navidades fuesen las mejores de su vida.

En la estación Hermione se despidió de ellos pronto antes de llegar y cuando se bajaron del tren vieron como los padres de los niños se agolpaban para poder recoger a sus crías casi acabando en peleas en algunos casos, mientras tanto en un lado apartado estaba el Señor Malfoy quien parecía divertido por la actitud del resto de los padres mientras observaba la multitud y buscaba a sus hijos disimuladamente, como si no se preocupase mucho, pero dentro de su mente estaba ansioso por volverlos a tener bajo su ala, después de todo Severus ya le había informado con TODO los detalles lo que había pasado durante ese trimestre, y aunque estaba un poco enfadado con ellos la verdad es que estaba mas bien contento por el hecho de que los dos estaban bien, si los dos, Harry aunque no fuese hijo suyo por sangre ya lo era en su mente y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar tan pronto, Malfoy sabia que en algún momento las cosas cambiarían y Harry debería decidir si quedarse con ellos o irse por su cuenta, o si su padre esta ya fuera de Azkaban irse con su padre legitimo. La idea entristecía al rubio mayor quien esperaba que el día de la partida del moreno tardase muchos años mas en llegar ya así poder disfrutar de la presencia del muchacho que se había acabado ganado un lugar en su corazón, aunque eso nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero la verdad es que aunque cuando conoció al muchacho solo hubiese pensado en tenerlo con el por intereses propios con el tiempo, aunque poco, había acabado cogiéndole un gran cariño al de ojos esmeraldas.

Los chicos de repente aparecieron en su línea de visión y parecían bastante alegres viendo como un padre avergonzaba a uno de sus hijos mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba el.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Lucius- ¿Qué tal estáis?

-Bien- Respondieron los tres en sincronía

\- Entonces vayámonos- Dijo el mayor y tomo del hombro a sus chicos y después dejo que Theodore se agarrase a Harry

Al llegar, sin tiempo para respirar los brazos de Narcissa se cerraron en torno a ellos que le devolvieron el abrazo a la mujer con suavidad.

Theo observó el intercambio de afecto con una sonrisa disimulada, después de todo pocas veces veías a Harry sonreír, todavía se esforzaba en no mostrarse débil ante los demás, pero Theo sabía muy bien que Harry se preocupaba mas que nadie por los demás, aunque no estuviesen completamente a su favor.

Los días en la casa de los Malfoy eran ciertamente mas relajados que en Hogwarts pero eso no significaba nada ya que Harry estaba empeñado en aprender todo lo posible de la Biblioteca de los Malfoy que pudiese durante esas vacaciones. Aunque Harry se había repetido muchas veces que no volvería a ver el espejo de Oesed eso no significaba que no pudiese averiguar todo lo que pudiese sobre el objeto, y eso mismo hizo y Harry sabia bien que toda la información que estaba encontrando no era algo que se pudiese encontrar tan fácilmente en Hogwarts sin entrar en la sección prohibida, y mientras Harry buscaba entre los objetos mágicos como el espejo recogió también la información de muchos mas entre ellos le llamo la atención enormemente el velo, que estaba en el departamento de misterios del ministerio según el libro que Harry usaba, que evidentemente no era algo legal, y también la piedra filosofal de Nicholas Flamel, Harry la separó no por el hecho de que pudiese otorgar la vida eterna y dinero eterno sino por el hecho de que había soñado con ella una de las ultimas noches que había estado en Hogwarts y le había entrado el gusanillo de la curiosidad.

Lucios observó curioso durante esos días a los tres chicos en su casa, ya que mientras Harry y Theo se pasaban el día en la biblioteca dios sabe haciendo que, Draco había decidido llamar a Blaise Zabini y se pasaban los días en el campo de Quidditch jugando, algunas veces se4 les unían Harry y Theo y jugaban dos contra dos y era mas entretenido pero la verdad es que tanto Lucius como Narcissa estaban bastante contentos de ver a los dos chicos jugar y estudiar con tanta tranquilidad, sabiendo que muchas veces era muy efímera, y sobretodo ya que el mismo día que llegaron se llevaron la bronca mas grande de su vida por todos los líos en los que se habían metido en el transcurso del primer trimestre en Hogwarts.

Entre juegos y estudios e investigaciones llegó el día de ir a Gringgots en busca de la capa de los Potter y Harry se encontró a si mismo bastante contento y emocionado por el hecho, no todos los días recuperabas un objeto con tanto potencial que ni siquiera pertenecía directamente a tu línea de sangre. Por eso mismo a las 12 de la mañana los Malfoy y Harry con Theo se encontraban frente a las puertas de l banco en el callejón Diagón que se encontraba repleto de gente en ese momento.

Entraron tranquilamente y se dirigieron al final de la sala donde un guarda tras decir su nombre les dejó pasar a una sala trasera donde otro Grao se encontraba, era el despacho de siempre, muy sencillo, varias sillas y una mesa llenísima de papeles en el idioma de los duendes. La verdad es que no se esperaban otra cosa diferente y tampoco es que hiciese falta nada mas, y sentado tras la mesa estaba Groa revisando algunos papeles, pero Nada mas ellos entraron en la sala los dejó a un lado y se levantó para buscar algo a la sal de al lado. Cuando volvió llevaba en los brazos una capa con unos colores horripilantes que se asemejaban a las túnicas que Dumbledore solía llevar todos los días

\- Esta es la capa que les pertenecía a los Potter- Dijo Groa- Ya hemos hecho todas las revisiones pertinentes para comprobar que no la hallan trucado o cambiado.

Luego se la dio a Harry quien la tomo. Era suave al tacto, de una tela entre seda y terciopelo que cuando la acariciabas cambiaba suavemente el color entre varios tonos de l color que se encontrase en esa zona hasta que después de un rato se volvió completamente negra por todos los lados, a esto Harry se la colocó a los hombros y la cerro sobre sus hombros y escucho varias exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de todos lo que estaban en la sal y se miró en un espejo que había invocado el duende en cierto momento y se sorprendió el también por el hecho de que la capa parecía adaptarse a su altura y además no dejaba nada verse. Entonces Lucius decidió probar varios hechizos de detección sobre ella pero nada, parecía que era intrazable y la verdad es que eso hizo a Harry y a Draco sonreír, era la capa de invisibilidad legendaria, estaban seguros casi, no se creían que de verdad los Potter estuviesen en poder de semejante maravilla y que nadie lo supiese pero ahora estaba en manos de Harry Orion Black, así es, ahora ya no habría mas Potter, ahora seria de los Black, hasta el final d e la línea Black, que esperaban no llegase ni de lejos pronto.

Ese día fue el mas feliz de Harry desde hacia varios meses, por fin en sus manos un objeto con un poder tan grande. Pero Harry no era el único que estaba feliz, no para nada, Lucius estaba que saltaba de alegría con ese objeto, ya fuese cualquier persona, se podían hacer cosa increíbles y mientras estuvieses bajo la capa nadie te pillaría, eso si que era increíble, y Lucius no se perdió la sonrisa sádica y malvada que salió en los labios de Harry al tenerla en sus manos, Lucius se jugaría su fortuna a que el chico ya le había encontrado 101 usos a la capa y probablemente el 90% eran ilegales o incumplían alguna de las leyes de la escuela, eso sin hablar de las que ya serian oscuras soplo por pensarlas, y sabía que Harry las había tenido, después de todo el chico casi nunca lo conseguía defraudar, era tan fácil hacerle subir, entro y reclamo su herencia en el mundo mágico, se abrió paso en Hogwarts, y entro en el equipo de Quidditch haciendo que cambiasen una norma de la escuela, y sacaba las mejores notas de todo su curso, el chico estaba destinado a llegar a los mas alto y proveerle de los medios para conseguirlo era la tarea que Lucius se había auto impuesto, tanto el como Severus y su esposa iban a hacer llegar al chico a lo mas alto, aunque tuviesen que estar en contra del mismísimo Dark lord.

La realidad cayó sobre Lucius como un balde de agua fría, si el chico era muy poderoso su lord no lo soportaría, ¿Verdad?, si no podía someterlo, ¿Qué haría?, no lo sabia pero de verdad esperaba que su lord recuperase un poco de cordura antes de que se volviesen a encontrar, sui volvía y se diese cuenta de la gran cantidad de beneficios que tendría en tener ala chico de su lado, ya que ponerse en contra del muchacho sabia que sería una mala idea, el chico iba a ser poderoso, Lucius lo había dicho ya, entonces lo mejor era apoyarle y no antagonizarle.

Con el paso de los días llegó la jornada mas esperada para los más jóvenes de la mansión, e4l día de navidad, pero antes de eso la noche de Yule, que era la verdadera fiesta que se celebraba en el mundo mágico y no la estúpida fiesta que los muggles habían traído al mundo mágico a través de los sangresucia y algunos mestizos. Como costumbre los Malfoy habían decidido organizar uno de sus famosos bailes de Yule al que asistían solo las personas más influyentes del país, cosa que excluía a muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts fuera de los calabozos de los Slytherin. Incluso el ministro Fudge estaba allí, aunque solo por el hecho de que era ministro no por que fuese una persona importante que mereciese estar allí sino fuese por su trabajo. También se habían visto obligados a invitar al director Albus Dumbledore quien había ido solo para mantener su reputación intacta por que en navidades la prensa devoraba a sus victimas y si los medios se enteraban de que alguna persona había declinado la invitación esa persona seria la comidilla del mundo mágico por lo menos durante varios meses, y aparte de eso la prensa ya llevaba varias semanas especulando sobre quien seria la dama mas bella de la fiesta.

La fiesta fue bastante tranquila y Harry la aprovecho para conocer a mas hijos de sangrepura que eran llevados a la fiesta por sus padres y así hacer aliados, aunque la mayoría de los niños no eran de Hogwarts, a excepción de sus compañeros de la casa Slytherin y pocos chicos mas que no se le acercaban, ni a el ni a Draco por el hecho de que eran de la casa de las serpientes.

Draco se había pasado los dos días previos a la fiesta enfurruñado por que se había dado cuenta de que sus dos demonios no podrían asistir al ser los dos traidores a la sangre y encima pobres, ojala los chicos se hubiesen emancipado. Harry por el contrario estaba bastante relajado ya que no tenia por que buscar nada mas de el espejo de Oesed ya que tenia todo lo que necesitaba y no tenia intenciones de investigar mas y ahora se pasaba las tardes con Theo en la biblioteca simplemente investigando entre los libros mas dudables que estaban a la vista. Draco se había unido a ellos cuando en vez de estar solo leyendo habían ido a la sala que tenían abajo para entrenar y habían hecho algo de practica en vez de solo buscar teoría y ya de paso habían practicado un poco de duelo, claramente con un inquisidor llamado Lucius Malfoy Encima de ellos todo el rato para corregirles en el mínimo error que cometían por lo que en ningún momento podrían decir quien había ganado a quien, no con tantas interrupciones.

Theo se encontró también pasando unas de las mejores vacaciones de su vida ya que estaba con los Malfoy, que eran muy agradables con el, y también por que veía como Harry sonreía mas a menudo de forma sincera, cosa que en Hogwarts era casi imposible de ver. Theo recordó entonces que las últimas semanas Harry había estado mucho mas irritado de lo normal y por tanto recordó que la Granger había sido una pesadilla con todo lo de los exámenes y Theo se encontró enfadado por eso, ¿Cómo era posible estar tan enfocado en los estudios? ¿Y como narices era posible, además de estudiar, encontrar tiempo para darle la tabarra a los de su alrededor para que hiciesen lo mismo? La chica no era que se dijese guapa, ni tampoco muy amable, era excesivamente petulante y pesada, y también se pasaba todo el día molestando con los deberes, no entendía como Harry podía aguantarla a veces, ah, pero era verdad que Harry tampoco la aguantaba, también se había dado cuenta de que últimamente la chica se había juntado mas a un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Terry Boot, ojala la chica les dejase en paz y se fuese con el, no que la odiasen pero la chica a veces se pasaba de la ralla.

Además el y Harry habían estado discutiendo eso el otro día.

-Es cierto- dijo Harry- La chica no es que sea completamente inaguantable pero seria mejor si no estuviese todo el día encima nuestro, además, somos Slytherin y ella Gryffindor, no es bueno para ella juntarse tanto si no quiere que la traten mal.

-Pero tampoco podemos decirle eso a la cara- Dijo Theo

-Lo se-. Respondió Harry- pensare en algo, supongo que igualmente la chica acabara haciéndose amiga de otra gente ella solita, mira al chico Terry Boot, y también a Neville Longbottom

Harry ya había pensado antes en el chico Longbottom, era prometedor si le dabas el impulso adecuado, ya eran medianamente cercanos y si conseguían que los dos Gryffindor tuviesen un poco más de independencia pues entonces se habrían librado de todos sus problemas ya.

El día de navidad Harry se despertó a eso de las 11 de la mañana cuando sintió un almohadazo en la cara y vio la cara de Draco como un niño superhiperactivo al que le habían dado una sobredosis de azúcar saltando y gritando por toda la habitación y a su lado vio que Theo se había tumbado a su lado en su cama intentando dormirse de nuevo mostrando que Draco también lo había despertado contra su voluntad.

La verdad era que este hecho no sorprendía realmente a Harry ya que no era sino su segunda navidad en la mansión Malfoy así que resignado sabiendo que la actitud del rubio empeoraba cuanto mas tiempo se le hacia esperar y se levanto de la cama tirando de las mantas y tirando al suelo a Theo en el proceso que estaba de nuevo medio dormido y rápidamente llamo a un elfo y se baño y arregló.

Al bajar Narcissa les dio un beso y un abrazo de buenos días a cada uno de ellos y los hizo pasar al salón de la chimenea donde estaba el gran árbol de navidad que todos los años ponían los Malfoy mostrando su increíble fortuna. Debajo del árbol, divididos en varios montones estaban los regalos, apilados en columnas de tamaño mas grande abajo hasta el mas pequeño arriba, cabe decir que eran muchos, teniendo que estar divididos en varios montones. Harry se encontró a si mismo sonriendo como un niño pequeño al ver tantos regalos para el.

Como era costumbre en la familia Malfoy desayunaron primero y luego se reunieron alrededor del árbol y fueron abriendo sus regalos simultáneamente. Lucius entonces llamo a los elfos y como de costumbre mando llevar a cada cuarto todos los que no fuesen de familiares o amigos muy cercanos dejando solo 7 paquetes para cada niño y cinco para los adultos.

Lucius fue el primero en abrirlos. Tres de los regalos, que supo que eran de Theodore, Draco y Severus, eran libros, su mujer le había cogido varias túnicas y ropa nueva y Harry le había regalado una pequeña caja, no mas grande que una mano que contenía una pequeña joya que Harry había recogido en Gringgots de la cámara de los Potter cuando estuvo allí, sabía que la joya interesaría al mayor pero no sabia cual era la extensión de los hechizos que poseía la joya, pero el brillo de emoción de Lucius fue mas que suficiente para que Harry supiese que había acertado.

Narcissa obtuvo sobretodo ropa de Draco y Theo y de Harry una pulsera de color plata que había comprado hacia ya tiempo para la mujer y de su marido solo un sobre que no quiso abrir en publico.

Draco recibió de su padre un kit para su escoba muy caro, de su madre varias túnicas y otras vestimentas. De Blaise un libro sobre Quidditch que quería el rubio, de Daphne varios productos para el pelo, de Pansy una carta excesivamente rosa y un colgante muy raro de color plata, de Theo otro libro que llevaba bastante tiempo buscando y de Harry una caja con un set de dardos de la mejor calidad disponible y una diana peculiar que tenia un soporte para fotos.

Theo recibió libros de todos menos de Narcissa que le regalo una túnicas de muy buena calidad.

Y a Harry le temblaron las manos con cada regalo que desenvolvía. Los señores Malfoy le habían regalado una colección de libros de legalidad dudosa, completa, en la que había estado interesado. Daphne le dio varios productos para el pelo con una nota de usarlos a menudo. De Pansy recibió dos túnicas y una carta enorme llena de consejos de belleza, de Blaise recibió un kit para su escoba. Hermione le enviaba dos libros muggle y una foto de ella con su familia en la nieve. De Theo recibió varios libros mas que sabia que se los había mandado su padre desde la biblioteca privada de los Nott y que tampoco eran muy legales por así decirlo, y por ultimo de Draco recibió un colgante de plata con una serpiente también de plata con ojos esmeralda y Draco le explico que tenia puestos varios hechizos de protección encima para prevenirlo de ciertas maldiciones habituales.

Harry estaba extremadamente feliz por todos los regalos, y los que abrió después que la mayoría eran felicitaciones navideñas de sus compañeros de Slytherin, y el regalo de Neville que era una planta muy rara que planto en el jardín de la casa Malfoy con la ayuda de Narcissa.

El resto de los días paso muy tranquilo hasta año nuevo, aunque Theo había tenido que volver a su casa para pasar la festividad. Los Malfoy ese día no organizaban nada y preferían pasar la noche tranquilos en familia con una cena aun mas lujosa de lo habitual cosa que a veces parecía imposible con la calidad de los platos de la mansión, y evidentemente Hogwarts no tenia ni punto de comparación con la comida de los elfos de la casa Malfoy que mezclaban comidas de diferentes culturas de todo el mundo, mágico y muggle, si, los Malfoy sabían apreciar algunas cosas muggle pero eso no significaba que apreciasen a los nacidos de muggle que traían sus estúpidas costumbres muggle al mundo mágico, ni tampoco ni de lejos los muggles que suponían un peligro si se encontraban con algo que no conocían.

Cuando estaban a punto de acabarse las vacaciones y de tener que volver a Hogwarts Lucius llamo a Harry una tarde a su despacho.

-Entra- Dijo Lucius cuando llamaron a la puerta- Toma asiento y no te preocupes, no es nada malo.

-Claro- Dijo y se sentó frente al patriarca de los Malfoy- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No- Dijo Lucius- Solo quería preguntarte algunas cosas. ¿Cómo te encuentras en Hogwarts?

-Bastante bien- Dijo Harry- Es un poco agobiante ya que muchos profesores se sorprenden aun al oír mi apellido y me tienen mas vigilado pero se esta bien, además nunca estoy solo con ellos, siempre están Draco o Theo conmigo.

-¿Y el director?- Dijo el rubio- ¿No se te ha acercado?

\- No mucho- Dijo el moreno- Solo me mira de vez en cuando, también por el apellido Black, pero nunca ha intentado hablar conmigo cara a cara, ni tampoco se ha acercado a Draco o a Theo.

-Eso me deja mas tranquilo- Dijo Lucius- Se que ya estas advertido pero Dumbledore es un maestro de la Legeremancia y si le miras a los ojos intentara siempre entrar en tu mente, siempre lo hacer, aunque ya le hayas demostrado que no puede entrar en tu mente, y nunca aceptes sus caramelos o te de su parte, siempre tienen pociones de compulsión o incluso he oído que alguna vez le ha pedido a Severus hasta Veritaserum.

Harry se sintió intranquilo, el sabia que el director era muy testarudo y hacia casi cualquier cosa con tal de salvarse de algo o conseguir algo pero el Veritaserum es una poción extremadamente regulada por el ministerio y el hecho de que Dumbledore jugase con eso era bastante grave, sobretodo por que era muy difícil de probar sin involucrar a Severus en el tema y no querían que el profesor tuviese problemas.

Poco después de esa charla Draco fue a buscar a Harry por la mansión para encontrarlo en la biblioteca encerrado de nuevo, como muchas veces antes había hecho, pero esta vez enfocado en hechizos ofensivos, cosa que a Draco le sorprendió bastante ya que normalmente Harry esperaba a las clases con su padre para aprender cosas ofensivas, y cuando le preguntó el chico no le dijo nada mostrando que era algo mas grande de lo que Draco pensaba, y que claramente tendría que utilizar un método mucho mas cuidadoso para poder obtener la información de el moreno. Mas que grave Harry veía que era ya más necesario, por que a veces la mejor defensa es una buena ofensa, aunque en muchos casos el dicho sea justo al revés, aunque mucha gente le dijese lo contrario Harry sabia que era débil, bastante débil, y muchas veces se quedaba en blanco en situaciones en las que no se lo podía permitir, si, solo tenia 11 años, pero eso no era excusa, hasta ahora había podido arreglárselas simplemente por la presencia de otra gente a su alrededor, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la gente que a el le importaba, aunque le costase admitirlo, fuese dañada, y se iba a esforzar al máximo para evitar esa situación.

Y entonces llego rápidamente el día de volver a Hogwarts. Pronto por la mañana la mansión Malfoy estaba ajetreada comprobando que todo estuviese en orden, desayunando y a las 11:30 los tres Malfoy y Harry llegaron a King Cross a través del Flu, era mas que evidente que los Malfoy jamás irían desde la parte muggle de Londres. Allí ya les esperaban Blaise y Theo, Blaise de inmediato saludó y se pudo a hablar con Draco sobre el último partido de Quidditch de las navidades mientras que Theo le comentaba a Harry varias cosas que había encontrado en uno de los libros de su casa.

Y rápidamente llego la hora de marcharse y los chicos entraron al tren. Allí el viaje fue ciertamente tranquilo, tal y como habían sido las vacaciones, aunque la verdad es que Harry aun no estaba del todo cómodo con la situación, se sentía inseguro después de tanto tiempo viviendo en el mundo muggle pensando que sus habilidades eran únicas y usándolas para defenderse, pero en el mundo mágico las cosas eran diferentes, estaba 100% desprotegido constantemente y había demasiadas cosas que a su edad era imposible aprender. Se sentía desnudo, Theo lo sabía, y Theo lo ayudaba, las cosas eran diferentes con el, lo sentía como un hermano, al igual que a Draco, aunque Harry muchas veces se dijese que no debía confiar en ninguno de ellos, por que otra cosa que le enseñaron los muggles fue que no debía confiar en nadie, por que la cosa mas usada por ellos era la traición, el engaño y la mentira.

Durante el viaje Neville apareció con una gran sonrisa en la cara y le dijo a Harry que ya había descubierto que era lo que Fluffy guardaba, y en cuanto el nombre de piedra filosofal salió de los labios del muchacho Harry se levantó junto con Theo y se fueron a un vagón vacio que había al lado y sacaron todos los libros que llevaban encima, Harry se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta antes, tenía todos los datos, pero no fue capaz de relacionarlos, eso no era una cosa buena. Rápidamente entre los dos reunieron toda la información que tenían, que en muchos casos era simplemente la misma repetida o con otro vocabulario pero siempre había una "definición" común:

 _La Piedra Filosofal fue una piedra roja hecha por hombres con propiedades mágicas. Podía ser utilizada para crear el Elixir de la Vida, el cuál alarga la vida del bebedor, al igual que transforma cualquier metal en oro puro._

 _El famoso alquimista Nicolás Flamel creó la única Piedra Filosofal conocida en existencia. En el proyecto participaron Flamel y su esposa Perenelle y Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore_

No les dio tiempo a sacar mas conclusiones por que inmediatamente llegó un prefecto avisándoles de la inminente llegada a Hogsmeade y por tanto a Hogwarts, por lo que recogieron y se cambiaron de ropa.

Pero Harry era incapaz de sacarse el tema de la piedra de la cabeza, las sospechas del posible interesado recaían sobre Quirrel, ya que nadie podría haber soltado al Troll de cualquier otra forma, pero aun así, el hecho de que fuese Quirrel tampoco tenia sentido, el hombre tenia bastante dinero, y era muy joven por lo que ninguna de las dos propiedades de la piedra le era necesaria, y aunque fuese por ambición, una persona como Quirrel, que según sabía era un Slytherin, no se arriesgaría tanto solo por ambición, no si hay otras formas de conseguirlo que no le involucren, y eso, eso era probablemente lo que pasaba, pero no erra Quirrel el que utilizaba a alguien sino que era Quirrel el utilizado, pero por quien, eso no lo sabia, había mucha gente en el mundo que podía querer la piedra, demasiada gente que básicamente la necesitaban con toda su alma, o la tenían como objetivo de su vida, símil a la felicidad. Con esos pensamientos llegaron a Hogwarts, con Harry muy pensativo, Theo callado y pasando desapercibido como siempre, y Theo y Draco hablando animosamente, y por eso mismo no notaron unos ojos rojos que les seguían desde no muy lejos, debajo de los cuales se formó una sonrisa, el hombre de ojos rojos se estaba divirtiendo, después de todo, las estrellas parecía que se estaban alineando a su favor, ahora solo le hacía falta dejar caer las palabras adecuadas en los momentos adecuado y así, así conseguiría su objetivo, aunque aun le tomase un tiempo lo haría, eso seguro.

* * *

 **Bueno se acabo por hoy, lo siento si es muy breve pero como ya he dicho no he tenido mucho tiempo y esto es lo que ha salido.**

 **Bueno, yo os pregunto a los poquitos que deben seguir aun esta historia, que os parece, ¿Bien, mal?**

 **Todavia necesito mas parejas, y si quereis sugerir alguna cosa mas teniendo en cuenta que voy a seguir la historia hasta al menos el segundo libro, me gustaria mucho vuestra ayudo.**

 **Vuestros reviws me dan la vida y de verdad cada vez que ge recibido uno, han salido por lo menos 500 palabras nuevas para la historia, y con algunos de los que me mandais he escrito varias paginas enteras, por eso os pido que me dejeis mas, cualquier cosa me vael, un " me ha gustado esto" o un " Esto no me parece bien" siempre me sacan animos**

 **Bueno, os animo a que si podeis me dejeis un review, y que disfruteis con esta historia que segurisimo va a seguir.**

 **PD: Probablemente alrededor del 25 de Diciembre suba mas fics pero de Shingeki no Kyojin en honor a la Levi Week que se celebra en Tumblr, si alguien me quiere encontrar soy cotzapaula**


	7. La mala suerte siempre elige su victima

**Bueno, había puesto un comentario bello, pero se recargo la página y se me borro así que empiezo de nuevo.**

 **Bueno, antes que nada este capitulo es mas bien una disculpa a todos los que siguen esta historia por los tres meses de ausencia y de espera que habéis sufrido, d verdad lo siento mucho, no pretendía que esto sucediese así. Ya me he autocastigado un ratito por no haber publicado antes, pero también es que el capitulo anterior a mi me pareció jodidamente aburrido, y eso que fui yo la que lo escribió.**

 **Bueno, también os quería comentar que tal vez me he pasado un poco con ciertas cosas del capitulo así que me disculpo por anticipado, si os parece muy mal dejadme un Review y tal vez lo rehaga, si veo que se sale mucho de la trama.**

 **Después quería dar las gracias a todos y a cada uno de los que siguen esta historia y este fic, y sobretodo muchiiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un Review por que de verdad los reviews me hacen de verdad sentirme un poco mas orgullosa de mi misma, ya que he pasado hace poco un periodo bastante malo en mi vida.**

 **Y eso es todo, ya os dejo leer, si eso os comento mas abajo**

 **Disclaimer:Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a J. y a las editoriales asociadas a ella y a su obra. Si fuese mis la obra el TomHarry seria canon.**

* * *

Lo peor de las vacaciones de navidades es que normalmente uno se olvida de hacer los deberes, pero como siempre Harry era uno de los pocos que no había tenido ninguna dificultad en hacerlos la primera semana de vacaciones, pero como era habitual, a Draco le había tocado hacerlos la noche previa y no había dormido casi nada por lo que estaba muchísimo más arisco de lo habitual, cosa que era difícil conociendo al chico, pero los dos magníficos bromistas pelirrojos se estaban ocupando del problema espléndidamente haciéndole pequeñas bromas y manteniéndolo distraído, y sonrojado además, teniendo tanta atención de parte de los demonios de Griffindor. Snape estaba bastante irritado y pensativo y sobretodo más cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Ronald Weasley, a quien no se le había visto en varios días y la gente juraba haberle visto en la enfermería.

Varios días después Harry descubriría, gracias a Neville y a Hermione que el chico había acabado en la enfermería por intentar pasar a Fluffy tras haber encontrado el espejo de Oesed una noche y verse como un valeroso guerrero vencedor ganando la copa de la casa siendo prefecto y dándole Dumbledore la mano diciéndole que había hecho bien en pasar al perro de tres cabezas. Por lo visto a Fluffy no le gustó la idea y decidió tomarse la merienda antes de la hora y al final Snape le rescató al oír los gritos del pasillo, pero por lo que le comentaron Ron ya había sido mordido varias veces y tenía varios huesos rotos, contusiones y un shock bastante fuerte que lo mantendría durante varios meses al cuidado de la enfermera. Hermione volvía a estar excesivamente pesada, vale que Harry no tuviese nada en contra de ella, además de sus incansables monólogos, pero últimamente no hacía más que recordarle el incidente de Ron, y alabando a Dumbledore con toda su alma. Pero lo peor llegó cuando un día en la única hora libré que tenían llego Hermione corriendo con una rana de chocolate de la mano gritando que sabía quién era Nicolás Flamel y Theo tuvo que suavizar a Hermione antes de que ocurriese un apocalipsis en el colegio. La información que obtuvieron no fue relevante y la chica se decepciono al saber que los dos chicos lo habían descubierto en el viaje de vuelta a Hogares. Poco después llego el día del partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Esta vez Snape se había ofrecido para ser el árbitro y Hermione estaba increíblemente pesada por lo sur había pasado en el partido anterior.

-Jugaré- informo a Theo a Hermione y a Draco- Sino los Gryffindor se pensarán que soy un cobarde, y también lo hará mi propia casa, y eso no estaría bien, y seguramente se pensarán que tengo miedo de mi propio jefe de casa.

Theo dijo-Exacto- Y miro a todos-Les borrara la sonrisa de la cara

Entonces Hermione añadió- Siempre que ellos no le borren para siempre del terreno de juego…

A medida que se acercaba el partido Harry se iba poniendo más nervioso, y sinceramente más aun al pensar en Snape como árbitro, por si no podía detener a Quirrel esta vez. No hacía más que ver a Quirrel por todos lados, a veces se preguntaba si el hombre le seguía s todos lados por lo que nunca iba solo a ningún lado. Snape estaba también bastante irritado por el mismo motivo, creía que Quirrel trataba algo pero no era capaz de encontrar ninguna prueba contra el hombre.

El día del partido llego y bajaron al campo después de intentar desayunar, allí Flint les dio el discurso habitual de todos los partidos y le recordó a Harry que si tenía algún problema avisas inmediatamente y Snape detendría el partido. Draco también estaba bastante nervioso por el encuentro pero 10minutos mas tarde estaba pavoneándose por la victoria en el pasillo.

-A que fue increíble-Le decía a Theo-Salió y dio la vuelta de calentamiento con el resto pero inmediatamente zas!, se lanzó hacia el suelo y en menos de 5 minutos ya se había terminado el partido y Slytherin había ganado. No te olvides que yo marque los tres tantos que pudimos hacer entre medias.

Viendo que Theo no estaba muy interesado en el tema Draco se puso a hablar con Blaise quien también estaba bastante entusiasmado. Esa noche Harry salió al campo de Quidditch a volar.

Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Al final la presencia de Snape fue innecesaria.

Y hablando de Snape.

Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalo nes delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabullén dose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena, ¿Qué sucedía?

Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió.

Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya.

Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas.

Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrel también estaba allí. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían.

—... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus...

—Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrel tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.

— ¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?

—P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...

—Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrel —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.

—Y-yo no s-sé qué...

—Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.

Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:

—... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.

—P-pero yo-yo no...

—Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.

Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrel inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.

Harry no sabía que pensar del encuentro pero no se movió del sitio porque aún era capaz de ver a Snape en la lejanías y no quería meterse en problemas, pero no se esperó que una mano lo agarrarse de su camiseta y lo introdujese en el bosque alejándolo del castillo, intento luchar pero obviamente el dueño de la mano era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Valla valla-Dijo la figura cuando se detuvieron- Pero si es el pequeño Orion Black incumpliendo las normas de la escuela para variar.

Harry se giró lentamente el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer, ya sabía de quien era la voz, pero no se esperaba un encuentro tan desfavorable para él, después de todo era Quirrel a quien se enfrentaba y este último ya le había quitado su varita mientras lo arrastraba al bosque.

-Hola profesor[JM1] -Dijo cauteloso intentando no mostrar el increíble terror que le recorría por dentro al estar en presencia del hombre- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Nada malo joven Black-Dijo el mayor-Solamente que usted es un joven muy curioso y parece que se ha metido donde no le llaman, y me temo que va a tener que olvidar todo esto, así que OBLIVIATE! Es una pena que no nos hallamos conocido de otra forma, tal vez un día de estos lo hagamos, creo que tienes mucho potencial joven Black.

Harry quedo inconsciente tras el hechizo sin recordar nada, ya estaba en la cama con el pijama puesto cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble y no sabía por qué.

Sentía su cabeza buscará la información de que paso la noche anterior sin tener resultado pero Harry no quería preocuparse por eso ya que pensaba que era porque estaba muy cansado, así que por la mañana, tras arreglarse bajo al despacho de Snape que siempre estaba allí por las mañanas.

Harry llamo a la puerta con suavidad por si el hombre estaba haciendo alguna opción para no molestar

-Adelante-Escucho desde dentro-Esta abierto

Harry entro al despacho, que era bastante sencillo, tenía una mesa llena de libros y un montón de estanterías detrás llenas de los ingredientes más variados. El profesor estaba sentado detrás de su mesa corrigiendo lo que parecían los ensayos de las vacaciones de navidad.

-Toma asiento-Dijo Snape y Harry se sentó obedientemente- Dime- Dejo su pluma a un lado y lo miró-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Señor Black?

-Necesito algo para el dolor de cabeza-Dijo sinceramente Harry- Me duele desde ayer, bueno, desde que me levante, no recuerdo muy bien la tarde anterior

Harry sabía que no debía contar todo con el máximo detalle ya que era un Slytherin pero con Snape podía más o menos abrirse ya que nunca le había dado la espalda cuando lo había necesitado y era amigo de Lucius por lo que no tenía ninguna razón para hacerle daño, aun por sus viejas lealtades, pero Harry sabía que el hombre se arrepentirá de lo que hizo, su rostro denotaba el cansancio de una guerra, y sobre todo de ser un espía como ya le había dicho Lucius que era Severus.

El hombre de pelo grasiento lo miro intrigado pero simplemente se levantó y fue al baño contiguo al despacho donde guardaba los repuestos de pociones que siempre tenía a mano para sus alumnos a su cargo, e incluso a veces para los idiotas que vuelan sus calderos en las clases de pociones.

-Aquí tienes, pero antes de irte-Dijo el profesor con su típica mirada agria y una mueca que solo los que le conocían bien podrían decir que era de preocupación-Cuéntame que paso ayer por la tarde, ¿Estás seguro de que no recuerdas nada?

-Si señor-Respondió Harry, era cierto, se sentía mal cada vez que intentaba recordar la tarde previa yos verdad es que no le gustaba la idea de aguantar más dolores por lo que prefería desistir pero sabía que no saldría de allí entero si no se lo contaba al profesor, sino acabaría viniendo Lucius Malfoy en persona a saber que le había pasado después de todo, los dos hombres eran como dos mamás dragones preocupándose por sus huevos-Simplemente después del partido fuimos a comer y cuando acabamos los chicos llevaron más comida a la sala común como siempre hacían y pasamos parte de la tarde festejando pero me canse y salí a volar con la escoba, baje a la cabaña de Hagrid por que los Gryffindor estaban en el campo y luego… luego…. Creo que oí voces, pero… no sé, señor no se… me duele la cabeza al pensar en ello, tal vez estaba muy cansado y me di la vuelta y me fui a dormir, últimamente no he dormido mucho.

-Bueno, esta vez lo pasare pero informaré a Lucius de esto, si te vuele a doler la cabeza o te vuelve a pasar que no recuerdas algo ven a verme inmediatamente, y además, esta tarde no vengas a la clase de pociones y duerme, tienes unas ojeras enormes, vamos a hacerla poción reponedora de sangre solo, y yo ya sé que tú sabes hacerla, si no me haces caso y no duermes te mandaré a la enfermería tres días, o peor, te mandaré a casa con los Malfoy para que te cuiden ellos y te atosiguen sin dejarte salir de la cama en al menos un mes.

Harry tragó ante la amenaza, Snape no solía ser un hombre que te librase de las clases aunque estuvieses enfermo, pero se notaba que había algo que le preocupaba, además todos sabemos que si la mama dragón Lucius se enteraba de que algo malo le pasaba a alguno de ellos era capaz de remover cielo y tierra para acabar con el responsable pues para los Malfoy lo primero es la familia, y Harry ahora estaba unida a ella, aunque de sangre distante, de corazón cercano y con unos lazos muy fuertes.

-Si profesor-Dijo Harry-Entonces esta tarde me quedare durmiendo en mi habitación, no hace falta que le digas nada a Lucius.

Snape hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa justo antes de despachar a Harry y mandarlo a desayunar junto a los demás, Snape sabía muy bien que Harry no se quedaría todo el día en la cama si no le obligaban atándolo a la cama o amenazándolo pero si solo era durante la tarde era mucho más probable que se quedase a descansar. Además el hecho de que no recordarse lo que pasó la noche anterior le preocupaba bastante más, parecía como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un obliviate al muchacho cosa que esperaba no fuese cierta.

Esa mañana no se hizo muy larga para Harry pero los demás notaron como estaba más distraído de lo habitual, perdido en el vacío, pero simplemente estaba intentando recordar un poco de la noche anterior, pero de forma infructuosa.

Theo era el que más estaba preocupado ya que era el único que sabía que Orion había salido la noche anterior pero nadie le había visto volver, por eso tenis muchas dudas, y Orion no parecía estar muy colaborador para resolver sus dudas. Lo bueno fue que casi nadie notó que Orion estaba distraído, ni siquiera los profesores por que el chico se enfocó del todo en las clases ese día ganando más de 20 puntos para Slytherin, y varios elogios por parte de Mc Gonadal. Pero justo antes de comer tocaba DCOA y eso significaba Quirrel, y clase práctica.

Harry se dio cuenta de que su dolor de cabeza empeoró cuando miró a Quirrel a los ojos, algo tenía que ver el hombre con lo del día anterior, o tal vez solo era su paranoia, pero Harry tenía que concentrarse el doble en esa clase para que no se notas que estaba cansado con dolor de cabeza, y Quirrel no se lo hizo para nada fácil poniéndoles a hacer duelos contra los Ravenclaw que estaban deseosos de probar los nuevos hechizos que habían aprendido esas navidades y evidentemente Harry con su dolor de cabeza no era capaz de pensar en contra hechizos y casi no era capaz de esquivar y por eso mismo en un duelo, que gracias a dios era contra Theo, quien tenía mucho nivel de duelo, fue golpeado por un desmaius y cayo a los brazos de Morfeo a gusto.

Theo vio como durante los duelos Orion mantenía la compostura de una forma precaria pero parecía que nadie lo había notado, aunque Quirrel lo miraba intrigado, y luego le tocó a él luchar contra Orion y no pudo contenerse, Orion era muy bueno y si intentabas ser suave te machacada, por eso mismo fue con todo, pero no contaba con nada más lanzar su desmaius ver como Orion sonreía y no lo evitaba dejándose golpear por el hechizo y cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo llamando la atención del profesor que hasta ese momento se encontraba supervisando otro duelo, su cara por un momento fue de molestia pero inmediatamente cambio a una de preocupación y como ya se acababa la hora rápidamente dijo a todos que se fueran y se ofreció a llevar él mismo a Orion a la enfermería, y Theo se fue pensando que no era de importancia sin recordar el consejo que Orion les había dado antes de no quedarse nunca solos con Quirrel.

Quirrel llevaba una mañana atroz, el chico Black les había oído a Severus y a él la noche anterior hablar y había tenido que lanzarle un obliviate al muchacho. Por la mañana el chico llegó tarde al desayuno y Snape poco después por lo que supuso que el profesor de pelo grasiento tendría dudas y tendría que evitar encontrarse con él. Después del desayuno tuvo que dar clase a los de séptimo y a los de cuarto justo antes de que le tocase clase Black, los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw de primero, lo bueno es que ese día tocaba práctica y eso significaba que no tenía que interactuar con ninguno de los chicos ni tampoco hablar e intentar explicar nada a los ineptos muchachos, pero la cosa es que en cuanto vio al muchacho entrar a la clase supo que algo iba raro y entonces se acordó de que normalmente el obliviate dejaba como efecto secundario un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con ello un gran despiste del alumno. Le vigila muy de cerca durante la clase y vio que el chico era mejor de lo que pensaba, se defendía muy bien incluso con el dolor de cabeza, era bueno, pero severa cada vez más cansado y por eso lo emparejó con su compañero Slytherin el hijo de Nott sénior. Pero no se esperaba que el duelo duende mucho más feroz que los previos, los dos se lanzaban hechizos levantaban escudos y esquivaban, todo a un nivel muy básico y sencillo, pero con gran precisión, dejo de mirar unos segundos hasta que escucho un golpe seco detrás suyo, donde solo se encontraba el chico Black y se giró y se lo encontró en el suelo con una mueca de sonrisa en la cara, la cara del hijo de Nott lo decía todo, el pelinegro se había dejado golpear, no parecía que Theo estuviese muy convencido de haberle golpeado por su propia cuenta, el chico Nott sabía que lo había hecho a propósito. Por eso mismo, tras ver al chico así mandó a todos los alumnos irse y se ofreció a llevar él mismo al muchacho a la enfermería.

Cuando todos se fueron tomó al chico en sus brazos y esperó unos minutitos hasta que supuso todo el mundo estaría en el comedor comiendo y se fue con el muchacho a la enfermería.

El chico tenía una expresión de relajación y comodidad increíble, como si hubiese estado durante mucho tiempo expresado y ahora pudiese relajarse un poco, aunque según él las circunstancias no eran las mejores, las facciones del chico eran muy finas y aristocráticas, típicas de un sangre pura, y más aun de un Black. El pelo del chico era bastante negro, tanto como su apellido, igual que el de su padre Sirius Black. El chico pesaba menos de lo que debía para su edad, y aunque no sabía por qué eso le pareció indignante, bueno, si lo sabía, era porque el defendía que los niños no llevasen una vida parecida a la que él, cuando fue Tom Riddle, había vivido, rodeado de muggles maltratadores, despreciado y olvidado, renegado e indeseado. No conocía la infancia del chico pero ahora le intrigaba, Quirrel/Voldemort sabía que Snape estaba al corriente de eso, y Poppy también sabia saberlo, por lo que probablemente sería más fácil sacarle la información a la enfermera que al amargado maestro de pociones.

Llamó a la puerta de la enfermería y espero a que Poppy le abriera ya que al cargar al muchacho no tenía manos para hacerlo el mismo y la gente no sabía que Quirrel podía hacer magia sin varita, y tampoco quería llamar más atención de la necesaria.

La mujer estaba acostumbrada ya a que en cualquier momento le llegase cualquier alumno que se hubiese accidentado en cualquier clase o juego estúpido y sabía que era mejor abrir rápidamente la puerta para evitar que, en caso graves, la situación empeorase, pero esta vez de verdad se sorprendió al ver a Quirrel llevar en brazos, aunque sin hacer contacto directo con la piel, a Orion Black, uno de sus mayores candidatos a plaza fija en la enfermería.

-Que ha pasado-Dijo la enfermera nada más dejo pasar al niño y con un suave golpe de varietales cambiaba al pijama de la enfermería.

-Ssssimplemente-Dijo Quirrel con su típica voz temblorosa- Eeestabamos haciendo dddueellos en la cllllase y le goolpeooo un deeesmaiiuus.

-Bueno-Dijo Poppy y le indicó que recostase al niño en una de las camillas suavemente- Pasará aquí la tarde y cuando despierte veré si no se pasa también aquí la noche.

-Poppy-Dijo antes de irse- El chiccooo, ha sufrido en su iiinfancia noooo?, esssta muuuy deelgadooo.

-Si-Dijo la mujer-Yo no tengo tantos detalles como Snape, pero sé que ha pasado una infancia bastante más, según me contaron estuvo en un orfanato porque sus tíos muggles le abandonaron. Y allí le maltrataron bastante, pero ahora los Malfoy son quienes le cuidan y su salud ha mejorado bastante desde entonces, aunque aún tiene que tomar varias pociones diarias, por lo menos esta vez son unas que se puede tomar en su cuarto sin que nadie lo vea, al principio era difícil verle tomar en el gran salón las primeras.

Quirrel no dijo nada, solo sonrió y se fue, dejando a la enfermera cuidando a sus pacientes, Quirrel mientras tanto maldecía un poco más a los muggles, porque su caso se había repetido, y Dumbledore no había hecho nada, la pregunta era el porqué, después de todo, si hubiese ayudado al muchacho tendría a un miembro de la familia Black de su lado, a no ser,… No era posible,… tal vez,…. Tal vez lo hizo a propósito, dejarlo allí, y cuando ya tuviese 11 años mostrarle el mundo mágico como un salvador, que el chico entrase en Gryffindor como su padre y luego sirviese a Dumbledore junto con una sangre sucia y un traidor a la sangre seguro, y tendría a su salvador, pero normalmente eso sería para Harry Potter, pero el niño no había aparecido el 1 de Septiembre, eso tenía que investigarlo, después de todo se suponía que el chico lo iba a vencer y ser el salvador del mundo mágico, aunque por ahora no era nada. Ahora se centraría en conseguir que el chico Black estuviese de su parte y mientras tanto investigará el pasado del chico y en el proceso también que había pasado con Potter tras su derrota, aunque le costas admitirlo, si, un niño le había vencido con 1 año, pero no había muerto del todo ósea, todavía estaba vivo e iba a recuperar su cuerpo pronto, uno no puede ser un buen lord oscuro si no tiene alguna forma de asegurarse de que no va a morir a la primera de cambio.

A la hora de comer Snape estaba un poco preocupado por el joven Black por lo que al hacer la ronda por la mesa de las serpientes detuvo su mirada varias veces en el sitio que se suponía debía estar sentado Orion encontrando el sitio completamente vacío y a Theo Nott mirando preocupado la puerta del comedor como si espera se a alguien, en ese mismo instante la cara del muchacho se iluminó cuando Quirrel entró por la puerta. El hombrecillo, todavía tembloroso se dirigió directamente a ver al heredero Nott y le comento algo suavemente a lo que el chico asintió y nada más terminar rápido de comer se fue del comedor mientras Quirrel tomaba su lugar en el lado opuesto a Snape en la mesa de profesores. Poco después Snape se levantó, creía saber dónde había ido el joven Nott.

Al subir a la enfermería se encontró justo con la escena que se esperaba, Orion Black en la camilla y Theo Nott sentado a su lado leyendo tranquilamente un libro esperando a que su amigo despertarse. Al entrar Snape, Poppy inmediatamente le comento lo que había pasado y lo que Quirrel había preguntado, cada vez Snape dudaba más del hombre, pero más bien porque tenía unas actitudes muy extrañas, sobre todo porque unas semanas atrás intento cargarse al muchacho y ahora intentaba saber más de su pasado y se preocupaba por el muchacho.

Tras acabar la conversación con la enfermera Snape hablo con Theo y le preguntó su versión de los hechos con pelos y señas, sin conseguir nada de información relevante extra pero excusó al chico de sus clases de la tarde para que hiciese compañía al joven Black cuando despertarse, después de todo ese día solo tenían pociones por la tarde lo que significaba que no iba a haber ningún problema mientras fueses Snape quien los librase de asistir a la clase.

Theo se pasó el resto de la tarde la lado de la cama de Harry simplemente leyendo pero a eso de las 6 de la tarde Harry despertó, bastante desorientado y agitado al ver que no estaba ni en un lugar conocido ni con su ropa, Theo le colocó la mano en el hombre y esperó que el joven se calmase, que no fue mucho tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Theo cuando Harry ya estuvo tranquilo- Parecías bastante cansado hoy, pero no pensé que te dejarías golpear por mi hechizo.

-Lo sé-Dijo Harry apenado, después de todo el y Theo ya eran prácticamente como hermanos-Lo siento mucho, solo que ayer no dormí bien y hoy me he despertado con dolor de cabeza, eso es todo, y cuando vi el desmaius hacia mí la verdad no dude ni un segundo en recibirlo, la verdad es que mi cuerpo lo esperaba, necesitaba un buen deseándole, solo pensé que mi cuerpo aguantaría un poco más después de todo Snape me había dado la tarde libre para dormir.

-Lo sé-Dijo Theo- Vino después de comer aquí y me dio a mí también la tarde libre para que me quedase contigo y me dijo que no hacía falta que hiciésemos el ensayo que iba a mandar hoy, ya que nosotros ya nos sabemos bien ese tema.

Tanto Harry como Theo sintieron con arrogancia ante eso ya que los dos se enorgullecían de ser los mejores de la clase sin pasarse de resabiondos. A los dos deles gustaba mucho aprender, para cada uno de ellos los libros habían significado una ruta de escape de la realidad, y el poder demostrar tu valía a través de todos los conocimientos variados que has ido adquiriendo a lo largo de los años era lo mejor, porque no había forma de perder como se pierde en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, porque la fuerza humana tiene límites pero el conocimiento no, el saber no ocupa lugar.

Esa misma noche después de un par de sermones por parte de la enfermera Harry salió tranquilamente de la enfermería, Theo había salido un poco antes para encontrar un buen sitio en la mesa donde cenar, pero antes de poder ir al comedor una mano detuvo por detrás Harry.

-Orion Black-Dijo una voz con desprecio entonces se giró y vio una melena roja antes de volver a verlo todo negro, de nuevo- Es todo tu culpa

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Harry escuchó antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia, ya se estaba cansando, una vez por voluntad propia valía, peor una segunda recién salido de la primera no era algo que Harry tuviese planeado, y por tanto no era algo que le apetecía aguantar.

Por otro lado un muchacho de primero de melena roja entraba tranquilamente sonriente al comedor después de no pisar por allí desde las vacaciones de navidades y mirando a la mesa de las serpientes esperó a que Theo y Draco le mirasen ara sonríe con una autosuficiencia extrema y señalar con la cabeza al pasillo, pero el Gryffindor no contó con que dos profesores le hubiesen visto e inmediatamente se encontrase siendo arrastrado por Snape en dirección a donde había dejado a Harry desmayado, con Quirrel siguiéndoles los pies y con Draco y Theo detrás de Harry.

La escena era ciertamente impresionante y Snape lanzó al muchacho Weasley a los brazos de Quirrel que lo agarró con desprecio mientras Snape rápidamente trataba las heridas del pelinegro, heridas que Snape reconoció eran del hechizo cortante, el cual el traidor a la sangre no debía conocer hasta tercer año.

-¿De dónde has sacado el hechizo?- Pregunto Snape con voz furiosa-Responderme niñato

Ron temblaba ante la visión del profesor de pociones cableado, y sentía el agarre de Quirrel volverse más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba, pero él no lo entendía, él no había hecho nada malo, él había simplemente cumplido la escena que había visto en el espejo de Oesed.

-Lo vi señor-Dijo Ron asustado-En el incidente de estas navidades vi justo esta escena, pero vosotros no deberíais aparecer, y el chico Black no debería quedarse en Hogwarts.

Snape uso todas sus capacidades de oclumancia para no matar al niño en ese mismísimo momento y rápidamente levita con cuidado al pelinegro y lo devolvió a toda prisa a la enfermería donde la medibruja se puso inmediatamente al trabajo entre exclamaciones por la osadía del muchacho de pelo rojo al hacerle eso a un compañero, aunque fuera de otra casa.

Evidentemente el Weasley no salió limpio de esta pero tampoco muy atacado por que Dumbledore metió la mano en el asunto, aunque eso solo sirvió en lo que se refería a la escuela, por que menos de 15 minutos después en la enfermería estaban reunidos todos los Malfoy junto con Theo Nott y Blaise Zabini.

Nada mas llevar al chico a la enfermería por el ataque Snape fue al despacho de Poppy en la enfermería e inmediatamente utilizo el flu para llegar a la mansión Malfoy, allí Narcisa estaba sentada leyendo un libro tranquilamente pero inmediatamente tras ver a Severus aparecer mando a un elfo llamar a su marido y traerlo inmediatamente, por suerte Lucius estaba simplemente en su despacho en el ministerio sin ningún asunto crucial en las manos y pudo escabullirse rápido. Entonces llegó a la mansión temiéndose lo peor, pero Sane, aunque parecía preocupado, no estaba demasiado estresado, bueno, más bien lo ocultó bastante bien porque durante el relato de los hechos perdió la paciencia varias veces. Cuando acabó de contarlo Lucius ya había escrito una carta para sus abogados y los dos patriarcas Malfoy estaban seriamente enfadados. Inmediatamente se aparecieron a las puertas de Hogwarts, ya que los padres no tenían acceso directo como los profesores e inmediatamente subieron sin esperar por nadie, a la enfermería. Allí la escena era de tensión extrema, alrededor de la cama del muchacho, estaban a la derecha de la cama Draco, Theo y Blaise con cara de preocupación y enfado. A la izquierda estaban Snape y Poppy que atendían las heridas del muchacho con pociones y hechizos curativos respectivamente, aunque las heridas no fuesen tan graves, pero en el lapsus de tiempo desde el ataque hasta que lo encontraron el chico había perdido una cantidad generosa de sangre. A los pies de la cama se encontraba Dumbledore con una cara de falsa preocupación por el muchacho, que obviamente era fingida. Un poco más atrás se encontraba el heredero de los Longbottom mirando con mayor preocupación al muchacho. Mientras tanto Harry estaba tumbado en la camilla con el pecho al descubierto con varias heridas, que al momento parecían superficiales, tenía la piel más pálida de lo habitual y se resaltaba aún más su delgadez. Los dos Malfoy se situaron junto con los niños a la derecha del heredero Black.

-Supongo que habrá una buena explicación para esto Dumbledore- Dijo Lucius con cara de pocos amigos-Tengo pensado levantar cargos contra el culpable sino.

-No es para tanto señor Malfoy-Dijo Dumbledore con una estúpida falsa sonrisa-Son solo peleas de niños, eso pasa siempre.

-¿Siempre?-Intervinieron Poppy y Severus y continuó la enfermera- Nunca en todos mis años curando alumnos había tenido un paciente de primero herido por un hechizo cortante de uno de sus compañeros de curso, jamás en toda mi vida me habría imaginado eso, aunque sean de diferentes casas.

Por una vez Dumbledore no supo que decir y por eso se excusó pobremente y se fue de la enfermería para hablar con sus contactos del Winzengamot para evitar que el conflicto pasase a mayores, ya que eso no le venía bien a su reputación.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería dos ojos esmeraldas se volvieron a abrir de nuevo después de un par de horas de descanso rodeado de un montón de gente.

 **Bueno, acabe el capitulo y me siento bastante orgullosa de este precisamente por que es el mas largo que he escrito me refiero como capitulo sin tener en cuenta los comentarios del autor aunque la verdad creo que me estoy pasando también en eso, pero me da pereza mirar cuantas palabras llevo y cual es el máximo que hice, creo, y por que lo he hecho en un tiempo record, osea, de verdad, tarde tres meses en hacer el anterior capitulo y en este apenas he tardado dos días, y es mas largo y mas bello, y me he pasado por el forro al plot del libro oficial. La verdad es que dudaba que quedase bien, pero mi mejor amiga, que me revisa los plots, me dijo repetidas veces que estaba bien, y lo mejor de todo es que la chica es ya una rolplayer muy buena en Tumblr, me fio de ella.**

 **Vale, ahora si, noticias. Pues primero que todo estoy sin móvil, se me rompió el viernes y estoy sufriendo por que allí es donde tenia apuntados los diferentes plots del fic y me ha tocado improvisar un poco, pero el mobil murió y no se puede resucitar. Además mi portátil ha decidido que encenderse no es una acción digna de el y gracias al cielo, bueno, al infierno, ya que mis amigas me llaman Satan, pues mi padre me Bs dejado un Windows Surface con el que me encuentro en el cielo, ya que la pantalla es grande y el teclado es sensible, y lo mejor de todo, funciona bien el corrector.**

 **Insisto de nuevo en dar las gracias por los Riviews** **previos yos pido que me dejéis mas, por que yo siempre tengo en cuenta vuestras opiniones y sugerencias, y ahora mismo me queda una duda, quiero saber que queréis que haga, aunque luego haré lo que me parece mejor, pero basado en lo que me digáis, con:**

 **Severus Snape**

 **Sirus Black**

 **Remus Lupin**

 **La historia de Regulus Black**

 **Blaise Zabini**

 **Theodore Nott**

 **Y los demás...**

 **Bueno, por lo demás os incitó a que dejéis vuestra bella opinión, vuestras dudas, vuestros ruegos, los tomates pochos, y todo lo que os apetezca, además os informo de que me podéis acosar por diferentes redes sociales como Tumbar, Instauran y Twitter con cotzapaula, y en Facebook como Paula Cotza**

 **Esperaré vuestros bellos comentarios con muchas ganas**

 **Besos**

 **Rika Regel**


	8. Perverse in Nox

**Hey, Hey, Hey! He vuelto a las andadas, si, después de varios meses he vuelto, sí, yo, desde el año pasado creo, pero bueno, aquí estoy y no me pienso ausentar tanto de nuevo**

 **Vale, vale, no tengo muchas excusas más que la única y la verdadera, he estado con exámenes de evaluación y con una crisis de inspiración bestial, aun así ha salido este capítulo mejor de lo que me esperaba, porque en verdad no me veía capaz de hacerlo, en serio, es muy agobiante segundo de bachillerato, pero bueno, aunque me han quedado 2 esta evaluación, creo que seré capaz de subir otro mas pronto.**

 **En este capítulo, hay más bien reflexiones y me va a servir para poder hilar las siguientes acciones, tal vez sea un poco pesado, pero era necesario. Creo que esta todo hilado bien pero si me he equivocado y he escrito algo que no debía por favor avisadme porque este capítulo se ha escrito en varios meses y se me pasan las cosas de mes a mes.**

 **Por lo demás, creo que mas o menos he intentado abarcar todos los cabos sueltos que he podido aquí, y quero avisar que hay que recordar que Harry aun tiene 11 años, osea, aunque a veces parezca mucho más maduro probablemente meta varias escenas mucho más infantiles.**

 **Quiero también dar las gracias a todos los que habéis dejado Reviews, y deciros que os responderé en breves ya que me he liado mucho últimamente con todo esto y no me organizo bien. De verdad agradezco mucho los Reviews y como una lectora mas,sé que no se tarda nada en dejar uno, y de esa manera, aunque solo sea un "buen capítulo" haces saber a la escritora que de verdad quieres que esta historia siga adelante, porque ha habido momentos en que he dudado yo misma si alguien quería que la siguiese, pero bueno, no me voy a rendir y la seguiré**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo solo pod¡seo la trama, aunque la dejo a libre uso para quien la quiera siempre que lo notifique.**

 **Y sin más dilación aquí os dejo este capítulo**

* * *

Dos ojos Esmeralda miraban a su alrededor con desconcierto. Se sentía desorientado y bastante cansado, sus ojos pasaron por la gente que se encontraba rodeándolo en aquella camilla de la enfermería de la escuela. Reconoció rápidamente a Lucius y a Narcissa junto a Draco, Theo y Blaise aun lado, que lo miraban todos con expectación y preocupación, y además Lucius con una cara de odio puro increíble, pero no hacia el muchacho, sino hacia el culpable. No se atrevió a mirar hacia el otro lado hasta que sintió como una mano se posaba en su pecho untando una cremado olor suave. Dirigió su mirada hacia su pecho donde varios cortes creaban la extraña imagen de un pentágono mal dibujado sobre su nívea piel llena de cicatrices previas, en su cuerpo demarcado por una infancia cruel rodeada de muggles.

Siguió la dirección de la mano que súbitamente se separó de su cuerpo y se encontró con los ónices del profesor de pociones y junto a él se encontraban la enfermera Poppy y sorprendentemente Quirrell, con una expresión bastante difícil de descifrar. El joven Black analizó a su profesor cuidadosamente, sentía que se le estaba olvidando algo, pero era incapaz de determinar el qué, el hombre era constitución pequeña, pero en esos momentos tenía un aura de seriedad bastante intimidante. Además el hecho de que se encontrase a contraluz hacia sus facciones aún más sombrías, y el hombre, por raro que pareciese, o débil, desprendía en ese momento un aroma a poder bruto, un aroma y un aura abrumadores, que sinceramente era imposible que entrase en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

En ese momento Poppy vio que el muchacho estaba despierto

-Señorito Black-Dijo la mujer atrayendo la atención del muchacho- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Todos los demás en la sala estaban expectantes de una respuesta pero el chico solo señalo débilmente un vaso con agua y tras Draco dárselo, comenzó a hablar

-Cansado-Admitió el chico-Siento como si la piel de mi cuerpo hubiese sido arrancada tira por tira

-Bueno-Dijo Snape-En parte eso es lo que ha pasado. Te han lanzado un hechizo cortante, queremos confirmar quién fue el atacante, ¿Recuerdas quien fue?

-Sí-Dijo Harry con desprecio- Su pelo rojo es único e inconfundible, era Ron Weasley

Durante unos segundos Harry se preguntó qué pasaría si el traidor a la sangre se enterase de que él era Harry Potter, a quien él tanto admiraba. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa al imaginárse la cara y la vergüenza que pasaría el muchacho al saber que ha atacado varias veces a su ídolo.

Lucius ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo al ver al chico despierto ya que en el momento en que le dijeron que Severus había ido a la mansión se había temido lo peor.

Severus se encontraba en una contradicción constante, estaba muy cabreado, tanto con el pelirrojo como con Orion por salir de la enfermería con tan poco cuidado, y sobre todo con sí mismo por no haber estado más pendiente del muchacho, pero su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada y se moría de ganas de abrazar al muchacho como justamente en ese momento estaban haciendo Narcissa y extrañamente también Lucius. Estaba tan enfocado en sus pensamientos que en ningún momento se paró a mirar a su izquierda donde Quirrell observaba la escena con una cara de molestia, pero sin dejar muy claro el porqué.

Harry estaba bastante mejor en esos momentos, Sus tíos y su primo junto con sus amigos estaban a su lado y su profesor de pociones quien en los últimos meses también había sido una gran ayuda. Lo que no se explicaba aún era la presencia del profesor de DCAO, porque tenía la sensación de que algo se le escapaba, tal vez era porque se acababa de despertar tras una herida no muy grave pero si peligrosa, pero la verdad es que nadie parecía haber notado el increíble aura del hombre, que además en ese momento era condenadamente atrayente, aunque seguía sin parecer pertenecer a ese cuerpo tan pequeño y débil, tal vez era cierto el dicho muggle de no juzgues un libro por su portada, pero Harry estaba seguro de que su profesor no tenía tanto poder, no recordaba haberlo sentido, y era una gran cantidad de poder latente…

Un par de horas después se encontraban todos comiendo en un salón privado de la sala Slytherin, incluido Snape pero este vez con la ausencia de Quirrell, aunque aún nadie lo había notado. Harry todavía estaba bastante cansado por lo que cesaron antes de lo habitual y algo bastante, ligero, con conversaciones superfluas, todos intentando evitar el tema principal, que evidentemente tras la cena apareció.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer frente al ataque?- Preguntó Draco- Espero que no dejemos que Weasley se salga con la suya…

-¡No!- Respondieron tanto los Malfoy como Harry mismo y luego siguió Lucius- Esta vez se ha pasado de la raya y ha herido a un miembro de mi familia, voy a llevar este caso ante el ministerio, para los Malfoy la familia es lo más importante y ninguna persona tiene derecho a dañar a ningún miembro de mi familia.

Harry no pudo sino sonreír ante eso, normalmente Lucius siempre mantenía una mente fría y no perdía su máscara de sangre pura perfecta en ningún caso, por muy peliagudo que fuese, pero cuando se trataba de agravios a su familia le importaba poco la sociedad.

Lucius sinceramente se encontraba bastante pensativo, ya que, después de todo, los Weasley ya tenían una deuda bastante grande con ellos desde el momento en que rompieron hace varias generaciones el contrato matrimonial, pero lo que habían hecho esta vez no se pagaba tan barato, después de todo Orion no era sino parte de la familia Black, lo que quería decir que no solo habían agraviado a los Malfoy sino directamente a los Black, y exactamente al único heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa Black, y eso no les iba a salir barato, aunque la verdad es que la familia no tenía mucho dinero, pero seguramente algo saldría de una denuncia formal ante el Wizengamot.

Poco tiempo después, más bien esa misma noche cuando todos los Malfoy se hubieron ido a su casa y el joven Black estaba solo en la enfermería Quirrell entró y se sentó al lado del muchacho que estaba enfrascado en su lectura, hasta que el chico levantó la cabezo y lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, como si esperase que le intentaran leer la mente

-Buenas noches profesor- Dijo el muchacho- ¿Que le trae por aquí?

-No mucha cosa- Dijo el profesor, que decidió dejar a un lado la apariencia débil de Quirrell en ese momento- Solo vengo a hablar contigo, supuse que estarías un poco aburrido ya que no pueden venir alumnos a estas horas y Severus está haciendo su ronda hasta dentro de 1 hora.

-Bueno- Dijo Orion y cerró el libro- Es cierto, leer no me divierte mucho, ¿De que le apetece hablar profesor? Si me permite tengo varias dudas que tal vez usted me pueda resolver ya que tienen que ver con su asignatura.

-Adelante muchacho- Dijo Voldie intrigado, ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte del muchacho- Te responderé en todo lo que me sea posible dentro de mis capacidades.

-Señor- Dijo Harry sincerandose, ya que ni siquiera Lucius le había resuelto esta duda- Que son las Artes Oscuras, no comprendo muy bien el título de la asignatura,¿ Como saben que magia es oscura y que no?

Voldemort sonrió internamente, el también se hizo esa pregunta cuando era más joven, y la respuesta tampoco era sencilla, pero intentaría ver si el chico estaba más de su parte a través de ello.

-No hay una definición exacta para las artes oscuras-Dijo el Señor Oscuro mirando al techo- pero el ministerio normalmente, como la mayoría de las razas, teme a todo aquello que no es capaz de mantener bajo su control, y eso es lo que se considera Artes Oscuras, todo eso, junto con aquellos hechizos ya de por si hechos para dañar a los demás, y la gran obsesión del ministerio es evitar que los jóvenes puedan resultar heridos en las clases o que reciban cualquier tipo de influencia que les lleve a, en un futuro, tomar conductas violentas, y evidentemente, no pueden permitirse que a ningún alumno se le vaya la cabeza y comience a lanzar hechizos mortales en medio de una clase.

\- Aun así no tiene sentido- Dijo Orion- Se me ocurren muchas formas de matar a una persona, o simplemente herirla con cualquier objeto que se encuentra en una clase, con una pluma clavada en el sitio adecuado puedes matar a alguien, y mismamente el hechizo de levitación también puede ser usado de la misma forma, si levitas a alguien y lo dejas caer desde la torre de astronomía también matas a alguien, y con hechizos de luz. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Debemos avisar al ministerio de que tienen que prohibir las plumas y el Wingardium Leviosa, pueden matar a alguien!

-Esa es una forma muy curiosa de ver las cosas joven Black- Dijo Quirrell bastante alegre, el chico tenía una gran tendencia hacia las artes oscuras, tal era por el tiempo que había pasado con los Malfoy o simplemente los genes Black que se estaban manifestando con fuerza en el muchacho- Mucha gente te diría ahora mismo que eres un mago oscuro solo por defender esa posición, pero tienes mucha razón, la base de las artes oscuras está en la voluntad, uno puede hacer cosas buenas con las artes oscuras, hasta el mismísimo avada Kedavra puede librarle de una muerte dolorosa a un enfermo terminal, o el Imperio evitar que alguien se suicide, pero todo depende de con qué intención hagas las cosas.

-Tiene mucha razón señor-Dijo Harry y Quirrell notó que el chico tenía un ligero brillo en sus ojos- Sino, mismamente ahora- Dijo Orion y con un suave movimiento de varita convirtió un plato en una daga de metal brillante- Ahora mismo solo con un simple hechizo he convertido un objeto común en un arma muggle potencialmente letal, y nadie me ha enseñado artes Oscuras.

Tom pasó su mirada desde los ojos del chico hasta sus manos donde sostenía una preciosa daga que parecía de plata, el chico era un prodigio, tanto como él mismo en sus años de Hogwarts o incluso más. Era cierto que simplemente con un poco de transfiguración uno podía transformar cualquier objeto en un arma, ya que la base de la transfiguración era la visualización, pero el chico llegaba más lejos que eso, había pensado cada detalle de la daga, aunque no tenía un diseño, era casi perfecta, afilada y tenía hasta una pequeña inscripción en latín "Perverse", que tenía muchos posibles significados.

-Es un trabajo increíble de transfiguración- Dijo Voldemort al chico- Solo tengo una duda, ¿Qué significa exactamente "Perverse"?

Harry sonrió ante la pregunta, desde que llego a casa de los Malfoy había investigado un poco el origen de los hechizos y había descubierto que la mayoría provenían del latín por eso mismo había aprendido un poco del idioma, y tras practicarlo había descubierto que la palabra "Perverse" tenía una gran cantidad de acepciones.

-Perverse aparenta significar algo malo y oscuro- Dijo Harry mirando al techo y acariciando la palabra grabada sobre el metal- Pero esta vez solo estaba pensando en su traducción como "camino equivocado".

-¿Camino equivocado?- Una de las acepciones menos esperadas de la palabra, el por qué esa elección era una gran duda para Tom, sobretodo porque no sabía si era dirigida a él o si el muchacho se lo decía a sí mismo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más se escuchó como se abría la puerta de la enfermería y entraba Madame Pomfrey, en este momento Quirrell se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero el muchacho lo detuvo y con una suave sonrisa puso en su mano la daga, que ahora lucia mucho mas cambiada y se hizo el dormido. Quirrell se puso un hechizo de invisibilidad y salió de la enfermería, con la daga en el bolsillo, sintiendo como su mente le decía que volviese y le sonsacara al niño la mayor cantidad de información, sobre el chico en si, sus ideales, sus ambiciones, y también su pasado, tal vez, solo tal vez, Voldemort estaba completamente intrigado por el muchacho, y esta vez sabia que seria mucho mas complicado sacarle la información, ya que Orion Black era todo un puzle, y aun no tenia casi ninguna pieza, necesitaría a ese chico a su lado, era demasiado prometedor.

Snape entró a la enfermería nada más acabar su ronda por los pasillos y después de haber pillado a tres parejas de sexto año intentando tener un momento romántico, y siendo la noche una de las más tranquilas del curso, si no fuese por el hecho de que el chico Black estaba en la enfermería por culpa de uno de los Weasley.

Entró y vio al chico ensimismado en sus pensamientos mirando en su dirección.

-Buenas noches Señor Black- Dijo el profesor mirándolo fijamente- Me sorprende encontrarlo despierto, o semi-despierto.

-Profesor- Dijo Orion saliendo de su despiste e inclinando suavemente la cabeza en señal de respeto- Madame Pomfrey acaba de darme una dosis de pociones y hacerme una última revisión, según ella si mañana estoy bien podré irme de la enfermería.

-Esa es una noticia brillante joven Black- Dijo el profesor con una suave sonrisa bien disimulada- Sus amigos están deseosos de que vuelva, y debe ponerse al día con las clases, aunque no hayan sido muchas, todo el temario es importante.

-Durante el tiempo que he pasado en la enfermería la verdad es que he hecho todos los deberes que han mandado, aunque debo decir que lo más probable es que haga una parada en la biblioteca y los reescriba antes de entregarlos, no he memorizado todas las cosas de los libros y Draco y Theo solo me han podido traer algunos libros, mis trabajos son perfectos porque hago un esfuerzo de recolección exhaustivo.

Snape como siempre sonrió ante la respuesta del muchacho ya que era obviamente la esperada, ya que el chico no aceptaba nada de sí mismo que no fuese la perfección, y lo había demostrado en todos los trabajos que había entregado hasta ahora.

Harry sabía que el profesor de pociones ahora mismo estaba inquieto, por eso hablaba sobre un tema tan banal como los estudios, la cosa es que no sabía verdaderamente el porqué de la inquietud de su jefe de casa.

-Señor- Se animó Harry a decir-¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Dijo el profesor sorprendido, creyendo que no estaba mostrando ninguna inquietud.

-Señor- Dijo Orión mirándolo a los ojos- Está usted inquieto y mueve mucho sus manos, ¿Que ha pasado?¿Tiene que ver con la piedra?

Snape maldijo la agudeza del muchacho por un largo rato, no se esperó que notase nada, el chico ya sabía sobre la piedra filosofal así que no había punto en ocultarlo pero tampoco podía contarlo, eso estaría en contra del juramento que le hizo a dumbledore a principios de curso. pero ya había hablado una vez con el muchacho sobre esto, y no había pasado nada. La duda le agobiaba, ¿Podía confiar en el muchacho? El chico aparentaba ser más mayor de lo que de verdad era, y eso a veces lo hacía dudar, y ya se había olvidado completamente de que el chico era el hijo de Black, aunque pareciese imposible el chico no era para nada como su padre, aunque sí que tenía muchos rasgos de su padre, solo que esta vez estaba de verdad en la casa a la que pertenecía, en Slytherin, y el chico probablemente era el más Slytherin de entre todos.

-No es nada de importancia-Respondió el profesor impasible- Simplemente estaba pensando en cómo había surgido todo y aun nadie había robado la piedra.

-Es cierto que es bastante sospechoso eso pero ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea Quirrell, he hablado con él y aunque sea muy sospechoso es demasiado manso, al menos esa es mi opinión- Dijo el muchacho- Pero es cierto que es muy inquietante que no haya ningún incidente desde Halloween, pero ponernos paranoicos ahora no va a solucionar nada, ahora solo debemos esperar con calma y si es posible vigilar bien a los posibles sospechosos

-Por ahora- Dijo el profesor de pociones- el único sospechoso es Quirrell

-No- Dijo Orion- Hay muchos estudiantes que sus padres son mortifagos que pueden estar tras la piedra, yo me ocupo de Quirrell, tu tienes más contacto con los estudiantes, es mejor de esta manera, así nadie sospechará sobre nada.

El profesor de pociones sabía muy bien que eso era cierto, él tenía acceso a muchos estudiantes que sus padres eran mortifagos, mientras que Orion podía camuflarse como un alumno que necesita ayuda para estar vigilando a Quirrell, pero todo sonaba tan extraño que el profesor estaba seguro de que había algo más oculto en esta treta.

-Está bien- Dijo Snape- Pero ten cuidado Orion, no me fio para nada de Quirrell.

Con esto el profesor se fue con su capa ondulante siguiendo sus suaves movimientos, con ese gran aire de poder y esa forma de andar tan elegante, que hacían al menor preguntarse cómo había aprendido a hacer eso.

Al irse el profesor, Harry se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, esa noche había sido bastante agotadora al hablar tanto con Snape como con Quirrell, este último seguía siendo una gran incógnita para el, demasiado poder, una sensación extraña, el dolor de su cicatriz, los cambios de actitud, y ese gran aura de oscuridad que tanto le atraía, ese hombre era su puzzle.

Mientras pensaba notó cómo sus músculos se fueron relajando hasta quedar laxos dejando a Harry en una nube de paz que no había experimentado desde que entró en Hogwarts, se dejó llevar por el momento y se sumió en un sueño imperturbable donde la luz, falsa y corrupta se sumía a la más pura oscuridad que él lideraba con fuerza y poder.

A la mañana siguiente le despertó el sonido de los pájaros a través de la ventana, a su lado estaba Draco dormido sobre su mano, creando un peso adicional, y que hizo sonreír al pelinegro, el chico rubio se preocupaba demasiado por él, y en esos momentos su rostro irradiaba una paz que normalmente no se veía por todas las máscaras sangre pura que siempre llevaba, ahora no tenía ninguna y por fin aparentaba los 11 años que tenía.

Movió suavemente su cuerpo intentando desentumecerse, llevaba ya demasiado tiempo tumbado, y despertó a Draco en el proceso, el chico abrió los ojos y con un suave gemido levantó la cara del brazo en el que la tenía, dejando caer de su boca un hilo de saliva, miró a los ojos a Harry que tenía en ese momento una sonrisa bastante burlona y sarcástica y rápidamente se despertó, se pasó el brazo por la boca para limpiarse y sonrió y gritó

-¡Orion!- Y abrazó al pelinegro- Por fin has despertado, voy a llamar a Madame Pomfrey

Con esto se levantó y volvió unos segundos después con la enfermera tras el que solo musitando un buenos días le hizo el escaneo y lo dejó marchar con varias pociones en el bolsillo que debía tomarse hoy a horas específicas. Se encaminaron al comedor directamente ya que el desayuno iba a comenzar en breves y atravesaron todos los pasillos tranquilos hasta las escaleras que daban paso al comedor donde estaba Ron Weasley con varios Gryffindor más, el pelirrojo rehuyó la mirada del momento que aunque oculta bajo la máscara prometía venganza y dolor, un gran dolor.

Al entrar al comedor la mayor parte de las cabezas de la mesa Slytherin se levantaron y sonrieron, varios de ellos exclamaron su nombre y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Se acercó con Draco a la mesa e inmediatamente en calmado y tranquilo Theo se lanzó a sus brazos

-Te hemos echado mucho de menos- Dijo cuando se separó de él- Nada es lo mismo sin ti.

-¿Ha habido algún problema en mi ausencia?-Preguntó Orion- Espero que no os hayan tocado los Gryffindor

-No te preocupes, es sólo que con tu ayuda nuestras notas subían y se entendía todo mejor- Dijo Blaise saludando desde el otro lado de la mesa- Aunque tanto Draco como Theo parecen incapaces de vivir sin ti

Blaise acabó la frase con un tono burlón y una sonrisa sarcástica provocando que los dos aludidos se sonrojaran y empezasen a reprocharle cosas al italiano.

El resto del desayuno se resumió en preguntas sobre su estado por parte de la mayoría de sus compañeros de curso y algunos de otros años, pero siempre de su casa, y miradas de preocupación constantes y molestas por parte de Hermione que le miraba desde la mesa gryffindor, obviamente queriendo acercarse a él, pero sus amigos, que en broma llamó guardaespaldas, haciendo que se quedasen confusos, impidieron a base de miradas aún más asesinas que la chica simplemente pensase en dirigirle más miradas.

La primera hora de esa mañana era pociones, lo que supuso encontrarse con Snape nada más entrar al laboratorio de pociones, no que eso fuese malo, simplemente fue un cruce de miradas, ligeramente tenso, sin ninguna connotación negativa pero aun asi tenso, la clase transcurrió tranquilamente mientras Theo y él hacían la poción de ese dia, que era el filtro de los muertos en vida en su caso y de algunos pocos más grupos de afortunados, como Blaise y Draco y misteriosamente Hermione y Neville, que habían hecho perfectos los trabajos asignados, mientras el resto seguía repasando la reponedora de sangre que era la opción más básica de ese año, y que tampoco mucha gente había sido capaz de hacer a la perfección, excluyendo a los chicos ya nombrados.

Al acabar la clase, Snape e pidió a Harry que se quedase.

-Orion- Le dijo cuando el resto se había ido, tenían hora libre antes de comer y no tenían prisa-¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien profesor- Dijo el muchacho- Estoy tomando aun las pociones para recuperarme del todo pero estoy en un estado adecuado para seguir a la perfección el transcurso de las clases

-He leído tu último ensayo sobre el asfódelo y el ajenjo, y has incluido ciertas cosas que estoy bastante seguro que no has sacado de los libros normales de la biblioteca, así que dime,¿Has cojido la informacion de los libros que trajiste de la mansión?o,¿Has entrado en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de aquí? Sea cual sea la respuesta no te pienso castigar, solo quiero saberlo para asegurarme de que otros alumnos no hagan lo mismo, tú eres listo Orion pero hay muchos compañeros tuyos que no lo son.

-Traje los libros- Dijo Harry- No tengo la intención de visitar la sección prohibida teniendo la extensa biblioteca de los Malfoy a mi disposición que tiene eso y más, pero debo suponer que algunos datos de los que he puesto si los usase en los TIMO o en los EXTASIS tendria problemas,¿no?

-Así es- Dijo Snape- Muchas de las cosas que ha puesto son cosas que se aprenden si quieres obtener una maestría en pociones que no estoy muy seguro de que sea tu intención en este momento, aunque si así lo fuese y estaría dispuesto a ayudarte.

-No señor- Dijo Orion- No es mi intención por ahora, procuraré tener más cuidado con mis ensayos de ahora en adelante, ¿desea algo más?

-¿Cómo planeas enfrentar a Quirrell?- Preguntó el profesor directamente

-Voy a pedirle tutorías en su asignatura- Dijo el muchacho- De carácter avanzado como si desease sacarme la maestría en esa asignatura.

-Es un buen plan- DIjo el profesor de pociones- Yo mismo te recomendaré por si acaso, pero probablemente tendrás que continuar hasta al menos avanzar un curso en tu maestría este año y te la sacaras cuando termines Hogwarts, porque no se pueden abandonar las maestrías a la mitad sin una razón de gran peso.

Después de eso Snape escuchó atentamente a Harry hablar durante un largo rato más hasta que vió que se acercaba la hora de comer, entonces despidió al muchacho con una sonrisa, cosa casi inédita en el profesor de ojos azabache.

Luego Snape se paró a pensar, el chico de verdad le importaba, le estaba tomando cada vez más afecto, cosa que solo le había pasado con draco pero el rubio era su ahijado. El pelinegro tenía , aunque aún era joven, un gran poder latente, apenas se percibía, pero para un gran Legilimens como él, ver el aura de la gente era bastante sencillo, y el chico era un diamante en bruto. Sus habilidades estaban por encima de la media, pero sabía que si intentaba adelantar al chico un curso Dumbledore empezará a intentar llamar su atención y a influenciarlo, cosa que quería evitar a todo costo, ¿porque?, muy sencillo, porque él no era idiota y sabía que Dumbledore era casi peor que Voldemort, por que al menos con el Señor Oscuro sabías que estabas siendo usado y manipulado pero con el director no sabías nada, era peor. Además ahora que sabía que Harry Potter era Harry Orion Black, el juramento inquebrantable que hizo con Dumbledore para cuidar al muchacho ya no involucraba al bando de la luz pues el muchacho era tan oscuro como el mismo, y ahora ya no era cuidar al chico de Potter, el niño dorado de Dumbledore, sino cuidar a uno de sus alumnos que casi consideraba como un hijo,que le jodan a Black padre, y que además era como un hermano para su ahijado. Las cosas estaban cambiando mucho últimamente en su vida, ahora veía una luz al final del túnel y sentía que de verdad podía sonreír un poco cada dia, y no martirizar tanto a sus pobres alumnos.

Por el otro lado Harry no estaba muy seguro del porque tanto afectivismo por parte del profesor, era cierto que era su jefe de casa pero hasta donde sabía el hombre debería odiarlo por su padre y Potter que eran sus máximos enemigos cuando estuvo en sus años de Hogwarts. Pero aun así sentía una gran empatía por el profesor, casi tanta como, aunque odiaba admitirlo, sentía con Lucius, y no sabía hasta qué punto considerar que eso era bueno, ya que durante toda su infancia había pensado que los lazos humanos y afectivos solo eran una debilidad y era más práctico estar solo pero en el último año y pico había ido formando lazos con mucha gente y estaba de verdad disfrutando de ellos y no se sentía capaz de abandonarlos, ahora entendía un poco la filosofía muggle de que lo que son debilidades pueden ser tus fortalezas si cambias la forma en que las interpretas, por que igual que una relación puede ser una debilidad, puede ser aquello que te salve de la desn, del miedo, de la angustia y la depresión, puede ser aquello que te haga más fuerte, el motor que te impulse a mejorar, y el lugar donde recuperarte de tus heridas y descansar en tus fatigas.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto llegó a la sala común de Slytherin donde su compañeros y amigos le saludaron, y se sintió inmensamente feliz, no todo era tan triste ni deprimente, se sintió como un niño de verdad por una vez, un niño que podía reír y llorar sin problemas, que podía andar tranquilamente sin insultos por todos lados, sin gente aprovechándose de él, se sentía libre por una vez, y esperaba que esto siguiese más tiempo, poco a poco su vida estaba alcanzando un estado de felicidad constante, ahora solo le hacia falta resolver todas las piezas del puzzle que era su profesor de DCAO, por qué era lo que aun en ese momento le recorría por el fondo la mente, porque era la única persona capaz de llamar hasta aquel grado su atención, era su nuevo juego, un crucigrama de nivel imposible que el debía resolver, y tampoco contaba con mucha ayuda para ello, esta vez debía involucrarse completamente, aunque de nuevo la conversación sobre la daga le vino a la mente, la palabra "perverse" siempre le perseguía, entonces,¿Porque sentía que su profesor también estaba tan relacionado con ella?

* * *

 **Bien! Se acabó el capítulo.**

 **Madre mia lo que me costó terminarlo, porque cuando lo empecé escribí como 1500 palabras y el resto las he escrito hoy de corrida, porque me ha venido la inspiración. Creo que al final se ha puesto todo un poco más filosófico pero no os preocupeis que en el proximo capítulo pretendo poner mucha más acción, aunque como siempre, me encanta ser narradora omnisciente y poner todas estas reflexiones, porque algunas de ellas son mías propias y me siento muy feliz cuando soy capaz de expresarlas por escrito.**

 **Por eso mismo esta vez os pido un Review de opinión sobre cómo veis la historia, que os gustaría que hubiese o que pasase, aun estoy mirando algunas parejas, por que si que habrá, y que sobretodo me digais si os gusta o no, porque eso es lo que más me motiva a la hora de escribir.**

 **Además, como buena estudiante que soy os deseo la mejor suerte del mundo a todos los que como yo estais sufriendo por los exámenes y os digo que de verdad, si creéis en vosotros mismos podréis sacarlo, siempre que pongáis de vuestra parte, y no temáis en pedir ayuda, siempre es bueno hacerlo.**

 **Saludos y muchos besos**

 **Rika Regel**

 **PD: Se que soy pesada, pero...Reviews?**


	9. Todos cometemos errores,hasta los genios

**Bueno, bueno, como había prometido, esta vez vuelvo mucho antes con otro capítulo de esta bizarra historia XD,primero que todo, lo siento por la tardanza como siempre, me encantaría poder publicar un capitulo cada mes pero no suelo tener ni el tiempo ni la imaginación para hacerlo. Pero igualmente aquí esta, este capítulo no se muy bien como describirlo, aquí se establece todo para empezar la acción pero también se muestra como piensa Dumby y Voldie y todos, me gusta hacerlos sí, porque yo siempre he visto de una forma muy rara el mundo Harry Potter y aqui puedo poner muchas de las cosas que pienso y me hace estar muy feliz, ademas ya he llegado a los 100 followers con esta historia y estoy que no puedo con la alegría, no pensé que le gustaría a tanta gente esta historia.**

 **Se que esto puede parecer Spam, pero bueno, si quereis saber dia a dia como voy, en general, o con la historia podéis encontrarme en twitter como akaashistalker soy un poco random, pero suelo poner como voy con el fic cuando avanzo.**

 **Ahora en menos de dos semanas tengo selectividad y el 15 de Junio es mi cumpleaños asi que despues de eso voy a ser un elfo libre como Dobby. Ademas, si quereis comentar conmigo algo de la historia tambien podeis hacerlo pr PM, respondo con la mayor rapidez posible y si no lo he hecho, volved a mandarmelo que a vece no me llegan las notificaciones.**

 **Por la historia, me disculpo por la escena fuerte antes de nada y os dejo leer, que os lo paseis bien y no me matéis mucho**

 **Disclaimer:El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. yo solo lo uso con mi propio hilo de historia bizarro**

* * *

Dumbledore en su despacho golpeaba suavemente la mesa pensativo mientras saboreaba otro de sus favoritos caramelos muggles de limón. El anciano sabía muy bien que todos los planes que tenía se estaban yendo al garete, y todo comenzó cuando Harry Potter acabó en manos de los Malfoy, sus planes eran dejar al muchacho con sus tíos para que lo dejasen mentalmente débil y luego rescatarlo de esos muggles y convertirlo en su chico dorado, haciéndole creer que los Slytherin eran malos, y luego poco a poco ir haciéndolo un salvador perfecto capaz de sacrificarse con tal de detener a Voldemort. Pero nada de eso había salido como él había deseado, el chico había sido abandonado por los muggles en un orfanato, luego consiguió de alguna extraña forma entrar al mundo de los magos y se enteró de lo que más quería evitar que se enterase el muchacho, de que su padre era Sirius Black, y entonces se diese cuenta de que aún tenía parientes vivos, y eso había pasado con el muchacho, y recordaba muy bien el viejo el momento en que le llegó la carta del ministerio diciéndole que estaba requerida su presencia para un juicio de custodia de el mismísimo Harry Potter, y entonces movió todos los hilos que pudo pero era imposible, había jugado mal sus cartas y todo estaba ahora en su contra y Lucius Malfoy se llevó al muchacho con el, pero todavía cabía la esperanza de pensar que no encajaría en esa familia, después de todo Sirius siempre detesto eso, pero el chico rechazó sin dudarlo la carta a nombre de Harry Potter y permaneció con la de Orion Black, y de esa manera se presentó en Hogwarts, y luego la escena de la selección, se sintió con mucha alegría cuando el sombrero seleccionador dijo Gryffindor, pero inmediatamente rectificó, el sombrero seleccionador había hecho una broma, cosa que nunca había pasado en la historia pues todas las selecciones estaban grabadas desde los comienzos de Hogwarts. Pero Dumbledore se obcecó en que todavía había esperanzas y analizó todo lo que pasaba, al principio estaba más perdido al verle defender a los sangrepura y tratar mal a la chica Granger, pero luego se llevó bien con ella y con el chico Longbottom, solo faltaba el chico Weasley, pero ese muchacho lo había estropeado enormemente atacando varias veces a Black, y parecía que la chica Granger se estaba volviendo muy mandona y ahora Orion trataba de evitarla, solo esperaba que se reconciliaran, así tal vez conseguían pasar al muchacho al lado de la luz, aunque teniendo como padre adoptivo a Malfoy eso iba a ser complicado, entonces el anciano pensó que tal vez ya era el momento de traer de vuelta a Black padre, para ver si el hombre era capaz de cambiar la forma de ser de su hijo, pero eso era demasiado riesgoso y en esos momentos su reputación estaba por los suelos, y sus aliados dudaban de él. Sencillamente estaba al borde del derrumbe, sin apoyos y sin credibilidad sus planes no funcionarían jamás.y todo por lo que llevaba luchando todo este tiempo se iría a la mierda, y los sacrificios no habrían servido para nada, y todo era culpa del niño Potter, no, Black, como era verdad, todo lo que había montado para hacer creer el chico que era de una familia de la luz había sido inútil, el chico sabía su herencia y se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

Dumbledore se levantó furioso de la silla se acercó al pensadero, necesitaba comprender dónde había fallado, el plan era perfecto, era increíblemente perfecto, si solo esos muggles no hubiesen abandonado al muchacho en el orfanato, si solo huebes llegado él antes que los Malfoy, había tantas cosas que podría haber hecho, pero no había servido de nada.

Ahora lo que debía hacer era coaccionar al muchacho para que se pasase a su bando, pero no sabía como, este año había pensado que el chico sería el salvador de la Piedra Filosofal de manos de Voldemort, pero en ningún momento había visto signos de que ni Voldemort no Harry se acercasen a la piedra, excepto el incidente de Halloween, pero...ese evento fue muy aislado, y podría haber sido un accidente aislado, no tenía porqué estar relacionado con Voldemort, después de todo la otra trampa que pensaban añadir para proteger la piedra era un par de Trolls, seria logico que el troll que se escapó fuese de esos. Ese tema si que le preocupaba, casi más que el hecho de Harry, por que Voldemort no había hecho nada en todo este tiempo, y sin embargo estaba casi 100% seguro de la presencia del señor oscuro en los alrededores. Además era preferible tener al señor oscuro a la vista actuando que no a oscuras planeando por qué entonces no sabría nada de él.

Con sus planes prácticamente desmantelados Dumbledore se acercó a su chimenea y se fue hasta el ministerio en busca de Kingsley para ver si al hombre se le ocurría algo.

Por otro lado esa noche Harry descansaba ya de nuevo en su cuarto, tranquilo y relajado, pero aun alerta por cualquier imprevisto que pudiese surgir , sabía que en allí, con los Slytherin estaba a salvo pero aun así ya no se

sentía capaz de volver a bajar la guardia solo porque los muchachos aun fueran pequeños, había sido demasiado descuidado y eso le había pasado precio, desde ese momento intentaría concentrarse más, y tal vez eso significaba descubrir más cosas de la piedra filosofal, y tal vez, solo tal vez, animarse a encontrarla, sería el reto perfecto para comprobar hasta dónde llegaban sus habilidades, y por lo que sabía, no había trampas muy peligrosas allí abajo, por lo que con lo que ya sabía debería servirle, Lucius le había mostrado muchos encantamientos y hechizos que se podrían considerar completamente oscuros, y él los había dominado sin muchos problemas, se sentía capaz, pero no quería arriesgarse a que Draco viniese, ni siquiera Theo, que en ese momento dormía plácidamente en su cama, Theo era capaz de todo, o eso creía, pero...aun así, aunque quisiera negarlo, ese muchacho le importaba demasiado como para arriesgarse…Y asi pasaron varias semanas de tranquilidad.

En una celda de Azkaban Sirius Black se acurrucaba en la esquina más lejana de la celda, los dementores no estaban muy cerca y ansiaba descansar un poco, pero no se atrevía a mantener su forma animaga demasiado tiempo o acabaría olvidando cómo volver a su forma humana. Se sentía traicionado y abandonado por los de la luz, Dumbledore había sido el que hizo el _fidelius,_ por lo que sabía perfectamente que él no era el que había traicionado a los Potter, el no era el guardián del secreto, ese era Pettigrew. No solo el, sino todos los del bando de la luz, hasta Remus le habían traicionado, hasta su mejor amigo, y eso le llenaba de rabia por dentro, todo debía ser cosa de Dumbledore. Poco a poco un plan se fue formando en su cabeza,una forma de escapar, dos exactamente, una legal si algún autor o guarda mago pasaba por allí, o una al principio ilegal y luego más legal si no pasaba. Se dio el plazo de dos días para encontrar a un guarda mago, aunque sino, él mismo podía salir para coaccionarlos a venir, o hacer suficiente ruido como para que viniesen, aunque en teoría, en breves le tocaba comer, y la comida la traían elfos, a los que si les podía pedir que llamasen a un mago.

Como si los hubiese llamado apareció uno frente a él con una bandeja de lo que parecían gachas y antes de que desapareciese le detuvo

-espera-dijo con una voz carrasposa de no haber hablado por años, apenas reconociendo su voz y sabiendo cómo hablar-necesito hablar con un mago

El elfo solo lo miró sin decir nada, solo asintió y desapareció con un _pop_.

A los pocos minutos varios pasos resonaron por el pasillo mezclados con los gemidos y gritos de algunos presos que ya habían caído en la locura. El guarda se detuvo frente a su celda.

-¿Que quieres Black?-Le preguntó- no tengo tiempo que perder con traidores como tu.

-Quiero hacer la llamada-Dijo apenas con voz-Tengo derecho a una llamada y a una visita, quiero hacer la llamada, en privado.

El guarda maldijo por lo bajo, no estaba sinceramente con ganas de permitirle eso al que se creía era el traidor de los Potter, pero era un derecho que tenían todos los presos, hasta los mortifagos más crueles, y no podía negárselo.

-Está bien-Dijo desbloqueando la puerta con la varita-Pero si haces algo extraño te mato en el momento

Black asintió y dejó que lo ataran y siguió a duras penas, sin casi poder andar, al guarda hasta una sala donde había una chimenea, que estaba restringida solo a llamadas. El guarda le dejó solo en la sala y Sirius, lanzando un puñado de polvos Flu, tras ya el guarda haberle soltado nada más irse, llamó a la mansión Malfoy, al despacho del mayor, rogando por que lo atendiese por una vez en su vida.

-¿Black?- Se escuchó una voz confundida desde el otro lado del Flu, y la cabeza de Sirius se vio en el despacho. El rubio dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la chimenea-¿Que haces llamándome?

-Tengo derecho a una llamada y a una visita-Dijo todavía sin poder hablar correctamente-Quiero salir de aquí, soy inocente y tu lo sabes, podemos hacer un trato.

Lucius creyó estar soñando, hacía poco había pensado ya en contactar a Black para sacarlo de la cárcel por el bien de Orion y ahora el mismísimo patriarca Black le buscaba para pedirle ayuda dispuesto a hacer un trato

-¿Cómo es que no llamas a tus amigos de la luz?- Preguntó burlón sin perder su compostura aristocrática- Ellos deberían respaldarte y ayudarte ¿no?

-No lo harán- Dijo tajante Sirius- Ellos me han dejado pudirme aquí por 11 años, y Dumbledore sabe que soy inocente, igual que tu, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con el lado de la luz y quiero salir de aquí para salvar a alguien de las manos de ese manipulador.

-Estoy dispuesto a sacarte, pero..-Dijo Malfoy- debes hacerme un juramento inquebrantable de que no nos traicionaras de nuevo.

-Lo haré-Dijo Black- En cuanto tenga una varita con la que hacerlo, necesitó salvarle

-¿A quien, Black?-Preguntó haciéndose el tonto- Tal vez pueda ayudarte también en eso

-A mi hijo-confesó resignado- Se llama Harry Orión Black, aunque seguramente ahora será Harry James Potter, por culpa de Dumbledore

-¿Hablas del salvador del mundo mágico?- Dijo Lucius- Se supone que está en Hogwarts y vive con sus tíos muggles

-¡No!- Gritó Black- no debe estar con ellos, ¡lo mataran!

Lucius no se sorprendió por la reacción del otro hombre, ya sabiendo lo crueles que eran los Dursley

-Pero son su familia-Dijo Lucius jugeton- Le deben tratar con afecto y cariño

-¡No son su familia!-Exclamó Black- Él es mi hijo, no es un Potter y nunca lo será, es un sangre pura y mi heredero, no tiene nada que ver con los muggles

-Está bien-Dijo Lucius-Mañana intentaré ir a verte y hoy moveré a mis abogados, al final de la semana saldrás de allí, pero te harán declarar con Veritaserum

\- Me parecería mal que no lo hicieran- respondió Sirius-Estoy dispuesto a eso y más

Con esto cortaron la llamada y a Black le trasladaron de vuelta a su celda, pero más dócil y tranquilo, aunque el guarda apena lo notó.

Lucius mientras tanto se reía solo en su despacho, no se esperó esa reacción de Black tan anti muggle, parecía que el hombre de verdad había cambiado tras tantos años en Azkaban, parecía que volvía a sus raíces más oscuras, ahora sí que parecía el cabeza de familia de los Black, aunque seguramente tras salir de la prisión debería llevarlo a un psicomago para que se sanase de verdad.

Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y se fue hasta el Flu y llamó a su bufete de abogados, ya era hora de mover pieza y él era el mejor jugador de ajedrez.

Draco se despertó como cualquier otra mañana con los gritos de Blaise resonando en su cabeza, se levantó como un zombi y fue al baño saliendo media hora después perfectamente arreglado, como el perfecto heredero sangrepura que era, antes de salir escuchó un picoteo en su "ventana", pues no era real, y se acercó para ver a Ares, su mascota, con una carta de su padre en la pata, eso le sorprendió pues normalmente las cartas llegaban a la hora del desayuno, junto con las de todo el mundo. Con sigilo, aun sabiendo que Blaise se había adelantado, dejó entrar a Ares y le quitó de la pata la carta.

La abrió y se sentó en la cama, no decía gran cosa la carta, solo le comentaba que estaba preparando una gran sorpresa para Orion y que estaría liado por un par de semanas, y que se mantuviese atento al periódico para las noticias, pero que estuviese atento también a Orion para que no sospeche nada. Después solo daba consejos inútiles para los estudios o las típicas advertencias. Cerró la carta y la oculto en uno de los compartimentos privados de su baúl. Justo en ese momento Blaise entró a la habitación

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó- Estás tardando demasiado, ya estan todo en el comedor

-Perdona- Le dijo- Me entretuve para dejarme el pelo perfecto, tenía un mechón rebelde

Blaise suspiró y los dos bajaron al comedor hablando sobre los deberes, entonces Blaise se puso pálido recordando que se le había olvidado hacer uno de los ensayos y se fue corriendo de vuelta a su cuarto, Draco se encontró andando solo por los pasillos hacía el comedor, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero desde comienzo de curso habían intentado siempre ir aunque solo fuese en parejas para evitar los constantes ataques que siempre recibían. Pero sabiendo que la mayor parte del alumnado estaba desayunando Draco se relajó y se puso a pensar en la posible sorpresa que estaba organizando su padre, no se le ocurría que podía ser..

En ese momento se chocó con alguien que resultó ser un grupo de Gryffindor mayores, con educación se disculpó y se intentó ir, pero uno de los chicos le agarro del brazo y le empujó contra la pared.

-Vaya,vaya- Dijo otro de los chicos- Pero si es la serpiente rubia, ¿Estas solito?¿Necesitas que te llevemos con tu mama?

-Soltadme- Les respondió- No necesito ayuda de nadie, me voy a desayunar

-de eso nada- dijo otro de ellos- Nos vamos a divertir un rato contigo, seguro que te lo pasas bien, además, ¿Como si no sabremos si eres rubio de verdad y no teñido?

Draco tembló en el mismo momento en que les escucho decir eso y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien llegase y le salvase, fuera quien fuese, ya que cuando le arrinconaron le habían quitado la varita.

-Ni se te ocurra gritar por ayuda- Dijo uno de ellos acercándose a él- Hemos puesto un silencio alrededor nuestro

Sintió como uno de ellos le desabrochaba la corbata, ese pasillo era uno de los atajos por lo que no pasaba mucha gente, aun así intentó con toda la magia que pudo reunir expulsarlos a todos de su alrededor, pero como era obvio, él no sabía usar magia sin varita, y el intento lo había agotado, y los otros chicos habían comenzado a desabrocharle la camisa.

En el comedor dos personas habían sentido una onda de magia pura y con disimulo salieron a la vez del comedor, asimismo una persona lo había sentido desde las mazmorras, las dos del comedor habían sido Harry y el Profesor Quirrell, que al salir por la puerta sin decir nada empezaron a correr hacía la fuente de la magia, que aunque ya se había detenido aún dejaba restos, en el caso de las Mazmorras Snape apagó el caldero en el que trabajaba y rogó por llegar a tiempo a lo que fuera que estaba pasando y salió corriendo desde la dirección contraria con un solo objetivo los tres, salvar a la persona que había enviado esa ona de magia pura. Harry entre lo tres era el que estaba más preocupado sabiendo que ni Draco ni Blaise estaban con él en el comedor, y aun pensando en la posibilidad de que aún no hubiesen salido de la sala común tenía la sensación de que algo malo le pasaba a uno de ellos.

Llegaron casi de inmediato al lugar de donde provenía la magia y se detuvieron justo al notar l presencia de una barrera de invisibilidad y silencio, que entre Quirrell y el rompieron con un simple pestañear, la escena que vieron hizo hervir la sangre de Harry que sin quererlo lanzó el también una onda de magia pura que en este caso sí que tiró a los muchachos de encima de su primo, Harry se acercó a Draco y comprobó que solo le habían quitado la camisa y aun estaba bien, le dejó y se levantó acercándose lentamente a los Gryffindor que en ese momento estaban muy asustados del menor, pero antes de que harry pudiese pensar en una sola de las múltiples maldiciones oscuras que conocía Snape apareció y Quirrell le detuvo agarrándole por la espalda y quitándole la varita

-No malgastes tu magia con ellos- Dijo Quirrell al oído del muchacho- Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esta escoria, no te metas en problemas.

Harry aun así parecía incapaz de despejar su mente del cabreo y el odio que sentía hacía los muchachos, e intentaba soltarse de Quirrell incluso usando magia en su estado más puro, pero parecía que el mayor era aún más poderoso. Quirrell entonces no tuvo otra opción, al observar la resistencia del muchacho, que dejarlo inconsciente con magia sin varita que nadie notó.

Draco miró todo desde el suelo colocándose la camisa lentamente, Harry había venido a buscarle junto a Quirrell y Snape había llegado poco después, Harry parecía haber expulsado a los chicos de encima suyo con magia pura y parecía haber perdido el control de sus acciones tras ver lo que le habían intentado hacer, y Quirrell había tenido que dejarlo inconsciente. Snape por su parte había atado a los muchachos y observó a Quirrell detener a Harry sin decir nada, cuando el muchacho ya estaba inconsciente dijo

-Yo llevaré a Draco a la enfermería para que descanse, también llevaré a los muchachos al director, tú ocúpate de Orion, estará aún enfadado cuando se despierte, lo mejor es que lo lleves a un lugar apartado, no tenemos por qué alarmar a nadie.

-Está bien- Dijo.- Me parece también lo mejor, lo llevaré a mi cuarto que está en la zona más apartada de las clases, les haré además un justificante a los dos para las clases del dia

Con esto los dos profesores se separaron, Snape no estaba muy tranquilo que se dijese, acababan de atacar a su ahijado casi violándolo y además se había visto obligado a dejar a Orion en manos de Quirrel de quien aún no se fiaba completamente, aún tenía la sensación de que el hombre le estaba ocultando algo, y Orion no debía estar con él, pero esta vez no se podía evitar y dudaba mucho que alguien atacase de verdad al muchacho Black dentro de los terrenos del colegio.

Draco caminaba justo a su lado, aun con el shock del accidente, y sobretodo con el shock de sentir el gran poder de Orion y verle perder el control, ya que nunca antes lo había perdido. Ya no sabía cómo sentirse, Harry le había salvado pero ahora el chico había perdido el control y solo esperaba que no le pasase nada malo, el solo lo había querido salvar, no debería pasarle nada

-Relájate Draco- Le dijo Snape- A Orion no le va a pasar nada, tú ahora debes descansar en la enfermería y luego vendrá el director a preguntarte, y cuando lo haga le dirás que yo te salve y que luego llegó Quirrell, además haz lo que te dije para evitar que te lea la mente, no hace falta que el director se entere de nada de lo que a pasado además de los rasgos más externos, yo me ocuparé de la memoria de los muchachos, ahora entra a la enfermería y descansa

Draco asintió y entró a la enfermería, allí Poppy ya estaba al corriente de la situación aunque no sabía cómo ni porqué, se tumbó en una de las camillas y se tomó la poción que le dio la medimaga, cayendo al instante dormido, descansando sin ningun sueño que perturbaba su mente.

Por otro lado, Quirrell cargaba a Harry en sus brazos hasta su dormitorio y lo depositaba en la cama, podría haberlo levitado, pero prefirió tomarlo en brazos ya que el muchacho parecía tan frágil mientras dormía. El muchacho aun le sorprendía más cada vez que lo veía, no era solo su forma de pensar o el hecho de ser el mejor de la clase, su poder era increíble, y no hablando de hechizos, su poder en su estado puro,. La onda de magia que les había lanzado a los muchachos casi le había hecho retroceder a él también, el muchacho había perdido el control de sus emociones por completo y se había dejado llevar por el odio y la ira dos de las más poderosas emociones, y había sido una vista tan bella, y tan perfecta, el muchacho tenía tanto potencial, lo quería para su ejército personal, se estaba planteando hasta la posibilidad de motivarlo hasta convertirlo en su igual, o al menos en su heredero, el chaval era el perfecto heredero, aunque lo preferiría como su igual, ademas ya estaba siendo criado como un mago oscuro, lo había sentido también en el momento en que estalló la magia del chico, por la mente del muchacho pasaron más de 20 hechizos oscuros, cada cual peor que el anterior, y sin pasar por las imperdonables, no quería matar a los chicos, sino hacerlos sufrir hasta morir, pero era muy pronto para el chico, apenas entraba en Hogwarts, tenía 11 años, no tenía ni la fuerza ni el nivel necesario para llevar a cabo ninguna de las maldiciones, aun así, la determinación de los ojos del chico era increíble, y las ondas de magia pura que le mandó cuando le sujetó y le quitó la varita también, era muy poderoso, o lo sería pronto con la educación adecuada, la de Hogwarts no sería suficiente, o al menos no de la forma normal, necesitaba que el muchacho probase una batalla real, y eso era posible de una manera, llevándolo hasta la piedra filosofal, y convenciendole de que le apoyara, aunque eso aún le tomaría algún tiempo.

El chico se removió y se levantó de golpe sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mucho antes de lo que él había pensado, estaba agitado.

-¿Dónde están?-Le gritó- No les voy a perdonar esto

-El profesor Snape se los ha llevado para castigarlos- Dijo Quirrell intentando calmarlo y dándole una poción calmante que ya había dejado en su mesilla- Relajate, ya todo esta bien, el chico Malfoy está con Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería descansando, los Gryffindor siendo castigados por Severus y Dumbledore, y tu debes calmarte.

Harry miró a su alrededor esperando reconocer su cama de la enfermería pero en vez de eso descubrió que estaba en una gran cama de color negro con dos mesillas negras también a ambos lados y estanterías llenas de libros y objetos varios cubriendo las paredes del cuarto.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó un poco alarmado-¿Está de verdad bien Draco?

-Si lo está- Dijo Quirrell- Está descansando como ya te he dicho, estamos en mi cuarto, es el único lugar donde, en caso de que hubieses estado más descontrolado, nadie te hubiese oído y yo podría haberte calmado por otros medios.

-¿descontrolado?-Preguntó Harry sin ser consciente de haber perdido antes el control- ¿Porque dices eso?

-¿No recuerdas como atacaste a los muchachos?bueno,¿como intentaste hacerlo?- Preguntó Quirrell- Les lanzaste una onda de magia pura echandolos de encima del muchacho Malfoy y estuviste a punto de atacarlos, con lo que parecía iba a ser una maldición terrible, si no te detenía yo.

-Pero…-Dijo suavemente- No es cierto, ellos hirieron a mi familia, merecían morir, y yo no pensaba matarlos, no les hice nada, solo los aparté de Draco

-Aun así- Respondió Quirrell- Tus intenciones asesinas se sentían por todo el lugar, menos mal que estábamos apartados del comedor o se habría armado gorda, tienes que aprender a controlar tu temperamento, porque sino un día acabarás hiriendo a los que más aprecias.

Harry se miró las manos y apretó los puños mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar por la frustración que le producía el haber hecho eso, sabía que era un niño y que no podía evitarlo, pero habría querido poder hacerlo, se odiaba por ser todavía tan pequeño…

-Bueno- Dijo el profesor- Tengo que irme a dar clase, tu no tienes que ir, y no tienes permitido salir de mi cuarto hasta que yo vuelva, descansa y no pienses demasiado, si no consigues dormir puedes coger algún libro de mi estantería, no te preocupes, ninguno muerde, aunque hay muchos que están muy por encima de tu nivel, cuando acabe la clase volveré y te traeré noticias de lo que ha pasado fuera, hazme caso e intenta dormir, te vendría bien, parece que no has dormido bien desde antes de tu accidente.

Con esas palabras salió de su cuarto cerrando con un hechizo la puerta impidiendo al muchacho salir, necesitaba dejar al chico pensar un rato, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que no dejándole escapar de ello, a no ser que se pusiese a leer, cosa que también le parecía bien que hiciera, ya que la mayor parte de los libros que tenía allí eran de iniciación a las artes oscuras y a la defensa con magia blanca, y más avanzados, con los que podría captar su atención.

Harry a solas en la habitación intentó obviamente sin éxito salir de ella, encontró su varita sobre una de las mesillas y sabiendo que iba a ser incapaz de dormir recorrió el cuarto leyendo los títulos de los libros por si alguno le llamaba la atención, pero su mente no estaba en ello, cogió uno al azar que resultó ser uno sobre hechizos de defensa básicos y se tumbó en la cama a pensar, habían ocurrido tantas cosas en los últimos días en general, todo se le había juntado y ahora apenas era capaz de ordenar su mente, pero había varias cosas que tenía claras, quería conseguir la piedra filosofal antes de que nada pasase, conseguir acercarse más a Quirrell y mejorar, mejorar hasta ser capaz de controlar sus emociones y de defenderse, mejorar hasta que nada pueda hacerlo caer, no solo por el mismo sino por aquellos que consideraba su familia, por Draco Narcissa y Lucius, por Theo e incluso Blaise, y también, aunque menos por Neville y Hermione, que aunque los evitaba, lo hacía por el bien de ellos dos, porque si les veían con un Slytherin lo más probable es que les atacaran, ya se lo explicaría cuando todo se calmase, por ahora quedaba ya menos tiempo de curso y demasiadas cosas por organizar.

Se quitó todo de la cabeza y comenzó a leer el libro que tenía entre manos quedando de verdad enfrascado en la lectura perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Acabó el libro en lo que él creyó fue tiempo récord, pero al mirar a su alrededor descubrió a Quirrell sentado en una silla cerca de la cama leyendo otro libro

-¿Ya acabaste?-Le preguntó-No notaste cuando entré en el cuarto así que preferí dejarte terminar de leer tranquilo,¿el libro ha sido de tu agrado?

Sí- Respondió sorprendido por no haber notado en ningún momento la presencia del profesor- Ha sido bastante instructivo.

-Si quieres- Le dijo el profesor- Te puedo dejar que te lleves algunos libros a tu sala común de vez en cuando, ya que estos volúmenes no se encuentran en la biblioteca.

-Seria genial- Le contesto- La verdad es que además quería haberle propuesto algo hace un par de días pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido no he encontrado el tiempo propicio para hacerlo

-¿De que se trata?- Preguntó intrigado el profesor

-Me gustaría completar la maestría de DCAO- Dijo tajante con mucha seriedad Harry- Y me gustaría que usted me guiase

A Quirrell se le iluminaron los ojos ante la propuesta, era la oportunidad perfecta para tener cerca al muchacho y hacerlo su aliado, si solo Dumbledore no se interpusiera…

-Yo por mi estaré encantado- Dijo el mayor- Pero no sé hasta qué punto el director te lo permitirá

-El profesor Snape está de mi parte también- Le dijo Harry- Ya se lo he comentado con anterioridad y está de acuerdo, yo creo que si ustedes dos se lo dicen y yo se lo comento a algún otro profesor Dumbledore no se podrá negar, además, es un derecho que tenemos todos los alumnos, la única condición es que no podemos abandonar la maestría y yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, quiero controlar mis emociones y ser poderoso para defender lo que más aprecio.

-Eso es bueno- Dijo Quirrell- Yo también haré todo lo posible para ayudarte, nunca había tenido un alumno tan prometedor como tu en todos los años que llevo dando clases

-Entonces esto es un pacto- Dijo Harry y le extendió la mano a Quirrell, el mayor se la dio y los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos

Los dos creían estarse manipulando el uno al otro sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del contrario, pero ambos se sentían bien con ello, Harry viendo una posibilidad de conseguir sus objetivos y Voldemort de conseguir tener en sus manos al joven Black, para poder descifrarlo completamente y además conseguir que se una a su bando en vez de quedarse como un peón de Dumbledore. Los dos se quedaron conversando hasta tarde cuando Harry volvió a su dormitorio para calmar a sus compañeros que parecían fantasmas, y tras haber hecho una larga visita a Draco para tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse él también, y esa noche durmieron tranquilamente sin problemas ni pesadillas que les interrumpieran su momento de breve paz.

* * *

 **Bum! Se acabó el capítulo, ¿Que os ha parecido? A mi me pareció que estaba quedando bien cuando lo leí y he llegado a mi autoimpuesto número de palabras sin problemas, ademas que casi todo el capítulo lo he escrito hoy XD jajsjajjasja, estoy como una cabra**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda dejadlo en los comentarios y os responderé por PM si puedo y sino en el proximo capitulo como pueda, insisto en que Harry es un niño diferente, tiene 11 y se le escapan cosas, y tiene una obsesión con ser mas mayor y actuar así, sigue siendo pequeño y va a serlo por bastante aun, va a fallar y a equivocarse como otros niños, a llorar y a jugar, pero siempre intentará aparentar ser mayor para no mostrar debilidad XD**

 **Creo que con esto mas o menos lo aclaro todo, insisto en que si tenéis dudas preguntéis, que a veces se me escapan cosas sin aclarar, y si, entre el incidente de Harry y la escena de Black pasan varias semanas, sino el tiempo no avanza,es que no lo he dejado muy claro creo...**

 **Bueno, si me quereis matar dejadme vuestros Avada Kedavra en los comentarios o escribidme en alguna Death Note, lo que prefiráis, siempre acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, no quiero insultos ni nada de eso, esto lo escribo para los que les guste, si no te gusta te callas y no lo lees.**

 **Con mucho amor y cosas bonitas**

 **RIKA REGEL**


	10. In armis eris capiens

**Bienvenidos al capítulo 10 de esta bella e intrepidante historia, que decir... que decir... bueno, solo debo decir un par de cositas de nada como siempre, primero GRACIAS a los mas de 100 seguidores y favoritos de esta historia, no sabéis bien lo feliz que me hacéis cada uno de vosotros. En un principio pensé en hacer este capitulo de 10 000 palabras pero viendo lo que tardé en escribir estas 5 000 (sin contar el comentario del autor) pues preferí deleitaros cuanto antes con este capitulo. Estamos avanzando ya con la historia y se acerca el final del primer curso, así que veremos que pasa.**

 **Os pido disculpas como siempre por anticipado por las faltas de ortografía que se me escapan, y os pido que si veis que en algún punto he puesto Harry, en conversación o en pensamiento de otro personaje que no deba saber la identidad de Orion, en vez de Orion, me lo digais, por que, aunque he repasado varias veces el capitulo, siempre se me escapa alguno. Bueno no os entretengo mas, disfrutad del caitulo**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter**_ **le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes en mi propias historia e hilo argumental**

* * *

Las cosas estaban marchando tal y como él nunca hubiera imaginado, Voldemort observaba cómo, sin apenas tener que mover un dedo, las piezas se colocaban en su tablero en la posición más favorable para su victoria. Orión Black le había vuelto a sorprender de sobremanera, el chico había notado la onda de magia en el mismo momento que él, y menos mal que Dumbledore no estuvo en el comedor en ese momento, porque sino el viejo lo hubiese amañado todo. Salieron los dos a la vez del comedor y el muchacho no se sorprendió porque el profesor estuviese allí sino que con una simple mirada acordaron ambos llegar a la fuente del poder cuanto antes.

Pero todo mejoró en el momento en que llegaron allí, el muchacho le ayudó, aunque dudo que lo hiciese de forma consciente, a levantar el hechizo de privacidad y todas las barreras, haciendo el proceso mucho más rápido y casi instantáneo, pero no se acabó allí la cosa, el chico, al ver a su compañero rodeado por otros y atacado soltó una, muy poderosa, onda de magia pura, magia que prácticamente le hizo retroceder y que expulsó a los chicos de encima de su compañero, sin apenas rozarlo, cosa que normalmente requeriría mucha práctica y habilidad. Y justo en ese momento lo vio, en los ojos del chico, odio, del más puro y fuerte, el que él mismo conocía como propio, como su mayor potenciador, sus ojos brillaban con la ira y en ese momento, solo con mirarlo de reojo pudo leer sus intenciones e inmediatamente detenerlo, quitándole la varita. Snape ya había llegado entonces y se abalanzaba sobre los muchachos amenazante, y Orión Black aun seguía intentando escaparse de sus brazos y destrozar a los muchachos, un aura asesina rodeaba el cuerpo del muchacho, y pequeñas ondas de magia le golpeaban para que le soltase, y le habló al oído y aun así luchó por soltarse, y él se vio obligado a dejar inconsciente al chico, para prevenir problemas y que el alma del joven, aún pura, se manchara con la sangre de un posible asesinato, aunque debía admitir que él también se estaba sintiendo tentado a matar a los chicos, porque habían osado tocar a un joven que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Después de eso Snape dejó al joven Black en sus manos, perfecto, lo llevó a su cuarto y esperó con paciencia a que recobrase la consciencia, en cuanto lo hizo volvió a sentir el odio y la ira del chico, pero lo calmó. Después se vio obligado a dejarlo en su cuarto, candado obviamente, e ir a clase, aunque en su mente sonó estaba el potencial del chico, ese chico que parecía un reflejo de sí mismo cuando era joven.

Después cuando volvió al cuarto, el muchacho estaba tan enfrascado en que siquiera le escuchó llegar y esperó a que acabase o le notase, y al final lo hizo, y volvió a sorprenderle con la propuesta de la maestría en DCAO, en un principio no pensaba permanecer en Hogwarts por más de este año, pero podría mover sus hilos para mantener cerca al muchacho aunque abandonase su puesto, poco a poco llevándolo más a su terreno y a sus ideales, hasta convertirlo en uno de los suyos, incluso, viendo su potencial, en su igual o su heredero.

Pero además también le interesaba descifrar a ese muchacho, saber su pasado, ver su presente y acompañarle en su futuro, verle crecer y equivocarse, hacerse más poderoso y destrozar a sus enemigos, formarse su grupo de confianza, y conquistar el mundo con sus manos. Quería hacerlo grande, y conocer todo sobre el, todo lo posible y conocer todas y cada una de sus facetas, y de sus expresiones, quería verle romperse en sus brazos y renacer de nuevo con su ayuda, lo quería todo de él. Y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ello.

Lucius volvía de una reunión con sus abogados, había sido francamente sencillo exigir un juicio para Sirius, ya que nunca se le había celebrado uno, también fue fácil conseguir una visita a Azkaban para verlo, pero eso sería el día en que lo sacase de ese tugurio. En estos momentos Lucius aún consideraba que lo más necesario era restaurar todas esas familias sangrepura que tras la guerra se habían visto afectadas o denigradas, poco a poco ir haciéndolas volver a su estado principal, siempre recordando sus lealtades y a su familia, que era lo primordial.

También. Tenía pendiente el juicio contra los Weasley, pero parte de sí mismo le decía que no todos los hijos debían pagar por el error del hermano, y que con atacar a los padres y al chico bastaba, aún si al hacer eso acababa dejando al resto sin padres. Esta vez los Weasley no saldrían impunes de esta, habían atacado ya varias veces a Harry y según parecía también a Draco. Le hartaba pensar que gente como esa seguía libre aun, después de deshonrar a su familia hacía varias generaciones cancelando un matrimonio concertado, solo para casarse con una sangre sucia, y ahora atacando a su protegido, ya sin hablar del hecho de que los Weasley comían de la mano de Dumbledore completamente, siendo así que si no fuese por el viejo lo más probable es que esa familia hubiese desaparecido hace aún no se había enterado del incidente de Draco, pero Snape ya estaba en la mansión preparado para calmar la furia del mayor de los Malfoy, Narcissa ya había ido a Hogwarts y estaba con Draco en la enfermería, pero cuando llegó, hacía unas horas, a la mansión, Lucius había salido, por lo que ahora le había tocado esperar. Escuchó el sonido de la aparición desde lejos y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió antes de que el rubio lo hiciera, sorprendiendo a este y le miró fijamente a los ojos, el mayor, al ver que parecía tratarse de una cosa muy seria, entró con rapidez hasta su despacho, donde, nada más escuchar en comienzo de la historia, hizo estallar de la ira varios objetos, este año en Hogwarts estaba siendo el colmo, se estaba planteando seriamente el cambiar a ambos muchachos de colegio inmediatamente, visto que Hogwarts, que presumía de su seguridad, había fallado estrepitosamente varias veces en cuidar a dos miembros de su familia. Sin dudarlo un segundo siguió a Snape hasta la enfermería de Hogwarts, mandando mientras tanto a uno de sus elfos a llevarle una carta a sus abogados para enfrentar este dilema de cara, Lucius lo tenía claro, lo iba a sacar todo a la luz el mismo día, y así haría caer, a gran parte de los Weasley, a Dumbledore, y liberaría Sirius Black, todo en un gran juicio con todo el Wizengamot, porque su familia había sido agraviada dos veces, y si contaba el hecho de que Black era su familiar distante, tres veces, le habían agraviado tres veces, y eso ya era el colmo, porque el punto centro de esos tres problemas residía en la misma persona, en Dumbledore. Llegó a la enfermería antes del anochecer, Narcissa ya estaba allí hablando con su hijo, se acercó a ambos y los abrazó con ternura.

-¿Dónde está Orion?-Preguntó el mayor al profesor de pociones- Según me contaste debería estar por aquí descansando

-Lo dejé en manos de Quirrell- Admitió el pelinegro- Estaba demasiado alterado como para traerlo aquí sin levantar demasiadas sospechas, además, ya se que está bien y se ha despertado y está más tranquilo, solo esta en el cuarto de Quirrell despejando su mente antes de que le pueda dejar ir.

-¿Confías en ese hombre?- Le preguntó el patriarca Malfoy- ¿Le confías a Orion a ese hombre?

-La verdad es que a mi personalmente no me hace mucha ilusión- Dijo el profesor-pero Orion dijo que se acercaría a él y lo vigilaría, y que estaría bien, y por cómo lo dijo, confío en la decisión del muchacho

-Espero que el chico haya elegido bien- Dijo Lucius- No se si podría aguantar otro ataque más tan pronto

-No creo- Dijo Snape- Aunque las intenciones de Quirell sean malas, que haga nada con los eventos tan recientes, así que da por seguro que el chico está bien, por ahora preocupate por este pequeñajo rubio, espero que no lo haya traumado este evento, podría ser peligroso para su magia y su desarrollo

-No hace falta que se preocupen más- Les interrumpió la medimaga- Ya he hecho las pruebas pertinentes y el joven Malfoy está perfectamente, tanto física, mágica o mentalmente

Los dos adultos suspiraron y tras eso Snape se fue a su cuarto a corregir los ensayos de los cursos que había tenido ese día mientras que Lucius se sentó al otro lado de la cama de su pequeño y conversaron hasta que se hizo de noche. Cuando ya estaban los Malfoy por irse a casa a descansar se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y apareció Orion, con el rostro afligido y preocupado por su casi hermano, los tres rubios se alegraron mucho al verlo bien, y el moreno también al ver a los tres miembros de su familia

-¿Estas bien Orion?- Le preguntó narcisa revisando todo su cuerpo por heridas

-Estoy perfectamente- Dijo sonriendo suavemente al sentir el calor de su familia- Estaba tan preocupado por draco, y tan furioso, pero ahora ya me he calmado y me alegro de ver que de verdad estás bien, Draco

El pequeño rubio se rió suavemente, el evento había dejado secuelas en él, pero el ver a su familia a su alrededor había sanado la mayor parte del problema, antes había estado muy preocupado por Harry, casi más que por él mismo, pero cuando le dijeron que estaba bien sintió como si parte del peso que cargaba se hubiese ido de sus hombros, y ahora que directamente había comprobado el perfecto estado de su primo sí que sintió todo el peso desaparecer de sus hombros dejándolo extrañamente relajado y adormecido

Charlaron animadamente hasta que la enfermera les echó y puso a dormir a Draco, Lucius se despidió de Harry deseandole suerte y diciéndole que tuviese mucho cuidado pues el chico ya les había comentado a los tres rubios su intención de hacer la maestría en DCAO y de estar bajo el mando de Quirrell.

Dentro de los Weasley había un enfado creciente constante, sobretodo por parte de los dos gemelos quienes, al ser tan cercanos a los Slytherin, estaban completamente indignados por el comportamiento de su hermano pequeño. Los dos demonios además acababan de enterarse hacía poco de lo que le había pasado a su pequeño Dragón y les había dejado con muy mal sabor de boca tras enterarse de que habían sido compañeros de su propia casa los causantes del incidente. Por lo que el joven Theodore Nott les había contado a grandes rasgos, Draco había sido acorralado en un extraño momento de soledad y le habían intentado violar, pero el joven Black, junto con dos profesores habían sido capaces de detenerlos antes de que apenas le tocasen y esos estudiantes habían sido expulsados, por eso a mitad de esa noche se levantaron y fueron sigilosamente hasta la enfermería, por lo diablos que son ya habían hecho excursiones como esa previamente por lo que sabían cómo desactivar las alarmas y evitar a los profesores que pudiesen estar acechando a esas horas de la noche. Entraron a la enfermería y fueron hasta la única camilla ocupada que resultó ser, para su suerte, la más cercana a la puerta. En la cama el rubio serpiente descansaba bajo los efectos de una poción para dormir sin sueños, en un estado en que ni el derrumbe de un edificio sería capaz de despertarle. Los gemelos se sintieron aliviados al confirmar el estado de su pequeño Dragón, ellos se sentían culpables por no haber mantenido más vigilado a Draco, ellos sintieron que con un poco más de cuidado habrían sido capaces de evitar este incidente, agarraron cada uno una de las manos del chico dormido y por turnos le dieron besos en cada una de las mejillas hasta que se sintieron satisfechos, después volvieron a su dormitorio con una idea problemática pero firme en su mente, ya se habían cansado de cargar con la culpa de sus antepasados y de sus hermanos, por lo que habían decidido que era momento de cortar lazos con ellos completamente, necesitarian ayuda, pero estaban seguros de que Orion Black y Los Malfoy les ayudarían si eran sinceros y decían la verdad. Con ese plan en mente los dos se durmieron, con la intención de empezar su plan poco más allá del momento de despertarse.

A mitad de la noche Harry se despertó inquieto, miró a su alrededor intentando ubicarse, había soñado con la muerte de Draco y su familia, incluso Theo había aparecido, y aun recordaba la vivida imagen de los cadáveres de la gente a la que apreciaba, y también recordaba haber escuchado la voz de Quirrell diciéndole que eso era culpa de su debilidad, Harry entonces se levantó y se puso su capa de invisibilidad, que había recuperado hace ya tiempo de manos de Dumbledore, y salió de su cuarto, caminó sigilosamente y salió de su casa caminando por los pasillos del colegio perdido en el sueño aun. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba en la clase, que estaba en la zona más alejada del castillo, donde encontró por primera vez el espejo de Oesed, sin saber muy bien qué hacer entró en el aula, el espejo aún estaba allí, Harry tenía miedo de perderse en la ilusión del espejo, pero, tras los eventos de los últimos meses se imaginó la posibilidad de que su deseo hubiese cambiado. Se acercó hasta el espejo evitando mirarlo, y cuando ya se encontraba a pocos pasos subió la mirada. Se veía reflejado a sí mismo, solo, mirando al frente con mirada decidida, con una expresión firme en su rostro, vestido con ropas caras y con una altura y un peso adecuados, y emitía un aura de fuerza y oscuridad muy potente.

Harry en ese momento no estaba del todo seguro de lo que significaba su reflejo, pero vio la certeza en sus propios ojos, como los de alguien que ha sido capaz de defender lo que más aprecia, su familia, en su caso, y con ese aura de poder era lo suficiente poderoso para defenderlos, ese era su deseo…

Dumbledore había decidido pasar el espejo de Oesed esa noche a la cámara de la piedra filosofal, había retrasado el evento dada la inactividad de Voldemort, pero viendo cómo ya cada vez quedaba menos tiempo de curso, pensó que ya era hora de ponerlo allí por precaución. Entró al aula donde estaba, era una zona poco habituada del castillo, y además había puesto varias barreras para evitar que nadie curioso lo encontrase, por eso cuando entró al aula y encontró a Orion Black mirando al espejo fijamente se sorprendió, no sabía lo que el muchacho estaba viendo, ni tampoco creía necesitar saberlo, pensando que serían sus padres, eso era lo más lógico, ya que el muchacho nunca los había conocido, pero, como era todavía un muchacho seguramente desearía conocerlos, aunque ni siquiera estaba él seguro de quién era la madre de Orion, cuando miró en el registro solo venia el nombre del padre, y antes de aquella noche de Halloween tampoco nadie le había comentado nada sobre la ascendencia del chico.

-Tú, como cien tos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed- Dijo el director haciendo que el chico saliera de su ensimismamiento-Este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fasci nados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.

-Señor director- Dijo Orion mirando al anciano- Ya se que solo nos muestra nuestro deseo más profundo.

-Así es- Dijo Dumbledore- puedo preguntarte,¿Qué te ha mostrado?

-Algo de lo que ya era consciente- Dijo Harry sin revelar la verdad- Mi mayor debilidad, que debe ser arreglada

Dumbledore se extrañó por la respuesta,¿una debilidad? ¿Consideraba a su familia una debilidad? Aun si no los conocia

-¿Es malo lo que te muestra?- Dijo el mayor- ¿Desprecias el deseo más profundo de tu corazón?

-No- Dijo Orion tajante- Lo anhelo , y me muestra cual es mi debilidad actual, me deja claro cómo debo mejorar, para lograr que ese deseo se haga realidad .Ahora, si me disculpa, creo que me debo ir ya.

-Buenas noches mi muchacho- Le dijo mientras el chico recogía su capa del suelo, que Dumbledore inmediatamente reconoció como la capa de invisibilidad- Te aconsejo que no busques nunca más el espejo, hoy lo trasladó de aquí, y te aconsejo que si alguna vez te cruzas con él,debes estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo.

-Lo sé director- Dijo Harry y luego susurro, casi para sí mismo- No pienso volver a descuidarme ni un segundo

Orion se marchó y Dumbledore dejó escapar un gran suspiro, el muchacho al final no había respondido a su pregunta pero al menos sabía que no era desprecio por sus emociones, aún creía que podía traer al chico al lado de la luz, después se acercó al espejo sin mirarlo sabiendo ya lo que encontraría si mirase y cubrió el espejo con una sábana que estaba al lado. Después, tras varias series complicadas de hechizos redujo el espejo al tamaño de la palma de su mano, sabiendo que reducirlo directamente no funcionaría y podría dañar al objeto, que era una reliquia de propiedades mágicas que normalmente era conservada en el departamento de misterios pero que había conseguido con un permiso especial ese año para la piedra filosofal. Guardó el dicho espejo en el bolsillo de su túnica y salió del aula cerrándola tras él, y luego, usando sus derechos como director, entró a un pasillo que le llevó en escasos pasos hasta el tercer piso, saliendo justo al lado de la sala que daba al cuarto de la trampilla, esa era su forma más cómoda de ir por Hogwarts, evitando así encontrarse con estudiantes o con algunos profesores, además era un privilegio que solo tenía el director del colegio y los cuatro fundadores, y sus descendientes, si lo supiesen, cosa que Dumbledore no tenía intención de que pasase, había muchas zonas del castillo a las que sólo los herederos de los fundadores pueden acceder, y ni siquiera el, que tenía en esos momentos la autoridad suprema en el colegio, había sido capaz de ver.

Entró hasta el cuarto de la trampilla y de inmediato hechizó un arpa que se encontraba escondida en una de las esquinas del cuarto, durmiendo así al perro de tres cabezas, después bajó levitando por la escotilla, con una pequeña bola de luz en su mano, haciendo que nada se moviese en la sala inferior, después cruzó el resto de habitaciones y de trampas sin problemas teniendo, o la respuesta, o la llave maestra de todas y cada una de ellas.

Llegó sin problemas hasta la sala del final, donde, en una mesa del centro estaba la piedra filosofal, rodeada por varias barreras, envuelta aún en un trapo. Sacó el espejo de su bolsillo y lo agrandó de nuevo con el mismo proceso anterior, y lo colocó al fondo de la zona central de la sala, después , de un bolsillo sacó un pergamino y con gran maestría comenzó a recitar una gran serie de conjuros que hicieron que, al final del proceso, la piedra filosofal se introdujese en el espejo, que dejó cubierto con la sábana mirando solo por un segundo su reflejo en él y maldiciendo en voz baja ante lo que vio.

Harry estaba volviendo a su sala común un poco incómodo por haber sido descubierto por Dumbledore, el director no le había dicho nada, pero sabía que le mantendría vigilado, aunque Harry ya se había decidido, desde antes de que el viejo se lo dijese, a no volver a buscar el espejo de nuevo.

Cuando giró una de las esquinas escuchó una voz que se le hacía familiar, se volvió a colocar la capa de invisibilidad sobre los hombros y siguió el sonido de la voz hasta una zona que reconoció como el cuarto de el profesor Quirrell

-Se me acaba el tiempo- Susurraba la voz- No quiero volver a recurrir a lo de la otra vez… debería hacer algo ya… pero con mucho cuidado…

Harry escuchó a la voz alejarse y desaparecer, y confuso volvió hasta su casa por fin, durante el corto trayecto, pues la habitación de Quirrell estaba cerca de la casa slytherin, se paró a pensar en lo que había escuchado, normalmente habría corrido hasta los cuartos de Snape para advertirle, pero él había decidido que se haría cargo del profesor de DCAO y además, no tenía por qué significar nada, y tenía la sensación de que no se refería a la piedra, y al no estar seguro pensó que lo mejor sería no alertar a nadie por una estupidez suya, Quirrell ya había tenido varias ocasiones para robar la piedra, si no lo había hecho hasta ahora tal vez significaba que él no era el culpable, esperaría un poco a ver si Snape encontraba por su lado alguna pista por parte del alumnado.

Por otro lado, en una parte de su mente Harry ya están pensando en ir él mismo a coger la piedra filosofal, en parte por protegerla y por otro lado para probarse a sí mismo, para probar que podía proteger a los suyos enfrentándose a las pruebas que se suponía estaban colocadas allí abajo.

La siguiente semana de clases estuvo un poco agitada y Harry se tuvo que enfrentar de nuevo a Dumbledore, tras ambos, Snape y Quirrell haber hablado con el director para comenzar su maestría en DCAO.

El anciano al principio se sorprendió mucho por la propuesta, pero luego se lo planteó como la posibilidad de ir reparando al chico para que sustituyese a Harry Potter, que aún no aparecía, en la batalla contra Voldemort. Además, el chico era demasiado brillante como para negarle la posibilidad, lo unico que debia hacer era eximir al chico de sus actuales clases de DCAO, y crear un pasillo secreto entre la sala Slytherin y el cuarto del profesor Quirrel, ademas de habilitar varias salas y suponía mucho esfuerzo hacerlo, y era algo a lo que el chico tenía derecho desde el momento en que entró en el mundo mágico, y sus tutores legales estaban de acuerdo. En definitiva, aceptó.

Orion se enteró de la noticia poco después y él y el profesor organizaron los horarios, para que Harry se sacase cuanto antes la maestría, ya que el mismísimo Voldemort estaba ansioso por entrenarlo, pero sabía que no podía tardar los 7 años de Hogwarts del chico, ya que tenía otros planes, aunque aún había formas para enseñarle tras el periodo lectivo, aunque probablemente cuanto más tiempo le tomase decidirse más complicado se volvería todo, no solo para él sino también para el muchacho.

Lucius recibió una carta de Orion justo uno días después del accidente de Draco, en ella le explicaba sus intenciones de la maestría con Quirrell, y el principal motivo aparente para hacer eso, que era vigilar al hombre, teniendo justo después de esta el argumento de la posibilidad de aprender parte de Artes Oscuras de una forma más legal aunque fuese solo de una forma más superficial para luego con el seguir avanzando en temario avanzado. Lucius además pudo leer entre líneas el interés del muchacho por su profesor, que sinceramente no le parecía bueno, es cierto que ese profesor es una caja de misterios, ya que él mismo había intentado investigarlo y se había encontrado bloqueado en ciertas partes de la vida del hombre, además Snape tampoco le había conseguido sacar gran cosa al profesor y eso le preocupaba más, aunque ese tipo de cosas jamás las admitiría ante el público.

Además el patriarca Malfoy en ese momento se encontraba muy liado con muchos trámites fiscales, no solo por el ataque del crío Weasley, sino de los Gryffindor y el juicio por Black, todo está marchando y ya casi tenía la fecha de los juicios oficiales, los de los Weasley y los Gryffindor serían en una semana, un lunes por la tarde y Orion y Draco serian los dos testigos del juicio, y el de Black se realizaría el viernes de esa semana, justo la previa al final de curso, para sacar a Black como regalo para Harry por sus notas ya que era el primero de todo el curso y dudaba que fuese a bajar del puesto en las semanas que quedaban. Con esto Lucius dejo de un lado todos sus pensamientos y siguió firmando los documentos para el proceso de todos los juicios, leyendo todos y cada uno de los documentos hasta el más mínimo detalle para asegurarse de que todo estaba tal y como él había dicho, sin permitirse ni un solo error que pudiese hacer que su juicio peligrase, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ahora que Dumbledore ya no era el jefe del Wizengamot por el maltrato de Harry.

Harry se despertó de nuevo asustado por la mañana, se estaba cansando ya de eso, pero esta vez, no como la noche anterior Theo se había despertado con el movimiento brusco que había hecho.

-¿Orion?-Le dijo- ¿Estás bien?¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada- Dijo tragando bruscamente y retirándose el sudor de la frente con una mano- Solo… solo ha sido una pesadilla, nada más, no era nada real.

-¿Me lo quieres contar?- Dijo Theo sentándose en la cama del pelinegro- Puedes confiar en mi, ademas, seguro que te sientes más tranquilo.

-Yo…-Dijo inseguro, pero esta vez decidido a contárselo a su mejor amigo, viendo que su máscara estaba cerca de caer-...No se, ultimamente siempre es lo mismo, creo que es el estrés y las malas situaciones de estas últimas semanas, no hago más que soñar con vuestras muertes, o con vosotros teniendo accidentes, tú, Draco, Blaise, hasta mi tío Malfoy y Narcissa, cada noche veo a alguno morirm, normalmente no pasa nada, me despierto un segundo y me doy cuenta de que no es real, pero esta noche ha sido demasiado real el dolor y el miedo, y habéis sido tu y Draco los de esta noche, y no puedo, no quiero admitirlo, pero no quiero perderos ahora que sois tan importantes para mi

Theo tragó fuerte ante las palabras de su amigo, ya sabía que había sido una pesadilla, pero lo consideró como un evento aislado, no se imaginó que su amigo hubiese estado sufriendo durante estas últimas semanas, sobretodo viendo sufrir y morir a las personas que más aprecia, que no eran muchas. Theo además últimamente no se sentía digno de ser tan apreciado por Orion, no había podido hacer nada por él ni por Draco en los últimos eventos, excepto preocuparse y llevarles material de lectura a la enfermería, cosa que no tenía apenas importancia.

-Orion…-Le dijo- Estamos bien, todos, todos estamos bien, no nos ha pasado nada, estamos contigo cuando y donde nos necesites, y no vamos a morir o dejarnos capturar fácilmente, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, y recuerda que nunca vamos solos, nunca, ni veinte Gryffindor nos podrían vencer si estamos juntos

-Gracias Theo- Dijo Harry sonriendo suavemente- Gracias por estar conmigo...Bueno- Dijo levantandose de la cama y despejando su cabeza- ya que es pronto, ¿Qué tal si salimos a echar una carrerita?

Con esto los dos salieron sin apenas decir nada, hasta la zona cercana al lago donde estiraron y se pusieron a correr, tras un largo rato volvieron a su cuarto, mientras el resto se estaba apenas despertando, y se ducharon y bajaron a desayunar.

El día transcurrió sin problemas y Harry después de comer se encontró secuestrado por los gemelos Weasley que tampoco tenían clase esa tarde.

-Orion-DIjo uno de ellos comenzando su típica charla alternada

-Nosotros…

-Queríamos…

-Hacerte….

-Una petición…

Harry suspiró temiendose lo peor

-¿Qué queréis?-Dijo seriamente

-Necesitamos enviarle una carta a tu tío Lucius-Dijo uno de ellos

-Y como nosotros no tenemos lechuza…-Dijo el otro

-No podemos usar una del colegio porque las barreras de vuestra manion no las permiten casi nunca…

-Queríamos pedirte si nos dejas la tuya

-Porfavor- Dijeron los dos para terminar al unísono

Harry suspiró de nuevo pero sonrió de nuevo

-No hay problema, os la dejo- Dijo, pero antes de que pudiesen decir nada les cortó-...Con una condición...me contais que le queréis decir a mi tío

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro fijamente y asintieron, y, con su extraña forma de hablar le contaron a Orion su intención de separarse de su familia, sobretodo viendo los problemas que se les venían encima por su hermano menor, y le comentaron su intención de, separarse de sus padres y hermanos pequeños, pero tomar el apellido de su madre, Prewett, que en ese momento nadie estaba usando, y ellos, como hijos de su madre, podían reclamarlo, y como aun son menores, habían pensado en elegir como su tutor legal a Charlie, su hermano más mayor, que estaba de su parte, y había sido el primero en tomar la iniciativa de alejarse de la familia, y para poder llevar a cabo todo el proceso necesitaban a algunos sangrepura con poder en el gobierno para que les apoyaran, además de abogados, y habían pensado en el patriarca Malfoy como el mejor candidato si conseguían que además Orion y Draco le convencieran.

Harry terminó de escuchar su propuesta sin interrumpirles en ningún momento y luego se rió.

-Chicos- Dijo Harry- Creo que no habrá problemas para convencerle, estoy seguro de que mi tío estará más que encantado de poder tener algo más que poner en contra de vuestros padres, después de todo aún les guarda rencor por la tradición familiar desde que uno de vuestros ancestros canceló un contrato de matrimonio con ellos.

-¿De verdad?- Dijeron los dos a la vez y luego habló uno de ellos- Nosotros creíamos que era porque éramos pobres y nuestro padre simpatizaba con los muggles

-¿Nunca os contaron la verdad?-Dijo Harry sorprendido- Sois pobres porque al cancelar el matrimonio los Malfoy tomaron represalias y quedasteis en deuda con ellos, y ahora, que vuestro padre sea pro-muggle no ayuda para nada.

-Nos lo contaron alguna vez-Dijo Fred- Pero creíamos que era solo un cuento chino de nuestro padre, después de todo nunca nos explicó muy bien por qué nuestra familia era tan mal vista, crecimos así después de todo.

-Bueno- Dijo Harry- No os preocupeis más, además, si esto se atrasa mucho, a los 14 puedo tomar algunas responsabilidades de los Black y ahora mi tío cuenta con ellas, con nuestra intervención lo conseguireis.

Los gemelos se fueron contentos a su sala común mientras Harry bajaba corriendo hasta el aula donde trabajaba con Quirrell porque llegaba 5 minutos tarde a la clase por culpa de los gemelos. Entró en el aula e inmediatamente se vio obligado a lanzarse al suelo para esquivar un desmaius que el profesor le había lanzado para comenzar ya el duelo de la clase práctica.

* * *

 **Bien se acabo este capitulo, ¿Que os ha parecido? Si os ha gustado hacedmelo saber y seré muy feliz**

 **Bueno, vamos al tema que me intriga hoy, he estado pensando(cosa que normalmente no es buena en mi caso) que se acerca el final del primer año de Harry y me pregunto que hacer, hay dos opciones.**

 **la historia tras e primer año y tal vez el verano y el segundo año lo empiezo en una historia nueva como secuela**

 **escribiendo y añadiendo mas capitulos a esta historia sin preocuparme por nada.**

 **Os pido muy seriamente que me respondais porque de verdad no me queda tanto para acabar el año y si todo va como pretendo los próximos capítulos los subiré cuanto antes**

 **Por lo demás, si hay algo que me queráis comentar o solo fangirlear por la historia habladme por PM, dejadlo en los Reviews o habladme por:**

 **Twitter: akaashistalker**

 **Facebook:Paula Cotza(la de la imagen del gorro de Trafalgar Law)**

 **Tumblr: cotzapaula**

 **Si esto os parece pam lo siento, pero quiero dejar claro que estoy disponible para hablar cuando querais, y aun hay mucho que leer, solo debo sacarlo de mi cabeza y escribirlo a ordenador**

 **Creo que no me olvido de nada y sino ya actualizaré el capítulo para arreglarlo XDDD**

 **Os agradezco de nuevo todos vuestros comentarios y sugerencias y me alegro de que os guste la historia**

 **¿Reviews? si plis**

 **Besos**

 **Rika Regel**


	11. Mentiras ocultas tras un velo de verdad

**Bienvenidos al capítulo 11 de esta historia, se acaba el primer año al fin!, tal vez este capítulo está como un poco apresurado pero soy feliz, por que lo he escrito básicamente en tre dias de mucha imaginación, _a pesar de que me he pasado semanas pensándolo primero,_ pero bueno, aquí está y estoy bastante orgullosa de este, por que por una maldita vez, he puesto acción! Si por fin hay un poco menos de reflexión y mas acción, aunque eso no quita para nada el hecho de que estoy obsesionada con escribir sobre pensamientos y cosas de esas XDDD**

 **Bueno, por lo demás, si, soy cruel y malvada, es broma, esta vez no, pero bueno, Harry como siempre intenta ser maduro, pero se le escapan cosas, y todavía es demasiado joven y confía muy rápido en la gente, y sobretodo se deja llevar por ese maravilloso sexto sentido que tiene.**

 **Ai que sin más entreteneros aquí va este capitulo 11**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y su saga de libros le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, bella mujer, mejor persona y yo solo uso sus personajes en mi trama inventada**

* * *

Orion como siempre salió de la práctica con Quirrell agotado, el profesor no se contenía a pesar de que el muchacho apenas tenía 11 años, el mayor le había decidido dividir sus clases en dos partes,una teórica a comienzos de semana y ya a mediados y finales una parte completamente práctica con duelos constantes de lo que había aprendido durante esa semana. La noche antes había recordado lo que pasó con Snape y Quirrell aquella noche y sinceramente no sabía bien qué hacer respecto a eso, Quirrell volvía a ser un sospechoso, pero también sentía que no lo era, y no sabía bien qué hacer, lo iba a seguir vigilando en sus clases particulares todos los días después de todo.

Las prácticas eran como una tortura, sin descansos, sobretodo por que Quirrell al parecer solo tartamudeaba en sus clases normales, por alguna extraña razón, y entonces no perdían ni un solo segundo del tiempo que Dumbledore les había asignado para la maestría, era una locura, y todos lo sabían, un niño de 11 años, no podía sacarse una maestría tan joven, pero era uno de los huecos que la ley permití profesor sabía perfectamente que iba a ser imposible, pero ya tenía pensado poner a alguien a cargo del muchacho para cuidarle, por ahora solo debía enfocarse en hacer entender al muchacho dónde se metía, y descubrir, de una vez el pasado del chico, porque aun era una de las cosas que más ganas tenía de conocer. El problema era que no estaba muy seguro de cómo acercarse al muchacho con el tema, ya había notado que la última vez que había usado un Obliviate en el muchacho casi había sido descubierto, y tampoco debía usar Legeremancia por el simple hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser sutil y delicado en sus intrusiones, y aunque no creía que el chico pudiese siquiera pensar en aprender Oclumancia no quería arriesgarse a la otra posibilidad, que el chico llevase alguno de sus anillos de heredero sangrepura, porque al no haber nadie de su familia que le diese o quitase los anillos al chico, era muy probable que la persona a cargo del niño Black le hubiese dado su anillo por mejor que podía hacer entonces, ya que el chico era un Slytherin, era un intercambio de información, el mismo le contaría su infancia a cambio de la información correspondiente por parte de Orion.

En una de las sesiones de estudio, cuando ya se acercaban las últimas semanas de curso y por tanto los exámenes, haciendo ya imposible continuar con las tutorías privadas para la maestría Voldemort decidió actuar.

-Joven Black- Dijo haciendo que el menor levantase su mirada de los libros con los que estaba trabajando en ese momento- Me gustaría dedicar la clase de hoy a hablar de otros temas para conocernos un poco más, me gustaría que me contaseis un poco más de tu infancia, que según tengo entendido, no fue la mejor, si te sientes incómodo por la posibilidad de que diga algo, puedo hacer un juramento de privacidad, aunque los juramentos de la maestría ya son preventivos.

-No tengo problemas bajo esos términos- Dijo Orion- Pero este trato suena un poco injusto si no recibo yo algo de información de usted, profesor, yo le contare mi infancia si usted me cuenta la suya, eso sí que se podría considerar un trato justo

-No me esperaba menos de ti -Dijo Quirrell con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara- Comienzas tú.

Harry miró al profesor seriamente, no estaba para nada agusto con la situación, pero el trato si que era justo, y al ser maestro y aprendiz, no iba a estar el peligro de que se extendiese la información, pero aun así no se sentía seguro, además, no se sentía agusto revelandole que el era Harry Potter, aunque era muy probable que lo supiese, después de todo, durante los duelos, más de una vez se le había visto la cicatriz que le hacía tan famoso, aunque gracias al cielo, no parecía querer comentar nada de ese hecho por lo que podría omitir esa información, tampoco iba a contarle con todo lujo y detalles su infancia, no había sido la mejor, no demasiado mala pero para poderla contar entera debería desvelar su otra fastidiosa identidad. Bueno, por ahora contaría un poco por encima las cosas, y si luego Quirrell le inquiría algo más ya vería cómo reaccionar dependiendo de lo que fuese.

-Bueno- Comenzó el chico- Nací en 1981, el 31 de Julio, no se muy bien donde, mi padre es Sirius Black, quien me llamó Harrison Orion Black, aunque solo uso el nombre de Orion. Tras los eventos que ocurrieron con la derrota del Señor Oscuro, y el encarcelamiento de mi padre al ser acusado como el traidor de los Potter y ser la mano derecha del Lord, Dumbledore tomó poder sobre mi custodia sin ningún derecho y me envió a vivir con unos muggles que se suponía eran mi una familia. Poco después de que me dejase en esa casa los muggles-Y esta vez usó un tono de enorme desprecio en la palabra- me dejaron en el orfanato más lejano a su casa para librarse del "niño raro" que era yo. En ese orfanato me recogió la señorita Maria sabiendo solo mi nombre y fecha de nacimiento, viví allí toda mi infancia, separado del resto de los niños por ser un "raro", maltratado y discriminado, hasta que cierto día descubrí el mundo mágico y comprendí mi diferencia con esos niños, durante un tiempo, fui esporádicamente al callejón Diagon, para conocer un poco todo, hasta que un día, hace menos de dos años entré a Gringotts y descubrí del todo mi herencia, y también el hecho de que el culpable de todo mi sufrimiento durante la infancia era Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Pedí saber quienes eran mis otros familiares mágicos más cercanos y descubrí a los Malfoy, quienes de inmediato le quitaron mi custodia al director y me tomaron bajo su ala enseñándome cómo debería haber sido mi vida e infancia. Eso es todo profesor, su turno.

Quirrell estaba muy sorprendido por el muchacho, al fin y al cabo sí que eran bastante parecido, mucho más de lo que imaginaba, se obligó a sí mismo a suprimir una sonrisa. Además, el desprecio en la palabra muggle y el odio con el que había dicho el nombre COMPLETO Dumbledore casi le hicieron saltar de alegría. Pero se sentía extrañamente protector con el muchacho y eso no lo consideraba excesivamente bueno. Por otro lado Voldie sentía que el muchacho le había mentido, bueno, mentido no, pero si omitido toda la verdad, no estaba seguro de por qué pero su instinto de Legeremancia le decía exactamente eso. Necesitaba que el muchacho empezase a confiar más en él, aunque aún no estaba seguro de cómo conseguirlo, tal vez si cogía esta rutina de desvelar datos curiosos de su vida con el chico, aparte de acercarlo más a su bando conseguía que el muchacho empezase a tener el suficiente aprecio como para confesarle lo que aún se moría de ganas por saber, la COMPLETA y TOTAL verdad sobre su anterior vida.

Pero antes de seguir pensando era su turno ahora de contar su historia, pero antes de eso, quería aclarar un par de momentos de la historia del és de todo, el primer dato que el chico le había dado era que había nacido justo al acabar el séptimo mes, y ¿no había sido declarado como uno de lo posibles niños de la profecía? Después estaba el hecho de que se suponía que Siriu Black era el traidor y su mano derecha, ¿como se les ocurría esa estupidez? Y luego Dumbledore tomando la custodia del muchacho y mandandolo con muggles, los Malfoy no eran los únicos familiares de los Black y seguramente había millones de familias sangrepura en el mundo mágico dispuestas a tomar la custodia del muchacho.¿No se suponía que Dumbledore se encargaría solo del chico Potter por "vencerle"? Eso es al menos lo que había conseguido reunir de información desde que perdió su cuerpo físico. Después, la historia del chico se volvió una muy parecida a la suya, abandonado en un orfanato muggle, tratado mal y discriminado, la única diferencia era que el joven Black había, de alguna manera, descubierto el mundo mágico antes de lo debido y había conseguido escapar de las manos del viejo cabra loca y había llegado a las manos de los Malfoy

-Antes de eso-Dijo el profesor- ¿Te molesta si te hago un par de preguntas?-El chico le dio paso con la mano negando con la cabeza- Desde el comienzo, no estuve aquí cuando ocurrió lo de el Señor Oscuro, ¿Fue Sirius Black el traidor?¿No se supone que era el mejor amigo de los Potter?

-Según cuentan los libros y las historias- Dijo Orion sin pararse a pensar mucho en que el hombre no conocía la historia, que obviamente era una noticia que había recorrido todo el ancho mundo, solo por haber estado en el extranjero, después de todo el profesor siempre contaba sus años de aventuras con vampiros por el mundo, y con Trolls- Sirius Black siempre había sido un Mortifago desde antes de "supuestamente" abandonar a la familia Black y anexionarse de alguna manera a los Potter, por tanto, se supone que cuando los Potter se ocultaron bajo el fidelius, Sirius esperó hasta que se sintieron seguros bajo esa protección para entonces desvelar a su maestro y señor la ubicación de la familia. Entonces tras el momento en que su Señor fue presumiblemente destruido por el crío escapó con la intención de matar a Peter Pettigrew, que era uno de los testigos que sabía que él era el guardián del secreto de los Potter, y persiguió al hombre hasta un pueblo muggle donde estalló una calle entera matando a 13 muggles y con ellos al otro hombre dejando solo un dedo de él. Dicen que los aurores encontraron poco después a Black riendo como un maniático loco de rodillas en el suelo y que lo apresaron y esa misma noche el hombre ya estaba en Azkaban bajo los cargos de ser mortifago, la mano derecha del Lord, haber matado a 13 muggles y a Peter Pettigrew, haber traicionado a los Potter, y supuestamente haber puesto bajo el Imperio a varios miembros de la comunidad mágica como Lucius Malfoy y otros presumibles mortífagos, liberándoles del peso de Azkaban.

-Bueno- Dijo el mayor- Has usado mucho los "se supone", "presumiblemente", "supuestamente", por lo que creo que no estás de acuerdo con esa historia,¿Me equivoco?

-Profesor- Dijo Orion mirándole a los ojos fijamente- ¿Usted lo cree? Yo no, he investigado a mi padre lo suficiente como par saber que no tenía desde el principio ni siquiera la intención de pensar en unirse al lado del Señor Oscuro, huyó de su familia, que eran partidarios del Lord para escapar de ese destino, ¿Usted cree que después de haber hecho todo lo que hizo para no unirse al bando oscuro se uniría voluntariamente a ellos, y además, se convertiría tan fácilmente en la mano derecha del Lord? Personalmente, si yo fuese el Lord, jamás permitiría que alguien como Sirius Black, por mucho que fuese un sangrepura y eso, con el historial de luz que tenía, se convirtiese en un seguidor sin antes probar sus lealtades al máximo, y menos permitirle llegar a ser mi mano derecha. Aunque entiendo que es posible bajo varias circunstancias que aún no conozco, debo admitir mi falta de conocimiento sobre el tema, todo esto son mis suposiciones y por tanto pueden estar equivocadas.

-Debo admitir-Dijo el profesor al acabar el niño- Que estoy bastante de acuerdo con lo que has dicho, pero bueno, dejemos ahora este tema de lado, ya que sino creo que no acabaríamos nunca, lo retomaremos otro día, déjame pasar a mi siguiente pregunta, ¿Por qué Dumbledore tomó tu custodia? Los Malfoy podrían haberlo hecho con mayor derecho, incluso, si no me equivoco, Andromeda Black, la prima de Sirius y hermana de Narcissa, es del bando de la luz y podría haberte acogido sin problemas.

-Aquí de nuevo debo decir que no comprendo muy bien el porqué- Respondió el chico bajando la mirada- Solo puedo hacer suposiciones, ya que mi padre estaba supuestamente en el bando de la luz, tal vez el director se creyó que tenía que mantenerme en algún lugar "seguro" apartado de cualquiera, tanto de luz como oscuridad por si alguien decidía que por ser mi padre quien era yo debía tomar su culpa. Pero no lo sé, y no me arriesgo aún a decir nada, supongo que lo sabré el día que me atreva a hablar con él del tema. ¿Pasamos a otra pregunta? si tienes más…

-Sí-Respondió Quirrell sin pararse mucho a procesar la respuesta del chico y sin querer hablar del chico Potter, creyendo certeramente que el joven Black no sabía nada- Me gustaría que especificaras un poco más el cómo conociste el mundo mágico, debo decir que es mi última pregunta, creo.

-No puedo decir mucho de eso-Dijo Harry y entonces decidió usar la falsa historia que había inventado para cubrir el hecho de que era hablante de Parsel y que lo conoció todo por su pequeña Gyoshi- No es nada más allá de una de las excursiones que hicimos en verano al centro de londres, allí, mientras los niños me perseguían por ser "raro" en una situación de miedo por magia accidental me aparecí un par de calles lejos de allí, en un callejón y había un grupo de magos allí que me pararon y me preguntaron cómo es que había hecho magia siendo tan pequeño, si mis padres eran magos o muggles, pero me asusté y huí antes de decirles nada, poco después descubrí que allí al lado estaba el callejón Diagon y bueno, poco a poco me aventuré más allí para descubrir mis orígenes.

La historia parecía lo suficiente convencible, y esperaba que el profesor no le preguntara nada más sobre el tema, no sabía muy bien cómo responder a todo sin declarar a voz viva que era un hablante de Parsel y que su mejor amigo de la infancia no era sino una serpiente bastante venenosa que había conocido de pequeño.

Si no tiene más dudas- DIjo Orion- Podríamos continuar con su parte del trato.

Bueno-Dijo el profesor decidiendo repasar más adelante la conversación- Te sorprenderá saber lo muy parecidas que son nuestras historias. Yo vengo de una madre sangrepura y un padre muggle, aunque eso no lo supe hasta varios años ya en Hogwarts, según me dijo la matrona de mi orfanato mi madre llegó un día por la noche en navidades a la puerta del orfanato medio moribunda y acabó dándome a luz ahí y muriendo tras decir mi nombre. Crecí en ese orfanato igual que tú, maltratado y discriminado, pero no descubrí que era un mago hasta que no vino el profesor Dumbledore a contarmelo, y si, en aquel entonces aún no era director. Poco más puedo decir de ahí, fui sorteado en Slytherin, y en aquel entonce yo creía ser un hijo de muggles y no lo pasé muy bien, más adelante descubrí ser mestizo y eso me lo hizo pasar mejor, pero eso es todo sobre mi. No tuve una infancia increíble ni nada.

Entonces Quirrell sacó su varita y musitó un "Tempus" fijándose en que ya era hora de cenar por lo que sin dar tiempo a nada despachó al chico y él mismo también se fue, pocos minutos después a cenar.

Harry entró al comedor aun pensando en la conversación con el profesor, todo era tan parecido entre los dos que se hacía sospechoso. Se sentó entre Theo y draco que le esperaban , con Blaise delante suyo, y decidió, tras poner una simple barrera de privacidad, contarles a los tres, lo máximo que pudo de la conversación, sabiendo que la ley de maestro-aprendiz le permitía contar las cosas bajo ciertas restricciones, ya que había sido creada para defender a los aprendices que cualquier daño, impidiendo que se contase nada que pudiese de cualquier manera perjudicar a ninguno, ni maestro ni aprendiz. Cuando terminó de contarlo Theo y Draco se miraron y el segundo intervino.

-Orion- Le dijo- Quirinus Quirrell si es un mestizo, pero no creció en un orfanato, su madre murió hace varios años, que era muggle, y su padre murió hace muchos años y es también un mestizo.

-Pero…-Dijo Harry- Lo que dijo lo dijo con demasiada sinceridad, es imposible que mintiese sobre eso...además, nada de lo que habéis dicho le perjudica en nada...es demasiado raro…lo hablaré con el profesor Snape cuando pueda.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada hasta que Blaise decidió abrir la boca para decir lo que desencadenaría una serie de eventos que cambiarían aún más a los 4 chicos

-Oye- Les dijo- ¿Sabéis que me he enterado de que esta noche Dumbledore se va del castillo?

-¡La piedra!- Exclamó Harry- Hoy la intentará robar… tal vez por eso me entretuvo…¿Snape se va?

-Creo que se ha ido esta tarde tras acabar las clases- Le respondió Draco- Me comentó que tenía papeleo en el ministerio y que luego tenía otros temas que atender…

-Iré esta noche a escondidas a vigilar que no vaya nadie- Dijo Harry sin pensar mucho- Vosotros esperáis a ver si viene Snape para decírselo

-No Harry- Dijo Theo- Ya hemos hablado de esto nosotros tres, Blaise se quedará a avisar a los profesores, y Draco y yo te acompañaremos, no vamos a dejar que hagas algo tan Gryffindor, además, solo vamos a vigilar,¿ no? No debe pasar nada malo

-¡No voy a hacer que os arriesgueis!-DIjo Harry intentando ocultar el hecho de que para él, el ir a por la piedra, era también cuestión de probar sus habilidades-Puedo ir yo solo, no pasará nada.

-Si no va a pasar nada te acompañamos- Dijo Theo- Me confiaste tus preocupaciones aquella noche, ¿ya no confías en mí?

-¡Claro que confío en tí!-Dijo Harry- Y en cada uno de vosotros sin importar nada, pero… no pienso poneros en riesgo, aunque solo esté la posibilidad de que sufráis un pequeño rasguño, no quiero que vengais

¡Vamos a ir quieras o no!- Dijo Draco ya cabreado- No somos tontos ni tampoco te tenemos tan poco estima como para dejarte ir solo, vamos a ir, si o si.

Sois imposibles- Dijo Harry agotado- Esta bien, venid, pero a la mínima que haya algo de peligro os volveis a la sala común a salvo.

Con eso los tres muchachos cenaron y se volvieron a las mazmorras para prepararse. Cuando ya se suponía que había pasado el toque de queda, los tres se escondieron a duras penas bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y subieron, con mucho cuidado para no ser descubiertos, hasta el tercer piso. Allí Theo abrió la puerta tras la que se encontraba Fluffy con un Alohomora, y, conociendo ya que la debilidad del perro era la música, inmediatamente invocaron un pequeño piano que tocaba por sí solo una sonata de Mozart. Los tres abrieron la trampilla y con un Lumos Maxima, vieron a lo que se enfrentaban debajo. Se tiraron los tres uno detrás del otro y se forzaron a sí mismos a relajarse lo suficiente para librarse del Lazo del Diablo que amenazaba con ahogarlos. Los tres pensaron quedarse ahí a esperar, pero la curiosidad les llevó a pasar de sala y encontrarse con las llaves voladoras, y obviamente,como buen aspirante a buscador que era,a pesar de que Harry tuviera el puesto en el equipo y Draco el de cazador, el rubio se lanzó de inmediato a por la correcta, que volaba solo un poco más lento que el resto. Pasaron de puerta y se encontraron con un ajedrez gigante, ninguno de los tres era malo en el juego, pero tampoco se consideraban lo suficientemente buenos como para desafiar cara a cara a la trampa, por lo que Harry, nada más "comenzar" la partida, lanzó un hechizo de magia negra, que era el único que Lucius le había enseñado, aunque solo en teoría, a Harry este verano "Exitium", y destruyó al rey y a la reina enemigos junto con varios peones reclamando para sí mismo la victoria. Pasaron a la siguiente sala que estaba completamente vacía y dado el orden de las pruebas, esta debía ser la de Quirrell, que, por el olor aún existente, Harry dio por hecho de que la pruebe había sido el Troll contra el que se enfrentó en Halloween, y pasaron a lo que de inmediato reconocieron como la prueba de Snape. El pergamino era bastante difícil, pero Harry, al ver que era arriesgado y no se podía permitir fallar por el peligro que correría sus amigos, sacó el anillo Black del glamour que llevaba en la mano izquierda y, separando la piedra un poco de el metal, miró a través del cristal a cada una de las pociones, sabía que dos no eran venenosas y les llevarían hacia adelante o hacia atrás respectivamente, dos eran bebidas alcohólicas y el resto venenos.

Señalando a una de ella dijo- Esta te devuelve hacia atrás- Y luego miró otra que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa- Y esta te hace ir hacía delante. Por lo que yo creo, se autoreponen, así que yo pasaré primero y vosotros me seguireis después. No se supone que haya nada malo más allá de aquí.

Harry entonce se la tomó e inmediatamente se encontró en un sala circular y en el centro de ell encontró el espejo que prometió jamás volvería a buscar, El Espejo de Erised. No había nadie más en la sala, por lo que se acercó hasta él con el anhelo de volver a ver a su familia, o al menos de ver cuál era su deseo en ese momento, tras recordar verse a si mismo la ultima vez que lo visitó, olvidando el propósito con el que había venido aquí precisamente. Por eso mismo se sorprendió al verse reflejado a sí mismo sosteniendo la piedra y guardandola en el bolsillo, sobretodo más al sentirla realmente en su bolsillo. La tomó y la miró fijamente, era roja y traslúcida, y brillaba contra la luz del fuego de las velas que iluminaban la sala. Harry no volvió a mirar al espejo, no quería arriesgarse ya habiendo caído en la tentación segundos antes, gracias a la piedra se había salvado, pero sabía que no iba a haber una segunda piedra que le evitase ver lo que más ansiaba.

-¿Orion?- Escuchó una voz detrás suyo, se giró y era el profesor Quirrell- ¿Tu también estás aquí? Blaise Zabini me encontró y me comentó lo que había pasado, por eso bajé y me sorprendió mucho encontrarme a Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott en la sala de atrás esperando a que se rellenará la poción para venir aquí, debo decir que me sorprende que hayáis pasado sin problemas todas las pruebas, pero me gustaría saber a quién esperas.

-A usted- Dijo Harry guardando de nuevo la piedra en su bolsillo sabiendo que el profesor aun no la había visto- Usted está tras la piedra filosofal, ¿no es así profesor? Por eso esta en Hogwarts, por eso me intentó tirar de la escoba en mi primer partido de Quidditch y me borró la memoria cuando les descubrí a usted y a Snape hablando, entre otras cosas.

-No se de donde has sacado esa idea Orion- Dijo Quirrell- Pero me intriga saber por qué crees que yo te borré la memoria.

-Por si no se acuerda, profesor- Comenzó Harry mirándolo fijamente-soy el presunto heredero de los Black, y por tanto se me entregó el anillo familiar antes de venir a Hogwarts, y por tanto, si bien el anillo no impide que me lances el hechizo y me afecte, impide que las memorias se olviden del todo y las va recuperando poco a poco.

-No era consciente de ese anillo- Admitió el profesor- Pero te puedo asegurar que mi única intención en ese momento fue evitar levantar falsas sospechas sobre mi persona. El profesor Snape ya había dudado de mi antes, y no me gusta que la gente me avue sin fundamento, por eso cuando nos escuchaste no pude sino estar furioso, por que tu, que eras el sujeto de mi curiosidad desde hacía bastante ibas a dudar de mi solo por una charla sin fundamento.

-Aun así- Dijo Harry- Eso no explica por qué mientes sobre tu identidad. Te recuerdo de nuevo profesor, que mi guardián no es otro que Lucius Malfoy, y obviamente nos comentó todos los aspectos relevantes de la vida de nuestros nuevos profesores para evitar justo lo que tu hiciste conmigo, engañarme.

-Está bien- Dijo Voldemort decidiendo desenmascarar un poco de sí mismo- Es cierto que no soy Quirinus Quirrell, mi verdadero nombre es Tom , y como te he contado antes, soy un mestizo y he vivido un pasado muy parecido al tuyo. Aunque preferiría que nadie desvelase mi identidad fuera de esta sala, por motivos propios

Harry no reconoció el apellido Riddle por lo que supo que esta vez, sí le estaba mintiendo, al menos no lo hacía usando el nombre Quirrell, y sinceramente, creía que esta vez el hombre decía la verdad.

-Entonces Tom- Dijo Harry- ¿Has venido a robar la piedra?

-¡No!-Dijo Voldemort hastiado- No he venido a por ella, yo mismo he participado en poner las protecciones y si la hubiese querido la habría robado a principio de curso cuando la mitad de las trampas no estaban puestas. Como te dije nada más llegar, me encontré con el joven Zabini en el pasillo central buscando al profesor Snape, me contó lo que pasaba y por eso bajé, y me encontré en la sala anterior a Nott y a Malfoy a quienes mandé arriba, eso es todo, solo he venido a asegurarme de que tú estuvieses bien, este no es un lugar donde un niño de 11 años, por mucho que sea tan dotado como tu, deba estar.

Harry le creyó, no sabía por qué, pero el motivo le pareció real, sintió que de verdad Tom o Quirrell no le mentía y entonces sacó la piedra de su bolsillo, y la analizó mientras dejaba que el profesor la mirase también, el chico se la dio sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Profesor- Dijo Harry todavía mirando la piedra- ¿Puede al menos hacerle una copia para que lo conserve como recuerdo de esta aventura?

Voldemort no lo dudó dos veces,y usó el hechizo Gemino para duplicar la piedra y le dio la falsa al niño.

-Ahora- Le dijo Tom- Sal de esta sala y vuelve a subir arriba con tus compañeros, yo debo volver a colocar esta piedra dentro del espejo, para que siga bien cuidada

Harry asintió y salió de la sala, echando una suave mirada hacia atrás, viendo como el profesor le sonreía con una suave y cautivadora sonrisa. Entonces se fue, volviendo a recorrer todas la salas al revés y al final, subiendo por unas escaleras que había justo al lado del Lazo del Diablo, que se maldijo por no haber descubierto antes.

Tom mientras tanto en la sala se contenía de reirse, no había tenido que hacer nada al final para conseguir la piedra, y ni siquiera había tenido que luchar contra los niños ni revelar que él era Voldemort, el pequeño Black le había creído, había confiado en él, por eso mismo, usando un hechizo claramente ilegal, duplicó la piedra de nuevo de una forma que la copia tuviese el mismo aura mágico que la real, e introdujo, con los encantamientos que de sobra conocía, por ser un Señor Oscuro obviamente, introdujo la copia en el espejo, sabiendo que el hechizo aguantaría más o menos hasta poco después de final de curso, y entonces ya sería demasiado tarde para todos ellos para recuperarla. Cuando acabó volvió todo el camino hacia detras y al salir, antes de ir a donde Dumbledore a informar de lo que los chicos habían hecho, como era u obligación, volvió a su cuarto y guardó la piedra en el cajón más profundo y seguro de su baúl bajo miles de hechizos protectores. e inmediatamente después subió al despacho del director, con una gran sonrisa en su cara que se obligó a sí mismo a borrar antes de asustar a cualquiera de los niños que pasasen por delante suyo.

Harry se encontraba en las mazmorras en la sala común de Slytherin comentando todo con Theo Draco y Blaise.

-Pero- Le dijo Theo- Tu dijiste que el er el mayor candidato para robar la piedra, ¿no lo era?

-Me lo aseguró-Dijo Harry- Además me comentó la verdad de su identidad y todo, aunque me pidió que no la desvelase, ¿alguno conoceis a Tom ?

Blaise y Draco negaron con la cabeza, pero Theo se quedó durante un tiempo pensativo hasta que dijo

-Yo no se quien es, pero he visto su nombre en la sala de trofeos, mañana si queréis podemos ir a verlo

Los tres sintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, todos en silencio intentando asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, sobretodo Harry, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza a su profesor.

A su vez Quirrell estaba en el despacho sentado frente a Dumbledore contando con pelos y señas lo que había ocurrido, omitiendo claramente su verdadera identidad, o el hecho de que se había quedado con la verdadera piedra filosofal, pero sí diciéndole al director que le había hecho una copia, obviamente sin ninguna de las propiedades de la original al chico, para prevenir sospechas.

-Te agradezco tu vigilancia Profesor Quirrell- Dijo el viejo- Debo admitir que no esperaba que esos estudiantes sospechasen de usted, y menos que se atrevieran a ir tras la piedra, me alegro de que usted hubiese llegado antes de que pudiese haber pasado nada raro.

-No tenía porque pasar nada raro, ¿no?- Dijo Quirrell- Estoy sorprendido de que esos alumnos de primero lograsen atravesar todas y cada una de las pruebas sin dificultad, cuando se suponía que estaban ahí para detener a Quien-Usted-Sabe.

-Yo también estoy sorprendido profesor- Respondió Dumbledore- Por eso mismo yo en persona vigilaré las trampas de aquí a final de curso, para prevenir, no solo que venga el posible ladrón, sino que cualquier estudiante tenga la estúpida idea de entrar ahí.

-Está bien director- Dijo el profesor más joven- Ahora si me disculpa, ha sido un día muy largo y mañana es sábado y aún hay clase.

-Así es Quirinus-dijo el director- Que descanses bien, esperemos que mañana sea un día mejor.

Nada más irse el profesor Quirrell, Dumbledore uso sus derechos como director y creó un pasillo, hast el tercer piso, entonces bajó y atravesó las pruebas hasta el espejo, donde, con un suave hechizo de reconocimiento observó que la piedra seguía en su lugar, detrás del espejo, descansando. El viejo estaba más que seguro de que el profesor de DCAO estaba de alguna manera relacionado con Voldemort, pero no había intentado nada, nada en absoluto, porque el Troll de Halloween si que se podía considerar un incidente aislado. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ya, todas las trampas y tentaciones y nada había pasado, se había equivocado y había puesto en peligro a los herederos Nott, Malfoy, Zabini y Black, aunque obviamente, Voldemort no tenía porque saber que Black era en verdad Harry Potter. Él mismo se olvidaba a veces de ese mismo hecho. Dumbledore entonces se giró y se quedó embelesado mirando su reflejo en el espejo, a sus lados estaban sus hermanos, tanto Aberforth como Ariana, y a su otro lado, con una mano en su cintura estaba Gellert, su Gellert Grindelwald. Salió de la sala y volvió a sus despacho agotado, pero aun sabiendo que tenía que informar al resto de cabezas de casa y a los profesores de lo de esta noche y sobretodo a Severus Snape, ya que él mismo había sido quien le había encargado al hombre vigilar a Quirrell, porque ya obviamente, ese hombre no era el culpable.

Lucius se enteró esa misma madrugada de lo que había pasado, y con la luz de los eventos decidió posponer los juicios justo para cuando lo chicos acabasen el curso, para no atosigarlos, y sobretodo, para el mismo procesar la locura Gryffindor que sus dos niños había hecho, y si, de nuevo, los dos eran sus hijos, porque Harry a base de disgustos y era parte de su familia.

Las semanas siguientes al evento estuvieron llenos de exámenes para los muchachos, que salieron como los mejores de su curso, obviamente con Orion en cabeza, y Theo detrás, haciendo que Draco y Blaise, respectivos tercer y cuarto puesto no se extrañaron mucho, ya que los dos pelinegros habían estado todo el tiempo con la cabeza dentro de algún libro.

Harry tuvo también tiempo, tras los exámenes para hablar con Neville y Hermione. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando Harry les explicó lo difícil que le resultaba estar a veces con ellos, por su forma de ser, no que quisiese dejar de ser amigo suyo, pero, les comento sinceramente que cuando Hermione se ponía en modo exámenes no era capaz de aguantar aun bien el estrés y que además las diferencias de casas hacían que los mismísimos Gryffindor se viesen perjudicados al ser vistos con ellos, por eso, con un par de abrazos y lágrimas de la chica, les prometió que se verían el año que viene, y que, aunque no fuese mucho, se mantendría en contacto alguna vez, asegurandoles por centésima vez que esto no era una despedida de dejar de ser amigos, y que esto lo hacía por el bien de ellos dos, que poco a poco, si podía haría que las diferencias de casas fuesen menos radicales para poder pasar más tiempo juntos, sin que ninguna de las partes se viese perjudicado por ello. Aunque muy dentro de sí, Harry solo estaba intentando quitarse unas pocas debilidades de encima, por miedo a perderse en ellas.

Las clases con Quirrell se suspendieron por el periodo de exámenes y ahora que ya se acababa el curso Dumbledore le llamó una tarde a su oficina.

-Hola Harry- Le dijo ya que estaban los dos a solas, a lo que el muchacho frunció el ceño- Perdona, Orion, necesitamos hablar sobre tu maestría y sobre los eventos de la otra noche.

* * *

 **Se acabó una vez mas el capítulo, ¿Que os ha parecido? Se acaba el primer año ya definitivamente y me ha costado resistirme a escribir lo poco que queda del año aquí, pero como se ve venir, los juicios y todo eso... pues lo dejo en vilo hasta el proximo capitulo buajajaja(risa malvada(?) jajaja, soy patética)**

 **Bueno por lo demás, No creeis que el año que viene va a ser increíble? quiero decir, Harry va a investigar al sexy e increíble Tom Marvolo Riddle, y quien sabe que pasará si se encuentran con el cuerpo joven de ese bombón XDDD lo amo**

 **Ah y no os olvidéis de los gemelos ni de nadie, que aquí todos tienen su telita XD Y por favor, esta vez si, me podeis decir que os ha parecido como he descrito lo de la búsqueda de la piedra? por favor... no soy muy buena a la hora de describir escenas de acción de este tipo y no se que tal ha quedado así que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre el tema.**

 **Ah si! Lo que pregunté la última vez ya lo he resuelto y si, voy a continuar aquí mi historia sin problemas, al principio pensé en cambiar y crear una secuela a parte por que no sabía si Pervese encajaría con lo que tengo pensado después pero si, si encaja, por que mi mente es muy perversa jajja sisiisi que mal chiste matadme...**

 **Bueno, como no tengo nada mas que decir, creo... si hay dudas ya sabes, Review, y sino, sugerencias, o cualquier tipo de cosa que me queráis decir, plis, Review, haced feliz a esta pobre escritora (ojos de cachorro)**

 **Y por ultimo, hoy me he enterado que me han admitido en la filología que quiero hacer así que este septiembre empiezo la universidad, y dejare de ser elfo libre pare ser un Dobby en Hogwarts, vease, libre pero con estudios XDDD**

 **Besitos y gracias por leerme, nos vemos en cuanto acabe el proximo capitulo, espero que sea pronto XDD**

 **Rika Regel**


	12. Ash to Ashes,Dark to Darkness

**Por fin ha llegado ya el capítulo 13 XDDDD, estoy de vacaciones y me da cosa haberlo terminado tan tarde pero la verdad me ha salido bastante largo, 5805 palabras sin tener en cuenta la nota de autor, me siento orgullosa de mi misma, el mas largo actualmente XDDDD**

 **Debo decir también que me siento orgullosa de como ha quedado y espero que os guste leerlo a vosotros tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirlo XD bueno no os quiero entretener y ya os soltare mi parrafada sentimental abajo, que os lo paseis bien.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y sus colaboradores, pero Ashe me pertenece**

* * *

Harry observó con cara de Poker al director sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, si bien era cierto que sus tutorías con Quirrell eran algo de lo que se preocupaba, sobretodo con vistas a los próximos años, ya que más de una vez el profesor le había dejado caer que no permanecería en Hogwarts más allá de este año.

-¿A que se refiere?-Le preguntó al director

-Simplemente quiero que me cuentes que pasó esa noche-Dijo el anciano- Y después de eso tenemos que hablar sobre tus tutorías.

-No hay mucho que decir a parte de lo que ya le habrá contado el profesor Quirrell- Respondió el menor tranquilamente pero evitando mirar a los ojos a Dumbledore- Por ciertas circunstancias que preferiría omitir mis compañeros y yo nos enteramos de que la piedra filosofal se escondía tras Fluffy, entonces, tras analizar sospechosos creímos que Quirrell era el que más posibilidades tenía para ser el ladrón. Entonces, una mañana nos enteramos de que usted y el profesor Snape no estaban aquí y creímos que el ladrón aprovecharía para ir a robar la piedra. Por eso mismo, mis amigos y yo bajamos abajo, pero dejamos a uno de nosotros fuera para que avisasen a algún profesor, cosa que hizo que Quirrell fuese el profesor que bajase, mientras tanto mis amigos y yo recorrimos con cautela todas las pruebas y llegamos hasta el final. Yo tomé la poción primero y entré a la sala del espejo, allí me encontró el profesor Quirrell admirando el reflejo del espejo.

Dumbledore se sintió curioso por varios motivos, para empezar, si sospechaban de Quirrell no tenía sentido que el alumno que se quedó fuera avisase justo al sospechoso. Después el hecho de que habían pasado todas las pruebas sin apenas problemas… y luego que Harry, no, se recordó, Orión, había sido el único en pasar a la sala del espejo. Según Quirrell él había bajado a la sala con prisas y usado la llave maestra para pasar casi todas las pruebas y luego encontró a dos de los chicos en la prueba de la poción esperando a que el vial se rellenara, pero antes de eso mandó a los chicos afuera y entró él.

-Puedes decirme- Dijo el director-¿Que viste en tu reflejo en el espejo?

Orión se planteó si decirle la verdad, pero sabía que esa no era ni de lejos la mejor idea.

-Me vi a mi mismo -Respondió decidido a no decir la verdad- Me vi rodeado de mi familia al completo, y yo estaba vestido con las ropas de Premio Anual y con la copa de las casas y la de Quidditch a mis pies.

-Es un gran deseo- Dijo Dumbledore decidiendo no dudar de las palabras del chico- Pero según me han dicho sacaste la piedra del espejo.

-Así es-Respondió el heredero Black- Mientras me veía reflejado así una de las manos de mi reflejo tenía la piedra y la introducía en uno de mis bolsillos, se materializó cuando lo hizo. Pero nada más llegar el profesor se la dí y él la volvió a introducir en el espejo tras hacerme una copia de recuerdo.

-El profesor Quirrell-Preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore- ¿No hizo nada raro?¿ No te hizo nada?

-No- Respondió firme el menor- Hasta donde yo sé, nadie además de unos poco seleccionados sabe mi otra identidad, y a no ser que esperes que Quirrell sea Quien-tu-sabes, cosa que ya hemos comprobado que no, nadie tendría por qué hacerme nada.

-No me confundas muchacho- Dijo el anciano- Yo lo pregunto por tu bien, para prevenir que pase nada malo, no he dicho a nadie quién eres ni lo pienso hacer, solo me preocupo por tu bienestar.

-Eso lo podrías haber hecho cuando me dejaste en casa de los Dursley- Le dijo el menor-No solo me dejaste allí sino que no te dignaste a verme ni un sola vez desde entonces, no vigilaste que yo estuviese bien, me ocultaste mis orígenes y por eso mismo no me puedo fiar de ti.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, ni necesitaba que el chico le recordase sus errores previos, ya estaba sintiendo el peso de ellos tras haber perdido la custodia del niño-que-vivió, y su puesto como jefe del Wizengamot, junto con gran parte de su fama.

-Bueno, dejemos de lado este tema y volvamos al tema principal-Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en su cara-No se si has hablao con el profesor, pero, según me ha contado, por motivos familiares, ya que su madre está muy enferma, se va a ir a Rumania a cuidarla, por lo que el año que viene no podrá seguir siendo tu mentor, ¿Te ha comentado ya algo? Si no se resuelve nada, aplazaríamos las tutorías como máximo dos años que es lo que la ley estipula. Aunque normalmente no es un cosa muy aconsejable, aunque en tu caso, al ser tan joven no tiene tanta importancia.

-No he podido aun contactarle- Respondió Harry-pero tenía pensado hacerlo nada más salir de su oficina señor, así que si no tienes nada más que decir me gustaría poder ir a verle.

-No-respondió el director- por ahora no tengo nada más que comentarte.

Con esto Harry salió de la oficina del director sin mirar hacia detrás y con la capa ondeando detrás de él, muy a lo Snape. El chico bajó hasta los cuartos de su profesor de DCAO, sin apenas fijarse por dónde iba, pero por la costumbre llegando sin apenas problemas. Llamó a la puerta y tras escuchar un "adelante" entró.El profesor estaba en la antesala previa al cuarto sentado en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, el hombre vestía una camiseta y unos pantalones básicos que pasarían por muggles sin apenas problema, el profesor aun, llevaba su turbante puesto, pero el menor debía admitir que nunca había visto al mayor sin ello. Cuando el chico hubo entrado el profesor dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró indicando al muchacho que se sentase en la silla frente a él.

-¿Que te trae por aquí Joven Black?- Preguntó el profesor-No creo que solo hayas venido a desearme unas buenas vacaciones de verano solo, ¿no?

-Acabo de volver del despacho de Dumbledore-Respondió el menor-Me ha estado preguntando sobre lo que pasó la otra noche, y después me preguntó sobre nuestras tutorías, y me comentó que usted no iba a estar más el año que viene, y quería saber qué pasará con todo esto.

Quirrell analizó al menor delante de él, el chico había cambiado un poco a lo largo del curso, sus ojos se veían más maduros, y había perdido parte de la poco forma redonda de su cara, haciéndole ver aún más mayor.

-Es cierto que tengo pensado irme-Dijo el mayor- Y sí que quedará en pausa la tutoría, pero mandaré a alguien de mi confianza a Hogwarts, y a casa de tu tutor, para que te mantenga vigilado y te ayude a mejorar.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién será?-Dijo el niño-Entonces, ¿solo te veré dentro de dos años?

-Conocerás pronto a la chica-Respondió-Y es muy probable que nos veamos antes, pero aun no puedo asegurar nada sobre eso.

-Aun así-Dijo Harry-¿Podré mantenerme en contacto mandandole cartas?

-Si-Le dijo el del turbante- Tengo la intención de monitorizar tu entrenamiento con ella, aunque confío en ella plenamente, se de sus tendencias y es un poco traviesa a la hora de enseñar. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a empacar para irte ¿no?

Harry asintió y se levantó, y tras una suave reverencia y una despedida deseándole unas buenas vacaciones al profesor se fue y bajó hasta las mazmorras ansioso de llegar a casa y conocer a su profesora.

-¡Orion!-Le gritó un rubio cortándole el paso-¿Has visto mi camisa azul de seda?¡No la encuentro! ¡Y ya sabes que es mi favorita!

-¿No la dejaste con la ropa de fiesta?-Dijo el moreno- Creo que dijiste que la ibas a dejar ahí para poder ponértela mañana para volver a casa.

-Cierto, cierto- susurró Draco-Quiero usarla para que madre no se queje.

Con una suave sonrisa Harry subió hasta su cuarto con Theo que en había aparecido a su lado justo tras encontrarse con su "hermano".

Quirrell había terminado de dejar todo planeado, tres cartas descansaban sobre su escritorio mientras con un suave movimiento de su mano, todas las cosas que tenía se guardaban en su baúl.

Si alguien hubiese estado en la sala probablemente se habría quedado asombrado por el gran desempeño de magia sin varita, y luego habría dirigido su mirada a los tres sobres que reposaban inadvertidos sobre la mesa de la sala, rompiendo el monótono tono marrón oscuro que reinaba en el cuarto al haber retirado el adulto todas sus pertenencias del los sobres se podía leer con una letra muy elegante en un tono esmeralda oscuro los nombres de los destinatarios de las cartas, en orden invertido al momento en que las había escrito. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Orion Black y por último Ashe Regel. El nombre de esta última estaba acompañada por una dirección Australiana y un sello oficial de una casa sangre pura que no se apreciaba bien a no ser que uno lo mirara de cerca fijamente, la familia Gaunt, que hasta ahora se creía extinta.

Quirrell terminó de guardar todo y con un golpe de varita lo disminuyó introduciéndolo en su bolsillo. Después, tras mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de no haberse olvidado nada, cogió en su mano las tres cartas y subió a la pajarería a enviarlas.

Los tres, Harry, Quirrell y Dumbledore pensaban en ese momento en lo mismo, en el año recién acabado de Hogwarts, y sobretodo, en como todas las cosas se habían desarrollado hasta ahora, y en cómo, estaban cerca de cambiar aún más.

El expreso de Hogwarts partió a las 11 de la mañana de Hogsmeade, y tras el largo trayecto, en el que muchos afortunados Slytherin, y algún que otro estudiante listo, disfrutaron de una cómoda de lujo, que obviamente estaba solo orientada y pagada por las familias con mayores bienes de la isla Británica, llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, donde, nada más bajar del tren, se encontraron con los brazos de la matriarca Malfoy, quien, acompañada de su marido, quien estaba de pies firme y elegante, y, a diferencia de muchos, sin parecer que les habían metido un palo por el culo, esperaban a los muchachos para llevarlos a su hogar.

En otro lado Quirrell preparaba la poción con la piedra filosofal, con la mayor delicadeza y cuidado, sin prisa y con mucho detalle, para, tras acabarla, tomársela entera de un solo trago. En ese momento, en la casa abandonada en la que se habían ocultado, resonaron los gritos de lo que era el verdadero profesor de defensa, que al separar el alma de Voldemort de la suya, perdía la poca fuerza vital que le quedaba. Tras unos minutos los gritos disminuyeron y una única figura permanecía de pié en el centro del cuarto, desnuda, en toda su gloria, un muchacho de aproximadamente 20-23 años de cabello castaño y ojos rojos como la sangre más pura.

La figura se acercó a lo que se podía adivinar como un antiguo sofá de cuero y tomó varias prendas, primero una muda de ropa interior, luego unos pantalones y una camiseta y por último una túnica negra que parecía ser de un material similar al haberse vestido el hombre se movió escaneando la sala hasta ubicar lo que buscaba, una pequeña mochila de la que sacó su varita, que había recuperado en una tienda de varitas de segunda mano, tras una larga búsqueda por toda inglaterra. El hombre entonces salió de la casa y sin prestarle atención a sus alrededores se apareció.

Voldemort se sentía raro al volver a tener un cuerpo físico después de haber estado durante 11 años. Se había aparecido en el callejón mágico de Alemania, donde sabía que nadie le reconocería de ninguna manera, aunque ya con el cambio de su cuerpo semi híbrido de serpiente a su cuerpo de cuando era joven ya prevenía que nadie le reconociese. De allí se movió a la parte más oscura del callejón, que sería como el correspondiente al callejón Knockturn en Londres, y allí en uno de los pubs alquiló un cuarto.

Voldemort sabía que ahora tenía mucho que hacer antes de poder dar a conocer al mundo mágico de su regreso. Y antes que nada debía encontrarse con una chica, la que se encargaría de entrenar al pequeño Black, y si no se equivocaba, ahora trabajaba en Durmstrang. Tal vez debía encontrarse con Lucius y hacerle llevar a sus chicos allí, sería lo más cómodo para todos, sino, habría que convencer a la chica de ir a Hogwarts o de montar algún intercambio o algo de eso.

Tom salió del pub y caminó hasta las afueras del callejón por la parte mágica, hasta llegar a lo que se conocía como la plataforma de aparición, exclusiva para visitantes de Durmstrang, ya que los alumnos iban todos los años en barco y sino no habría otra forma de llegar al castillo, si excluyes la red flu, pero todo estaba excesivamente protegido, por la paranoia del actual director, Karkaroff. Se concentró durante unos segundos e inmediatamente sintió el característico tirón y crack de la aparición.

Alrededor del Lord se podía ver una sala con varios sillones y una chimenea, que obviamente era la de la red flu de invitados. Sin prestarle mucha atención al resto de detalles del lugar Voldemort salió del cuarto, e inmediatamente un elfo doméstico apareció a su lado.

-Buenos días señor- Dijo el elfo- ¿Donde puede Deku llevar al señor?

-Necesito hablar con el director- Dijo Tom sin apenas mirar a la criatura- Cuanto antes mejor

-Deku llevará al señor con el maestro- Dijo el pequeño elfo y comenzó a andar haciendo que el mayor le siguiese- El señor debe seguir a Deku hasta la oficina del director.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, de vez en cuando subían unas escaleras o atravesaban varias puertas y giraban en ciertas esquinas, hasta pararse delante de lo que era una gran puerta doble de madera.

-Deku avisará al maestro de que el señor está aquí- Dijo el elfo- El señor debe permanecer aquí hasta que Deku le diga que puede pasar.

Tom asintió y escuchó al elfo desaparecer con un pop, sabía que debía darle un vistazo a Karkaroff antes de ver a la chica, porque sino, nada tendría sentido y el director desaparecería asustado por haberle traicionado, pero Tom se sentía misericordioso y con esperanza de conseguir llevar a cabo sus planes, por eso no iba a matar a Karkaroff, además, acababa de resucitar y necesitaba gente que le pusiese al día de todo y un lugar donde quedarse, obviamente no se iba a quedar en Durmstrang pero al menos ataría varios cabos y hablaría con la chica.

Deku apareció poco después y le dijo que pasase, Voldemort hizo eso, y atravesó las puertas para entrar en el despacho del director, que estaba dividido en tres partes, una más abajo con una chimenea, varios sillones y las paredes llenas de libros. Tras subir unas escaleritas había una segunda zona, donde estaban los cuadros de los anteriores directores del colegio junto con un pensadero dentro de una vitrina cerrada, y varias mesas empotradas contra la pared con papeles y otros objetos. Por último, tras subir otro pequeño tramo de escaleras estaba la mesa del director en el centro, rodeado de estanterías con archivos objetos y libro, y dos cuadros que al momento estaban vacíos. Además de las paredes colgaban algunos objetos mágicos y varias escrituras en idiomas olvidados y lenguas vernáculas. Tras la mesa central estaba sentado Karkaroff sentado en su silla con varios documentos en su mano, mirando con cara de desagrado. Al sentir la presencia del otro hombre dejó los papeles y los colocó dejando la parte central de la mesa vacía y apoyando los codos en la mesa miró al recién llegado con una expresión entre asco, desagrado, y desidia.

/Conversaciones a partir de aquí en Búlgaro/

-Buenas tardes- Dijo Karkaroff en Búlgaro con una expresión seria- ¿Con quien tengo el placer de hablar?

-Amigo Karkaroff-Dijo Tom- No me puedo creer que ya te hayas olvidado de mi, solo han pasado 11 años…

-No se de quien…

Karkaroff no sabía que estaba pasando, estaba desconcertado, no recordaba a ese hombre, era muy joven apenas 23 a lo mucho,¿ y decía conocerlo desde hacía 11 años? No recordaba a ese chico como alumno ni mucho menos de antes, no le sonaba de ningún lado, pero algo en la forma de hablar del hombre le daba la sensación de que el no reconocerlo era malo, así que lo pensó más, lo único que había pasado hace 11 años había sido...la caída de su Lord… de Lord Voldemort, quien les había asegurado ser inmortal… y a quien había traicionado para escapar de Azkaban… Karkaroff tragó duro y logró pronunciar con voz débil.

-¿...Mi Lord…?

-Así es Igor- Respondió Tom y se sentó frente al director- 11 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, nostálgico, ¿no crees? ¿Que ha pasado durante estos años?¿Por qué no habéis venido ninguno a buscarme?

-Mi señor- Dijo el búlgaro- estos años he estado subiendo en el poder y esparciendo sus ideas, me volví director de la academia para eso. No sabíamos donde se encontraba, mi señor, nosotros buscamos…

-¡No me mientas!- Dijo Voldemort y se levantó e inmediatamente le lanzó un Crucio al otro hombre- No tolero ni la traición ni la mentira y tú has hecho las dos cosas, ¿que te movió para traicionarme? ¿poder? ¿libertad? Os dije que volvería y recompensaré enormemente a todos aquellos que defendieron mi nombre y castigaré a los que huyeron. Pero no te preocupes Igor, he resucitado hace poco y me encuantro de buen humor, no te mataré además, eres demasiado útil para morir, así que te doy otra oportunidad Karkaroff, no desaproveches esta.

-Si mi Lord- Dijo en cuanto Voldemort cortó la maldición y se levantó ya que había caído al suelo del dolor.

-Bueno-Dijo el Lord- Ahora pasemos a hablar de otros temas, necesito hablar con tu querida profesora de Artes Oscuras.

-Si, mi lord- Dijo el otro hombre- ¿Puedo preguntar para que la necesita?

-Para un proyecto mío- Dijo con un suspiro Voldemort- Ahora date prisa y traela, después de eso usaré tu red flu para ir a ver a Lucius, quiero que me hagas además un informe sobre todo lo que haya pasado estos 11 años que se de importancia, y sobre tus avances.

Con gran rapidez Karkaroff llamó de nuevo a Deku indicandole que trajese con rapidez a la profesora. En apenas unos segundos se escuchó abrir la puerta y Karkaroff bajó a recibir a la chica y a dejarles solos a los dos, Voldemort mientras se levantó y tomó el puesto del director al otro lado de la mesa.

En seguida se escuchó cerrarse la puerta y los pasos siguieron subiendo dejando ver al poco la silueta de una chica de apenas 25 años, con el pelo liso largo blanco puro hasta la cintura y la piel casi tan pálida como su cara, la chica era muy delgada y con rasgos muy finos y aristocráticos,rasgos asiáticos con la piel tersa y los pómulos ligeramente enrojecidos y unos ojos con heterocromía uno rojo carmesí igual a los suyos y otro ojo azul cielo que parecía de cristal, y que quedaba oculto tras su flequillo y solo se veía cuando pasaba su mano por el pelo para colocarlo. La muchacha vestía muy fresca con una camiseta de tirantes escotada negra y unos pantalones de deporte, parecía haber salido de una sesión de deporte por las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente.

-¿Me necesitabas?- Dijo la chica con una voz aparentemente delicada pero con gran potencia y seriedad- El director no fue muy esclarecedor, apenas hilaba dos palabras seguidas.

-Hola Ashe- DIjo Voldemort- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-Por esa pregunta sólo puedes ser o mi ex o mi Lord- Dijo la chica sentándose y conjurando una toalla, usaba un tono de burla a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban seriedad- Espero que sea lo último, porque a mi ex me lo cargue sin querer, mi lord.

-No estás marcada y aun así ya muestras más respeto que mis propios Mortífagos- Dijo el Lord- Así es Ashe, soy yo, ya he vuelto después de 11 años.

-Es un honor volver a verle, mi lord- Dijo ella- Ya me preguntaba donde podía estar, como conocedora de las artes oscuras se perfectamente que ya habías asegurado tu inmortalidad, así que , si me permite la osadía, ¿por que le tomó tanto volver?

-Tu no estás marcada y por tanto no te exigí que me buscaras, pero digamos que eso era lo que esperaba de mis seguidores, ninguno me ayudó, y hasta principios del año pasado he estado vagando por los bosques de Albania como un mísero espíritu poseyendo por apenas unos segundos alimañas para no olvidar mi naturaleza. Pero este año logré poseer a un idiota y obtuve un objeto que me permitió recuperar mi cuerpo, y como ves, joven

Por los ojos de la chica pasó un brillo de ansias de conocimiento y de poder, la chica, solo por el brillo de sus ojos se sabía que había indagado en lo más oscuro de las artes oscuras, y en vez de perderse en ellas las había dominado, había dominado la adicción y la degradación que estas artes provocan en sus usuarios.

-Si hubiese sido yo uno de sus seguidores, mi lord, le habría buscado inmediatamente por el rastro de magia de la marca- Dijo la chica- Pero me temo que no puedo permitir que me marque aun, ya estoy demasiado vigilada sin ella.

-Por eso nunca te la puse- Dijo el Lord- Además sé que sin ella aun cuento con tu ayuda, por eso he venido a verte hoy.

-¿En qué puedo servirte?- Inquirió la chica con una expresión de duda en su cara

-Creo que no es demasiado, pero a la vez es una tarea importante, antes de nada necesito que hagas un juramento inquebrantable de que nada de lo que te cuente aquí va a salir fuera de esta oficina, aunque ya he puesto varias capas de barreras de seguridad, es necesario.

-Está bien- Dijo ella- Yo, Ashe Cassiopea Usui, Lady y última heredera de la Noble y Anciana casa Usui de Japón, juro ante Lord Voldemort no revelar nada de lo dicho en esta sala a coste de mi magia y vida, así sea.

-Así sea- Dijo Tom sonriendo cerrando así el juramento- Ahora ya podemos trabajar tranquilamente, aunque antes de nada déjame que te pregunte porque lo has jurado a Lord Voldemort, conoces mi verdadero nombre, ¿no? fuimos juntos a clase tus dos últimos años de Hogwarts.

-Cierto- Dijo ella como dándose cuenta de golpe- Han pasado demasiados años desde entonces y no se me había pasado por la cabeza mi lord

-Llámame Tom aquí en privado- Dijo el Lord- Además cuentame, ¿como es que con tus 50/60 años te conservas con apenas 25?

-Rituales- Dijo ella- He hecho muchos rituales y como tu también tengo mi propio método de inmortalidad, aunque nunca llegué tan lejos como tu, me gusta conservarme joven, y además en uno de los últimos que hice parece que en el error que me costó mi ojo conseguí no tener que repetir más veces el ritual, llevo así desde pocos meses después de tu derrota.

-¿Es de cristal entonces?-Preguntó Tom, ignorando la mención de su "derrota"- Es fascinante que tu te hayas atrevido a tanto cuando, al momento de conocernos apenas habías hecho nada, y tú habías estudiado en Durmstrang.

-Me fui los dos últimos años a Hogwarts por culpa de mi familia- Dijo ella aburrida- No me dio tiempo apenas a estudiar nada de lo que quería, pero bueno, tras salir de la escuela volví aquí y me saqué la maestría en Artes Oscuras y en Pociones, ya que necesitaba alguna otra para encubrirme, y ya ves de qué trabajo. Y si, mi ojo es de cristal, aunque debo decir que podría intentar crear uno funcional, como el que he oído tiene ojoloco Moody, pero no quiero acabar como el.

En ese momento Tom se rió, una risa suave pero reconfortante, sin pizca de odio ni desprecio, una risa como la de cualquier ser humano, Tom se sentía agusto hablando con la chica, después de todo tenían bastante en común y habían estado bastante en contacto durante los años.

-Bueno- Dijo Tom dejando de reír- Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme hablando contigo durante muchas horas no puedo permitirme eso, volvamos al tema, necesito que me ayudes entrenando a un muchacho.

-¿Un niño?- Dijo la chica- Eso es raro en ti, ¿quien es el misterioso muchacho?

-Su nombre es Orion Black, el último eslabón de los Black, si no tenemos en cuenta a su padre que está en Azkaban por ser supuestamente uno de los míos. A este niño lo conocí este año, en Hogwarts, poseí a uno de los profesores de allí para obtener un objeto que tenían escondido y le conocí, es un misterio el muchacho, y hasta donde he llegado a saber ha tenido una infancia muy parecida a la mía, y es muy listo, y afín a las Artes Oscuras, de su mano salió la idea de que yo fuese su maestro para obtener una maestría en la materia, aunque en Hogwarts se llame Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y lo he empezado a entrenar poco a poco, es tan poderoso, y solo es un niño, y me consiguió el objeto que buscaba sin apenas tener yo que hacer gran cosa, es un enigma y me encanta, mira esta daga que hizo en una de nuestras conversaciones, en la que descubrí que era partidario de muchos de mis ideales, ¿has visto que perfecta? la hizo con transfiguración, y lo más curioso, ¿ves la inscripción? Perverse, al verlo uno piensa en negativo pero el chico no, el me lo dijo, el solo pensó en su significado como Camino Equivocado, que lejos de ser algo positivo es algo muy profundo, el niño tiene 11 años, solo 11 años… Es demasiado prometedor, lo quiero a mi lado, lo quiero conmigo, quiero que crezca y se haga poderoso,¡lo quiero!

-Nunca- DIjo la chica- en todos mis años, ya sea en Hogwarts como fuera, te he visto tan emocionado con nadie, ¿Orion Black se llama? lo entrenaré como quieres, dime donde debo ir y qué debo hacer, si es tal y como dices tal vez pueda algún día ayudarte a salvar el mundo mágico de las manos de los muggles

-¿Sigues con esa teoría?- Preguntó el lord- ¿De verdad crees que esos estúpidos muggles van a poder vencernos y aniquilarnos? No son más que basura inútil.

-No Tom- DIjo la chica- Su ciencia avanza cada día más, una sola bomba de las que usan para matarse entre ellos es capaz de destruir nuestras comunidades mágicas, y no hay escudo que lo prevenga…

-Dejemos ese tema- Dijo Tom- Ahora enfoquémonos en el hecho de que , ya que el chico estudia en Hogwarts,hay que idear algo para que puedas ir allí, si fuese por mi te diría que fuese como profesora, de DCAO o de lo que prefieras, pero no creo que sea buena idea sino cambiar aun a los chicos de colegio, está viviendo con los Malfoy y no quiero forzar aún a Lucius, pero tal vez si les gusta como enseñas el año que viene los puedas traer aquí.

-Es un buen plan- Dijo ella- Iré a ver a Dumbledore, con una carta de Karkaroff obviamente, ya que me tendría que ausentar de aquí un año, no que haya problemas, ya que Rosier es el otro profesor de Artes Oscuras y se las puede arreglar solo. Lo único es que muy de vez en cuando me tendré que ausentar para realizar algún que otro ejercicio oscuro, no me gustaría perder la forma por enseñar niñitos en una escuela de la luz.

-Supongo que si le dices que vas a visitar a algún familiar o algo no te dirán nada- DIjo Tom- Me alegro de que no tengas ningún problema con esto.

-Te ayudare Tom- Dijo Ashe- Pero recuerda que más adelante si te pido ayuda me tendrás que ayudar, mi lord.

/Fin conversación en búlgaro/

Después de esto hablaron de varias trivialidades más y luego Ashe se fue a su despacho donde le mandó una carta a Dumbledore para solicitar el puesto, obviamente tras comentarlo brevemente con Karkaroff, quien, al tratarse de órdenes de su Lord, no dijo nada.

Tom por otro lado cogió un puñado de polvos flu y llegó a la mansión Malfoy. Nada más entrar descubrió a Narcissa sentada en el sofá, la mujer al escuchar llegar a alguien se levantó de inmediato con la varita en mano apuntando a la chimenea. Voldemort se quedó en el sitio con las manos levantadas mirando a la mujer, esperando a que bajase la varita o simplemente hablase.

-¿Quien eres?- Dijo de golpe la mujer- Nadie me había avisado de ninguna llegada por Flu.

-Narcissa, relájate- Vengo a hablar con tu marido- Soy un viejo amigo suyo, llamale y veras como no hay ningún problema.

Lucius entró en el salón en ese mismo momento habiendo sido alertado por las barreras de la mansión de que alguien extraño había entrado en su casa, y la dirección de la que venía, Durmstrang. Lucius se esperaba encontrar a Igor allí, con alguna de sus muchas locuras de cuando volviera su señor, pero en cambio se encontró con otro hombre, joven, de apenas 22 años parado con las manos en alto, pelo castaño y ropas caras, siendo apuntado a varita por su esposa.

-Narcissa, baja la varita- Dijo el mayor de los Malfoy- No se quien eres, pero viendo de donde vienes y como me conoces lo mejor sera que pasemos esta discusion a mi despacho, lejos de oídos y ojos ajenos.

Con esto la matriarca Malfoy bajó su varita y rápidamente salió al patio a comprobar que los dos niños no estuviesen cerca. Mientras los dos hombres subieron hasta el despacho del Lord de la familia malfoy y se sentaban uno a cada lado de la mesa.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el rubio- ¿Quien eres?¿Te manda Karkaroff?

-Mi amigo Lucius- Comenzó el Dark Lord mirando fijamente al otro y quitando el suave Glamour que había puesto sobre sus ojos para que parecieran marrones, dejándolos con su característico tono rojo- ¿Tan rápido me has olvidado? Apenas han pasado 11 años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Malfoy entonces abrió los ojos como platos, esos ojos, esa voz y esas palabras, además que el aspecto le recordaba tanto a él, a su Lord y Señor, a Lord Voldemort, inmediatamente sin pensarlo, se levantó y se arrodilló frente a su señor.

-Mi Lord…-Dijo en voz de respeto- Es un honor volverlo a ver, disculpe mi impertinencia y la de mi esposa, no lo habíamos reconocido.

-No pasa nada esta vez- Dijo Tom- Levanta y siéntate, he vuelto, como has podido ver, pero han pasado 11 años, y espero un reporte de ellos, pero además, quiero saber,¿por qué no me buscaste? Siempre fuiste uno de mis seguidores más fieles, siempre estuviste a mi derecha, pero ahora, ¿que hago contigo? me has abandonado por 11 años.

-Señor- Dijo Lucius- No tengo excusas para eso, pero he podido recaudar más fondos para la causa, convertir a algunos a nuestro lado, y he acogido como si fuese a mi hijo a un chico muy importante.

-Estoy algo enterado- Dijo el Lord- Orion Black,¿no? El vástago de Sirius Black, me chocó enterarme de que justo vosotros le habíais acogido, después de todo, Sirius era indudablemente de la luz.

-Mi señor, ya no- Respondió Lucius- Mi esposa y yo hemos hablado con él, y culpa a Dumbledore de estar encarcelado, está de nuestra parte ahora, a cambio de que le consigamos un juicio.

-Está bien- Dijo el lord complacido- No te castigaré Lucius, pero te vengo a hacer una propuesta muy importante, sobretodo para Orion Black, pero también para tu hijo, ¿estás dispuesto a escucharme?

Lucius asintió sin decir gran cosa, no entendía aun nada, pero su Lord había vuelto y ahora estaba frente a él, sin haberlo castigado aún y haciéndole una propuesta ¿amigable? sobre Orion y Draco, y aun no sabía que Orion era Harry Potter, ¿debia decirselo? si, eso era obvio, pero cuándo y cómo hacerlo, para que no matase al chico, por ahora escucharía al lord, ya que parecía interesado en Orion y luego decidiría cómo actuar.

-No es algo para nada malo- Dijo Tom- Quiero ofrecerle a Orion, y a Draco por defecto, una profesora particular de mi confianza en Artes Oscuras entre otras asignaturas. Es una profesora de mi confianza, con dos maestrías, una en Artes Oscuras y otra en Pociones que actualmente está dando clases en Durmstrang, pero le he pedido que este año si puede vaya a dar las clases a Hogwarts, aunque sea Defensa y no Artes Oscuras en si, porque quiero que continúe la maestría que empezó con Quirrel con alguien realmente competente con quien sí que pueda dar las clases todos los años. Como estas cuidando al chico sabes lo poderoso que es y el potencial que tiene, el chico es increíble, y lo quiero en el futuro a mi lado, y si encima su padre viene como regalo pues más fácil y mejor, pero quiero que el chico se entrene bien desde ya, por eso mismo le he dicho a la chica, Ashe Cassiopea Usui, supongo que te sonará, que se cambie a Hogwarts este año y le de clases a Orion y a Draco este verano además. Y ya el año que viene, dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle todo podríamos cambiar a los chicos a Durmstrang donde recibirán una educación completa en todos los aspectos, no parcial como la que ofrece Hogwarts, ¿que me dices?

-Sobre lo de este verano, me parece magnífico, no conozco en persona a la señorita Usui pero he oido que es una profesora de gran calibre, será un honor que les enseñe, pero antes de nada mi lord creo que debo de informarle de algo de gran importancia.

-¿De que se trata Lucius?- Preguntó el Lord sorprendido

-Orion Black…-Comenzó- Es Harry Potter, la verdadera identidad de Harry Potter, es Orion Black.

Y entonces el Lord creyó que todo su mundo se había puesto patas arriba.

* * *

 **Se os acabó el capitulo, ¿que tal? ¿a que soy cruel cortándolo ahí?, que pasara con Voldie, y con Harry Xd pobrecito, tan joven y ya metido en tanta mierda XDDD**

 **Mi Tom Riddle es, como ya habéis visto, un poco mas suave y menos obsesivo en destrucción de muggles, bueno, eso lo desarrollaré dentro de poco y lo entendereis mejor.**

 **¿Que os parece Ashe? Lo de Cassiopea es por la obsesión que tengo con los nombre de estrellas y el de Usui, a pesar de por el hecho de que sea de un tío mazo buenorro de una serie de anime es un apellido japones que me gusta mazo y lo quise usar, recordad que se supone que hay sangre puras por todo el mundo, XD**

 **Si buscáis en google el nombre de Ashe veréis que es precioso, ahora mismo tengo una insana obsesión con ese nombre, igual que con el de Orion, y el de Corvus y otro montón de nombres raros.**

 **A ver a ver...mas cosas... Lucius se lo dice, si, se lo dice por que ha visto que el Lord esta interesado en el chico, y esta casi 100% seguro de que no lo va a matar, asi tal cual.**

 **Ah! Os aviso que es muy probable que en la entrevista entre Dumbly y Ashe haga alguna cosa graciosa, y relajaos que los juicios llegan, tanto para Sirius como para los Weasley, que ademas planeo hacer una escena graciosa, vamos que en el proximo capitulo Dumbly va a sufrir XD jajaja**

 **En parte me siento cruel por cortar las escenas así, pero XD lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que hacer algo gracioso de la reacción de Tommy, no se, que se caiga de la silla que le de un chungo que se quede tonto, en shock, algo de eso XDDDD**

 **Bueno, ya como siempre y muy seriamente, dejadme algun bello REVIEW de alguna idea de plot de sugerencias crucius, avadas no que me muero XD(que tonta soy) cualquier cosita, que me alegrais el dia**

 **Asi que nos vemos en el proximo, que espero sea pronto XDD**

 **Besazos y abrazos**

 **Rika Regel**


	13. Abriendo nuevas puertas y secretos

**MUUUUUUY buenas al capítulo 13 de esta bella historia, ¿habeis esperado mucho? no demasiado esta vez, ¿no? XD he sido mas rapida xD**

 **Bueno no hay mucho que decir hoy creo... bueno, creo que el capitulo habla muy bien por si solo, pero si quedan dudas, ya sabéis, ¿reviews?**

 **AH SI, que no se me pase, a partir de ahora, cuando me de la venada y eso... voy a usar una ropa especifica con mis bellos personajes así que dejo aquí el link de tumblr que me he creado justo para que la veais, avisare en los capítulos si hay ropa que ver, ya que soy un poco tonta con las descripciones XDDD Bueno pues en este capitulo la hay, asi que aquí está el link, quitad los espacios, ya que ya sabéis que a los de ffction no les molan lo links en a historia XDDD**

 **LINK ROPA:** rikaregel-ff-wtt. tumblr post/ 14948462224

 **Y ya creo que no hay mas que decir XD Nos vemos mas abajo XDDD**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece, Ashe y Adriel si y los amo,XD el resto es cuestión de J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso sus pj en mi propio plot perverso(pillais la referencia? que chiste mas malo, pegadme)**

* * *

 _-Sobre lo de este verano, me parece magnífico, no conozco en persona a la señorita Usui pero he oido que es una profesora de gran calibre, será un honor que les enseñe, pero antes de nada mi lord creo que debo de informarle de algo de gran importancia._

 _-¿De que se trata Lucius?- Preguntó el Lord sorprendido_

 _-Orion Black…-Comenzó- Es Harry Potter, la verdadera identidad de Harry Potter, es Orion Black._

 _Y entonces el Lord creyó que todo su mundo se había puesto patas arriba._

El lord se levantó y se volvió a sentar, porque le temblaban las piernas y se sentía capaz de caerse al suelo, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, el muchacho que tanto le fascinaba, ¿era Harry Potter? Pero Potter se suponía que estaba siendo entrenado en un lugar lejano de Hogwarts…¿cómo era posible? Harry Potter, es Orion Black, el chico que tanto le atraía, el chico que tanto le había sorprendido, el chico que compartía muchas cosas con él, ahora se suponía que era su némesis. No se lo creía, ¿como un chico de la luz, Harry Potter, podría ser Orion Black, ese chico con tanta predisposición para la oscuridad?

Tom no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, estaba confuso, que estaba pasando, ¿era una broma?

-Lucius- Dijo en alto- ¿Estás bromeando?

-No, mi Señor- Respondió el rubio calmado- Mi esposa le conoció cuando el chico se enteró de su herencia mágica en Gringotts, una vez que escapó de su Orfanato.

-¿Lo descubrió él?- Preguntó el Lord incrédulo-¿Solo? Y dices que estaba en un orfanato, ¿como es eso posible? Harry Potter se suponía que estaba viviendo con sus parientes muggles… no tiene nada sentido ahora…

-Le contaré todo lo que se mi señor- Dijo Lucius- Mi esposa recibió hace casi dos años una carta de Gringotts, en la que el goblin encargado de las cuentas de los Black le comentaba que el hijo de Sirius Black, Harry Orion Black, también conocido como Harry James Potter, quería hablar con ella para cambiar la custodia, ya que Dumbledore la tenía y el anciano le había colocado de bebe en casa de los familiares muggles de Lily Potter, quienes le habían abandonado en un orfanato, aun no conozco el nombre del lugar...Orion no habla de ello. Por lo visto a lo largo de sus años allí descubrió que era un mago, y conoció a una serpiente, Gyöshi, que es su familiar, porque el niño puede hablar Pársel, y entró en contacto con Gringotts y descubrió todo, su herencia, su nombre, y su familia, a mi esposa, y al poco tiempo a mi y solicitó que le ayudase a librarse del control de Dumbledore, lo lleve al juicio, los del Wizengamot conocen su identidad, pero se sienten avergonzados por no darse cuenta de que habían abandonado a su héroe en manos de los muggles, y nadie dice nada. El chico lleva viviendo con nosotros desde entonces por qué tengo yo la custodia del chico hasta que consiga sacar a Sirius de Azkaban, que será pronto. Durante el primer año, antes de Hogwarts le enseñé todo lo que puede junto a draco, y alguna que otra cos de iniciación a las Artes Oscuras, después de todo, el chico tenía unos ideales perfectos para ser un defensor del lado oscuro, lo lleva en la sangre después de todo, yo solo le he cuidado y apoyado poco a poco.

Voldemort escuchó atentamente al rubio solo asintiendo en varios puntos y sorprendiendose con alguna que otra cosa, como el hecho de que el niño hablaba Parsel, la pregunta era el porqué, pero no solo eso, su pasado era casi calcado al suyo, aunque el chico había escapado antes del mundo muggle, y había sido confundido por el hijo de los Potter, o… no sabía qué pensar de eso.

-Pero…¿Porque dices que es Harry Potter?- Dijo el Lord- Sigo sin verle sentido

-Yo tampoco sé la razón, Orion no me lo ha comentado- Dijo Lucius- Tal vez si usted se gana su confianza podría preguntárselo… Ademas, se que es consciente de su herenci, lleva a diario varios anillos de Heredero, y el de los Potter algún que otro día, aunque no en público, así que algo de los Potter debe tener.

-Pero el chico es tan oscuro…-Dijo Tom- Me recuerda demasiado a mi mismo de joven… no es un salvador de la luz, es mi potencial aliado… mi posible igual

-Lo es- DIjo Lucius ante las palabras de su Lord, que las últimas ya habían sido en un suspiro- Está asqueado de la luz, de Dumbledore, está de acuerdo con nuestros ideales, es muy prometedor, estoy seguro, que a pesar de ser Harry Potter no tiene nada en contra de usted mi Lord, la verdad es que le admira.

-Entonces seguiré adelante con mi plan- Dijo Voldemort- Ashe le entrenará, tanto a él como a Draco, y crecerá y será mi mano derecha si lo que dices es cierto.

-Si, mi Lord- Dijo Lucius- Será todo un honor, ¿le quiere conocer bajo su verdadera apariencia?

-Aún no, Lucius- Dijo el Lord- Aun no…

Con eso Voldemort se levantó y tras las típicas cortesías de despedida se fue, con dirección al apartamento de Alemania. Mientras tanto Lucius bajó a donde Narcissa se encontraba y le contó por encima todo, a lo que la mujer sonrió aliviada. Al poco los muchachos entraron en la casa y Lucius le llamó a su despacho un momento, con intención de contarle lo que su Lord le había dicho que le dijese.

-Orion, me acaba de visitar tu profesor, Quirrell- Le dijo- Y me ha comentado que una chica va a venir a supervisarte y entrenarte, y a Draco también, pero necesito saber que estás de acuerdo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- Dijo el menor- Pero ¿quién es la chica?

-La vas a conocer de aquí a la semana que viene, mientras tanto tenemos un par de juicios en los que hay que arreglar varias cosas malas.

Antes de decir nada más el rubio y Orion bajaron al salón y se sentaron en los sofás frente a una mesita llena de pastitas y té, junto con alguna que otra pieza de bollería.

-Bueno chicos- Les dijo Lucius a los dos muchachos- esta tarde tenemos un juicio que ver, el de los gemelos Weasley y el de Ron Weasley a la vez, y os necesito a los dos para testificar.

Los dos asintieron con la mirada seria y se sonrieron de reojo, sabiendo desde antes más o menos los planes, porque ahora eran como hermanos y no había apenas secretos entre ellos.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?- Preguntó el pequeño rubio- Necesitamos llevar ropas formales, ¿no?

\- Con que vayáis bien vestidos vale.- Dijo el mayor- Y nos vamos en una hora.

Draco se puso pálido al ver que le quedaba tan poco tiempo para arreglarse y subió las escaleras hasta el baño de forma apresurada, Orion le siguió por detrás más calmado.

Orion se arregló con una camiseta de cuello alto con encaje negra y manga larga, con una línea de volantes que recorrían la camiseta de forma vertical, las mangas acababan abiertas con más encaje en el borde y al ser más anchas creando un suave vuelo al mover las manos. La camiseta estaba en la parte inferior fraccionada y le llegaba hasta por debajo del culo, en forma de v cada cacho, también acabado en el borde con encaje. Después llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y unas botas altas militares negras, que estaban cubiertas por el pantalón. Por encima, llevaba una gabardina larga negra, aunque muchos magos dirían que era una túnica abierta, que de piel de dragón negra, con un patrón de serpientes, alternando con pequeñas secciones de tela plana el cuello de la gabardina era alto y abierto y estaba decorado con cenefas de hilo, a la altura del pecho llevaba un broche de plata con la insignia de los Black, y varias cadenas colgaban de ambos bordes del cinturón del broche de un lado al otro. Era una ropa muy cara de la nueva moda que estaba surgiendo en Inglaterra y ya se llevaba mucho por Europa.

Draco por su lado llevaba una camisa sin mangas con estampado de calaveras, fondo gris y dibujo negro, y una cruz de encaje en el pecho, también negra, el corte de la parte inferior de la camisa era como el de un mayordomo con la cola fraccionada detrás y la forma triangular por delante. De pantalones también llevaba unos negros ajustados, y por último unas botas militares altas con muchas hebillas y cordones, de piel de dragón también, y de la misma moda que la de Orion.

Los dos llevaban el pelo arreglado hacía atrás, Draco con sus ingentes cantidades de gomina y Orion, como ya lo tenía medio largo, recogido con un lazo plateado dejando solo un par de mechones sueltos. Orion con el pelo corto se parecía mucho a los Potter, pero desde que se lo había dejado crecer, el pelo se había ondulado un poco muy al estilo Black acentuando su aspecto aristocrático.

Cuando solo quedaban 5 minutos para acabarse la hora los dos chicos bajaron y Lucius, que ya estaba listo con Narcissa a su lado, los dos vestidos espléndidamente. Entonces Lucius cogió a Harry y Narcissa a Draco y los cuatro se parecieron en el ministerio. De ahí bajaron a la sala donde se celebró hacía ya más de un año el juicio de la custodia de Harry, dentro ya estaba todo el Wizengamot sentado, solo faltaba Lucius y Dumbledore, que como ya no era el jefe se tenía que sentar junto al resto en las gradas, en el lugar del jefe había un hombre que Harry recordó haber oído decir a Lucius que era el abuelo de Theo, Tiberius Nott. Los tres Malfoy, sin Lucius, se sentaron en las gradas más cercanas a la puerta e inmediatamente Fudge se levantó, sudoroso y cansado y dio por comenzado el juicio contra ronald Weasley.

El juicio pasó rápido al principio y Draco y Harry confesaron vergonzosamente lo que el pelirrojo les había hecho, y al rato el Wizengamot declaraba al chico sancionado con la expulsión de Hogwarts a la que Dumbledore intervino cambiandolo por un castigo de terapia con un psicomago tres veces a la semana y un aviso de que al próximo ataque sería expulsado, y luego una multa monetaria a la familia en general de 3000 galeones por cada niño, que obviamente no podían pagar, y antes de que se cerrar el juicio los gemelos Weasley junto con Charlie y Bill, que estaban de vuelta de sus trabajos, se levantaron exigiendo emanciparse de sus padres ya que estaban deshonrando el nombre de la familia y adquirir el apellido Prewett al que todos tenían derecho.

Los patriarcas Weasley no podían reaccionar ante las palabras de sus hijos, pero los cuatro estaban obcecados y tras un largo debate entre Charlie, el mayor, y varios miembros del Wizengamot, incluido Dumbledore, los cuatro Weasley pasaron a ser Prewett, ya que además, su tía les esponsorizó y declaró a Charlie como heredero de la familia.

Al final del juicio nadie estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, ya que los traidores de sangre la habían cagado y habían ademas perdido a la mitad de su familia en el proceso. Los Malfoy y Harry estaban contentos ya que sus amigo habían conseguido lo que querían, además con una facilidad inesperada, lo que los pelirrojos no sabían es que Malfoy y Nott ya habían organizado todo antes para hacerlo más sencillo y rápido.

Tras el juicio volvieron a casa y se cambiaron al pijama y bajaron a cenar

-Lucius- Dijo Harry- ¿Cómo organizas a los miembros para que antes de que sea el juicio ya sepan que hacer y decir?

-Vaya Orion- Dijo el mayor- ¿Ya estás interesado en política? Es sencillo, ya que todo va por círculos de interés, tu creas el tuyo con la gente con la que te alías y cuando sabes que se va a organizar un juicio con cierto tema escribes una carta a cada uno de los tuyos y expones tu opinión, y pides la suya, y poco a poco los llevas a tu terreno, y si puedes arrastras a alguno del bando contrario al tuyo, así cuando llega el juicio no hay mucho que debatir.

-Es...fascinante- Dijo Orion- Siempre me imaginé el juicio como el que a veces salía en las películas muggles, con gritos y debates, y horas y horas de discusión.

-Es cierto que el tuyo fue un poco de ese estilo, pero por que para evitar Dumbledore se enterase de nada tuve que restringir al número de personas informadas del juicio. Bueno chicos, ya es tarde y mañana necesito ir yo a otro así que hoy nos vamos a dormir pronto.

La familia entera cenó tranquilamente entonces, con una conversación ligera sobre todo en general, después los dos chicos se subieron a la habitación del pelinegro, que apenas había cambiado desde que llegó a la casa, tal vez el cambio más significativo eran las fotos sobre su mesilla, una de los Malfoy y él, un regalo del año anterior, y otra foto de su padre cuando era joven, en la que el joven sonreía arrogante vestido con ropa militar muggle y sujetaba en su mano el escudo de los Black, en la foto apenas tendría 17, cosa que era rara pues se suponía que a esa edad Sirius ya se había ido de casa…

Pero era una foto preciosa, y una foto que sinceramente Orion atesoraba más que ninguna de sus otras posesiones, más incluso que su propio diario. Orion no podía evitar quedarse horas antes de dormirse mirando esa foto anhelando ver a su padre en persona, preguntándose si estaría orgulloso de él, si lo querría…

Draco sabía cuánto Harry añoraba a su padre, y por eso mismo esperaba con tantas ansias el juicio de mañana de su padre, para ver de una vez a Sirius Black fuera, y poder así ver a Orion feliz, al lado de su padre, aunque en una parte de su mente algo le dijese que existía la posibilidad de que al salir de la cárcel y ser libre, el patriarca Black, se llevase a Orion lejos de él. Pero Draco creía firmemente que el hombre no les separaría, que además Harry no le dejaría, aunque fuese su padre.

Los dos chicos se cambiaron, cada uno en su cuarto y se sentaron en la cama de Harry para leer un rato y conversar, Harry estaba leyendo un libro obviamente oscuro "Rituales olvidados", mientras Draco leía un libro que Harry ya había leído el verano pasado "Iniciación a las Artes Oscuras" Orion ayudaba a Draco con las dudas que tenía como hizo Lucius el año pasado con Harry, y Orion iba con las suyas propias al mayor cuando se quedaba atascado.

Esa noche se había quedado leyendo sobre varios rituales de perfeccionamiento físico e intelectual y ya tenía señalado, con varios Post-it muggles dos rituales sencillos que le gustaría probar, aunque eso sí, tendría que comentarlo antes con Lucius porque era peligroso hacer rituales solo. Uno de los rituales le permitiría esclarecer su mente de forma que adquiriría algo muy parecido a una memoria eidética y sería capaz de, incluso en los momentos de crisis, separar sus pensamientos, y al mejorar la mete también mejoraba la percepción de los sentidos, vista, oído, gusto, tacto y olfato, y había una gran posibilidad de que corrigiese su vista, y así no tendría que esperar a que el profesor Snape le hiciese la poción. El otro ritual marcado era uno que potenciaría progresivamente su crecimiento y desarrollo y corregiría definitivamente su malnutrición y problemas previos del orfanato, pero el ritual era más complejo y requería de un sacrificio humano, y de repetirlo tres veces a lo largo de dos años, aunque el sacrificio sólo se hacía en la primera parte del ritual. Este le llamaba mucho la atención, sobretodo porque mejoraría sus reflejos y capacidades de movimiento para los duelos y combates.

Cualquier persona pensaría que un niño de 12 años nunca pensaría en batallas, guerras y muerte, pero Harry había vivido entre muggles, y sabía lo peligrosos que eran, y la tecnología que tenían, y sabía además que el Señor Oscuro volvería, y eso era símbolo de guerra, y él esperaba estar del lado vencedor, a ser posible la oscuridad. Orion consideraba que su infancia había terminado en el momento en que, a los 7 años, conoció la crueldades del mundo, en una escapada nocturna del orfanato, donde vió a los vagabundos y alas putas, y a niñas abandonadas vendiendo su cuerpo. En ese momento cualquier resquicio de inocencia que le quedó lo perdió, al ver al ser humano degradarse hasta lo más bajo, y aún más, al ver como algunas niñas eran adictas al unico metodo de supervivencia al que habían llegado desesperadas, al sexo, y al ver a vagabundos comer hasta carne de rata solo para llevarse algo a la boca.

Antes de poder seguir con su hilo de pensamientos escuchó un sonido del otro lado de la cama, miró y vio que Draco se había quedado dormido con el libro sobre su cara, así que con delicadeza se lo quitó de la cara y con un movimiento de su varita, que estaba sobre su mesilla, levitó al rubio lo suficiente como para abrir las sábanas y colocar al rubio dentro. Después cogió su propio libro y una de las almohadas y se levantó, con la varita en mano y salió de su cuarto, no sin apagar la luz antes, en dirección al cuarto de Draco, ya que esa noche cambiarían cuartos, al quedarse Draco dormido en el de Orion primero, no era la primera ni la última vez que eso pasaba y al final habían quedado de acuerdo en que cada noche leerían en uno de los cuartos y el que se durmiese primero era el que se lo quedaba esa noche, por lo que Harry entró al cuarto del pequeño Malfoy como si fuese el suyo propio y se metió en la cama, con la intención de leer un poco más.

A la media hora o así Lucius Malfoy fue a darle el beso de buenas noches a sus pequeños, ya que, por muy frío que pareciese fuera, sus niños eran su debilidad. Entró primero al de Harry esperando encontrarle leyendo como siempre, pero en su lugar se encontró a su pequeño Dragón dormido profundamente, le dio un beso y fue al del rubio, esta vez esperando encontrar al pelinegro allí.

Nada más entrar al cuarto Harry sacó su cabeza del libro y le sonrió

-Buenas noches Orion- Dijo el mayor- ¿Que haces aun despierto? Draco parece llevar dormido bastante en tu cama.

-Buenas noches- Respondió Orion- Ya lo sé, hacía mucho que no nos pasaba eso, normalmente me quedo yo dormido primero, pero estaba estudiando un par de rituales interesantes y la verdad es que se me pasó el tiempo volando.

-¿Cuales? -Preguntó Lucius intrigado- Tal vez te pueda ayudar

-Son dos de mejora física y mental, estos- Y Orion le enseñó las páginas correspondientes del libro al rubio- Son sencillos y no tienen efectos secundarios malos, y son un buen comienzo para los rituales, además que traen muchas ventajas.

-Nunca los conocí cuando era joven y ya es muy tarde para que yo los haga- Dijo Lucius- Pero es cierto que para tí tal vez sean muy buenos, el único ingrediente del que nos tenemos que preocupar es del sacrificio, y no creo que eso sea un gran problema, siempre podemos coger a un muggle.

-¿Entonces los puedo hacer?-Dijo Orion ilusionado- ¿Cuando?

-Si tienes prisa, esta noche podemos hacer el mental- Dijo Lucius- Se que es tarde y entenderé si no quieres hoy, pero mañana tendremos probablemente a un invitado…

-¡Perfecto!- Dijo Orion y se levantó- Vamos ya, no hay problema, aunque quiero saber quien va a venir…

-Mañana lo verás- Dijo el mayor- Vamos a las mazmorras, yo cogeré los ingredientes del boticario de arriba

Harry sonrió e hizo caso, se colocó una túnica blanca de su armario y bajó hasta lo más profundo de las mazmorras, a una de las antiguas celdas que estaba ya preparada para hacer rituales desde hacía varias generaciones, según Lucius le había contado. A los pocos minutos el patriarca Malfoy también había bajado, con varios botes de ingredientes. Dejó los botes en la mesa y con una tiza dibujó el pentagrama adecuado para el ritual, sin un solo defecto y con cada trazo en su lugar, después colocó los ingredientes en el sitio adecuado e invocó a uno de los elfos de la mansión.

\- Tikky- Dijo Lucius- Tráeme dos liebres del bosque, muertas con el cuello partido.

En cuestión de segundos el elfo las había traído lucius las abrió por el cuello con una daga de plata, y esparció la sangre a lo largo de todo el círculo, y una poca sobr Harry que estaba sentado en postura de Yoga en el centro. Después le pasó el libro del ritual a Harry quien comenzó a recitar en latín

- _Domine,obsecro ut magicam potentem petimus nobis tribue provenire bonis desideriis nostris-_ Harry recitóy luz dorada comenzó a salir de la sangre y de los ingredientes y luego concluyó con los siguientes versos- _Liquidaque mente quaerimus , et aequo animo esse processus augendae facultatem ad omne secretum quaerunt_

Entonces Harry comenzó a sentir un dolor muy potente en la cabeza, sentía como si se fuese a partir en dos y empezó a sentir cada poro de su piel, cada nervio de su cuerpo, cada músculo y dedo. Sus ojos escocían y quemaban como si les hubiesen tirado ácido, Harry reprimió como pudo sus ganas de gritar, pero no pudo evitar retorcerse en el suelo de dolor, y Lucius se contuvo ya que aún quedaba una frase antes de que pudiese el ir a socorrer a su sobrino. Harry poco a poco se irguió y recitó con la voz temblorosa.

-Lorem justo matris dedimus Clytum benedictionis munus est honore et amore- Dijo casi susurrando, del dolor, y se desmayó, completo ya el ritual.

Lucius se lanzó al muchacho preocupado, nunca había oído de ninguno de sus amigos que esto pasase en el ritual, o al menos no lo recordaba. Cogió al niño en brazos y lo llevó a la cama de su Dragón, ya que esa era la cama de Harry esa noche y corriendo fue a su baño personal, pasando por su cuarto sin despertar a Narcissa que ya estaba dormida, y cogió varias pociones, una contra el dolor y otra para dormir sin sueños

Llegó al cuarto y suavemente como pudo despertó al chico inseguro de qué hacer y al final, viendo que el chico parecía inconsciente llamó a su patronus y se lo mandó a amigo pocionista. Los minutos que tardó el profesor en llegar Lucius abrazó al inconsciente muchacho.

Escuchó a Snape entrar por la chimenea y supo que un elfo le había ya indicado a donde subir porque al poco el pocionista entraba en el cuarto.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Preguntó el mayor pelinegro- Me asustó tu patronus

-Harry hizo un ritual supervisado por mi- Le dijo el rubio- Pero no preví y empezó a retorcerse de dolor y se desmayó tras acabarlo, y no se muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Que ritual era?- Preguntó el otro hombre mientras le lanzaba un hechizo de análisis al muchacho- ¿Hace cuanto ha sido?

-Ha sido solo hace unos minutos- Dijo Lucius- Era uno de mejora de la mente, tú lo conoces, es el que solo requiere el sacrificio de dos alimañas.

-Vale-Respondió sacando un par de pociones de su bolsa- No hay problema, dependiendo del estado de una persona duele más o menos el ritual, eso debe significar que le habían dañado la mente con algún obliviate o algo, el ritual lo romperá probablemente. Le voy a dar una poción para que su mente descanse, por que cuando despierte sentirá demasiadas cosas, esto lo hará progresivo, esta otra contra el dolor, y una última para que duerma sin sueños, lo voy a despertar. Ennervate

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe y luego los cerró con una exclamación

-Orion- Dijo el pocionista- Soy el profesor Snape, te tienes que tomar estas tres pociones, te van saber muy mal pero necesito que te las tomes, te aliviarán el dolor y el impacto de tantas sensaciones.

Harry solo asintió y tomó a tientas la primera de la mano de su profesor, ya descorchada, y se la acercó a los labios y la tragó con una clara cara de asco, y sin decir ninguna palabra pidió la siguiente dejando caer el primer vial vacío al colchón, tomó la segunda y su expresión se relajó bastante, notándose los efectos de la poción contra el dolor, y por último se tomó tranquilamente la última cayendo dormido al instante, con el vial vacío de su mano. Lucius le metió en la cama y le puso la sábana encima, luego, él y Snape se bajaron al salón para que el pocionista se fuese.

-La próxima vez- Le dijo el pelinegro- LLamame antes de hacer el ritual, tengo más experiencia curando a gente de rituales, y no me niegues eso, además, si ha hecho este también hará el de mejora física, ¿no? Ese le dolerá más, me necesitará.

-Está bien- Dijo Lucius derrotado- No sé cuándo lo haremos, pero me aseguraré de avisarte con bastante antelación.

Snape entonces se fue y lucius subió a su cuarto y se puso el pijama y se dejó caer en la cama junto a su esposa, que de inmediato se acurrucó en su pecho. Luego puso una alarma con su varita para levantarse con tiempo de sobra a la mañana siguiente para el juicio y se dejó llevar en los brazos de morfeo.

Muy lejos de ahí un preso en la cárcel de Azkaban estaba tan internamente entusiasmado por la mañana siguiente que no conseguía dormir, por fin lo que tanto ansiaba se estaba llevando a cabo, tal vez no de la forma que él quería, porque ya había pasado 11 años en prisión pero al menos ahora sabía que su hijo estaba a salvo y en manos de gente que le querían, llevaba tantos años soñando con ello que sabía que esa noche dormir sería un reto mayor que escapar de Azkaban.

En Alemania en una escuela una chica se preparaba para viajar a Australia, que allí era de día, y tomaba el Traslador pronunciando suavemente la contraseña para que no se oyese.

LLegaba entonces, tras el típico tirón del estómago, a un campo enorme, en el que alrededor solo se veía una gran mansión un par de metros más lejos. La chica caminó hacia allí sin dudarlo. A la puerta puso su mano sobre la puerta y un brillo reveló su nombre "Ashe" y se abrió la puerta. De inmediato un elfo doméstico se apareció y le entregó en silencio un fajo de cartas y se fue. La chica atravesó sin miramientos la mansión hasta un pequeño despacho sencillo que no tenía nada más que una mesa y una silla de madera negra y se sentó, leyendo una a una las cartas que tenía.

La mayor parte de ellas eran notificaciones de sus cuentas bancarias, luego tenía dos especiales, una de Lord Voldemort y otra sin nombre. Abrió primero la que no tenía nombre, apenas era una nota con unas pocas palabras.

" _Ashe, he oído cosas raras sobre el año que viene, eres la cabeza de familia, se responsable, no querrás que la gente se defraude por ti"_

 _Firmado_

 _Adriel Yukine Usui_

Después, sin apenas mirar un poco más la nota abrió la del Lord, no era gran cosa en verdad, solo era una carta par el caso de que no la hubiese llegado a ver en persona o en caso de que se le hubiese olvidado mencionar algo, y luego con una nota al final, que explicaba el porque había un anillo en la carta.

 _Ashe, se que no eres una de mis mortifagos, pero confio más en ti que en ellos para guardar esto, notaras que es uno de mis Horrocrux, y comprenderás que quiero que lo escondas allí en un lugar lo más resguardado posible, lamento pedirte esto, si por alguna razón no puedes guardarlo, traemelo la próxima vez que nos veamos._

Después de esto se acababa la carta y Ashe se encontró a sí misma tentada a probarse el anillo, pero reclutante a ello sabiendo que lo más probable era que estuviese maldito con algo leal. Entonces la chica salió del despacho y bajo varios pisos de escaleras en la mansión hasta lo que parecía el final del pasillo pero que tenía otra puerta oculta con el mismo sistema que la principal, iba por firma mágica, tras pasar la puerta había una sala llena de estanterías con la mayor cantidad y variedad de libros y objetos oscuros, cada cual más peligroso que el anterior, en una de las estanterías del fondo Ashe dejó el anillo, al lado de varias piezas mas de increíble valor, y por si acaso puso varias barreras para advertirla si alguien se acercaba o intentaba deshacer las protecciones de cualquier objeto de la estantería. Añadiendo varias capas más de protecciones a la sala y luego salió del cuarto sellandolo de nuevo y subiendo hasta uno de los pisos más altos donde estaba su cuarto,o suite real por el tamaño, tenía una cama doble con doseles, todo en negro y plateado, luego tenía dos puertas anexas al frente, una era el vestidor y otra el baño. A un lado del cuarto estaba una mesa y varias estanterías con libros y al otro una enorme ventana con cortinas negras pesadas. Ashe pasó de todo por lo agotada que estaba y simplemente se cambió con un giro de varita y se desplomó contra e colchón boca abajo, abrazando una almohada y quedando dormida al instante.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra el rubio mayor de los Malfoy se despertaba sin alertar a nadie en la casa y se aparecía en el ministerio bajando hasta la sala del juicio, donde ya mucha gente estaba sentada. Intercambió los típicos saludos y se sentó en su sitio hasta que estuvieron todos y el ministro se levantó y dijo.

-Comienza ahora- Dijo Fudge- El juicio por Sirius Orion Black, presunto culpable de la traición y asesinato de los Potter y del asesinato de 12 muggles y de Peter Pettigrew...

* * *

 **Jajajajja, como siempre yo dejando los capítulos en la mejor parte XD, no en verdad es que me gustaría describir detallado el juicio y como se que me va a tomar mi tiempo prefiero daros esto ahora y mataros ya en el proximo capítulo XD**

 **Bueno... como siempre, ¿que os ha parecido? Bien mal, penoso... Dejad un bello Review explicandoos XD hacedme feliz XDD**

 **Harry tiene 12 años y acaba de hacer un ritual, que fuerte ¿no? WHOA y alguno deduce el por que no lo iban a hacer el día siguiente? Bueno si no se os ocurre os lo desvelaré en el proximo cap o por DM XD es obvio y sencillo jajajajja**

 **Bueno, a parte de eso, HABÉIS VISTO LA ROPA EN EL LINK? a que es preciosa? os gusta? a mi me fascina, ojala yo llevar eso todos los dias XDD**

 **habéis** **notado el Horrocrux en Australia XD? es gracioso y ya os explicaré el porqué si Ashe es japonesa su mansión en Australia, XD en verdad es por una idea de un Youtuber XDD**

 **Creo que no se me olvida nada mas... sino ya os lo pondré en algún momento, recordad dejar REVIEWS con vuestras dudas, sino no se si me explico en los capítulos, a veces tiendo a dar por sentadas cosas, ya que soy yo la que creó el plot...Ayudad a la pobre y olvidadiza autora XDDD**

 **El latín... lo siento... aun no lo domino y he usado el traductor... no me pegueis... lo intento... ya lo arreglaré cuando lo entienda, ya que este año es una de mis asignaturas**

 **Y ahora si, nada mas, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, no os olvideis de dejar algún REVIEW**

 **Besos y Abrazos**

 **Rika Regel**


	14. Black as my soul, void as my heart

**Hola lectores, si todavía me queda alguno, debo disculparme por la tardanza de nuevo, pero como comprenderéis empezar una carrera en un lugar nuevo te deja con poco tiempo para escribir, así que tras este tiempo me he encerrado dos tardes en la biblioteca de mi facultad hasta sacar adelante este capítulo entero, y debo decir que me a gustado el resultado, la verdad es que al principio del capitulo estaba un poco perdida, y las descripciones del juicio son un poco pobres en algunos cachos, pero al final creo que me ha quedado mas o menos bien.**

 **Por lo demás... no se, que decir, que Orion es un niño y tiene sentimientos? pero eso era obvio. Que mis planes para Dumbledore aun no se llevarán a cabo? También es algo claro, al menos para mi.**

 **Ashe aparecerá cada vez mas, y por lo tanto la iréis conociendo poco a poco, me gusta darle fondo a mis personajes.**

 **y ya por ultimo disfrutad de la historia, besos besos**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero Ashe y Adriel si, y Adriel es precioso e irritantemente sensual.**

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en Inglaterra el rubio mayor de los Malfoy se despertaba sin alertar a nadie en la casa y se aparecía en el ministerio bajando hasta la sala del juicio, donde ya mucha gente estaba sentada. Intercambió los típicos saludos y se sentó en su sitio hasta que estuvieron todos y el ministro se levantó y dijo._

 _-Comienza ahora- Dijo Fudge- El juicio por Sirius Orion Black, presunto culpable de la traición y asesinato de los Potter y del asesinato de 12 muggles y de Peter Pettigrew…_

La sala estaba completamente llena y en silencio, nadie se había esperado este juicio nunca, todos habían dado por sentado que Sirius Black era culpable, nadie nunca se había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese inocente, y menos aun después de 11 años, pero ahí estaban todos, esperado ver llegar a un despojo de la sociedad ser juzgado por algo que cada vez parecía ser más dudoso cada minuto que pasaba.

Todos los miembros del Wizengamot estaban completamente despiertos, y muchos de ellos hasta estaban preparados para tomar apuntes de lo que pasase todos y cada uno de ellos dispuestos a poner en juego millares solo por descubrir la realidad tras este caso, de una vez por todas, ya que no tenía nada de sentido

A los pocos segundos el chirrío de las puertas del juzgado recorrió la sala completa, haciendo que las atentas miradas de los presentes se centrasen en la pequeña silueta que las atravesaba. El hombre tenía unas pintas catastróficas, pero aun así estaba completamente recto, en la postura más aristocrática posible, haciendo que sus ropas no tuvieran ni la menor importancia a la hora de cuestionar la pureza de la sangre del hombre.

Lucius le observó entrar con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, Sirius Black ya no era el mismo hombre que hace 12 años, ya no era un defensor incondicional de la luz, lo contrario, ahora un defensor de su sangre, y como su sangre era negra, el hombre también lo era, y esta vez justo al bando contrario de su pasado. Lucius sabía que en el último año su vida había cambiado muchísimo gracias al muchacho, además más para bien que para mal. El pequeño Black era un diamante, y uno que solo con un poco de ayuda se pulía por sí solo, y en este momento sacar al padre del chico de su injusto encarcelamiento por el que tanto había sufrido apenas tenía ninguna consecuencia, ni positiva ni negativa, como mucho ganaba un poco de lealtad, pero ya la tenía.

Fudge miraba seriamente la asamblea, confuso y desorientado, as cosas habían cambiado demasiado desde aquel juicio de custodia para Harry Orion Black, que ironía del destino que le hubiesen hecho pasar por Harry Potter, nadie se lo había imaginado, todo era demasiado confuso, pero ya estaba confirmado, el muchacho era un Black, no un Potter, cosa que a mucha gente le haría temblar del miedo, después de todo su padre era el supuesto traidor de los Potter, que lío…Pero la única opción que quedaba ahora era esclarecer todo, cuanto antes, porque si no luego la culpa sería suya, cuando por ahora había caído en el director del departamento de Leyes de Seguridad, anterior Ministro de Magia, Bartemius Crouch. Después, dejando esos pensamientos de lado, miró al preso inculpado, y el hombre le miró de vuelta, fijamente determinado, con una mirada capaz de deshacer al estúpido e inútil ministro de magia actual, una mirada que prometía dolor si no cumplía su deber.

-Bien- Fijo Fudge- En la corte, yo, Ministro de magia, Amelia Bones del departamento de seguridad y leyes, los miembros de Wizengamot, el presidente Tiberius Nott…

Así lentamente nombro a todos los miembros del jurado, al interrogador, al abogado, a los testigos, aunque solo tenían a un Squib que estaba loco y en verdad no era válido.

-Comenzamos- Dijo Fudge- Sirius Black, ¿Autorizas el uso de Veritaserum?

-Si- Dijo el hombre tajante-Ya es hora de que se sepa la verdad, tengo un hijo al que conocer

Esa declaración hizo que miles de murmullos comenzaran en la sala, todo el mundo cada vez más confundido, porque cada vez quedaba más claro que ese hombre era inocente y no tan culpable como la gente asumía

Un auror entonces se acercó al hombre con el pequeño frasquito que contenía la poción y le administró las 3 gotas reglamentarias, ni una más ni una menos y la sala quedó 5 minutos en silencio esperando a que la poción hiciese efecto, entonces Nott tomó la palabra y comenzó.

-Diga su nombre- Dijo Nott para comprobar que había hecho efecto la poción

-Sirius Orion Black- Dijo el acusado

-¿Era usted el guardián del secreto de los Potter la noche del 31 de Octubre cuando ocurrió el ataque?-Dijo llendo directo al punto

-No- Dijo firmemente

-¿Quién era entonces?-Preguntó cortando los murmullos que empezaban

-Peter Pettigrew

-¿Peter Pettigrew? Lo mataste tú

-No, esa asquerosa rata se cortó el dedo estallo la calle y huyo

-Elabore esa respuesta, ¿qué ocurrió esa noche?- La sala ya estaba llena de pequeñas conversaciones de gente incrédula por lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba claro que el hombre se había pasado casi 12 años encerrado injustamente en esa horrible prisión.

-Al principio, cuando los Potter tuvieron que esconderse se decidió que yo fuese el guardián del secreto, y así fue los primeros días, ero después, como era demasiado obvio ya que todo el mundo sabía que yo era el mejor amigo de James decidimos cambiarme por Peter ya que nadie sospecharía de él, y yo iría a visitarle cada dos días a su casa para asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero el 31 cuando fui a verle n estaba en casa, n en ningún lado, y por eso mismo fui corriendo a casa de los Potter y cuando llegué ya era tarde, James y Lily ya estaban muertos, y subí arriba y recogí a mi niño de la cuna, pero recordé quien era el traidor y cuando apareció Dumbledore le deje a mi pequeño y fui tras la rata, porque Peter es un animagus rata no registrado, James y yo también lo éramos, y le seguí hasta un pueblo muggle, y entonces el empezó a gritar que yo era el traidor y se cortó un dedo y estalló la calle y huyó en su forma de rata por las alcantarillas. Y yo me quedé en el sitio congelado y riéndome de la desesperación hasta que los aurores me detuvieron. Esperé sin embargo los primeros meses con la esperanza de que me llevaran a juicio, pero a los 5/6 meses casi perdí la esperanza, pero conseguí aguantar estos años cuerdo solo por saber que era inocente, que no es un pensamiento ni positivo ni negativo.

La sala se quedó en silencio tras las palabras del hombre, Sirius Black era inocente, eso estaba claro, y había estado 12 años encerrado en la peor cárcel del mundo, y todo por no haber tenido el único derecho que se les daba hasta a los peores criminales, un juicio.

Fudge entonces con una voz temblorosa y con la cara sin ningún color, haciéndole parecer semimoribundo, dijo tajante:

-El jurado se retirará durante más o menos media hora para tomar una decisión sobre el veredicto- Y entonces golpeó la mesa con el mazo y salió de la sala.

El Wizengamot salió también de la sala, uno de los aurores que vigilaba al preso se acercó a la sala contigua y tomó varios Sándwiches, y le dio a comer uno de ellos a Sirius quién estaba suspirando tras haberle sido administrado el antídoto

En la sala del Wizengamot Lucius observaba las discusiones con detenimiento, dado que como bien había predicho, la mayor parte del jurado ya estaba convencido de la inocencia del acusado, aunque siempre había alguno que otro que se negaba a aceptar la verdad, a pesar de las pruebas bajo Veritaserum.

-Debemos rectificar este error de la manera más clara y ordenada posible- Dijo uno de los magos que apoyaban la inocencia- Este hombre ha estado 11 años en una cárcel, 11 años que no merecía, debemos darle una retribución monetaria y deberíamos limpiar cualquier cargo de su expediente, el ministerio se derrumbaría si el hombre lo demandase, este ha sido un error muy grave.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Lucius- Es una gran cifra pero medio millón de Galeones por cada año sería una cifra lógica, aunque si le damos 4 millones para ahorrarnos algo, ya que uno de los años fue merecido al ser él un animago ilegal, y además asegurarle una asistencia gratuita a un psicomago que le ayude por todos esos años pasados allí.

-Yo creo que a pesar de esto deberíamos dejarlo en un lugar vigilado-Dijo Dumbledore- Ahora mismo debe estar inestable, alguien debería cuidarlo, al menos los primeros años.

-¿Te estas ofreciendo como voluntario?-Preguntó Nott- Porque ya se demostró hace un par de años que n eres la persona más aconsejable para estar a cargo de una persona, da igual la edad que tenga.

-Yo puedo ocuparme de el- Dijo el rubio- Después de todo tengo a su hijo a mi cargo, lo mejor será hacer que se conozcan, le vendrá bien al chico.

Dumbledore, apenas sin controlarse miró mal al patriarca Malfoy, se notaba su disconfort con el hecho de que los Malfoy cuidasen a su héroe, y a su padre…

-Bueno- Concluyó Nott- Los que estén a favor de la retribución de 4 millones, y la ayuda médica, y que en cualquier caso la ayuda del señor Malfoy al acusado que levanten la mano.

La mayor parte de los presentes levantaron la mano, el mismo Nott y Lucius incluidos, era obvia la victoria, pero aun así, para cumplir con la normativa, Nott preguntó por la negativa.

-Solo unas pocas manos se levantaron, y casi cinco personas decidieron abstenerse, pero al final hubo 6 no, 4 abstenciones, y el resto fueron todo Si.

-Bien, pues volvamos ya a la sala y daremos el veredicto directamente allí- Dijo Nott-¿O alguien quiere añadir algo más?

Nadie dijo nada y a gente se levantó y volvió a la sala del juzgado.

Toda la gente volvió a la sala y los murmullos cesaron, Fudge miró nervioso al jurado mientras tomaba su sitio y alzaba la voz.

-El Wizengamot ha tomado una decisión-Dijo Fudge- Señor Nott, álcese y hable

El susodicho se levantó y observó a todos los presentes sin detenerse en nadie en especial, y luego miró a Fudge y detuvo su mirada sobre Sirius Black, quien le devolvía a mirada con mucha determinación.

-El Wizengamot ha decidido declarar al acusado como inocente- Comenzó el hombre- Y además se ha decidido darle como retribución 4 millones de Galeones por todos los años que ha pasado allí de forma injusta y tendrá toda la ayuda mental que necesite de forma gratuita durante los próximos dos años. Por último se ha llegado al acuerdo de que, en el caso de que el señor Black no pueda mantener sus obligaciones por su salud el Señor Malfoy será autorizado como su representante, ya que además tiene a custodia de su hijo.

La sala se llenó de murmullos y Sirius miró atónito a Lucius Malfoy y a Tiberius Nott, era más de lo que esperaba, y supuso que el hecho de que le hubiesen autorizado un representante probablemente era debido a que Dumbledore debió sugerir ser su guardián y los demás decidieron contradecirlo. Además la retribución monetaria y la ayuda médica también eran algo inesperado, se esperó que se le diese menos de un millón por todo ese tiempo, no 4 y que remarcaran su culpabilidad en no estar registrado como animago, pero todo había salido a pedir de boca y ahora era libre, libre para volver con su hijo, libre para defender, esta vez sí, su sangre, y libre para poder vengarse del hombre que no había hecho nada más que hacer sufrir a los que él había amado.

Fudge por su lado tragó en seco al escuchar la cantidad de dinero que tenía que darle al hombre, pero sinceramente estaba relajado de que no hubiesen pedido más, y era todo lo demás muy lógico, la ayuda médica y sobretodo la autorización de un guardián, lo único que le sorprendía era que Dumbledore no hubiese dicho nada sobre ser él el guardián del cabeza de la familia Black, pero por otro lado era lógico teniendo en cuenta que había dañado al hijo de Sirius ya anteriormente, el chico que no era ni más ni menos que el niño-que-vivió. Y que, según le habían dicho, era un niño más que prometedor, y obviamente, lo más lógico era no ponerse en el lado malo del muchacho, ni de su padre. Durante varios segundos maldijo a Crouch por lo bajo, por negarle el juicio al hombre y si Lucius no se lo hubiese dicho y hubiese salido a la luz más tarde, ¿Qué tan malo podría haber sido? ¿Mejor? ¿Peor?, no lo sabía, pero ahora mismo iba a concluir con este juicio y liberar al hombre ara que conociese a su hijo, y ya más adelante se preocuparía por el montón de papeleo que iba a acompañar este juicio.

-El Veredicto es aprobado- Dijo Fudge- Y por tanto Sirius Orion Black, quedas declarado Inocente y tu historial será limpiado para que no quede constancia de nada, se cierra la sesión.

Y golpeó su mazo contra la mesa concluyendo todo. De inmediato los dos aurores que acompañaban a Sirius lo soltaron y le ayudaron a levantarse, guiándolo a una sala contigua donde le darían algo de ropa para que se cambiase y algo para que se arreglase, y le devolverían su varita. Sirius salió acompañado de uno de los aurores al poco rato, soportando gran parte de su peso en el hombre, obviamente debilitado después de tanto tiempo en una celda sin apenas poder moverse, Lucius le esperaba junto a la puerta de la sala del juzgado con su máscara sangrepura puesta en su sitio y recto como si llevase un palo en el culo, al verlo el rubio se movió y se acercó al auror y a Black

-Sirius-Dijo Lucius- Permíteme que sea yo el que te ayude ahora- Dijo tomando su brazo y apoyándolo sobre su hombro y agarrándole de la cintura- Ahora iremos primero a San Mungo a que te den las pociones que necesitas y luego volveremos a casa, donde por fin veras a tu hijo.

-Gracias Lucius- Dijo el pelinegro- Nunca me imaginé diciendo esto pero… Has sido de gran ayuda, de verdad lo digo, gracias.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y los dos subieron, Sirius apoyado sobre Lucius, hasta las chimeneas, donde viajaron hasta San Mungo con alguna que otra dificultad, pues Sirius apenas se sostenía y tuvieron que tomar el flu a la vez. Cuando llegaron allí fueron directamente al apotecario del hospital y solo con decir el nombre de Sirius una medibruja le pasó cuatro pociones, de las cuales dos se tuvo que tomar al instante, para ayudarle con sus adoloridos huesos y músculos, una para el dolor, y una nutricional, ya que la comida que les daban allí era la justa para que no murieran.

Después de un rato en el que le dijeron a Sirius que pociones tomar y cuando, los dos salieron de San Mungo, el cabeza de familia Black ya por su propio pie, aunque con la ayuda del bastón de Lucius, con la varita previamente extraída De allí se aparecieron los dos, o más bien Lucius les apareció a los dos en la Mansión Malfoy, en el salón, donde Narcissa ya les esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Volviendo un par de horas atrás, a poco de comenzar el juicio, en la Mansión el día acababa de comenzar, Narcissa estaba en el jardín arreglando sus rosales a la forma muggle, para dejarlos con un acabado más natural que si lo hiciesen los elfos o un simple hechizo.

Por otro lado Severus Snape llegaba desde la red flu, Narcissa estando acostumbrada ni se molestó en mirar quien era o recibirle. El pocionista subió hasta la habitación donde sabía que descansaba el heredero Black, y entró sin avisar. El muchacho parecía dormir plácidamente, pero el mayor sabía, por experiencia, que pronto despertaría y debía vigilar que el muchacho no se asustase por la cantidad de nuevas percepciones que sentiría. En ese mismo momento, como estaba previsto, los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron, esos ojos verdes como el avada Kedavra que en cierto momento sospecho eran de Lily Potter, pero mientras más los miraba más diferentes veía que eran, alejando cualquier recuerdo de la mujer que amaba de él. El muchacho intentó abrir los ojos para cerrarlos inmediatamente, sorprendido por la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación.

-Orion- Le dijo el profesor- Intenta poco a poco abrir los ojos, el ritual ha agudizado todos tus sentidos y tu capacidad mental, debes tomarte el proceso con calma, en un par de horas deberías ser capaz de moverte con facilidad, pero en estos momentos asimilarlo todo de golpe te puede resultar muy pesado y doloroso.

-Gracias profesor- Dijo lentamente consiguiendo poco a poco abrir los ojos- Siento como si mi cabeza diera millones de vueltas, todos mis pensamientos viajan a una velocidad altísima y soy capaz de procesarlos sin problemas, es todo confuso y a la vez tan claro, recuerdo cosas de mi niñez con gran claridad.

Después de unos minutos Orion fue capaz de, con ayuda del profesor, levantarse y caminar hasta el baño, para cambiar su pijama por una ropa más adecuada, que le habían traído unos elfos desde su cuarto, dado que Draco aún estaba dormido, y Orion sospechaba que permanecería así al menos por otro par de horas.

Cuando ya se hubo vestido bajaron los dos hasta el comedor donde un gran desayuno les esperaba y Orion no pudo evitar apoyarse en el profesor al su cabeza procesar todos los olores del desayuno. El adulto no se quejó ni nada y le ayudó a desayunar también. No era que sus sentidos hubiesen mejorado tanto, a excepción de su vista que se había corregido, pero su cerebro ahora procesaba hasta los más suaves matices y percibía los movimientos más suaves haciéndolo sobresaltarse. Todo era confuso y claro a la vez, borroso y a la vez extremadamente visible, y poco a poco su cerebro se relajó, y poco a poco la avalancha de emociones desapareció y simplemente comenzó a pensar con claridad.

Tras el desayuno el profesor Snape le obligó a salir al jardín y hacer un par de ejercicios de oclumancia con él, para evitar la sobrecarga de emociones sobretodo, y para acostumbrarse además a percibir las sensaciones del exterior.

Narcissa vio a Severus y a Orion salir al jardín y ponerse a meditar, y ella decidió entonces despertar a Draco, sabiendo que en un rato llegaría su primo y lo mejor era que todos estuvieran preparados para la sorpresa. Aunque el único que se sorprendería era Orion, ya que todos los demás ya sabían quién llegaría hoy.

Narcissa despertó a Draco, quien, con su habitual mal despertar, acabó por volver a su cuarto a darse una larga ducha y vestirse. Después el rubio bajo a desayunar, y vio que era el último que faltaba por hacerlo y después de eso se fue al jardín, ya que su madre le había dicho que Orion estaba allí. Draco entonces, con la mayor sigilosidad del mundo, intentó darle una sorpresa a su primo, pero en el mismo instante que atravesó la puerta del jardín escuchó:

-Buenos días Draco- Sin siquiera mirarle dijo, y le señaló que se sentase a su lado- ¿Has dormido bien? Al final creo que te gusta más mi cama que la tuya

-¿Cómo me has visto?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba y saludaba a Severus- No me estabas ni mirando.

-Tengo ojos en la parte trasera de la cabeza- Dijo con tono de broma- Además siempre estoy pendiente de ti.

Draco ignoró las palabras de pelinegro y se dedicó a mirar la hierba del jardín, que parecía tener algo mágico o misterioso, dada la intensidad con la que la miraba.

Narcissa, mientras los chicos se divertían ordenó a los elfos que preparasen la comida para seis, incluyendo ya al nuevo miembro de la familia. Después entró al salón y se sentó en el sofá con una la revista Weekly Sorcerer, esperando relajada ya a su marido y a su primo.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que sintió como las barreras de la mansión dejaban pasar a dos personas y se levantó y les esperó, sabiendo exactamente en qué punto aparecerían. Inmediatamente se materializaron, Lucius igual que iba vestido siempre, con ropas formales y luego Sirius. Su pelo le llegaba por los hombros ya, estaba despeinado pero se notaban las suaves ondas que eran una marca de la línea Black, su cara aparentaba casi 10 años más de la edad del hombre, y se notaba, por cómo se apoyaba en el bastón de Lucius, que su estado físico era bastante decadente. Al menos al hombre le habían dado unas ropas decentes, aunque eran sencillas y de mala calidad para un cabeza de familia de una casa tan noble y antigua como era la Casa Black. Pero lo más destacable era la fuerza de voluntad que mostraban los ojos azulados, prácticamente grises del hombre.

Sirius-Dijo la mujer acercándose al pelinegro que le sonrió suavemente de vuelta-¿Cómo te encuentras? Oh, es una pregunta estúpida, seguro que estas mal, ¿te puedo traer algo?

-No hace falta Cissa- Dijo el hombre rápidamente- Ya me he tomado todas las pociones que se me permiten tomar, por ahora lo que quiero es conocer a mi hijo.

-Ahora les mando llamar- Dijo Lucius y llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos- trae a los chicos y a Severus, y además dile a Sev que se quede a comer con nosotros.

El elfo se fue con un suave pop y a los pocos minutos tres figuras aparecieron por la puerta, Sirius Black sin embargo solo fue capaz de mirar la pequeña figura de su hijo, se fijó en su piel blanquecina, parecida a la suya, su pelo negro ondulado, marca Black, su cara aristocrática y algunas facciones de varios de los matrimonios previos que habían tenido los Back, incluso se veían algunos rasgos Malfoy en los pómulos o Rosier en el porte del muchacho, pero los ojos del chico eran que más destacaba, ese verde Avada Kedavra que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes, sí que recordaba los ojos verdes de Lily Potter, al igual que recordaba los de muchos amantes y amigos, pero jamás había visto unos ojos tan brillantes y llenos de fuerza como los de su hijo, nunca en todos sus años había visto unos ojos tan terroríficos y a la vez tan bonitos como los de Orion, parecían atravesarte el alma, uy en el momento en el que se posaron sobre los de Sirius pudo además analizar la cantidad de emociones que pasaban a la vez por ellos, confusión, curiosidad, y luego sorpresa, y el muchacho caminó lentamente hacia él.

-¿Padre?- preguntó Orion con voz temblorosa, con un resquicio de anticipación y esperanza además- ¿Eres tú? ¿Sirius Black?

-Así es- Respondió el mayor- Soy yo hijo mío, al fin he vuelto, para quedarme a tu lado esta vez.

Los dos se abrazaron en ese momento, solo con el deseo de sentir que todo era real, con las ganas de saber que esto no era una ilusión, con la esperanza de llenar ese vacío que había estado entre ellos desde el comienzo, para recuperar, o más bien adquirir, el conocimiento de que no estaban solos de que se tenían el uno al otro e incluso aún más, y Orion dejó que sus lágrimas se escapasen en el hombro de su padre, el anhelo de una figura paternal y carnal por fin estaba completo, Lucius había sido como un padre para él, pero no era lo mismo, Lucius era su tío, no compartían apenas sangre, igual con Narcissa y Draco, pero con Sirius no, él era su padre, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre, y además era el mejor regalo que jamás podría haber pedido a nadie.

Por esa misma razón, nada más separarse de su padre, aun con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos se acercó a Lucius y a Narcissa y los abrazó, murmurando con voz temblorosa mil veces gracias, como si fuese la única palabra que conocía, y también a Draco, quien había sido el hermano que siempre había deseado tener y luego volvió a confrontar a su padre, analizando como su propio rostro era tan parecido al de su progenitor, y sintiendo como ese momento era el más feliz de su vida, más feliz que cuando descubrió la magia, más que cuando salió de ese orfanato, por fin tenía a su familia a su lado, y estaba decidido a protegerla por siempre.

-Eres tan parecido a mí- Dijo Sirius, y luego decidió bromear- Aunque aún te queda mucho para poder alcanzar mi imbatible belleza.

Todos contuvieron un suspiro y una pequeña risa pero Snape añadió

-No pareces estar nada mal- Y luego con tono sarcástico continuó- No si sigues siendo el mismo insufrible de siempre.

-Snivelus…- Dijo Sirius con tono amenazador

-No-Intervino Orion- Padre, Severus me ha ayudado bastante, y no quiero que una estúpida pelea de cuando erais pequeños me obligue a elegir entre vosotros dos.

Lucius entonces decidió intervenir, para evitar que tanto su primo político como el padrino de su hijo se enzarzaran en una pelea estúpida y que Orion se enfadase.

-Creo que los elfos nos tienen preparada la comida en el comedor- Dijo y se movió hasta la puerta- No creo que sea el único que tenga hambre, ¿no?

Ninguno de los dos enfadados dijo nada pero la tensión permaneció en el aire por mucho tiempo, casi capaz de cortar el aire entre los dos, pero Orion y Draco se cansaron de eso y los dos salieron por la puerta con un largo y sonoro suspiro, seguidos de cerca por Lucius y Narcissa, y por ultimo por un reluctante Severus, y un agotado Sirius, que aun usaba la ayuda del bastón para moverse.

Comieron con una conversación ligera donde Orion le comentó a Sirius su año escolar, con ayuda de Draco obviamente, y olvidándose convenientemente del evento de la Piedra Filosofal, y de la conversación extraña con Quirrell.

Mientras tanto en Australia una chica se levantaba para hacer otro viaje intercontinental, esta vez hasta la casa original de su familia, hasta Japón y a la casa Usui. No que su apellido no fuese también Regel, después de todo la mansión de Australia era de la familia Regel, pero lo cierto era que la familia Regel había pasado ya casi al olvido y estaba muy bien de esa manera, después de todo no era una familia mirad muy bien e lugares como Inglaterra, pero la familia Usui tenía también mucho poder potencial y Ashe era la heredera legitima de esa casa, aunque su hermano pequeño estuviese deseoso de tener ese poder, pero ella era la mayor, y él era el que nació de la segunda esposa de su padre, y por tanto no era un Regel tampoco, pero Ashe tenía claro que hasta más adelante seguiría con el apellido Usui, y dejaría que su hermano intentase hacerse su propio apellido con sus propios métodos.

Ashe sintió de nuevo el tirón, casi deseando no volver a viajar nunca en Traslador, pero consciente de lo útil que era. Esta vez aterrizó directamente en la entrada de la mansión donde varias sirvientas humanas la atendieron al instante guiándola al despacho de su padre.

-Hola padre- Dijo nada más escuchar la aprobación para pasar al llamar- He vuelto ya de mi trabajo a pasar un par de semanas aquí.

-Bienvenida de vuelta hija- Dijo un el hombre- Tenemos que hablar un rato antes de nada.

El padre de Ashe estaba sentado detrás de la mesa del despacho y se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija, el mayor signo de cariño que había demostrado en mucho tiempo, el hombre no era muy alto, apenas llegaría al metro setenta, estaba bastante delgado, pero vestía con ropas rectas que le hacían parecer más intimidante. El hombre llevaba el pelo, ya blanco por los años, unos 90 o así, teniendo en cuenta la esperanza de vida mágica.

-Ashe- Le dijo y la indicó que se sentase- Tu hermano va a cumplir los 17 en poco tiempo, y me gustaría que ayudases a encontrarle una esposa, me da igual el país siempre que sea sangrepura y sea ella la que ceda el apellido, lo mejor sería una línea patriarcal que solo haya tenido hijas.

-Lo entiendo- Dijo Ashe- Pero, ¿no hay ninguna candidata aquí?

-No sinceramente- Dijo el mayor- Ya que tu hermano se ha encargado de eso, ha antagonizado a casi cualquier pretendienta de aquí, todo desde que te nombre cabeza de familia.

-Padre- Dijo Ashe centrando sus ojos en el mayor- ¿Me permitirías llevármelo a Londres? Voy a trabajar un año allí, y así el no tendrá otra opción más que entrar en la escuela en la que trabajaré, Hogwarts, si bien recuerdas me dejaste dos años ahí.

-Con el anterior director- Respondió el hombre- De Dumbledore me fio poco, pero si tu trabajas ahí puedo permitirlo, incluso le forzaré si se niega, ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

-Quiero que me vea trabajar, y que entienda porque me nombraste cabeza de familia, y que entienda el por qué le sale mejor casarse con alguna sangrepura de aquí en vez de la horrible y prejuiciosa gente de allí, si me lo hubieses dicho el año pasado me lo habría llevado a Durmstrang, allí sí que le habría dado caña.

-Está bien- Dijo el hombre- Ahora mismo mandaré la carta a Dumbledore, habla tú con tu hermano, después te pasaré los papeles de las reuniones y eventos de esta semana, después has dicho que te iras, ¿no?, ¿Por qué?

-Un antiguo compañero de la escuela me ha pedido n favor- Respondió la chica- Me ha pedido que entrene a un chico muy prometedor, me ha pedido que sea su maestra en su ausencia, y eso solo significa que el chico debe tener mucho potencial.

-Está bien- Respondió el anciano- Si tú sabes lo que haces esto conforme, ahora habla con el antes de que venga el gritando.

-Será todo un placer habar con el- Dijo Ashe- Lo habéis malcriado mucho, mejor dicho, tu otra esposa le malcrió mucho, mi madre fue mucho más severa conmigo.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- Añadió el en un suspiro- A veces me arrepiento de haberme casado con ella, no que no quiera a Adriel, pero… su madre no es él.

Ashe habló un poco más con su padre sobre negocios y reuniones y luego se fue del despacho dejando a su padre atender una llamada de flu, y se fue hasta el cuarto de su hermano, sabiendo que lo más probable era que el muchacho estuviese allí.

-Nada más entrar sintió un hechizo viniendo en su dirección y se retiró de la trayectoria mientras le devolvía el ataque con un Expeliarmus, cogiendo segundos después la varita de su hermano en signo de victoria.

-Aun te falta mucho Adriel- le dijo ella a su hermano- Tal vez en un par de años me conseguirás sorprender.

Delante de Ashe en la habitación se encontraba Adriel, un chico de pelo rubio corto peinado al natural, con unos ojos verdes lima que en ese momento expresaban odio hacia la chica. El muchacho apenas tenía 16 años pero ya tenía un metro setenta y cinco de altura, habiendo salido más hacía la rama de su madre que a la de su padre, el chico estaba vestido con unos pantalones verdes claros y una camiseta blanca sencilla, en Japón la moda muggle se había acabado mezclando con la mágica sin problemas y era muy normal llevar ropa muggle bajo las túnicas.

-¡Ashe!- Exclamó el chico enfadado- ¡Devuélveme mi varita! ¡Y ya de paso cierra la puerta desde fuera!

* * *

 **Buen bueno, acabé el capitulo, al final, que dolor de espalda y que palizón me he metido XD, pero por vosotros me merece la pena.**

 **GENTEEEEE; QUE ORION Y SIRIUS SE HAN ENCONTRADO AL FINAL**

 **(en esa interaccion perdi 700 palabras por que se me apagó el ordenador y lo tuve que rehacer)**

 **YA NO OS PODEIS QUEJAR DE ESO, y antes de nada, ahora Sirius se hará poco a poco mas oscuro, pero insisto en le poco a poco, no puedes pedirle a alguien en contra de la pea de muerte que la acepte de golpe y por que si, por ejemplo, habrá un progreso lento. Y si, pretendo que este fic sea bastante largo, aunque me va a tomar bastante tiempo también... Bueno, daré lo mejor de mi, solo me quedan 6 años de escuela a lo mínimo :´) XD**

 **Y que mas... AH SI, QUE TAL ASHE Y ADRIEL? Me he tomado bastante tiempo pensando en ellos y desarrollarlos bien me ha sido casi un reto**

 **Bueno, Voldie aparecerá mas veces en los próximos capítulos, pero bueno, ahora es mas interesante este verano, y bueno, alguna sugerencia por ahora?**

 **No horribles comentarios ¿vale? Como prueba de que soy una persona razonable hace unos días recibí en una de mis redes sociales un mensaje de una lectura preguntándome por que no subía capitulo y se lo explique todo bien, si me preguntais os respondo, lo prometo, y bueno, nos veremos pronto, ya que el próximo capitulo ya casi tengo todo pensado y solo hay que ponerlo a ordenador.**

 **y creo que os dejo ya libres recordad dejar algún REVIEW para motivarme mas XD eso siempre ayuda**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **RIKA REGEL**

 **PD: Review?**


	15. The heaven starts in hell

**Bueno, creo que os debo una enorme disculpa, pero hacía años que un capítulo no se me trababa tanto, ha sido hasta cierto grado exasperante, sobretodo por que las veces que tenía mas inspiración, o no tenía un ordenador cerca o estaba de exámenes de la universidad y no me podía permitir escribir nada. Este verano he estado trabajando en varios fics, no solo este, y espero en las próximas semanas/mes, poder subir todos los capítulos que tengo ya escritos de esas historias, algunas son nuevas, otras continuadas, otras editadas de antiguas que borré... bueno mucha mierda**

 **Por otro lado, espero que a pesar del enorme parón aun sigáis con ganas de leer esta historia pues yo aun no me canso para nada de escribirla sinceramente, y tengo muchos planes para con esta historia, y, sin mas preámbulos os invito a leer, nos vemos al final de capitulo**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece, Ashe y Adriel si pues son mis babys.**

-Deberías hablarme con más respeto Adriel- Dijo Ashe- Soy tu hermana mayor y la cabeza de la familia, deberías tenerme mucho más respeto del que simulas tenerme.

-Nunca he aceptado tu posición en esta familia-Dijo acercándose a la chica y quitándole la varita con ira contenida, y luego sentándose en uno de los sofás de la enorme habitación- Tú ya tienes un apellido de sobrenombre, y un gran legado, ¿Por qué no me puedes dejar nada a mí?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no te he dejado nada?- Le preguntó la muchacha- ¡Lo has tenido todo! Yo me tuve que ir de casa prácticamente desde que entré a la escuela, a los 11, apenas veía a mis padres un par de días cada verano por que trabajaban y me dejaban a cargo de las cuidadoras, y luego murió mi madre, y papá se casó con tu madre, y ella siempre me odió, y me vi obligada a irme de casa tras acabar mis estudios, bueno, mi maestría, luego naciste tú, tú eras su mundo, tú eras su todo, te dejé a mi padre a quien ahora desprecias, él está ya tan mayor y aun así… y él te sigue amando y apoyando, tienes a tu madre aun contigo, aunque siempre esté de fiesta en fiesta y crucero en crucero, tú mejor que nadie sabes la horrible carga que es organizar la empresa porqué aunque esté a mi nombre aun papá trabaja en ella, lo único que te hemos pedido, niño malcriado, es que escojas a tu esposa o esposo, y, ¿sabes lo que has hecho? Rechazar todas las opciones de aquí, solo deberíamos haberte forzado sin preguntar…

-Yo…-Dijo Adriel con el rostro blanco- Aquí no hay nada que yo quiera, me prometieron que no me iban a forzar a casarme con alguien que yo no quisiese, y las niñatas de aquí no me gustan… ni yo a ellas, ya que no soy el heredero de la familia…

-Te vienes conmigo a Inglaterra- Dijo Ashe entonces firmemente- Tengo que trabajar en una escuela de magia de allí y hacer de tutor a un par de muchachos muy prometedores, te vendrás conmigo y buscaras si quieres casarte con alguien de allí, no me importa que sea un chico, pero si es chica tendremos que revisar si es matriarcado o patriarcado.

-No- Dijo él renegando- No me voy a ningún lado, no he acabado mis estudios aquí

-Ya te lo he dicho- Dijo ella, aun con el tono severo- Los terminarás ahí, y te entrenaré también, ya es hora de que madures un poco, crio mimado, y si me quieres demostrar lo contrario prepara ya tus maletas, porque nos vamos en dos días, no me hagas tener que preparártelas yo, y despídete de tus amigos, no los verás hasta el verano siguiente si hay suerte.

Sin decir nada más la chica salió del cuarto dejando al menor boquiabierto sin saber qué hacer ni decir, molesto por todo y frustrado hasta el punto de soltar varias lágrimas.

Ashe por su lado tampoco estaba muy tranquila, había perdido sus estribos de la forma más estúpida, pero estaba justificada, la muchacha había renegado a su propia familia desde muy joven, pero obligada a ello, desde pequeña sus padres habían superpuesto su aprendizaje a pasar más tiempo con ella, y tras la muerte de su madre todo había empeorado, había pasado todo hacía ya demasiados años, pero el recuerdo era casi reciente, o las heridas aun dejaban esa sensación al menos. Ashe recordaba entonces como ella se adentró en las artes oscuras de cabeza tras la muerte de su madre, siendo demasiado joven para ello aun, pero en Durmstrang la contuvieron y alejaron lo suficiente.

Ashe caminó hasta lo que era su cuarto de esa casa, que estaba alejado de la zona principal, ya que la madre de Adriel la despreciaba, todo seguía intacto y limpio, como si nunca se hubiese ido de esa casa. Allí aún estaban bastantes de sus libros de su etapa de estudios, y sus diarios de la maestría, aunque todos y cada uno de los libros estaban bajo un potente sello de cerrado para que nadie inadecuado leyese lo que estaba escrito. Ashe se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos, dejando su mente en blanco y concentrándose solo lo suficiente en todas las partes de su cuerpo para relajarse completamente, pero una idea le carcomía, sin dejarle entrar en la forma completa de relax que buscaba, y era de nuevo el chico a quien se suponía que debía entrenar, se sentía ansiosa por conocerle, no todos los días conoces a un muchacho capaz de llamar la atención de Tom Riddle, su querido ex-compañero de clase. Ashe le recordaba con mucha claridad, como si el recuerdo de sus años más jóvenes fuese reciente, recordó conocerle, como nada más verle ya sabía que ese muchacho era algo grande, que expulsaba poder y fuerza por los poros, que era inteligente y cautivador, y que estaba bastante teñido de oscuro, que es justo lo que le llamó la atención, sobretodo ya que acababa de volver de Durmstrang y el choque de culturas la había dejado como a un drogadicto sin droga, y obviamente, él también la notó. Si bien nunca ella llegó a juntarse mucho con Riddle siempre tuvieron al menos las miradas de complicidad reconociéndose el uno al otro y charlas, incluso discusiones sobre esa fascinante magia negra por la que ambos casi se desvivían, cada cual con sus motivos, pero con un mismo objetivo, la inmortalidad, y ambos, cada uno por su lado, habían conseguido alcanzar el estado más cercano a ella.

-¿Qué tiene ese muchacho?- Se dijo para sí misma- ¿Qué ves en el que ha hecho que tu corazón vuelva a latir Riddle?

Después se levantó y se dio una larga ducha para relajarse y refrescarse, se vistió y arreglo y se puso a resolver todos los asuntos que le quedaban ahí en Japón, para no tener que volver en mucho tiempo.

Adriel mientras tanto en su cuarto maldecía por lo alto mientas con su varita colocaba las cosas en su baúl y en su maleta.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que venir ella a destrozarme todo?-Gritaba en su cuarto- Yo estaba genial sin ella aquí

-¿Pasa algo cariño?- Dijo la madre de Adriel entrando en el cuarto- ¿Por qué recoges tus cosas?

-Ashe ha venido y por orden de ella y de papa me voy a Inglaterra con ella-Dijo Adriel con un puchero- Pero yo no quiero, ¿Por qué decide ella por mí?

La mujer tenía ya el ceño fruncido desde que se mencionó el nombre de Ashe.

-¿Has dicho que era decisión de tu padre?- Dijo la mujer- ¿O de ella?

-Bueno…-Dijo el chico- Me lo ha dicho ella, pero probablemente es idea de papa

-No iras a ningún lado- Dijo la mujer- Ella no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti, eres mi hijo, no suyo, apenas es siquiera tu hermana.

Adriel, en vez de ver esto como su oportunidad de escapar de la situación se arrepintió de mencionarlo, sabiendo lo mal que su madre se llevaba con Ashe, hasta el punto de odiarse. Su madre nunca había querido que la muchacha estuviese en la familia, por eso hizo casi todo lo posible por echarla de la familia, aunque solo fuese para no verla día tras día, solo porque su existencia hacía que Adriel no fuese el heredero de la fortuna Usui.

-Pero…-Dijo el chico- Tendrás que hablar con papa…

La mujer no dijo nada y dejó al muchacho a solas, que siguió guardando sus cosas conociendo bien a su hermana. La mujer entró al despacho del padre de Adriel sin llamar ni nada sobresaltando al hombre de avanzada edad que suspiró sabiendo lo que se le venía encima.

-¿Cómo que Adriel se va con Ashe?- Dijo la mujer cabreada- ¿Y qué hace la muchacha aquí? ¿No trabajaba en Alemania o por ahí?

-Ha venido por trabajo y petición mía cariño- Le dijo el hombre- Y sobre lo de Adriel quiero que asiente cabeza, y aquí con nosotros malcriándole no vamos a conseguir nada, Ashe es la adecuada para enderezarle, y ella ahora trabaja en Inglaterra, allí le puede buscar una esposa o esposo a Adriel.

-No hace falta- Dijo ella- Aquí hay suficientes candidatas

-Y él se ha encargado de rechazarlas a todas- Respondió él frustrado- Ya lleva dos años sin hacer apenas nada, sus notas son pésimas y recibe castigos todos los días, necesita disciplina y yo ya estoy demasiado mayor para dársela, y tú solo le mimas, Ashe se encargará de él.

-No quiero- Dijo ella- Ashe es una mala influencia, estudio artes oscuras, y quien sabe que cosas horribles habrá hecho para mantener ese cuerpo de 20 años cuando tiene ya casi 50.

-No es nada malo- Dijo el hombre suspirando- En nuestra familia llevamos estudiando las artes oscuras a fondo durante muchas generaciones, y la de la madre de Ashe aún más, es lógico que ella siguiese ese camino, y ya ha demostrado que ella domina las Artes Oscuras y no la magia a ella, deja de buscarle fallas.

-No le busco fallas- Dijo la mujer- Solo que ella no es buena influencia para mi niño

-Volvemos a lo mismo, ¿otra vez?- Dijo el hombre ya cansado de su mujer- Adriel se irá con Ashe y no hay discusión, el muchacho volverá educado y preparado y espero que con un compromiso con alguien sangrepura.

-Me parece indignante que me hagas esto- Dijo la mujer- Conoces bien la pureza de mi linaje, y me tratas como una cualquiera

-¿Cómo te trato?- Dijo el hombre- Esto no lo paso por alto, te he dado todo lo que has pedido, incluso construí el otro edificio de la mansión solo para Ashe ya que no querías vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella, muchas veces la he dejado de lado solo por ti, ¿y me dices esto? Adriel será también hijo tuyo y todo lo que sea, pero lo quiero educado como un heredero digno de mi apellido, no lo quiero tan malcriado como tus hermanas o primos de tu "puro linaje" yo puede que esté enamorado de ti y a pesar de estos comentarios no te eche, pero no esperes que me humille si a pesar de darte todo, solo me devuelves desprecios. Ahora, vete, tengo mucho papeleo que quiero que Ashe revise antes de irse.

La mujer indignada salió del despacho con un portazo y caminó rápidamente hasta el despacho donde sabía que estaba la muchacha

-Siempre que vienes la armas- Le dijo a plena voz nada más entrar- Y encima te quieres llevar a mi hijo y pones en mi contra a mi marido, sabía que tanta magia negra no era buena

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo Ashe levantándose y acercándose a la mujer- He venido aquí por trabajo, para que la familia siga a flote y te puedas seguir comprando tus vestidos de lujo, además de que así ayudo a mi padre, quien, a pesar de que no le toca, sigue ayudando y dirigiendo la empresa, porque su mujer no quiere que yo la tenga, aunque ya esté a mi nombre. Y además he venido porque me han pedido que eduque a cierto muchacho malcriado que ha rechazado a todas las candidatas del país y de los países cercanos solo porque no es el heredero legítimo de la familia Usui, demostrando que es incapaz de hacer nada por sí solo.

-A mí me hablas con respeto muchacha- dijo ella con la varita en la mano- Es mi hijo del que hablas así de mal, y el simplemente necesita que le demos tiempo para que el haga por si solo todo, aunque tampoco estaría mal que le dieses la herencia, después de todo tu ya tienes le de tu madre.

-Mira- Dijo Ashe- tengo mucho trabajo ahora, tanto de aquí como de Inglaterra, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, ah, y Adriel se va a venir conmigo lo quieras o no, y cuando vuelva, espero poder decir con orgullo que ese muchacho ha hecho grande su propio nombre.

La mujer se fue echa una furia del despacho de la chica, harta de que nadie la escuchase dejando detrás a Ashe quien terminó rápidamente el papeleo decidida a relajarse por la tarde en algún pub del lugar. No acostumbraba a huir al alcohol, lo contrario, durante muchos años lo había rehuido, pero en las últimas décadas más por cortesía que otra cosa había adquirido la costumbre de beber alguna que otra copa para mejorar al menos su resistencia para las horribles reuniones sociales a las que le tocaba enfrentarse cuando menos se lo esperaba.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido para todos ellos, sin apenas coincidir, ya que Ashe no estuvo apenas en casa excepto al momento de dormir, ya que refería evitar discusiones con su madrastra, aunque ni siquiera la consideraba de esa manera, ya que apenas les separaban 15 años de edad a ambas.

Así llegó el día en que se marcharon, en traslador salía desde la base internacional, ya que Ashe prefería hacer las cosas de la forma más legal posible. Les acompañaron ambos padres del chico, y ella no contuvo en ningún momento su mala opinión sobre el hecho de alejar a su "pequeño" de ella. Ashe ignoró todas y cada una de las palabras de ella, y simplemente comentó con su padre todas las cuestiones administrativas de la empresa que pudieron tratar en público. Adriel en cambio se mantuvo inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo, ya habiendo asumido que no podía huir. El muchacho se planteó en qué momento se le ocurrió mandarle aquella breve carta a Ashe, en la que obviamente solo le estaba provocando, y vaya si se la había devuelto.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Preguntó el rubio- Según me dijiste el curso no empieza hasta septiembre.

-Así es- Dijo ella colocándose en el lugar de aparición y tomando junto con él el cordón que hacía de traslador- Este verano nos vamos a la mansión de un aristócrata de allí, tengo que darle clases allí a dos muchachos, son un par de años más pequeños que tú, creo, pero supongo que congeniareis. Aunque eso sí, allí nos quedaremos en mi piso de Londres, aunque dudo que lo usemos.

El traslador se activó antes de que el chico dijese nada, y durante los siguientes cinco minutos se dedicaron a aparecer y desaparecer un par de veces hasta llegar al centro de Trasladores de Londres, que como siempre era el más aburrido de toda Europa.

-Bienvenidos a Londres- Dijo la recepcionista- ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Ashe le entregó un papel de residencia y no añadió nada más, solo le dio el cordón del traslador y, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Adriel, se fueron. Nada más salir del ministerio, en el que Ashe no hacía más que murmurar sobre mala organización y facilidad para invasiones y mierda de seguridad. Adriel solo se acostumbraba al idioma, había tomado una poción para asimilarlo rápidamente, obviamente ilegal, y se esforzaba por comprender los aleatorios murmullos de la gente alrededor.

-Tengo una entrevista mañana con el director de esta escuela a la que irás- Dijo ella- Te quedaras en casa de mi amigo mientras tanto, no creo que te fuercen a hacer nada, pero si no quieres estar con ellos tienen una gran biblioteca llena de cosas apasionantes.

-¿Tengo que quedarme con ellos?- Preguntó el muchacho- ¿No nos íbamos a tu piso?

-Todavía no-Dijo Ashe- Tengo primero que revisar en qué estado está el piso, después de todo no lo he usado en los últimos 20 años. Hoy pasaremos la noche ahí.

Adriel simplemente trago fuerte y se temió lo peor, no sabía a donde iban para nada, ¿unos amigos de Ashe? Eso podía significar cualquier cosa, pero sobre todo parecía que iban a ser gente como ella, magia oscura, inmortalidad, y esas cosas terroríficas que a la mínima que no tengas cuidado te controlan a ti y no tu a ellas, o te acaban cobrando como preció un ojo de la cara, literalmente, como a ella… Adriel deseó en esos momentos volver al estúpido ministerio y pedir el primer traslador de vuelta a casa.

Nada más salir del ministerio Ashe había agarrado del hombro a Adriel hasta un callejón oculto a pocas calles del edificio en la parte muggle de Londres, esa era la forma más segura para pasar desapercibidos entre toda la gente, y les apareció, tano a Adriel como a ella misma a las afueras de las barreras de la mansión Malfoy.

Sin muchos miramientos la muchacha encabezó el camino dejando apenas unos metros de distancia entre ella y su hermano quien estaba asombrado por la mansión que poco tenía de modesta y era más o menos igual de grande o más que la que tenía su familia en Japón, y eso que la habían agrandado para cuando la madre de Adriel no quiso que Ashe viviese en el mismo edificio que ellos…

Cuando se fueron acercando a la puerta un elfo domestico apareció, el muchacho se sorprendió bastante, pues en su casa los vestían bien, no con harapos como estaban aquí, y estaban bastante más limpios además…pero supuso que podría acostumbrarse… las cosas definitivamente no parecían funcionar de la misma manera en Japón y en Inglaterra.

-Dobby les llevará con el amo- Dijo la pequeña criatura- Seguid a Dobby.

Ashe le siguió como si siquiera hubiese prestado atención al pequeño elfo doméstico, y Adriel se apuntó en su memoria preguntarle a su hermana por las diferencias entre ambos países, porque todo era muy confuso para el en ese momento.

Al entrar a la mansión Adriel ya se sintió más cómodo, la decoración y las estancias estaban distribuidas de manera similar a las de su mansión. Llegaron al salón entonces donde había cuatro personas esperándoles, un hombre muy alto y delgado de pelo largo rubio, rasgos increíblemente aristocráticos, supuso que sería el dueño de la casa y el cabeza de familia, aunque se veía mucho más joven que su padre. Al lado del hombre una mujer de mismas características, pero esta mujer si se veía más joven, al menos como su propia madre. Delante de ambos se encontraban dos muchachos, uno rubio que era un calco exacto del hombre rubio y otro muchacho que era casi lo puesto con el cabello negro, pero los rasgos aristocráticos y el porte indicaban que al menos eran de la misma categoría social.

-Muy buenas- Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la muchacha- Tu debes ser Ashe Cassiopea Usui, ¿no?

-Así es señor Malfoy- Dijo ella y se inclinó, el muchacho imitándola inmediatamente- Supongo que mi contacto habrá hablado ya con usted previamente.

-Si si, esta todo ya aclarado entre ambos- Dijo el patriarca Malfoy- Y llámame Lucius, sé que aunque usted no lo aparente es más mayor que yo Lady Usui

-Entonces llámeme usted también Ashe a mí, es lo más justo- Dijo ella, después se giró y señaló a Adriel- Sé que no había avisado previamente de esto pero ha sido algo de último minuto, este es Adriel, mi hermanastro pequeño, tiene apenas 16 años y va a cursar el último año de su enseñanza en Hogwarts, aunque me temo que los exámenes oficiales los tomará o en Japón como le corresponde o sino junto a mis exalumnos de Durmstrang. Si no es gran molestia nos gustaría pasar aquí la noche ya que yo mañana tengo la entrevista con Dumbledore y mi piso no está en condiciones de ser habitable aun, por lo que no me atrevo a dejar al muchacho solo allí, y he oído que vuestra biblioteca es preciosa, por lo que creo que a él le encantaría poder verla un poco para estudiar antes de la escuela.

-No será ningún problema, de inmediato les prepararemos dos cuartos para el tiempo que sea necesario, será un honor tenerlos a ambos en nuestra casa- Dijo el rubio- Déjame que te presente a mi familia: Aquí a mi lado está mi esposa Narcissa, este pequeño rubio es mi hijo Draco, y este otro es mi sobrino, Orion Black, ya te debieron hablar de él

Ashe se acercó al pelinegro y se agachó hasta estar a su altura acariciándole la mejilla

-Así que este es quien logro llamar su atención tanto…-Dijo para sí misma- Encantada Orion, soy Ashe y tu profesor me mandó para sustituirle en tu maestría, será un honor trabajar contigo; contigo también joven Draco, he oído que usted también es una promesa con la magia.

Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron levemente, no todos los días tienes a una joven chica con un aura tan adictiva que va a ser tu profesora, y aunque eran jóvenes como para tener ningún deseo sexual por ella sí que había algo en la chica que les impedía apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Bueno- Dijo Narcissa- Supongo que estaréis cansados así que os mostrarán los elfos vuestros cuartos para que descanséis.

Antes de que pudiese añadir nada más otra figura apareció en el salón, un recién levantado Sirius Black, que, ya vestido y arreglado, también se quedaba congelado al reconocer a la muchacha que tenía delante.

-¡Menuda sorpresa!- Exclamó la chica con un tono alegre- El mismísimo Sirius Black, sospechoso de traición y supuestamente encerrado en Azkaban, ¿Cuándo has salido?

-Hace apenas unos días- Dijo él sonriendo cansado, con el peso de tantos años en Azkaban sobre sus hombros- La sorpresa es más bien para mí, hace siglos que no te veía, y lo mejor de todo, sigues estado igual de joven que antes, aunque por lo que veo, no te salió gratis, bonito ojo de cristal

-¿Os conocíais?- Preguntó Lucius curioso

-Si- Respondió ella- Solíamos salir a beber por ahí, éramos muy cercanos, casi como hermanos, aunque este muchacho siempre se negaba a darle un poco de caña a su parte más oscura.

-Normal- Dijo Black con tono irónico- Plan del martes, salir a beber unas copas y luego ir a hacer un par de rituales y prácticas oscuras prohibidas por el ministerio, sobre todo cuando eres auror y te vigilan constantemente

Los dos se miraron fijamente y se empezaron a reír

-No era para tanto- Dijo ella- Siempre que estuve en Londres me mantuve en el borde de la legalidad de vuestras horribles leyes, deberías haber visto mis últimos rituales grandes, fueron hace ya 11 años más o menos, pero os creé yo, para mantenerme joven, y deberías hacerme visto, tantas runas, sacrificios y conjuros y oraciones, nunca había hecho tanto para un ritual, y, aunque la cagué y perdí mi ojo en el proceso este ritual es definitivo

-Estas como una cara- Dijo Sirius suspirando- En una de estas acabaras como el Lord, hibrido entre hombre y serpiente.

-No Sirius- Dijo ella seria- Sabes mejor que nadie que lo suyo fue casi hecho a propósito, además, tanto el como yo sabemos muy bien que las artes oscuras es cuestión de doblegarlas, no de dejar que tomen nada de ti, ni te fuercen a nada

Orion lo observaba todo curioso, solo escuchar las cosas que había hecho esa chica a le hacían la boca agua, que ansias de aprender más de esas fascinantes artes oscuras, su maestro Quirrell había elegido bien a su sustituto, esa chica era fascinante, ¡y conocía al Lord! Eso ya era la guinda del pastel, Orion se moría de ganas de aprender más cosas de ella.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Dijo Sirius entonces, curioso a mas no poder

-Vengo a ser la tutora de tu hijo- Respondió ella- Este joven ya decidió que quiere hacer una maestría en DCAO y su anterior maestro no se puede ocupar, así que me pidió a mí que me ocupase, aunque eso sí, será a un ritmo lento, tengo la esperanza de que su maestro vuelva cuanto antes, y así poder volver yo a Durmstrang.

-¿Cómo que volver?- Dijo Black- ¿ya no das clase ahí?

-Me vengo a Hogwarts este año- Dijo Ashe- Mañana tengo la entrevista con Dumbledore, espero que se acuerde de mí y no me ponga muchas pegas

-No sabría que decirte- Intervino Lucius- Con tanto ritual oscuro que llevas encima tal vez ni pases las barreras de Hogwarts.

La chica se comenzó a reír y los demás la siguieron, aunque ambos chicos estaban más bien perdidos en ese tema, y Adriel aún más, ya que nunca había estado tanto tiempo junto a su hermana y no sabía nada de ella, ni tampoco del colegio al que iba a ir.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron los adultos hablando entre ellos, sobretodo Ashe y Sirius rememorando su juventud, y Lucius y Narcissa quienes disfrutaban de sus anécdotas y hablaban también de otros temas con la chica.

Por otra parte Adriel se aventuró a la biblioteca Malfoy esa tarde y como bien le dijo su hermana era impresionante, tanto, que incluso el que siempre había rehuido de esos lugares decidió sentarse en uno de los cómodos sofás de ahí y enfrascarse en más de una lectura de lo más interesante.

En última instancia los dos niños se enceraron en el cuarto de Draco a hablar, sobretodo sobre la nueva maestra que tenían, ya que ese verano les iba a dar clase a ambos, y luego probablemente también en Hogwarts, estaban ambos verdaderamente emocionados.

-De verdad quiero saber ya lo que nos va a enseñar- Dijo Orion- Quirrell me enseñó bastante y me interesó mucho, pero ella lo hace aún más, ¡conoce al Lord!

-Ya me imagino- Dijo Draco- Casi tengo yo ganas de pedirle que me deje estar en tus clases de maestría, aunque yo quiero ser Sanador, ¿pero la has visto?, padre dice que es mayor que él, y eso que apenas aparenta tener 20 años, y tiene un ojo rojo, y mi padre me dijo que eso solo le pasa a la gente que entra muy dentro de las artes oscuras.

-Y su aura- Dijo Orion- Me siento estúpido a su alrededor, parece muy poderosa, y daba clases en Durmstrang, tal vez, si no la admiten en Hogwarts nos manden allí, ¿no sería guay Draco?

-Tengo ganas de ver a Theo y a Blaise y contárselo, van a flipar- Dijo el rubio- ¿Y viste a tu padre? También parecía feliz al verla, estos días ya va mejorando.

-Si- Dijo Orion con una sonrisa cálida- Siempre soñé con el día que le tendría a mi lado, y ahora que está mejorando es cada vez mejor…

-Bueno…-Dijo Draco y cambió de tema- Y sobre el hermano de Ashe, ¿Adriel? Estaba muy callado, pero también parecía poderoso, ¿Tú crees que será tan genial como ella?, este año va a venir a Hogwarts, aunque solo en el último año, pero está muy guay.

Así rápidamente paso la tarde y a la mañana siguiente todos desayunaron juntos temprano. Ashe se tenía que ir a ver al director, Adriel había dejado su lectura de ayer a medias y estaba demasiado enfrascado en ella como para seguir más tiempo si continuarla, Lucius iba a darles algunas clases a los muchachos antes de que empezasen con la chica y Narcissa había quedado con algunas amigas para pasar el día fuera, y Sirius simplemente iba a observar a su hijo ya su sobrino y a recuperarse poco a poco, y tal vez, solo tal vez, se echaría alguna siesta que otra.

Ashe se apareció directamente a las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts vestida y arreglada con algunas de las ropas más caras y decentes que tenía, todas ellas con el escudo de la familia en el pecho, además de los anillos y el broche de su capa la cual tenía un bordado gigantesco de un cuervo en la espalda.

Nada más entrar la nostalgia la invadió, si bien solo estuvo dos años estudiando en este colegio, fue lo suficiente para dejar huella en ella. Respecto a la broma del día anterior las barreras ni se inmutaron a pesar del aura oscura de la chica, pues en ningún momento oscuro significaba ilegal, y lo que no atravesaba las barreras era solo esto último.

Atravesó los pasillos con gracia y hasta se podría considerar con un deje de diva, cosa que ella nunca admitiría en voz alta. Mientras andaba recordaba sus años aquí, las travesuras y amistades, y sobre todo el periodo de depuración que inconscientemente sufrió al pasarse a Hogwarts y perder todo contacto con las artes oscuras durante esos años. Recordó además las veces que coincidió con Riddle, y no lo pudo evitar comparar con la mirada curiosa de Orion la tarde anterior en la casa Malfoy, una mirada con curiosidad y ansias de aprendizaje, Ashe deseaba ya verle crecer y sacar todo su potencial.

Cuando llegó a la gárgola que era la entrada al despacho del director ni siquiera dijo la contraseña antes de que esta se girara para dar paso a la muchacha al interior. La chica entró con una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad en su rostro hasta estar frente al director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, quien la miraba con ese característico brillo en los ojos que ella siempre había odiado, pues siempre parecía intentar ocultar un plan maquiavélico.

-Bienvenida querida Ashe- Dijo el hombre- Hace muchos años que no te veía, desde que yo era subdirector, y veo que tú no has cambiado nada desde aquel entonces.

-Son sorprendentes los pocos limites que tiene la magia profesor Dumbledore- Dijo ella educadamente- Usted apenas ha cambiado tampoco desde entonces, aunque debo admitir echar de menos el tono rojizo de su pelo de aquel entonces.

El director se rió un poco pero rápidamente cambió su rostro a uno más serio.

-Recibí tu carta y la de Karkaroff- Dijo el hombre- Me sorprendió mucho la verdad, nunca esperé volverte a ver, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que odiaste separarte de las artes oscuras durante los dos años que estuviste aquí, ya que nada más salir volviste a Durmstrang a especializarte en ello, y veo que, por tu aspecto, sigues enfrascada en ello.

-Es cierto- Dijo ella- Pero he crecido estos 50 años, y tanto tiempo con esa magia te enseña mucho, a usarla y a combatirla, que es legal y que no, y he llegado a un equilibrio perfecto creo yo entre ambas magias. Por eso mismo he venido aquí, porque yo mejor que nadie sé que se acerca una guerra aquí para vosotros, y creo que puedo ayudar preparando a las nuevas generaciones a enfrentarse a lo que les caerá encima.

-Eso es admirable de tu parte, porque sé que tú conociste bien a Tom y sabes lo que va a pasar- Dijo el mayor- Pero en esta escuela la magia negra está prohibida, y a los niños no les vas a enseñar nada de eso

-Tienes razón-Dijo ella- Y quiero enseñarles a defenderse contra ella, después de todo, contra la magia negra, su contrario es la luz.

-Está bien muchacha- Dijo el hombre- El puesto es tuyo, solo te advierto que a la mínima que uses magia negra en el terreno escolar estas fuera.

\- Lo sé- Dijo ella- Ah, por otro lado, también lo dije en la carta, mi hermano se traslada este año, ¿hay algún problema con ello?

-No, no- Dijo el- Para nada, estamos ansiosos de tenerle aquí, no es común su situación pero entiendo que si te encargas tú de él y ahora estas aquí él se traslade.

-Y para terminar- Dijo ella- La maestría del joven Orion Black ha pasado a mi custodia, por lo tanto arreglaré yo su horario respecto a DCAO, no se preocupe, todo está dentro de lo legal permitido por su país director.

Tras eso la muchacha se volvió a la mansión Malfoy sin darle más tiempo al director a decir nada, dejándole ligeramente asustado y preocupado, esa muchacha era demasiado oscura para su salvador de la luz, a pesar de que este ahora estuviese fuera de sus garras, su único consuelo era que estaban en terrenos de Hogwarts, donde ella no le podría enseñar nada fuera de lo legal.

 **Y fin de este bello capitulo, ¿opiniones?**

 **Me ha salido a trompicones por lo que hay cosas que no estoy 100% segura de haber hilado de forma correcta, además que me he tenido que leer dos veces entera mi historia por que se me iban olvidando algunos pequeños detalles, nada vital e importante, pero cosas que no me gusta olvidar.**

 **No se muy bien que mas decir, la verdad es que creo que el capítulo habla muy bien por si solo, pero bueno, si hay dudas ya sabeis, comentar.**

 **Se despide con besos y abrazos y prometiendo no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar**

 **Jade Mikan ( Si, me cambié el alias, este creo que ya es el definitivo para siempre)**


	16. Especial Smut

**No es nada del otro mundo, pero me ha dado un poco la inspiración para un smut y he dicho, he tardado demasiado en publicar el capítulo así que debería publicar algo XD no es muy bueno ni muy largo, ni siquiera tiene que ver con la trama pero no se... se me ocurrió y bueno aquí esta el resultado, os dejo leer**

 **Dejad vuestros Reviews plisu**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es de J.**

Era tan tentador com un caramelo frente a un niño pequeño, el simple aura que desprendía, su aroma, su imagen, todo, su magia, su esencia, su simple y llana apariencia, y su postura, todo, todo era perfecto y tentador, era el pecado hecho carne, tan apetecible, y sobre todo, con esa imagen de pureza y perfección que incita a corromper. Y era cierta su pureza, jamás había ido tocado ni mancillado, lo podrían haber intentado, quien lo sabía, pero nadie lo había conseguido nunca, y por eso mismo su apariencia era tan increíblemente sabrosa, y sobretodo siendo el objeto de mi obsesión. Pero eso no era todo, su imagen tan tentadora, mezclada con os suaves hilos de magia negra que estaban pegados a su cuerpo tras el último ritual que había hecho, todo era demasiado para mí, demasiadas emociones que no acostumbraba a sentir, todo era tan nuevo para mí, pero había soñado ya tantas veces con ello, y mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas. Verle ahí frente a mí, vestido con esas túnicas de inspiración griega que muestran más de lo que ocultan y son un simple disfraz que ni siquiera estaba supuesto a llevar, todo ello mezclado con su cara angelical, que solo llevaba hasta su total grado cuando estaba en compañía de gente desconocida con la que debía mantener la imagen de niño bueno, todo era tan tentador... Y ahí estaba yo, observando disfrazado como el pecado puro se movía por la sala acompañado por su inseparable sombra, Theodore Nott, que en ese momento le acompañaba en una danza clásica, estado vestido el de soldado romano, combinando los dos a la perfección provocando en mi unos celos que nunca jamás antes había sentido. Las manos de Nott rozaban su cintura y me enfadaba, y la sonrisa que le devolvía Orion era digna de revista y retrato, porque era tan tierna y brillante, tan pura e interesante, tan tentadora... pero no estaba destinada a mi sino al muchacho con el que bailaba, y eso me irritaba, quería rozarlo yo, tocar su suave y pálida piel, sentir su cuerpo estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo, ver su sonrisa dirigida a mí, ver sus verdes ojos brillantes tentarme con ese toque de picardía que poseían, seria llevarlo por la sala bailando y luego sacarlo de allí para enredarlo en una danza aún más íntima y con mayor significado, un baile de dos cuerpos hambrientos el uno por el otro. Quería probar con mis labios los del muchacho que eran suaves y rosados, y tentadores mientras jadeaba entre bailes por la actividad física, me lo imaginaba bajo mi cuerpo pidiendo por mas con su dulce boquita y su suave piel, excitado hasta el extremo, con ganas, la mayor pureza corrompida por mí, era tan bello y tentador, un pequeño diamante por pulir, pero para pulir esa pieza hacía falta romperlo un poco antes.

Terminó de bailar con el joven Nott y paso de manos en manos con todos sus amigos y conocidos, sonriente y bello, como una estatua de miguel Angel por su pálida piel y sus perfectas facciones, pero aún más sublime por la vida y el calor que poseía, y yo me sentía desfallecer, porque cada vez se acercaba más a mí, y yo sabía que mi propia imagen era tentadora, y mi aura seguramente ya le habría provocado algo, tal y como él lo hacía conmigo, porque él estaba destinado a derretirse en mis brazos, y yo estoy destinado a deshacerse de placer, yo era el elegido para corromperle lo suficiente como para que conociese el disfrute y el pecado más placentero, era el elegido para llevarlo al límite, era el elegido para ver sus expresiones más íntimas, las de placer y dolor, las de tristeza y amor, las de pasión y deseo, las de anhelo y de sumisión, porque si, a pesar de la fuerte imagen que proyectaba al resto, él era sumiso, yo lo sabía lo notaba, a pesar de la fuerza que poseía deseaba ser dominado por alguien más fuerte y con más carácter que él, y ese elegido era yo, estaba claro, nadie más captaría la atención de mi estrella, mi Orion mi pequeño elegido, mi dulce pecado y mi dulce tentación, mío para querer, mío para amar, mío para poseer, mío para proteger, mío para corromper, mío para vivir, mío, y solo mío, aunque él tenga a sus amigos y familia, es mío, igual que si el me lo pide yo seré suyo, el será mi debilidad y yo seré la suya, nos atare hasta el punto de que la simple idea de traicionarnos el uno al otro sea como un cuento chino sin sentido que no se le pase a la cabeza a nadie, porque le haría mío, y solo mío, y todos lo verían, y cuando le intenten convencer de destruirme todo será en vano, porque él me querrá y me amará, y será mío, esta noche sería el comienzo, hoy sería el día en que su precioso cuerpo, que recién había alcanzado su mayoría de edad, probase del más dulce pecado.

Se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba sentado con ese bello aire reluciente, y saludó a Lucius quien estaba sentado a mi lado, siendo su tutor legal tenía permitido asistir y obviamente yo era el invitado, después de todo no me podía perder esta vista, y esta oportunidad sobretodo.

-Orion-Le dijo Lucius- Te quiero presentar a Tom, es un gran amigo mío, y estaba muriendo por conocerte.

-Encantado Señor Tom- Me dijo con una suave inclinación que dejaba ver aún más sus tentadores omoplatos dejándome aún más ansioso- Es también para mí un honor conocerlo, todos los amigos de Lucius son mis amigos.

-Es un placer por fin conocerte Orion, llámame solo Tom-Dije yo tomando su mano entre las mías y comprobando que su piel era aún más suave de lo que yo había imaginado- Tengo muchas ganas de conocerte más y mejor, has llamado mucho mi atención

-Debo decir que usted también ha llamado mi atención Tom- Me dijo apretando suavemente mi mano- ¿Le apetece dar un paseo por las afueras del castillo? Es un lugar precioso, y el cielo nocturno esta noche muestra el doble de estrellas de lo habitual por su claridad y la presencia de esa luna tan bella.

-Será un placer- Dije levantándome sin soltar su mano- Muéstramelo todo, estoy interesado en conocer tanto al castillo como a ti.

Me sonrió inocentemente, pero por la fuerza con la que su magia golpeaba la mía sabía que él estaba tan interesado como yo, él también quería que ocurriese algo hoy, por eso se había separado de su grupo, por eso había venido hasta mí, por eso ahora no soltaba mi mano me miraba con esos ojos tan ardientes y deseosos, por eso casi podía oler su excitación desde donde estaba. Su altura era parecía a la mía, aunque obviamente yo era ligeramente más alto. Desde cerca su cuerpo era aún más tentador y precioso, y el sudor por los bailes previos hacía que su blanca piel pareciera hecha de puros diamantes, y dados de la mano salimos por los pasillos en un cómodo silencio y apenas cuatro palabras de cortesía por las zonas que me mostraba, hasta que desaparecimos por uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras, zona que yo conocía muy bien, y sabía hacía donde me llevaba, hasta el aula abandonada que había al fondo , un lugar con sofás y estanterías que anteriormente probablemente había sido un despacho de algún profesor. Nada más entrar me llevó hasta un de los sofás y me sentó, el quedándose frente a mí con la mirada hambrienta.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Le pregunté haciéndome el tonto

-Pensé que te gustaría que estuviésemos en algún lugar más privado, yo también estoy interesado en conocerte aún más

Con eso dicho se subió encima de mis piernas y sus manos se movieron instintivamente hasta sus caderas, finas y perfectas. Sus manos se acercaron a mi pecho y lo recorrieron con sus dedos provocando que la sangre de mi cuerpo se redirigiese a otra zona sobre la que él había colocado su culo.

-Estás jugando con fuego- Le avisé- Ten cuidado por qué te quemaras si sigues así

-¿Y si es eso lo que quiero?- Me dijo- Le he visto mirarme toda la noche y yo también quiero esto, usted es demasiado tentador y su magia me embriaga demasiado, deseo esto, no soy un crío cualquiera y usted lo sabe.

-Por qué lo se te advierto- Le dije y le observé como se mordía suavemente el labio de forma un más provocativa- ¿Sabes lo caliente que me tienes, peque? Tendrás que ocuparte de eso, ya no hay vuelta atrás

El en respuesta movió su trasero rozando aun con más fuerza mi notable erección.

Escuché un pequeño gemido cuando su creciente erección rozo la mía mientras me provocaba con su trasero, y yo le ayudé aún más a restregarse, él lo había provocado, y no estaba haciendo nada por detenerlo sino justo lo contrario, él era mi pecado puro y yo ya no podía detenerme, no cuando su propia magia me incitaba a tocarle más, y me provocaba a buscar crear una unión más sustancial entre nosotros algo más físico, y con menos ropa.

Le giré dejándolo sobre el sofá debajo de mí y ataque sus labios, que él había estado mordiendo previamente y saboreando por fin ese dulce y suave manjar que era su boca, tan tentadora y tan adictiva. Sus labios eran tal y como los imagine, suaves y esponjosos, con ese toque dulce, y entonces moví mis manos por su pecho, aprovechando que apenas tenía tela acariciándole por todos los laos que podía y causando que gimiese suavemente en nuestro beso dándome acceso completo a su boca, y su lengua rozando contra la mía casi me hace perder el control, era demasiado adictivo, era tan excitante todo él. Baje mis manos por su torso aun con la tela del vestido, o túnica, griega, hasta llegar al borde inferior y acaricie sus piernas, que tan tan suaves como el resto de su piel. El gimió varias veces dentro del beso mientras más acariciaba sus piernas, cada vez más cerca de las ingles, y no dejé de besarle hasta que el oxígeno se hizo completamente necesario. Entonces le comencé a besar el cuello, y a chupar y morder suavemente para dejar marcas, para marcarlo como mi propiedad, y al final encontrando su punto débil cuando soltó un gemido mucho más fuerte al morder en un punto preciso, que obviamente me dediqué luego a abusar de él. Sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa y me la quitaron torpemente para poder acariciar mi pecho, yo ya estaba tan excitado que apenas era capaz de contener mis ganas de saltarle encima desnudarle y penetrarle sin cuidado, pero con la poca cordura que me quedaba a pesar de sus gemidos le desnude delicadamente, haciendo que al final el quedase desnudo ante mí solo con sus calzoncillos y yo aun con mis pantalones. Su pecho era tan perfecto como el resto de su cuerpo, delicado y perfecto para marcar, besar y adora, y eso justo hice, sin dejar un solo lugar sin besar o saborear,, marcando por todos los lados que pude y centrándome especialmente en los dos botoncillos rosados que sobresalían, duros y cada vez más apetecibles cuantas más caricias les daba, y los gemidos que Orion dejaba escapar cada vez que abusaba de ellos me hacían dedicarles aún más atención y bajar mi mano hasta su miembro y empezar a acariciarle suavemente pero con rapidez, haciendo del muchacho debajo de mi un manojo de gemidos. La vista era magnifica, mejor aún de lo que ya me había imaginado todas las anteriores veces, te quitaba el aliento y la respiración, con el cabello descolocado, agitado y gimiendo, con marcas por todo el cuello y pecho, y duro como una piedra, y pidiendo por más, ¿Quién sería yo si se lo negase?

Le bajé el calzoncillo dando por sentado el abuso a sus pezones y tomé su miembro en i mano, sintiendo el calor que emanaba, y escuchándolo gemir aún más alto, deshaciéndose del placer. Comencé a masturbarle ya a admirar lo que tenía delante mientras con mi mano libre me soltaba los pantalones y los dejaba caer al suelo y quitando junto a ellos los zapatos de forma milagrosa, y quitándose los calzoncillos justo después liberando mi dolorosa erección. El muchacho me miraba con los ojos entreabiertos nublados por el placer y, moviéndose haciéndome soltar su miembro tomo entre sus manos mi erección y con cuidado empezó a mover ambas manos en un ritmo constante pero no muy rápido y solté un gruñido profundo. Después, acercó su lengua a mi miembro, y empezó a lamerlo haciéndome gemir de nuevo, lo que le dio la señal que al parecer buscaba para seguir a ello y tras lamerlo de forma tortuosa durante un largo rato lo metió en su boca, todo lo que pudo al menos y comenzó un vaivén suave metiéndolo más al fondo hasta donde pudo y luego sacándolo y repitiendo constantemente la moción. Mis manos se movieron por instinto a su pelo ayudándole a seguir el ritmo.

Cuando sentí que me iba acercando a mi inminente orgasmo detuve al bello chico debajo de mí y lo volví a tumbar sobre el sofá y a besarlo. Después le acerqué tres dedos de una de mis manos a su boca y dejé que los lamiese con dedicación mientras me deleitaba con la vista. Cuando los sentí lo suficiente húmedos los saqué de su boca y me acerqué a besarlo de nuevo mientras acariciaba ya con esos dedos su entrada y con delicadeza mientras se relajaba con el beso introduje el primero de los dedos, le sentí tensarse debajo de mi por lo que moví mi otra mano hasta su miembro y le masturbé mientras movía mi dedo hacía dentro y hacía a fuera relajándolo poco a poco hasta que le volví a escuchar gemir, entonces introduje un segundo dedo acompañando al primero, sin detener en ningún momento mi otra mano sobre su miembro. Después moví mis dedos en forma de tijera además de hacia dentro y hacia fuera hasta que pude tranquilamente sin que le doliese meter y sacar un tercer dedo y el gemía bajo mi mano. Entonces saqué los tres dedos escuchando un quejido por su parte, y, sabiendo lo doloroso que sería meter mi miembro sin tener una adecuada lubricación invoqué mi varita y lo lubriqué con un suave hechizo, cosa que podría haber hecho antes, pero era más excitante de forma manual. Después coloqué mi miembro frente a su entrada y me introduje con suavidad sintiendo las paredes de su culo alrededor de mi miembro aprisionándolo y haciéndome difícil no venirme al instante en el que me adentre en ese cálido lugar. Me quedé quieto viendo como el muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza por el dolor. Le sentí al poco tiempo moviéndose un poco y lo tome como una invitación a moverme y salí dejando solo la punta dentro para volver a entrar de nuevo con fuerza y comenzar un vaivén fuerte y preciso en la búsqueda de su punto duce, el muchacho bajo mi gemía con mucha fuerza, y se me hacía graciosa la idea de que alguien apareciese por aquí atraído por los gritos del chico, porque gemía muy alto. En cierto punto grito más al encontrar yo su próstata y seguí apuntando a ese lugar bajo sus gritos pidiendo más y más, y yo le complací. Y le atraje aún más a mi rodeando mi cadera con sus piernas para hacer las estocadas más profundas y placenteras, y en cierto momento besándoos, al sabernos los dos cerca, ya que el cerraba sus paredes con fuerza alrededor de mi miembro. Sentí como llegamos los dos al cielo a la vez, el sobre nuestros pechos ya que estábamos de nuevo en un acalorado beso y yo dentro de él ya que al sentir como se cerraban sus paredes con tanta fuerza a mi alrededor no pude evitarlo. La magia que nos rodeaba, de nuestras auras, brillo durante unos segundos mezcladas las dos auras y luego se separaron de nuevo, dejando una extraña sensación reconfortante entre nosotros.

-Esto ha sido...-Me dijo- Increíble... esta fue mi primera vez

-Lo sé- Le dije- Pero no me arrepiento de nada, ha sido genial poder cumplir una de mis fantasías.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- Me preguntó

-Pronto lo sabrás- Le dije- Ahora duerme, mañana te dolerá todo, te dejaré en tu cuarto, no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver...

Y el, aunque apenas quería, se quedó dormido del agotamiento, aunque tal vez en parte mi magia tuvo algo que ver con que se durmiera tan pronto y tan de golpe.

Le llevé a su cuarto con la ayuda de algunas serpientes de retratos del castillo y me fui como una sombra, no sin darle antes un beso en la frente y disfrutar de la bella vista frente a mí, junto con el bello recuerdo de haberlo tenido por primera vez conmigo, porque él era mío y esta no sería sino la primera de muchas más.

-Feliz San Valentín mi pequeño Orion- Dije- Nos vemos en nuestra próxima fantasía...

 **Y bueno, ya habéis visto que no es nada del otro mundo, espero que os haya gustado y todo eso, ha sido una tontería pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, esto es un regalito por publicar tan tarde el capítulo y dejaros tanto tiempo en espera**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Jade Mikan**


End file.
